Summoner of Demons
by epic insanity666
Summary: instead of Zangetsu, Ichigo stands alongside familiars of the underworld to fight for his allies and loved ones, Shadow the demon Panther, griffon the wise ass demon bird and Nightmare, the destructive behemoth with a goal set and put in motion those joining Ichigo will take the Spirit world by storm. Ichigo/Harem, Ichi/Yoru main
1. Summoner of Demons

Summoner of demons

Upon feeling the pain of his soul chain devouring itself, Ichigo felt himself fall with his mind whirling before he collided with a hard surface, making him groan at the thundering headache he had gained he blinked his eyes to focus… which made him look at the labyrinth of bookshelves rising up around him. Standing up he felt a cold chill run up his spine to the sight of a hole in his chest, looking up suddenly at a growl behind him, Ichigo ducked in time to avoid a Panther of shadows skidding away from him after a lunge, making Ichigo's eyes widen in horror he went to run until a voice spoke.

"Nice reflexes" turning to the right as the panther approached the man, he stood with a red book in hand while balancing on a Cane.

"Who are you?"

Giving Ichigo a smug smile he spoke while approaching him with a silent grace.

"Isn't it obvious Ichigo, you and I have been two sides of a Coin since the beginning, two beings brought together for a higher purpose, My name Ichigo, is-" what came out of the man's mouth was nthing but silence, which made Ichigo blink in confusion.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that?" seeing the man gain a saddened look he shook his head with a sigh.

"You are this close yet so far from hearing my name, Ichigo, perhaps-" stopping after hearing a crash, the two turned to see shelves upon shelves crumbling down towards them, staring at the sight with wide eyes Ichigo felt himself pulled into a run from the black clad man with his Cane.

"What the hells going ON!"

"You're inner world is crumbling Ichigo, crumbling from youre attempts of regaining you're Shinigami powers, for you to survive this ordeal, you must learn my name!" turning to the left down another row of shelves, the two stared down the staircase downward, looking to the crumbling shelves they shared a look before they tore off shelves to use to slide down the stairs.

Ichigo trying to figure out anything about the man fleeing with him he spared a glance back to see the stairs themselves falling down to an abyss, followed by the two with ichigo screaming as they fell to another library below them.

"Why exactly are you screaming if you are to regain you're death god abilities?" turning to the man as he calmly fell beside Ichigo, the orange haired teen looked down with a frown of panic before he turned to the man as he began to slowly smile.

"What do you mean why am I screaming!?"

"Look to me and ask that question" looking to the man as he had a relaxed look in his eyes, Ichigo frowned before his eyes widened at a sudden realisation, pointing to the man as he smiled, he held his Cane to Ichigo like he was exchanging a handshake.

"When a hollow is on the brink of turning, there is only one thing that remains before he devourers himself completely"

Grabbing the Cane with a smile of understanding on his face, Ichigo held it with both hands as it glowed a deep purple.

"I know who you are"

"Than claim my power as your own"

* * *

Standing with a stoic look to the opening of the shattered shaft, Kisuke Urahara ignored the screams of agony from Ichigo as a hollows mask reached over his face, forming a bird like mask the mouth of it began to form a human jaw before his assistant, Tessai called out from below.

"I think it's over Boss, I'm switching to eliminate mode" slamming his hands together with an intricate sign he went to call out until Ichigo exploded with a purple light before he stood up with a set of wings appearing around him before he surged upward.

Leaving Tessai in the dust as the purple energy ricocheted wildly before finally landing just a good few feet from Kisuke, making Kisuke blink as smoke rose from the crater before two purple orbs shone brightly within.

Sooner followed by a larger third one as it rose above the other two before they moved out of the smoke, one taking flight in the form of a demonic looking bird, the other stalking towards him as a panther. Making Urahara blink at the sight before the third glow was shown to be a golem of black sludge with an eerie leer to its lonesome eye.

And standing before it was Ichigo… holding a broken Cane and tattered clothing consisting of worn sandels like he himself wore, what remained of a leather glove on his left hand, and a coat torn from wear on his very being as he fell to his knees tiredly, panting for a second Ichigo looked up to Kisuke with a calm aura rising from him.

"So Hat 'n clogs, does this pass the test?"

Opening his mouth to give an answer Kisuke and Ichigo's attention was sooner grabbed by the appearance of a red Book with a V emblazoned on the cover, watching it fall in front of him, Ichigo took the book with care as it's old and worn appearance slowly faded to its prime.

Making Ichigo stand up with a frown before he noticed his attire.

"Hey uh, this isn't the normal Shinigami robes is it?"

With that ichigo fell unconscious, followed by the three creatures fading into black smoke that sank into his skin, leaving the teen tattooed, with Kisuke thinking of how to explain this to Isshin.

**At first I was planning to make this a one shot for future writers to get some idea of inspirations, but F*ck it, this is becoming a small story.**


	2. Training for both sides

Training for both sides of a coin

Upon returning to the shop after a call from Kisuke regarding Isshin's son, Yoruichi was taken aback by the presence of the bird and Panther standing protectively around Ichigo, the strawberry laying unconscious beneath a blanket, moving by the room housing Ichigo, she spotted Tessai wrapping himself with bandages to cover wounds from claws, stopping with her mind putting two and two together she approached Kisuke as he held ared book in his hands with a frown of confusion.

"Kisuke, you called me in the middle of a training session, what's the problem?" seeing the man look up to her with one of his full scientist stares, he held the book to her.

"You've spent most of you're time stalking him for a fetish, maybe you'll understand what this gibberish means" taking the book while ignoring his teasing of her past times of observing Ichigo for Isshin, she opened the first page to see it blank… before pictures and words melted into view, making her eyes widen at recognising the perfectly drawn picture to show Masaki and a toddler Ichigo sharing smiles. That and the words written were recited in the form of poetry.

"The words are in poem" seeing Kisuke give her a look of surprise he stood up to look over her shoulder.

"The pages were blank, what did you do?"

"I just flipped the page and the words wrote themselves, what were you doing?"

"_**Lookin at it like an object**_" turning to the dual toned voice behind them, Yoruichi and Kisuke turned to see the demonic bird and Panther watching them in silence, giving them a look the two animals shared a look before the bird flew to Yoruichi's shoulder, making her blink as it calmly stood over the book, Kisuke spoke with a frown.

"I take it you are Kurosaki's Zanpakuto?" giving the candy seller, the bird gave a snort of amusement as it perked up with pride.

"_**I'm a part of his power, the parts that are constantly active because of his Reiatsu outlet that we are now feeding off of to maintain our physical form**_" reaching for the book with a talon gently, he flipped it to a page to show an image of himself with purple lightning.

"_**My name I will keep to myself until the kid awakens, for now you can call me and mr silent, Griffon and Shadow**_" turning to Shadow as he growled, he spoke to Yoruichi with a snort.

"_**He also says you smell nice for a werecat**_" seeing the woman blush as Kisuke hid a smirk of amusement he suddenly perked up as he turned to griffon.

"What do we call the big thing?"

"_**Nightmare… just nightmare, the only thing that thing will do is cause untold destruction cause that's the only thing it can do with ease**_"reaching for the book to close it Griffon hopped off of Yoruichi's shoulder to hop to Shadow as it kept an eye on Tessai who stared back.

Moving back into the room where Ichigo slept, setting himself beside the teens head Griffon rested his head beside Ichigo's, leaving Shadow to approach Yoruichi to give her a small smooch against her leg before returning to guard ichigo from Tessai's weird wake up.

Leaving Yoruichi with ichigo's book she gave Kisuke a look before moving to Ichigo's room to place the book on his chest, giving the teen a look she gave a small smile before moving to discuss plans with Kisuke, failing to see Ichigo subconsciously reach for the book.

* * *

Letting out a breath as he fell to his knees, Ichigo looked up in time to dodge to the right via Shadow as a pure white form of Shadow lunged over Ichigo, fading into smoke Ichigo jumped up to see his Zanpakuto casually reading his red book with his own Cane in hand pointed toward Ichigo.

"You are becoming less predictable ichigo…" looking to his wielder with a proud smile he snapped his book shut before approaching a panting Ichigo.

"You may say that, but I still haven't landed a hit on you?" sharing a smile Ichigo felt a hand pat him on the back as the duo suddenly stood in the center of the Library labyrinth where Nightmare stood in wait, the only acknowledgement it knew they were there was the stretch it made before moving aside.

Following the man as he moved to a table as it rose from the floor, he sat down on a chair with one rising up for Ichigo.

"So, what else shall we train you in next, You have so far mastered Shadows dash, and Griffons thunder, all you need to master is Nightmare's Ruin."

Giving a look of thought Ichigo gave off a hum while taking a seat.

"If you say so, so far you've given good advice, anyway since you've mentioned it, how exactly do I train for Nightmare's ruin?" giving a nod the man stood up with his book out once more, stepping to Ichigo's side the man let the red book hover over his hand with Ichigo paying full attention.

"The book, Ichigo, is the true path to achieving Nightmare's power" holding the book to ichigo, the orange haired teen took the book carefully, making Nightmare suddenly surge with power as they stood in a wasteland area like Kisuke's basement.

And standing opposite of them, was Ichigo's Zanpakuto spirit standing atop of his own white variant of Nightmare, sporting a contempt smile as his once jet black hair flowed snow white, his tattoo's absent.

"Remember Ichigo, to fully use Nightmare's ruin, one must let go of restraint as well, So "Go nuts" as you're friend Keigo would say!" gaining his own smirk as the challenge Ichigo jumped onto his Nightmare's back with his nearly restored Cane in hand.

"Alright Nightmare… Let's have some fun" Nightmare's only Answer was a guttural growl before he charged forward upon Ichigo pointing his cane forward, followed by his Zanpakuto spirit returning in kind.

* * *

Sitting with a twitch in her eyebrow as Kisuke stared back with a smile, it took all of Yoruichi's tolerance to not throttle the man.

"Kisuke, training two teens is one thing… but handing me a third that you said you were going to train, is pushing you're luck as of this moment"

"Come now Yoruichi, I'm sure you'll have fun spending time with you're interest"

Giving the annoying shopkeeper a look with her arms crossed Yoruichi spoke.

"You're just being lazy, aren't you?" the answer was Kisuke smacking his head tiredly on the table in defeat.

"HIS BOOK MAKES NO SENSE!" giving a victorious smirk as Kisuke's sudden change of demeanor made her stay worth it, moving to speak they were interrupted by a groan from Ichigo as he staggered out of his room, startling them as his hair slowly melted into black along with tattoos melting into his skin.

"Ugh, anyone have the name of the cars numberplate?" looking up to Kisuke to demand a question Ichigo stopped at seeing Yoruichi staring back like a cat caught with a fish in it's mouth.

"Kisuke, whose the model?" giving the shopkeeper A deadly look as she stood up, she spoke with a playful smile.

"The names Yoruichi, Kisuke here was just telling me on what he plans to teach you"

Giving Kisuke a look of confusion Ichigo went to speak if not for a hand being placed on his shoulder, making him turn to his Zanpakuto who smiled.

"I will take care of the first half of his training… Which is the skills I possess, the rest you may resume with" giving the man a look of bewilderment, Yoruichi spoke.

"Are you sure, I could give some pointers in between" opening his mouth to politely object, Ichigo's Zanpakuto had a look of dawning before he came to a brilliant conclusion.

"Very well, When Ichigo is on break from my methods, you may teach him skills of a Shinigami" seeing Ichigo perk up he tried to fight down his blush at seeing Yoruichi smile with hidden excitement.

"Very well, in that case we can begin in Kisuke's basement, I hope you don't mind me observing his lessons to be sure I know what he's missing, do you?" seeing the man shake his head, he spoke.

"Not at all"

With that, the two lead Ichigo into Kisuke's arena/basement, with Kisuke noticing Ichigo's eyes following Yoruichi's swaying hips, making him snort in amusement after they left the room.

Reaching for the red book Ichigo left it suddenly flew after the trio, making Kisuke blink as an astral figure stood before him until it faded into black reiatsu, leaving Kisuke wide eyed.

"What, the hell?"

**You all get one guess as to what Ichigo's bankai is, hint they'll all be correct, plus extra.**


	3. Stepping into the unknown

Stepping into the unknown

It took many things a large amount of time to confuse or in this case, alarm Uryu Ishida nor would mild things annoy him to this mass confusion, why do you ask… well.

The sight of Kisuke Urahara playing Poker with a demonic looking falcon and Jaguar made Uryu tense up at how… hollow they felt, but when the jaguar spotted them, it gave a chuff of acknowledgement that made both Kisuke and the bird look up at them, behind them Uryu just now noticed, stood a gate like construct… made of paper?.

The only one sharing his confusion was Yatsutora "Chad" Sado.

While Orihime Inoue merely held the Jaguar in a hug, which left the sight of a chibi Orihime cuddling against an all too serious Jaguar that growled protectively over Orihime who now held it's head against hers, making it sniff her face before bringing out a tongue that left her right cheek red from it's roughness.

"**Yeah I get she has his scent there's no need to lick her head off" **jumping back in surprise at the sudden voice of amusement from the bird, Kisuke gave a laugh at their reactions while a disguised Yoruichi looked over the area with a yearning gaze in her eyes.

"So we're here, Where's Kurosaki?" seeing Kisuke hold back a smile, Griffon and Shadow merely looked over there heads, with Uryu noticing a shadow loom over him… and Chad.

Turning slowly they both stepped back into defensive stances at the sight of a sludge monster standing behind them in silence, it's lone eye staring at them.

"Kisuke what is this?" turning to the shop keeper as he stood up, the dirt blonde fixed his hat while looked up to Nightmare, not even answering the Quincy, Shadow flew onto Chad's right shoulder.

"**You know, for being his friends you lot really need to recognise Ichigo's reiatsu, Hey! Rockstar, you've made your entrance get down here so we can get this show on the road!**" giving the bird an odd look, Uryu went to speak until he flinched as Ichigo flash stepped into sight.

Showing an attire not known for Shinigami.

The orange haired teen stood calmly while holding an arm for griffon to perch on, Uryu took notice Ichigo wore a long, open sleeveless leather coat with the sides tied together by strings, inside pockets, and a sewn-in, corset-like vest in the front, beneath that was a lizard like vest with the Kanji for Victim over his heart area.

Adorning his legs were a pair of matching leather pants with a belt holding a case that held a Ruby red, gold-embroidered book with a fashioned V on the front cover, and on his feet were a pair of black sandals.

And his accessories, included a tooth pendant around his neck, a silver ring on his left middle finger, and a spiked bracelet that crisscross around his left wrist, which led to a Silver Cane held firmly in his grip while a wakizashi hung over his lower back.

Turning to the three with a rare smile, Ichigo spoke.

"Seems you're getting sloppy in sensing reiatsu, Ishida" rubbing a hand over Griffon's feathers, the demon bird trilled in delight before he vanished, his essence sinking into Ichigo's exposed arms to show a tattoo fade into sight.

Followed by Shadow and Nightmare, adding to the tribal markings over his body now, ichigo turned to the stunned trio who gawked at him… until Chad gave him a thumbs up to the tattoos.

Looking over Uryu's attire himself, Ichigo stifled a snort at the all white outfit, making the quincy scowl in annoyance until Yoruichi spoke form beside his feet.

"Ah, Kurosaki, nice outfit, looks snug" chuckling at his teachers voice, ichigo knelt down to lift the woman in cat form in his arms, kissing her car ears with a soft pat, Yoruichi smiled inwardly at her recently gained… partner if you can call him that.

"And you look adorable as ever" resting her onto his shoulders like a scarf, Ichigo turned to Kisuke as he gave the portal it's finishing touch.

Turning to them with a goofy smile, Kisuke spoke.

"Behold, the doorway to the Soul society!" giving them a slowly growing look of seriousness, Kisuke spoke in a calm state.

"the senkaimon" reaching to scratch Yoruichi's chin absentmindedly, Kisuke continued his speech.

"Please listen carefully, I will now teach you how to go through the door without dying"

* * *

*Minutes later cause I cant remember what he says XP*

* * *

Stepping through the doorway with his companions following, it was the sight of Griffon flying ahead that Uryu spoke.

"What happened to that big sword you had before losing it!?" sparing the quincy a glance, Ichigo spoke while he hopped onto Shadow's well, shadow.

Riding it like a skateboard through the land of imminent death on touch.

"My Reiatsu couldn't handle it's shape at the time, so upon my focus object usedup back then, it chose a state of being it could work with, the three familiars you met were just a portion my Zanpakuto has allowed me to use at the moment, the Wakizashi is only for last resorts as my body cant's handle the stress yet" turning to look over his shoulder, Ichigo noticed a light growing brighter behind them.

"Well, the cleaner is here, Everyone move faster!" turning to Yoruichi as she jumped off to run herself, they made faster progress then expected, though it slagged a bit when Uryu's cape got caught until Griffon severed it with a spark, it was a close call for them.

Which led them to fall to old street below, with Ichigo catching Yoruichi and Inoue while gliding down thanks to griffon, the bird laughing at Uryu who had landed face first into the dirt while Chad stuck the landing.

"**Ok, let's make a pact to never do that, again**!" giving the bird his darkest look, Uryu got up to remove his ruined cape… only to bring out a new one, with both ichigo and Griffon giving him odd looks.

"You have another one?" giving them a look, Chad now stood behind them with his own look at Uryu.

Turning to Inoue as she marvelled over the old era street, it was this moment Ichigo took notice to the empty street himself.

"**Ok, anyone else feel on edge**?" raising a hand for Griffon to land on, Yoruichi gave a hum of thought before looking to the barracks.

"Looks like the barrack haven't set up their defences yet" turning back to Ichigo with a hidden smile, Yoruichi spoke.

"Good you remember my lessons, if it looks clear, it wont be for long, now follow me, I know an acquaintance who can help us get in with no problems" following the cat while Uryu frowned at the most definitely defenceless streets, he went to speak until a white wall slammed downward, making the Quincy stare at the sight before he followed after the others, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Shutting up"


	4. Oddities and weirdness

Oddities and… weirdness

"When you said you know someone to help us get in to the Seireitei… You should have been more specific, Yoruichi" standing beside Chad and Uryu with looks of complexion, Orihime was the only one to stare at the odd sight in wonder.

I mean when they first heard of this Kukaku Shiba from Yoruichi, Ichigo expected a calm minded serious person, instead…

"Cause this person you mentioned may be missing a few screws" staring at the sight of large stone arms holding up a banner saying said name, Yoruichi gave Ichigo the most biggest Cheshire grin she could muster in her cat form, getting a raised eyebrow as they followed.

"Now where would the surprise in that be" giving a glance to the house with the arms and chimney, she added as an afterthought.

"She chose human arms this time" following the cat while Uryu still had a look of foreboding, until he was nudged forward by Shadow, startling the Quincy as the Panther, which he corrected himself, trudged after Ichigo who looked over the house with Yoruichi hopping onto Shadows back after it joined his side with Orihime and Chad… leaving Uryu the only one still affected by the absurdity of the sight until he sighed and ran after them.

It was when he caught up to them that they all stopped at hearing a voice above.

"Halt!"

Stopping as two largely built men, Twins, landed between them and the house, crossing their arms while Ichigo took notice to the plainly shown differences in clothing, he stood in silence.

"I, Koganehiko"

"And I Shiroganehiko"

"Will have to ask you to state your business and leave!" looking between the two for a second, Ichigo looked down to Yoruichi who plainly waved her right paw for attention, making Shiroganehiko look at her before his eyes widened in surprise.

"Yoruichi-dono!" seeing the two bow at Yoruichi in apology, the were-cat and Substitute shared a glance.

"Our apologies Yoruichi-dono, we had not known you were traveling with these youngsters" manifesting on Ichigo's left shoulder to look down at the duo, Griffon spoke with an air of amusement.

"**You think this chick gets off dominating these two?**" smacking the demon bird with his Cane at the vulgar thought of that sight, Orihime blushed deeply at the thought while Uryu gave the bird a look of annoyance, while Chad gave it a glare as it laughed on the ground despite being hit, it was Shadow growling warningly at him did the bird scoff as it stood up.

"**Jesus, no sense of humor any of you**!"

Following Koganehiko down the stairs right at the entrance of the small house, Ichigo had Yorucihi perched on his shoulders as they followed, leaving Shadow to guard with the Shiroganehiko.

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs as Ko stood at the sliding door, a voice called out to him.

"Is it Koganehiko!?"

"Ye-yes, there is a rare guest"

"Well let them in!"

"Yes sir, Right away" throwing the door with a expert ease, Ichigo followed Yoruichi into the room to stare at the one armed beauty sitting on a cushion smoking a pipe.

"Well, long time no see, Yoruichi!" turning away from the woman as a trickle of blood fell from his nose, Ichigo turned to Griffon who gawked at the woman with his split button beak spread wide.

"**Holy fucking shit, hey Rockstar can we go for this beauty instead**!" snapping out of his funk to have it replaced by anger, ichigo turned to Griffon to kick the bird as it flew away from the angry substitute.

"Get back here so I can kick you!"

"**GAAAAAH, Shadow! anyone! SAVE ME! THE KIDS FINALLY LOST IT!**" watching the scene with a raised eyebrow as Yoruichi approached, the woman was about to question bout the bird until all jumped as Nightmare's right hand shot out from nowhere to bitch slap the bird towards Ichigo who smacked Griffon into a wall like a baseball.

Leaving Ichigo smiling in victory as Nightmare appeared behind him, flexing muscles that made it more buff then it should before it sank into the ground, vanishing completely as Griffon crawled to hide behind Orihime.

"**hide me please**"

Picking up the bird with a sigh, Orihime held Griffon with her cheeks puffed out while moving to Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, he was only joking" giving the beautiful child a look, Ichigo sighed.

"Orihime, there is a definite difference between good nature jokes and adult jokes, he is nothing but a prude" giving the bird a glare a sit snuggled further into Orihime's chest, Ichigo rubbed his eyes.

* * *

Leaving this the sight of Yoruichi and Kūkaku Shiba before Kūkaku turned to Yoruichi who was staring at ichigo as he sat against a wall with Shadow resting his head on his lap.

"Alright Yoruichi… explain the sudden visit?" seeing the werecat turn to her, the beauty in disguise spoke.

"It's complicated, so to speak"

"It's always complicated"

"I need a favor" staring at each other for s good minute, the one armed fireworks expert turned her gaze to the teens who sat patiently, the orange haired teen reading a ruby red book.

Narrowing her eyes with mischief, Kūkaku turned to Yoruichi with a smirk while leaning forward.

"You know I like complicated jobs?"

Saying that got her a wolf whistle from Griffin who was then victim to Ichigo smacking him in the head.

"Behave" seeing the bird give Ichigo a look, Kukaku frowned at its intelligence before turning to Yoruichi who had a knowing look on her feline face.

"Explain to me the kid over Sake, I'm thirsty" turning to a wall, Kukaku spoke while getting up.

"Oi, you ready in there?"

"Wait, hold on!" raising a brow at the voice, ichigo close dhis book as the woman slid open a door, showing a rebel looking man sitting in place.

"He-hello, My name is Ganju Shiba, a pleasure to meet you" staring at the man, Ichigo stood up with a huff, he stood with a bow.

"A pleasure I assure you"

"Alright, Ganju, Let's start the fireworks infiltration plan!"

**Who should get Rebellion.**

**Choices:**

**Orihime: Devil Beauty**

**Yoruichi: Deadly strike**

**Don't know how to start polls but I'll try after posting this chap**


	5. one night as lovers

one night as lovers

**Well, I guess Yoru-chan is getting a bit of Rebellion (Sorry)**

**And Now I gotta figure out on what to give Orihime, maybe give her a bit of Lady or Trish, not giving her a Kirye shtick like in manga, and also figure out how to introduce Rebellion to Yoruichi, HAVE FUN!**

* * *

Sitting with the Shiba estate with his friends and familiars, Ichigo let out a yawn while lowering his book, rubbing his eyes to rid them of sleep he flipped a page before noticed a weight on his legs, lowering his book to show the Cheshire smile Yoruichi had, moving it further he noticed the woman in cat form crossing her cat arms.

"Yoruichi, how can I be of assistance?" seeing her eyes narrow the werecat left the room with Ichigo sooner following.

Looking down the hall to see the Cat woman dragging a cloak in her mouth up the stairs to outside, Ichigo followed further until he began making his way up, ignoring the two guards silently sleeping, somehow standing up.

He made it through the door until a pair of small hands covered his eyes from behind, making him chuckle as he pulled them down to show a smiling, Human, Yoruichi, draping the cloak over her perfect figure.

Which was held by Ichigo as the woman wrapped her arms over his shoulder.

"You just wont let me read will you?" holding her close as they swayed with the wind, the woman gave a look of thought before she smiled.

"What can I say, you started this little game" leaning down to give her a kiss, which ended with them fighting each other with their tongues, eliciting a moan from Yoruichi as ichigo lowered his left hand to her thigh while the right held her right cheek firmly.

Feeling his girlfriend run a hand down his chest beneath the coat, they separated with excited pants, with Yoruichi's eyes glazed over.

"Oh I missed those lips, being a cat is torture right now" giving off a chuckle as they sat against the house, Ichigo held Yoruichi close.

"You sure your ok with me saving Rukia?" feeling the woman in his arms roll her eyes she shifted her position to look up to him.

"Will you give this a rest, sooner or later you will have many others looking out for you, I wont mind…" looking to admire the stars of the SerReiTei, she smiled.

"Who knows I might enjoy the company in bed when you go to work in the future" this time Ichigo gave a groan mixed with a snort.

"And leave me to listen to goat chin say how proud he is of his son "Scoring" a model grade woman… Who I am currently planning to tickle!" following that was the teen holding Yoruichi in place while he assaulted her sensitive spots.

"Ichigo! STOHAHAHAHAAAP!"


	6. Prepare for Launch

Prepare for Launch

**For those of you wondering why it took me so long to post another chapter, I've been thinking and planning on who will be in Ichigo's Harem, some I couldn't do (My apologies to those fans of the characters) and some I've decided upon, here is a list below**

**Yoruichi Shihōin**

**Suì-Fēng (Through Yoru-chan)**

**Inoue Orihime**

**Rukia Kuchiki**

**Mashiro Kuna**

**Tier Harribel (My personal favourite) **

**Emilou Apacci**

**Franceska Mila Rose**

**Cyan Sung-Sun and finally**

**Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck.**

**If you would like anyone else, feel free to leave a suggestion in a review, anyway, onto the infiltration.**

**Also this is what I came up with for Ichigo's Zanpakutō/ ability names**

**Listed below. May not use them just throwing them out there**

**Bankai/Vergil: Yamato no kowareta seishin  
English translation: Broken Spirit of the Yamato**

**Griffon's name: Inazuma no tori  
English: Bird of Lightning**

**Shadow's Name: Jigoku no kage  
English name: Hell's shadow**

**Nightmare's name: Jigoku no akumu  
English name: Hell's Nightmare**

**V: Kuro wa tamashī  
Translation Black is the soul**

* * *

Following Kukaku through her household after she had a spat with Ganju, poor fellow didn't deserve the vicious kick she gave him, _**didn't help it was to his family jewels**_. Quiet Griffin!.

The group found themselves being lead to a door with Ganju pulling it open… to reveal a big as cannon.

Approaching the one armed woman as he marvelled over the cannon, Ichigo spoke.

"So are we being fired one by one?" his reaction to the idea of being fired made Ishida gawk and do a spit take at his casual display of calm.

"YOU'RE OKAY WITH BEING FIRED FROM A CANNON!?" turning to a gawking Ishida, Chad and Inoue suddenly appeared beside Ichigo with peace signs.

"Well, Yeah, we most likely have a way to be protected…" turning to Kukaku who had a large smile due to being impressed with his calmness.

"Right?" his only answer was a snort that was followed by a nod.

"Of course" jabbing a finger into her chest, Kukaku sported a proud smile with fire in her eyes.

"I'm Kukakku Shiba, the Rukongai's Premier fireworks expert" staring at the woman for a good few minutes, Ishida broke that silence with an intelligent "EH!?" causing those from the land of the living to turn to him, before turning back to Kukaku who spoke.

"That's right?" saying that, she looked up and yelled to her two house guards.

"Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko. HOIST IT!?" despite being a metre underground, the teens could easily hear the duo cheer "YES MA'AM!" followed by the ceiling above the cannon to split open to the sun light above, making Ichigo and Yoruichi place sunglasses over their eyes as the platform below them rose to ground level.

Turning to the two buff men, Ichigo tossed them water canteens, surprising them before they gulped the beverage down with thanks.

"Well, I see that only startled three of you, anyway to answer an unasked question, this is Kuaku shiba's exclusive Fireworks launch pad The-"

"The Flower crane cannon!" following Ganju's interruption was a swift kick to his face, making Ichigo wince with Uryu and Chad, leaving Orihime to heal his face.

"THIS… THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES!?" turning to ishida as he pointed at the contraption while going into a rant.

"I don't care if you're a fireworks wizard, there's no way you're going to launch us with that, it's insane!" seeing Kukaku bring out a glass ball, and take aim for Ishida, Ichigo approached him with his cane aimed for Ishida's neck.

We'd be dead for su-huh?" feeling the handle of Ichigo's cane wring around his neck he was pulled aside in time to see a glass orb thrown at where his head would have been, turning to see Ichigo catch it calmly while releasing him from his cane.

Relinquishing his face of the sun glasses to inspect the orb, he spoke.

"What's this?"

"A Reishūkaku, a spirit orb if you want to be technical. You can press you're palm against it and fill it with Reiatsu" looking down to the orb in his hands, Ichigo channelled his reiatsu without a thought, making the orb crackle wildly with energy as he was surrounded by a transparent ball of reiatsu with the others awing at the sight, making Kukaku smile widely.

"That is the Cannonball"

* * *

Following that, was a well informing lecture of the SeiReiTei walls barrier over and under the barracks, known as Sekkiseki, the cannonball, an invention Kukaku had made, the only obstacle able to penetrate through the barrier safely without breaking down into spirit particles.

* * *

With that they were dragged away to a guest room, minus Ichigo, to practice the barrier.

With Orihime making a perfect circle over herself, Ishida somehow managing an oval barrier, and Chad… his was unstable but very strong.

Leaving Ichigo the only one to manage a perfect barrier.

Leaving him with time to read his book beside Ganju.

Watching his friend practice to a more refined state of the barrier, Ichigo flipped a page every so often during this period before a man opened the door beside Ganju.

"Hey boss, foods ready"

"_**Ah, good timing, was starting to go hungry**_" stepping off of the wall, Ichigo stood aside for the others to thankfully move to sate there hunger, with griffon following them.

Moving to follow Ichigo was stopped by Ganju.

"Hey, I have a question if you don't mind me asking?" turning to Ganju with a surprised look, ichigo gave a hum before shrugging.

"Alright, shoot?"

"Why are you doing it, risking you're life for a Shinigami?" seeing this question coming with the way Ganju had reacted when he explained what he was, Ichigo sighed while leaning on the cane.

"I, owe her… she gave me her power to save my family, she also gave me another person to protect" smiling at the thought of Yoruichi smiling at him upon her confession during their short time together, he remembered the night between them vividly before he shook his head and turned to Ganju who stood with a look of understanding, despite a scowl of childish disgust marring his lips, making Ichigo snort while closing his book, tapping Ganju's shoulders lightly he left the man alone before he gave a soft laugh.

"I guess love makes people do stupid things, now a days" following that they left to eat, with ichigo blinking at the sight of Griffon and Shadow lazing around Kukaku as she drank a cup of Sake, stroking a hand over Shadow's head enough o elicit purrs from the usually stoic and hardened Panther.

Turning to Griffon though, he noticed the demon bird sporting a large bump on his avian head.

"That bird is a prude" giving Kukaku a nod of agreement, he sat down to eat before he noticed Yoruichi side beside him with a plate on the ground, seeing her nibble he reached to her back and gave it a small scratch. Eliciting a moan at the touch before she turned and gave him a cats equivalent of a raised eyebrow, making him wink at her before resuming his meal.

* * *

The next morning

* * *

Snoring on the futon with a soft snore, Orihime enjoyed the soft fur in her arms, the purrs rising from her current teddy bear soothing her sleeping form, she failed to hear a female form rise up from Ichigo's futon beside hers.

Leaning down to give Ichigo's sleeping form a kiss, Yoruichi quickly changed into her cat form before leaving the room, not noticing Ichigo smiling in his sleep.

Before he felt a tap on the side of his head from a White Cane.

Making him shake his head from the tap, he looked up to see his Zanpakutō smiling down at him in amusement as Ichigo took in his surroundings, which happened to be a library… containing lewd stories of Yoruichi and himself.

Blushing at the implications the area shifted into the a main hall to a Library, allowing Ichigo to turn to his Zanpakutō

"Kuro, What's up?"

"Just felt like giving a small chat, before we dive head first into a battle" sitting down on a chair, Ichigo joined his side.

* * *

An hour later

* * *

Within the cannon with a recently addition in the form of Ganju, those ready for the upcoming battles stood in a circle around the orb with a tense nervousness.

"Listen, Stay closetogether once we're inside the Seireitei. If you encounter anyone of the rank of Captain, you are to flee immediately" looking among the teens and Ganju, Yoruichi's eyes lingered on ichigo the longest before she turned to the others.

"Our objective is to rescue Rukia, nothing else. Do not, at any time, take unnecessary risks" looking to Ichigo with a worried smile, he gave it back reassuringly until they heard Kukaku outside declare her technique.

"It's starting, Focus on the Barrier!" hearing this they all sent a large amount of Reiatsu into the orb, creating the barrier.

A minute before they were sent hurtling into the air into a perfect arch.

Watching the land below rushing by them as Ganju read out a scroll, Orihime spoke.

"So what do we do when we hit the shield?" looking up from his chanting, Ganju spoke with the others staring at him in alarm as the shield approached.

"We stick together and- OH CRAP!" looking for the part he was up to, Ichigo spoke with urgency.

"Pump all you got into the ball, we don't have a choice!" saying this, ichigo gave his full force of reiatsu, seeing the seireitei barrier approaching he closed his eyes as the impact echoed through his ears.

Followed by them passing through a gap in the shield.

"Yoruchi, what's happening?" turning to the werecat, the woman in cat form spoke.

"Stay together! The cannonball melted when it impacted the shield, it's wreckage is tangled around us, but it won't last!" grabbing onto Chad.

"Soon it will swirl and Disappear. If we're separated when that happens We'll all be hurled in different directions from the vortex!" feeling said vortex begin, Ichigo turned to Orihime and Chad to see them grab a hold of each other, seeing Ganju being sucked in, Ichigo reached to him with his Cane, allowing the man to grab hold of it as he was pulled towards Ichigo.

"Thanks"

"Don't thank me yet, Yoruichi, Chad, get closer!" feeling Yoruichi land on his shoulder he reached for Chad until he noticed Ishida being flung away, turning to Ganju who gave him a look, Yoruichi felt herself set onto ganju's shoulder before, much to her horror, Ichigo _and_ Chad lunged towards Ishida who stared in awe and horror as both Ichigo and Chad threw him towards Orihime and Ganju, allowing them to share a glance before Ichigo kicked Chad back towards them… allowing him to realise his mistake with wide eyes.

"OH FUCK!" with that he was sent flying away with his eyes staring at three clouds of smoke being separated.

With Yoruichi watching in horror as Ichigo was sent flying towards the eleventh division.

"ICHIGO!" watching the others separate, Ishida and Orihime hugging to with stand the blast, Ganju clinging in fear to Chad, she was left alone as she was sent hurling over her old homes buildings with an aura of fear and worry.

* * *

Grabbing a hold of Griffon as they slowly fell to the floor below, griffon gave a sigh of annoyance as he craned his head to the dissipating cloud above, he looked down to ichigo who had a look of worry until he released his grip on griffon who flew to the ground with him.

Landing with a grunt, Ichigo looked up to see the last of the cloud vanish from the sky.

"_**Well, that went to shit real fast, didn't it?**_" giving a nod of agreement, Ichigo looked to his surroundings before he closed his eyes to sense the others, finding his lover on her own a mile ahead of him, the others were also going strong with Chad managing to land with Ganju by what he sensed.

Sighing in relief Ichigo went to move until he stopped at hearing a small laugh.

"Well, what do we have here, Lucky me I say" turning to the sight of two men in black robes.

One looking more feminine for some reason.

"Lucky, lucky me" watching the bald one make a little dance, ichigo looked to Griffon beside him who snorted as the man stopped and pointed at them with a sheathed Katana.

"But not, so lucky for you!" watching the man do once more his ridiculous dance, he ended with both hands on his Zanpakutō with a cheer of "Lucky!".

Leaving Ichigo staring at the sight with a flabbergasted look, sharing a look once more with griffon who shrugged (If he could while flapping his wings). Ichigo clicked his fingers with the two men watching him in confusion as nothing happened, aside from Ichigo's orange hair melting into a snow white along with his tattoos' vanishing as Shadow rose from the ground to his right with a roar.

"What's that supposed to d-BOOOOM!" turning around at the impact behind them, a large figure of sludge rose up with a lone eye staring at them in silence.

Turning back to ichigo as he twirled his Cane in hand, he pointed it at them with a playful smile he reserved for Yoruichi.

"Don't worry… he wont bite!"


	7. Being a headache

Being a headache

**You know what, after doing a bit of… "research". I've decided to go with Unohana, Lisa from the Vaizards and Isane, nuff said.**

* * *

The battle if you could call it that, was a total one side slaughter, his partner Yumichika Ayasegawa fainting at the sight of this sludge thing with a girly scream of terror escaping his face, leaving Ikakku Madarame against this Ryoka who had an amused smile as Yumichika fell to the floor with a thump.

"Well, that's one down" spinning his cane in his right hand, Ichigo pointed it towards Ikakku who tensed up as the sludge thing melted into the ground with Ichigo's hair returning to it's orange state.

"What the hell was that thing?" raising his sheathed Zanpakutō, the teen gave a smile.

"That was simply Nightmare, a manifestation from my Zanpakutō, one of them at least, Shadow, strike him, but no lethal" saying this command, Ikkaku watched the panther roar and rush at him, moving to intercept it's attack, he was startled however, as the beast melted into a SAWBLADE OF ALL THINGS!.

Lunging to the right as the thing spung by an unconscious Yumichika, it returned to it's panther body with a snarl as it rushed at him.

Tensing up in preparations to dodge, the panther stopped three feet from him before it once more shocked him of it's shape shifting abilities as it's neck and head changed into a spiked flail that stretched towards him with rapid swings, bringing up Hōzukimaru to parry the wild strikes, his eyes widened suddenly at hearing rushing footsteps behind him, turning to see Ichigo behind him with his Cane held in both hands. Feeling a strike to his gut, Ikakku was left open to a drop kick that sent him tumbling onto his hands that he used to set him upright, striking the now close by Panther with Hōzukimaru, it leaped over the attack to join Ichigo's side, rushing towards him it melted into the ground beneath Ichigo for him to ride on it's mass.

"That is one useful animal!" jumping away as the two rushed him, he took notice to griffon above him too late as he was struck by purple lightning, sending him towards the charging duo, he grinned suddenly as he struck towards Ichigo who stopped too late, gaining a small wound above his right eye as he returned it in kind with his Wakizashi.

Staring at one another as Shadow and Griffon returned to his side.

"You got overconfident, kid" giving off a small laugh as he rubbed a finger over his cut eyebrow, Ichigo smiled back with his own response.

"You were confidant yourself, though you took you're time finding an opening" giving off a chuckle at this kid, Ikkaku spoke.

"I like you kid, what's you're name"

"I'll provide mine if you do so as well?"

"Alright then, my name is Madarame Ikkaku, what's yours"

"Kurosaki ichigo" wiping his eye to clear his vision, Ikkaku spoke.

"The fact you wiped you're eye to remove the blood from you're eye, I would have kept my hands at the ready" shrugging while keeping his body ready.

"I had to clear my eye sight someway?" getting a chuckle from Ikkaku, Ichigo watched him as he unscrewed the hilt of his Zanpakutō, followed by him applying ointment from within.

"Wiping it away is a short remedy. It's more useful to use a Styptic" it was ths moment Ichigo broke his mask of calm.

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"IT IS SO FAIR, IT'S CALLED BEING PREPARED!"

"Okay, that's a fair point"

"OF COURSE IT'S A FAIR POINT WHO DO YOU THINK I A-wait?" frowning as he stared at the smiling teen as he held the Cane calmly, Ikkaku counted.

"One, two… , where's the cat?" hearing a growl behind him too late, Ikkaku turned around to be smashed in the face by a blunt mace.

Sending him onto his back with Ichigo standing above him with his Cane held as a Golf club.

"You didn't pay attention to your surroundings" seeing this, Ikkaku gave a snort of amusement, bitter amusement.

"Well, Shit!" grinning at the kid, Ikkaku spoke.

"Tell me, who taught you how to fight?" seeing Ichigo look up in thought, he shrugged.

"It depends, My Zanpakuto gave me most of my tricks, but if I'm being honest, my master is Yoruichi Shihōin, why?" widening his eyes in shock, he flipped onto his feet while standing in a defensive stance, kicking Shadow away to give him more distance, he spoke with a small smile.

"Then I need to up my game!" slamming his sheath and sword together at the hilt, he spoke with a wide smile.

"Extend, Hozukimaru!"

* * *

Running over the rooftops of the Seireitei once more made Yoruichi feel nostalgia, despite the circumstances, she was truly running on the clock right now, and judging by how far Ichigo had separated from the others, she feared for the worst.

Stopping at suddenly feeling a surge of Reiatsu, she recognised it immediately before she hid in a shadow, waiting for a minute, a large man ran by with a grumble.

"Which way, Yachiru!?" hearing the footsteps move by, Yoruichi's eyes widened in recognition, recognition that caused her to move out of hiding to find Ichigo before Zaraki Kenpachi could.

* * *

Standing over the unconscious form of Ikkaku with Nightmare standing above them, Ichigo gave a grimace at the black and blue bruises on the bald man's body, he turned to Nightmare whose lone eye moved towards him in silence.

"Was that really necessary, I could have handled that on my own?" the only response he got was a guttural groan as Nightmare melted into the ground, returning Ichigo's tattoos before he turned back to the man who was bleeding out, sheathing his Wakizashi to approach the man, he set out on applying his ointment on his wounds, making Griffon speak.

"_**I know we're not exactly these guys enemies but, I have to ask, Why are you patching him up**_?" turning to griffon as he landed beside Ikkaku's head, he gave a soft peck on the man's nose before turning to Ichigo.

"Because I want a spar when this conflict is resolved, during that small fight even if Nightmare interfered, He gave good pointers to using a Zanpakutō." Sitting in wait for the man to reawaken, Ichigo flipped his book open to catch up on his reading, failing to notice the feminine man behind him try to attack, he swung his Cane hard enough into the man's face to break his nose.

"MY BEAUTIFUL NOSE!" watching the man run off clutching his face, Ichigo raised an eyebrow before he shrugged, returning to his book.

"_**So how long do you think It'll take for him to wake up**_?" looking to Ikkaku with a raised eyebrow, he shrugged.

"What do I look like a psychic?"

"_**A smart ass is what you look like**_"

"Says the demon bird"


	8. Crash landing

crash landing

Flying over the barracks of the Seireitei with a focused eye, Griffin tilted his head to the many running Shinigami below, he gave a flap of his wings to keep his momentum he felt the distance between him and Ichigo still going strong, he looked to the right to notice the many squad differences.

Seeing the many shinigami below, a lone one made him narrow his eyes at the calm pace before the said lone one stopped.

Watching the Shinigami, his instincts roared at him to dive, which he did in time to avoid a flash of silver where he was before, scowling at the asshole he summoned a lone bolt of purple lightning, striking the douche without warning, Griffin smiled smugly as the man fell down, allowing Griffin to keep flying.

"_**Asshole**_"

Stopping to hover a minute to scan the area below, he took notice to the lone white tower beside the bad ass hill he gave a hum before diving to the ground, spreading his wings to keep his descent steady, seeing one Shinigami eating bento he swooped by the Shinigami to snatch the large piece of food with the man crying anime tears.

"_**Thanks for the meal, loser!**_" munching on the stolen meal calmly as he flew through the street wide paths, Griffin failed to notice a silver haired woman turning a corner directly in front of him.

Looking up they made eye contact for a split second before Griffin threw his meal away in alarm while the woman ducked beneath him.

Leaving him to crash into the wall behind her with a loud snap, making him growl in pain at his right wing being broken, he struggled to stand as the woman turned to him in silence.

Not evening bothering to cuss a storm as he stood up in pain, Griffin looked his limp wing while the woman approached him calmly.

Turning to the woman with a worried expression, he stopped however at seeing the woman before him frowning in worry.

"You poor thing" watching the woman kneel down, she reached out for him with caution.

Backing away slightly the woman spoke in a soothing tone.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm just going to see what's broken" seeing her smile an honest smile, Griffin approached her to get rid of the annoying pain in his wing.

Feeling her hands gently lift him from the ground, she held him carefully to inspect his broken wing.

"Hmm, let's see, broken Ulna, thankfully the Radus survived that impact" smiling at her atopsy, the woman reached into a small bag she was carrying, leaving Griffin to commit her face to memory.

She was tall obviously, young looking with gray eyes and short messy silver hair with strands on the right side of her face that reached shoulder-length and styled as two thin braids.

Sporting thin dangling red earring on each ear, and a uniform that hid her curvaceous figure.

Watching the woman bring out a ruler with wrapping gauze.

'_**They have those here?**_' allowing the woman to fasten his wing to the wood, she had a smile as she set him down once she was done.

"There, all done, that wasn't so bad was it?" looking to his wing in a makeshift sling, Griffin turned to the woman who smiled at him until she blinked as he spoke.

"_**Thanks gorgeous**_" suppressing a laugh at her shocked look, Griffin tilted his head with amusement.

"_**What, never saw a talking bird before? They're quite common in the living world**_" watching the woman try to bring logic to this current predicament, She finally spoke.

"You could talk this whole time?" giving a snort of amusement, the woman didn't share his amusement as she carefully held him in front of her face.

"_**HEY HEY HEY, WATCH THE FEATHERS LADY, MY WINGS FUCKED UP AS IT IS!**_"

"What kind of hollow are you?" staring at the woman as his lower jaws opened in disgust and offense.

"_**HEY, I'm far more better than a hollow, I am a Zanpakutō, I have never been so offended in my life to be mistaken for those brainless doorknobs!**_" seeing the woman raise her eyebrow, she spoke in confusion.

"Whose Zanpakutō do you belong to, it's odd for one to manifest without a wielder?"

"_**He's not that far from here, if you can do me a solid so I can return to him I should be healed in seconds**_" seeing her pout with eyes of suspicion, she spoke.

"Alright, take me to you're wielder" nodding to her, she held him with both arms.

"_**Alright gorgeous, move forward and then take a left**_"

"I have a name you know?"

"_**Oh yeah, what's that?**_"

"Kotetsu Isane"

"_**Well, Isane, the names Griffin**_"

* * *

Sitting beside Ikkaku as they were surrounded by unconscious Shinigami, Ichigo and Ikkaku were both reading his book in wait for Griffin's return.

Flipping a page, Ikkaku frowned with interest as he read the book.

"So you're Zanpakuto basically summoned this book, which is basically a guide to you're powers and you're life, for what exactly?" putting a bookmark on the current page, ichigo set it down between them to explain.

"Yes and no, this book is a… conductor of energy if you understand that, Unlike the blade of my Zanpakuto that takes the form of a Cane, the Reiatsu I unconsciously let out of my body, is redirected into this book, and the only way to use said energy, is for me to read it, it is an endless supply so to speak" seeing Ikkaku nod in slight understanding, he sat back before noticing a fellow squad member rise slightly until he kicked him back to unconsciousness, turning to Ichigo to read more, the sound of approaching footsteps made them both turn to see Griffin, being carried by an attractive woman.

"_**Hey, Rockstar, found a medic for Baldy here… and these guys, did the pile grow while I was flying?"**_ seeing Ikkaku beside Ichigo, Isane's cheeks were bright red at the sight of this, young and dare she say it, handsome stranger.

A stranger who approached with a frown of worry as he gently took Griffin from her hands.

"Griffin what did you do" brushing a hand over the avian's head, the bird vanished, returning to his tattoo's with Isane gawking before she regained her composure.

"I apologise for his condition, it was an indirect accident" seeing her bow, Ichigo chuckled while Ikkaku rolled his eyes, looking to the left he was met face to snout with Shadow who gave a small chuff.

"It is no trouble, hopefully this teaches him how to be careful" hooking his Cane onto his left arm, he reached for a shake with his right hand.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, at your service" shaking her hand while staring into his kind eyes, Isane spoke.

"Kotetsu Isane, mast- I mean Kurosaki-kun-SAN!" stifling a laugh at her shyness, he turned to Ikkaku who was having a staring contest with Shadow.

Turning back to Isane he spoke.

"Are you by any chance a medic?" perking up, isane gave a nod with Ichigo smiling, making her cheeks redden as her heart fluttered.

"Thank you, my newest companion wishes for First aid, because one of my sentient abilities decided to make a fight one sided" moving past Ichigo with full intent to help, she knelt to assess Ikkaku's wounds, making him wince as she gave a soft prod to the styptic.

"You used all you're styptic, Madarame-san" looking up to the bald man, he gave a nod to ichigo .

"I was gonna die but he decided to be merciful, been pretty good company actually" nodding to Ichigo the teen gave a nod in return, moving to speak, he stopped at hearing footsteps approaching.

"Well, since you're capable hands, I shall take my leave, oh and Ikkaku, when this is all over I expect a Sparring match, Kotetsu-chan, have a splendid day" leaping up to a wall, griffin returned fully healed, grabbing Ichigo's left hand in the air, they flew over the wall with Isane blushing as she went to wrapping Ikkaku's wounds properly.

'What's with that blush?" his question gained him a small light slap to his bald head.

"Be quiet"


	9. Whose a Hostage?

Whose a hostage?

When Yamada Hanataro woke up this morning, he wasn't really ready for the many events sent his way, the first event was another prank set on his futons pillow, a mass of moving spider shapes that made him scream awake the whole barracks of the fourth division.

The second event was him accidentally misplacing his Zanpakutō from where he had last left it, only to find it where he was last posted for his daily duties, resulting in him being late.

The third was when this strange collision above made him scramble to his station, only to once again forget his Zanpakutō.

The fourth, was when they heard reports of an all out attack at the eleventh division, prompting Hanataro and his relief team to head over to assess the wounded… until he lost track of his team.

Which after wandering through the squad elevens barracks did he make the wrong turn to a street where more unconscious Shinigami lay, staring at the carnage of bruises and broken bones, Hanataro watched as an orange haired teen parried a Zanpakutō with a cane with ease.

Watching the teen block into a stand still, he gave a vicious headbutt with the man with the sword leaving himself open to be flipped onto his back from the Cane, following that was a hard kick sending him to lala land.

Allowing the teen to steady his breathing.

Before he turned and stared at Hanataro who froze as they were surrounded by more Squad eleven members.

Which led to now after a botched up hostage situation.

* * *

"Geez, I thought you Shinigami would be like comrades, not separated like this!" rushing around a corner with hanataro on his grip, Ichigo looked back to see the small army turn the corner, stopping at a dead end, Ichigo turned his body to the flowing crowd of Shinigami, he set Hanataro down gently, allowing the medic to notice a certain grate on the floor.

"Surrender and maybe we'll let you live long enough to beg!" looking amongst the men before him, Ichigo reached for his book until he perked up and smiled, much to Hanataro's and the shinigami's confusion.

"What are you smiling at you little punk!?"

"Simple" raising a hand with a whip, his fingers clicked with his hair fading into white as his tattoos vanished from his skin, giving a deadly look.

"You're about to experience a nightmare" hearing a rumbling crash from above, the Shinigami looked up to see an object shooting down towards them.

Startled into moving away it made a resonating boom upon landing, sooner rising from the crater to show the large form of Nightmare who swung it's right arm almost lazily, sending a row of stunned Shinigami into a wall, Ichigo turned to Hanataro who had pulled on his pants.

Seeing him in the grate, Ichigo looked to Nightmare who had all attention as he ignored the useless slashes being torn into his sludge body.

Nodding at Nightmare, Ichigo moved to Hanataro as they closed the grate above them.

Allowing them to descend into a tunnel beneath them.

"Thank you for the assistance"

"To be honest I don't know why I helped, but it seemed like the right thing to do"

"Well despite you're choices, I thank you. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, what's yours?" staring at the teen as they stood at the end of the ladder down, Hanataro stared at him in surprise.

"Wait, Kurosaki, are you the one Kuchiki Rukia had spoken about?"

"the one and only… why?" seeing Hanataro smile sadly, he spoke as he walked along the path.

"I was assigned to clean her cell, in the Senzaikyū" smiling as he set down to sit, Ichigo sat with him with interest.

"She was scary when I first started cleaning, she would always stare at nothing until I called her miss Kuchiki" smiling at the memory, he looked to Ichigo sadly.

"She corrected me, and asked me to call her Rukia" hearing this, Ichigo smiled at the memory of the small petite.

"She was so kind, I was relieved. Each time from then on I always looked forward to clean the cell, and each visit, she would tell me about her time in the land of the living" smiling Ichigo who smiled in thought, Hanataro spoke with a saddened voice though.

"She said she misses a lot of things from there, Mainly you"

Looking up to Hanataro with wide eyes, Ichigo listened as Hanataro continued in his stores, before he stood up with a renewed vigor.

Making Hanataro perk up and follow him in worry.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, Hanataro, I just gained a second wind thanks to you"

* * *

Standing silently above the horde of unconscious Shinigami, Nightmare gave no outward emotion as it lumbered after the essence of it's wielder far below the ground.

Looking around it's area of current destruction, Nightmare gave no care with it's only objective being reuniting with it's master.

Stopping at feeling a stab in it's lower back, Nightmare's lone eye swivelled over it's body to stare directly into the eyes of a gulping Shinigami who stepped away with Nightmare turning fully to the poor sod.

Before backhanding the little BITCH into a wall.

Satisfied with it's work, Nightmare returned to following the trail of it's master, approaching a wall it collapsed with little resistance, sending debris flying everywhere, startling a woman in a bathtub as she covered her modesty.

Completely ignored by the beast as it continued through the walls… and the one after that, then the next, and the other, oh and don't forget that one, be careful with *CRASH* that… nevermind just do what you do best Nightmare.


	10. Grudge Match

Grudge match: Ichigo vs Renji

* * *

The lieutenant meeting, mostly silent, stared in shock and surprise at the revelations Iemura Yasochika had just given to those gathered, Kira Izuru, Matsumoto Rangiku, Hinamori Momo, Shūhei Hisaki and Abarai Renji all stood in total shock.

The first to speak being Kira.

"Squad eleven!?" following that was Momo crying "No!?" then Hisagi spoke

"How can these ryoka inflict this much damage so quickly?"

"That's not all" looking to the Yasochika as he read another report, he spoke with alarm.

"One of the Ryoka unleashed a beast of some sort into the Seireitei, it's currently making a straight path of destruction towards the Senzaikyū"

"We've confirmed four Ryoka so far, one of them taking one of my squad members hostage, and they are advancing towards this direction alongside the beast" following that was small talk as Abarai Renji's eyes hardened at finally recognising a certain Reiatsu. Looking to a window he narrowed his eyes before slipping away.

"Things are getting crazy, huh. Renji?" failing to hear Momo, Renji simply ran straight towards the reiatsu he locked onto.

* * *

The base of the white tower was silent with not a soul present, the silence however was cut short by the sound of creaking before a grate popped open to show Hanataro looking left to right before he exited the grate.

"Coast is clear, you can come out" reaching down into the grate, Ichigo reached up to grab the offered help as he pulled himself out, setting his cane down he stood up fully before picking it up, rolling his right shoulder while admiring the scenery, looking to the white tower, Hanataro spoke.

"Sorry we couldn't get closer since the canals weren't built as a, well, you know" watching Ichigo look around, he noticed the tower before them with Yamada pointing to it with a soft voice.

"That's where Rukia is being held" making a move to approach the steps, ichigo stopped with his body tensed up with Yamada stopping at a hand being raised towards him.

"What is it, Kurosaki-san?" turning to the medic with a hand to his mouth for a "Shh".

Ichigo looked forward again before waving Yamada away.

"Go, someone's approaching" standing calmly as Yamada did as requested, ichigo stood calmly as a cloud of smoke rose suddenly before a familiar red head stood at the base of the stairs.

"It's been a long time" watching Abarai Renji reach for his fancy shades, Ichigo held his Cane tightly in the middle as he stared at the man who gave him a grievance of wounds on there first meeting.

"Do you remember me?" staring at his opponent, Ichigo spoke.

"Abarai Renji, yeah, it has been a while" seeing the red head show a look of surprise, he hid it as he stepped towards him calmly.

"I see you do remember me, Excellent" smirking at seeing Ichigo supposedly weaponless, He spoke smugly.

"And it seems you're big knife is gone too, you're even using a walking stick to move I see" staring at ichigo's Cane, the red head narrowed his eyes at it's artistic design before looking to ichigo wih a serious expression.

"I'm surprised that Captain Kuchiki didn't kill you that night" stepping forward to Renji in kind, ichigo glared back at Renji who quickened his pace.

"My compliments, but I don't know how you survived, but…" unsheathing his Zanpakutō, Renji spoke with a fiercer edge to his words.

"It ends here!" rushing to one another, Renji spoke with anger evident in his words.

"Didn't I tell you. That I'd kill who took Rukia's Shinigami powers from her. As long as you live, they wont return to her!" rushing at the man who had the gall to call him the villain, ichigo's eyes glowed a deep purple as he swung his cane down onto Renji's Zanpakutō.

**RISE (ft. The Glitch Mob, Mako, and The Word Alive)**

Surprising Renji at the cane's undamaged state, he noticed movement to his right to stare at the maw of fangs.

Ducking and leaping away in alarm, he stared at Shadow who circled around him as Ichigo glared at him, showing his eyes a deep purple that surrounded Shadow, followed by Griffin who also glowed.

Staring at the sight, Renji spoke.

"SO that's what happened to you're Zanpakutō. It evolved" staring as Ichigo stood his ground, Renji was about to goad him into attacking until he heard crumbling.

Looking to a wall, it exploded outward with a guttural groan echoing, turning back to Ichigo who had a dark smirk, it was now that Renji noticed his snow white hair.

Looking behind him as a large lumbering beast approached Ichigo, it's lone eye stared at him with indifference.

"It did more than evolve, Abarai" staring at the beast of destruction a sit melted into the ground with the last of it's energy used up, Ichigo's orange hair returned with his smile turning to a serious frown.

"It allowed my true powers to manifest" moving to step forward, Ichigo vanished with Abarai bringing his own Zanpakuto up in time to block a Wakizashi.

Shoving Ichigo back, he was forced to avoid a lightning strike from griffin, sooner followed by Shadow whose entire body morphed into a Venus flytrap that lunged towards him, forcing him back against a wall as Ichigo approached, seeing Griffin go for a Dive towards him Renji deflected him back towards ichigo who leaped up to grab Griffin's feet, leaving them spinning from the blow before Ichigo was sent flying towards Renji who widened his eyes as he blocked the Cane's end directed towards his chest.

Leaving the two at a stalemate as Shadow awaited his chance to attack alongside Griffin.

"Tell me… how do you expect to save Rukia?" staring at Ichigo's focused gaze, the teen spoke.

"What do you mean how?"

"Even if you defeat me, there are eleven more assistant captains… And thirteen captains to deal with." Staring calmly towards Ichigo who stared at him with narrowed eyes of conviction.

"if you truly want to save her, you'll have to defeat us all. Do you really believe you have a chance!?" giving a sneer as he pushed Abarai further back, he spoke.

"I owe her my life, without her my family would be dead if not for her" letting his mind flash to a smiling Yuzu and Karin, Ichigo's body glowed with purple reiatsu.

"Even if more of you come, they will fall like them all. This Debt I will pay with my own life if I have to. SHE GAVE ME HOPE WHEN ALL SEEMED LOST!" moving closer to renji's widened eyes, Ichigo spoke with determination set in stone.

"If I die here, then I'll get back up like last time" staring at Ichigo with a stern glance, Renji spoke.

"Where does this Bravado come from, such resolve to pay a debt you don't even need to worry about, Hope? You may have escaped death several times, but don't delude yourself" watching the purple reiatsu rise off of Ichigo's being.

"You're Zanpakutō may have changed but, don't let that make you think, that makes you stronger!" with that, Ichigo was sent flying to Shadow and Griffin, allowing Renji to unleash his Zanpakutō.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" seeing the segmented blades stretch towards him, Ichigo brought his Cane up to block it, only to be sent back into a wall. And through it.

Allowing Renji to recall his weapon as Shadow and Griffin tensed up.

"So, you thought you knew me because we fought before, eh?" reuniting the swords segments together, Renji continued.

"But I'll let you in on a little secret. Those of Assistant captain or higher ranks, whenever they go into the land of the living, have their power suppressed to avoid influencing those living" stopping to stare at the two animals as they stood on the defense.

"Which means, here, I am five times stronger than our first encounter. No matter how stronger you've gotten, you're still no match for me" smirking at the crumbling wall before him, turning to end the animals, he stopped at Ichigo's voice calling out to him.

"That didn't even faze me" turning to see Ichigo stepping out of the wall, he sported a bleeding gash on the right side of his head.

Standing calmly while motioning for Shadow and Griffin to his side, Renji stared at the trio with a frown.

"enough with you're ego, you look more hurt then you say you do," rushing to ichigo with Zabimaru elongating with it's segments, ichigo's eyes widened at seeing the blade fly towards him.

"SO I'M FINISHING THIS!" swinging his weapon down, Ichigo leaped to the right with griffin lifting him up to the roof as the building behind him collapsed, dropping Ichigo the trio moved away with Renji jumping after them, directing Shadow, the jaguar's head stretched to Renji like a whip, startling him into action, the two were sent into a match of strikes with Shadow affectively deflecting the blades from ichigo who stood focused.

Seeing Shadow jump to avoid a low sweep, Renji was given an opening towards Ichigo who brought his weapon up to block with his cane only to watch in alarm as it struck Griffin, turning him into twitching Reiatsu that returned to his tattoo's.

Ducking under a swing from the blades, Shadow joined his side with a roar as he once more swung it's head at Renji.

"You're one pet DOWN!" swinging his weapon at Ichigo, Shadow morphed his right arm into an array of claws to block the strike, sending them both through a wall.

Moving to get up, Shadow gave a pained growl as it limped on it's right paw.

Turning to see Renji panting, he spoke.

"You really do want to save Rukia!?"

"I don't want to save her, I'm going to save her!" seeing Renii scowl, he swung Zabimaru down onto Ichigo's shoulder, causing him to lose focus on keeping Shadow out to fight.

"Silence!"

"You condemned Rukia, because you took her powers!" feeling himself sent into the wall once more, blood was flowing from his shoulders from the strikes he sustained.

"Don't you realise that!. Rukia is going to die because of you!. You have the audacity to show you're face here and say you're here to save her. IT'S ALL YOUR FUALT!" feeling another strike to his being, Ichigo stood there with pain raking his entirety, the blood flowing from him now.

Clenching his hands tightly, he spoke.

"I know. I know that Rukia was sentenced to death because of me." Glaring at Renji who glared back, Ichigo gave a roar.

"THAT'S WHY I CAME HERE TO SAVE HER!" backhanding the coming strike from Zabimaru, time slowed as he watched the segments realign on Renji's hilt, scowling as it finished, he sent it towards Ichigo once more.

'_You fool… you let me study you too much_' smiling slightly at figuring out Abarai Renji's attack pattern he rushed forward, thanking Yoruichi's teachings.

'_One_'

Watching as the attack approached, he sidestepped to the left as a flash of him and Yoruichi sparring came forth, with her replacing the blades for a second before he rushed towards Renji who swung for his second attack.

'_Two_' pivoting the connections between the blades up, another flash of Yoruichi appeared with her smiling down at him.

Watching the segments moving to return to Renji, he hooked his Cane's handle on a segment, bringing him closer to Renji who stared in alarm as Ichigo's Cane was aimed at his chest.

"Three strikes!" jabbing his Cane forward, his eyes widened as Renji moved aside, completely avoiding his attack with an angered look of boredom.

"I'll say it this time, you have no hope of defeating me" swinging down with Ichigo collapsing to his knee's as the blade tore into his body, he coughed up blood as Renji ripped Zabimaru free, leaving him standing over Ichigo.

"You're probably wondering how you missed?" moving aside to heft Zabmaru onto his shoulder, he spoke calmly.

"You did good in moving between strikes, dodging them even after better understanding the pattern, You're timing was perfect, but you still are wondering, why did you miss?" staring down at Ichigo who held his bleeding wounds, he turned to Renji with despair.

"it's quite simple of an answer, you're too slow"

"I'm far too out of you're league, very simple, Brutally so" raising his Zabimaru above his head, not noticing Ichigo's left arm gain a darker hue.

"Understand, you can't save Rukia… Because you're already dead!"

* * *

"_To first understand you're Zanpakutō. You must first understand yourself" sitting beside Yoruichi as his Zanpakutō. Kuro wa tamashī stood before them with his Cane._

"_Each of us, is a coin with two sides, some may be exact mirrors to ourselves, and others may take the form of our opposites" gesturing to Ichigo, Kuro spoke further._

"_You and I, are at the moment, opposites. I have perfect control of my Reiatsu outlet, while you have none whatsoever, but Yoruichi and I, are going to rectify that" approaching them as a pure white Griffin appeared on his left shoulder, Kuro looked to his Griffin with an eye of focus as the bird glowed._

"_They are not merely simple summons, Ichigo, Griffin and Shadow are an extension of yourself. This is a skill I will teach you when all else fails" watching in shock and awe as Kuro's Griffin sunk into his arm, the entire appendage changed to resemble the birds leg, sporting five clawed fingers with glowed with purple reiatsu, the shoulder part of his ability sporting snow white feathers._

"_This, Ichigo, is Griffin's Gurifon no tsume, this now, is one of you're abilities"_

* * *

Snapping back into focus with his left arm shooting upward to grab the blade.

Renji froze in shock at the appendage.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Abarai" seeing Ichigo look up with purple eyes, purple lightning scattered over the new arm as it slowly pushed the blade away.

"I forgot I had this skill" smiling as lightning s sparked around them, Renji leaped away with Ichigo standing calmly.

"How did you?" moving to swing once more, Renji jerked violently as purple flash's spread before his eyes, showing his Zanpakutō shattered with ichigo holding the blade segment between them.

Leaving Renji wounded with his clothes shredded, his hair a mess and his body weakly standing.

Staring as Abarai mumbled to himself in what he could guess was deliria from the pain, Ichigo watched as the man stumbled towards him.

When he held his collar in a vice like grip, the man stared up at him with a bloodied scowl.

"I've… never been good enough… to beat my captain!" seeing the scowl, Ichigo began to notice it wasn't a scowl of hatred, but of anguish and desperation as Renji continued on.

"Since, Rukia left the academy, I trained myself for days, but to no avail… Captain Kuchiki is too strong for me. I was weak, to weak to save her!" seeing the man's eyes watering in anguish openly, his eyes spoke volumes of pain and anger.

"Kurosaki, I'm asking you, knowing I've shamed myself… Save her… SAVE RUKIA!" staring down at Renji as his fears were open to him, ichigo reached down to the man to set him down gently, allowing him to rest on his back, staring at Ichigo in shock at his care.

"I will, Abarai… you have my word" with that he went to move… only to fall to one knee with a grimace.

Scowling at his own wounds, he took notice to the approaching crowd of Shinigami.

"Crap, gotta move!" failing to stand up, Ichigo was about to fall until he felt soft hands hold him up. Looking up he stared into the worriedly frantic face of Hanataro

"Ichigo it's ok, just hold still" feeling him lift him onto his shoulder's he began to feel his mind waver between consciousness and unconsciousness, though his final thoughts were simple.

'_how the fuck is he carrying me by himself!?_'


	11. A monster's rebirth

A monster rebirth

**Yeah, I got nothing, I tried to think of another way to go through the last chapters fight, but I couldn't think of anything else, sorry for that screw up, but hey, here's one for Yoruichi**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

When the feeling of his surroundings returned to him, Ichigo blinked at the dim lit area above him, he looked to the left to see a wall, turning to the right to see Hanataro wrapping his wounds from his fight with Renji, Ichigo gave a grunt as he relaxed in place.

"Ow" startling Hanataro from his sudden voice, the young man relaxed somewhat as he continued treating Ichigo.

"How long have I been out?" leaning back for the medic to work, the appearance of relieved shadow appeared, licking his face.

"Not long, despite the injuries you've sustained, you're in less pain then I expected" sneaking a glance to the left, the sight of a blank white mask sat with a long crack running down to it's nose, a Purple V reaching up from said nose.

"If you don't mind me asking, but… what were you doing with that mask in you're pocket?" seeing Ichigo frown in confusion, the teen turned his head to see the mask on the floor.

"I don't remember having that mask on me?" blinking in alarm and confusion, Hanataro looked to the mask as Griffin appeared beside it, pecking it the thing startled the bird as it crumbled to dust.

"Huh, well there that answer goes"

"_**My bad!**_"

Sighing in annoyance, Ichigo closed his eyes.

* * *

Landing in a small dark cavern with a huff, A human Yoruichi wiped a wad of sweat from her brow with her right arm, flicking it off of her being, she inhaled deeply before releasing it slowly.

"I'm far to out of shape for this, must be all those cat naps" standing up fully now with a cape draped over her naked body, the woman stared into the dark abyss with a hesitant aura around her.

Making a small step into the cave, she inhaled deeply to calm her racing heart.

"Oh come on, Yoruichi, it can't be this difficult to regain you're Zanpakuto, it's what he would probably disagree with if he were here" inhaling once more the woman made her way forward, jumping suddenly as the cave entrance was suddenly blocked by, hazy red swords.

Staring at the sight in alarm, she spoke.

"Okay, I was not expecting this welcoming committee" turning forward with a small jump, she stared at the pit at the end as it glowed with reiatsu.

Approaching the pit with bated breath, Yoruichi leaned forward to stare down to the pit of red water below.

Turning to the entrance, she steeled her nerves before stepping to the side of the hole before diving downward, ignoring the air rushing by her, she closed her eyes at the waters embrace against her skin, she opened her eyes to see the cavern around her glow, showing the glowing silhouettes of many Shinigami sitting the submerged floors around her.

Seeing them all look up to her with emotionless stares, she ignored them and swam to a smaller tunnel leading further down. Seeing bones decorating the walls downward, they all held their rusted Zanpakutō in weak grips. Feeling the tunnel shrink the deeper she went, she squeezed through a hole to a larger cave system.

Moving to the surface, her eyes widened suddenly at feeling her leg tightly in the grips of a hand. Turning to the culprit she relaxed at seeing it as a twig, grabbing the twig she relaxed herself before swimming upward. Failing to notice a skeleton tear itself from the wall.

* * *

Taking a much needed breath of old air, Yoruichi gave a cough at the taste in her mouth as she swam to the middle of the cave's only unsubmerged mound.

She stood up with the cloak clinging to her being. She stopped at the sight of what she came here to retrieve… her Zanpakutō.

Stepping forward in silence, she ignored the rocks under her feet. Standing before the weapon with a hesitant hand reaching for the handle. She stopped herself from retrieving it at seeing the blood-stained blade before her.

Clenching her hands tightly as the memories of her first friend dying to this thing her soul created, she ignored the tears falling from her cheeks, forming a scowl on her lips her feet fell from beneath her. falling to her knees with her head down, she gave a sob as the memories flooded in.

clawing the ground in frustration, she looked up to see the Zanpakuto glowing with a pale, ethereal woman lazing against the blade with a smug smile, blood flowing from her lower jaw, the woman sported flowing black hair that covered her exposed breasts beneath the soaking wet kimono.

leaving her legs a hazy visage to Yoruichi, the woman however slithered around the blood soaked blade like a snake.

moving to Youruichi with long nails reaching for Yoruichi's chin, the creature smiled longingly down to Yoruichi who scowled at this thing.

"My my, it has been quite some time, Shihōin-sama" leaving a tiny scratch on the woman's chin, the feeling of blood trickling down her neck was ignored through the anger.

"It has, Kyūketsuki no on'na" seeing the creature perk with with another smug smile, the thing move towards Yoruichi's face with fake surprise.

"Oh, so you remember my name after all these years, i'd thought you'd have forgotten me after you're so called lovers death, his blood tasted so rich!" scowling as strength returned to her, Yoruichi grabbed the things neck tightly much to it's shock and surprise.

"HE HAS A NAME YOU DAMNED iSO ONNA!" shoving the thing back to the Zanpakuto, the thing had the nerve to laugh as it slithered around the blade, resting it's small chin carefully on the Zanpakuto's hilt.

"Oh yes, what was that things name... Dote, Weakling? worthless, so many names to describe him i cant seem to recollect an ounce of memory" pouting with a bored look to her features, the demoness looked to a scowling Yoruichi who had tears falling from her eyes, the woman stalked to the thing with rage.

"His name, is Dante, you worthless demon!" watching the woman that was it's wielder with a dangerous look to it's eyes, she smiled evilly as it slithered to tower over an angry Yoruichi.

"That's not what we said when we plunged that blade into his heart, in fact, you were laughing all the same as you slaughtered those trying to make you see reason, the fact his Zanpakuto dared to defy me was a great insult to us" moving around Yoruichi who had frozen from the memories, she clenched her hands tightly as the memory of a dying silver haired man flashed through her mind, smiling from the ground, Yoruichi fell to her knees as the Zanpakuto spirit gripped the weapon Yoruichi sought.

standing before the crying woman now, the creature, the Iso Onna spoke with a victorious smile.

"I must thank you for leaving me behind, Shihoin Yoruichi" watching the woman look up she froze as the Zanpakuto was raised and poised for her throat.

"With you leaving me here, disconnecting me from you're very soul..." smiling widely as razor sharp teeth replaced the smaller ones, Yoruichi felt her body slackened in acceptance for her end.

"Allowing me to kill such a worthless wielder without dying with YOU!" shooting the blade down towards Yoruichi's throat... a claymore made of silver bone shoot down between them, leaving sparks upon impacting one another, Yoruichi felt gentle hands pull her away from the scowling demon.

turning to her saviour, her heart stopped at the sight of her lover, her soul mate... her greatest regret.

standing before her with his Shikai active, the man known as Dante stood beside her with a glare at the creature who shoved the claymore aside, showing her more vampiric traits as her neck grew slightly with a lizard like tongue thrashing outward.

"**YOU, YOU DARE GET IN THE WAY OF MY MOST ANTICIPATED KILL!**"

raising a hand for the claymore to return to his grip, the man spoke.

"I dare alright, you've held me against my will so you have yourself to blame for me being here" resting a hand on Yoruichi's shoulder, he gave her a quick smile before turning back to the rogue Zanpakuto.

"**I SHOULD HAVE CONSUMED YOUR SOUL WHEN I FIRST KILLED YOU!**"

"Yeah well, should've, could've, would've. but you let you're blood thirst blind you" circling the creature as it hissed at him with a more feral appearance to it's previous beauty, Dante gestured to Yoruichi.

"She and all those other guys you've killed down here also want a piece of you" turning to it's weak wielder, the Iso Onna paled somewhat as the ghostly shinigami spirits rose around Yoruichi.

watching them all unsheath their zanpakuto for the upcoming battle. a battle between two lovers.

feeling a soft pull on her right arm, Yoruichi turned to see an Asauchi held for her.

grabbing the blade with trembling hands, the demoness moved to lunge if not for her body to twitch violently, showing the now completely severed connection to Zanpakuto and it's wielder.

scowling in rage at it's power being forfeited from it's being, the Iso Onna stood itself upward with Dante's spirit chuckling at it's weak state, turning to Yoruichi as she approached her once inner demon, she shared a glance with him.

before they both smiled, circling around the struggling demoness, Yoruichi spoke.

"So, after all this time, all i needed to truly rid myself of you was to gain an Asauchi, i wonder who left this?" spinning the nameless weapon in hand, Dante spoke in answer, making the Demoness shift it's angry gaze to him.

"An academy student thinking he could claim glory down here by taming this thing"

"Really, who'd be dumb enough to try that, claiming anothers Zanpakuto even if abandoned?" glaring between the two, the demoness went to strike Dante who parried with his own Zanpakuto, smirking at the demoness, she turned suddenly to receive a gash down her face, making her once beautiful face scream in rage and pain as Dante appeared beside Yoruichi to pull her away from a wild strike. seeing the chance the ghosts of past Shinigami rushed in for an attack. though what stunned Yoruichi, was that with each shinigami's strike they vanished into white orbs that melted into the demoness' body, making her struggle to fend the spirits away.

"What's happening?" turning to Dante as he smiled, he turned to her with his own being shimmering into a pure white.

"Their cleansing it" turning to the horde as the demoness roared, she made a mad dash towards Yoruichi who shunpo'd out of danger, watching as Dante raised a hand, he gave a right hook that stunned the demon long enough for Yoruichi to slash it's back with successive strikes, leaving the Asauchi staine dwth it's blood as she shunpo'd away once more avoiding another wild attack, the demon moved to attack only for Dante to swing it to the ground with his claymore, stabbing it's midsection to the ground, the demon clawed wildly as the horde of spirits once more moved to cleanse the demon, leaving Yoruichi to watch as the blade the demon held shed the blood from it's blade slowly the more the spirits melted into it's being.

moving to join the strikes, a blast of crimson reiatsu surged form the demon as it now sported a vipers hollow mask, it's ghostly body becoming akin to a lamia's.

hissing as it whipped it's new tail at the spirits, she moved straight to Dante who brought his Claymore up to defend himself, watching the fangs grip onto his Claymore. the new hollow was about to strike with it's bloodied hands before a blade emerged from it's chest, making it whimper in agony as it looked over it's shoulder to Yoruichi who glared at it.

"You wont touch him, ever again" lifting the Lamia hollow from Dante's sword, she shoved it to the floor with the Asauchi.

allowing the remaining spirits to attack the hollow as it hissed weakly.

leaving her and Dante who smiled at the weakened demon.

turning to Yoruichi, he stopped at the sight of her staring at him with sadness, seeing his being glow fainty, he rised a hand to her right cheek.

"So... been a while, hasn't it Yoruichi?" what she did next stunned even him as she brought his lips crashing down to her own. enjoying the sensation after a hundred years, the two broke apart with Yoruichi holding him in an embrace, one he returned.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" running a hand through her hair in an effort to comfort her, Dante spoke with a smile.

"I never blamed you for when i died, Yoruichi"

"How could you not, it was my hands that killed, my hands that punched, my hands covered by you're blood" looking up to Dante's smile, she sobbed.

"How can you not blame me?" smiling at her as he brushed a tear from her eyes, he spoke with pride.

"Because it wasn't you, we knew the risks of trying to contact our Zanpakuto, it didn't help that a hollow somehow possessed you're Zanpakuto, still trying to figure out how you broke free from it's influence" looking down at the question, Yoruichi turned to the hollow as it weakly clawed away from them.

" A question better left unanswered" moving to finish the hollow off, she was stopped by Dante as he rested his Claymore onto his shoulders.

approaching the hollow as it looked up to him with weak rage, he turned to Yoruichi with a devilish smile.

"You chose right with that Ichigo, kid. would have liked to meet him..." looking to the hollow once more, his smiled became a saddened sigh.

"But i gotta move on. and so do you" tossing her his claymore as it melted into her Asauchi, she gave him a look of woryr as he crouched down to the hollow with a sigh, looking to her, he gave one more smile while raising a right fist.

"See you on the other side, but for now, live life as you want... lord knows we never got the chance... good bye, Yoruichi" with that he punched the Hollow's mask into pieces, leaving the demons face exposed, and choking in pain.

watching the thing hold it's throat as she approached with the Asauchi poised, Yoruichi and her demon share a brief glance to one another.

seeing the odds, the demon resigned to it's fate as it's breathing became weaker and weaker. watching it's once wielder stab down into it's chest, the two glowed with reiatsu, Yoruichi's a soft gold, and the Demon a myriad of colours before Reiatsu exploded through the cave, shooting a pillar into the sky through a hole created.

Yoruichi felt clothes change with her reiatsu's change.

clenching her teeth as her surge passed, she felt an increase it weight and size of her new Zanpakuto, she gave a startled choke at the sight of what would had been dante's Claymore.

only this one was made from a black substance resembling hardened lava, claws sprouting form the hand guard, Yoruichi admired the design before a deep voice spoke form within.

"**I have been reborn, thanks to you, Yoruichi-sama**" looking to her left with a jump, she stared at a knight shrouded in shadows, with two horns easily made out of the shroud over it's being, it's gold eyes stared at Yoruichi expectantly as her eyes widened.

"it was no trouble. Jigoku no kurai kishi" getting a chuckle of amusement, the two looked up to the night sky above them before they both vanished from sight through Shunpo, failing to notice Dante's claymore appeared from nowhere... with a white wedding band tied around it's hilt with ribbons flowing with an un-felt wind.

* * *

**Translation: Hell's Dark knight. yeah, i went there**


	12. Monster vs Summoner

Monster vs summoner

**An regarding chapter 11: yeah I changed the rebirth of Yoruichi's Zanpakuto.**

Panting heavily now with Hanataro behind him, Griffin flying ahead to scout the top of the stairs, Hanataro spoke between breaths.

"Forgot how tiring these stairs are" looking to shadow as it ran beside him with a growl of acknowledgement, it was when he saw Ichigo's bird, griffin flying to them did they slow down as the top grew closer.

"_**I have news and it ain't good**_" giving the bird a look, ichigo slowed down as his breath returned.

"What is it?" lifting his left arm for the bird to set down on, Griffin spoke.

"We got a captain waiting for us up there, not gonna lie the way he feels to me makes me think we should circle around" looking to the top with the white tower in sight, Ichigo licked his lips to soothe the driness he turned to a panting Hanataro then back to the tower.

Frowning in thought, he sighed while turning to Hanataro who gave him a look.

"Thank you for getting me this far Hanataro, but I'll manage from here, be safe alright?" seeing the young man give him a look, he went to protest until Ichigo laid a hand on his shoulder, smiling at him, ichigo continued onward, leaving Hanataro who gave a deep bow of respect.

"Glad to have helped, Kurosaki-san" turning to leave, he failed to notice shadow growl in worry before following Ichigo.

"Was that a really good idea, I mean if we go down here that's it for us" turning to griffin as he flew beside Ichigo, the orange haired teen sighed.

"I don't want his life on the line for my sake, he's done enough for us and I wont live with myself if he gets hurt because of me" upon stepping onto flat ground, ichigo was about to use shadow as a board before he stumbled at a pressure heaving down onto his being.

Looking to Griffin and Shadow the two summons were doing better than he was, shaking off the pressure on his being, ichigo forced himself forward.

Watching from above with a small grin, a man with spiked hair watched Ichigo run to the tower, despite on how far and closer he got to the tower, the pressure still persisted in weighing him down, even to the point Shadow was close to carrying a panting Griffin.

Moving to help his familiars by Carrying Griffin, ichigo stopped suddenly as a shiver ran down his spine, like death itself was contemplating if he was worth feasting upon, turning to look for the source, his eyes were drawn upward to see the grin spread widely.

Blinking at the empty rooftops, Ichigo frowned as the pressure eased to a mere reminder… but the sudden sound of bells jingling behind him made Ichigo turn to see a giant of a man, towering over Chad even.

"Well, seems you've handled that easily enough" seeing the man grin eagerly.

"Are you perhaps this Kurosaki ichigo Ikkaku told me of?" stepping back to give them distance, ichigo spoke.

"And if I am?" seeing the grin widen if it could on the man's face, he spoke with untold excitement.

"I am Captain of the eleventh division, Kenpachi Zaraki, I'm here to either kill you or die" tensing up as the man exerted his reiatsu, Ichigo felt his own rise up to challenge this man's own, making his smile widen if it could.

"What's wrong, I'm telling you I'm right here, to kill you or die." Tilting his head, Kenpachi gave a soft chuckle.

"If you have nothing to say, then I guess I'll go first" gripping his cane in preparation to deflect a strike, the pressure and tenseness of the situation was suddenly defused… by a little girl in pink as she rose from behind Kenpachi's shoulder, pushing his head aside. Her eyes glued onto Shadow.

"Hey, big kitty!?" seeing Shadow perk up with wide eyes of surprise, the comical sight made the sight of the little girl suddenly on his head made Ichigo and Kenpachi deadpan.

"Uh… is she you're lieutenant?"

"Yeah, so to speak" turning to the captain with a raised eyebrow, ichigo spoke in disbelief.

"What do you mean "So to speak".?" Shrugging in response, the man stepped back as the girl returned to his side with a smile, turning to Shadow the Jaguar gave a fierce look at the girl as one of his ears was stood up.

"Look it doesn't really matter, all I want is a good fight, and you're shown the most promise" bringing up a chipped Zanpakuto.

And upon seeing this, Ichigo swore he heard it… crying.

Taking a step back on instinct, Ichigo clenched his hands tightly, one around his cane's handle, he stelled himself as Kenpachi grinned.

"Well, if you're on the defensive than I have to say, you're guards needs work, or maybe you leave the guarding to that bird and tiger. And that large thing. By the way, where is it… " giving a look around the area, Kenpachi gave a grunt.

"I was hoping for a fight against that thing after it left a trail of destruction." Giving a shrug at the statement, Ichigo spoke.

"Yeah, didn't quite think that through when I summoned him" giving a hearty chuckle at Ichigo's answer, Kenpachi spoke with ichigo on high alert.

"Than I guess I'll have to force you to bring it out" ducking suddenly to avoid a strike aimed for his neck, bringing his cane to deflect another, he spun with a kick nailing Kenpachi in the face, making him stumble back in surprise at the kick, shown by his rapidly blinking eyes before he gave a laugh.

"I'll admit, that kick was not expected, now the real fu-BOOM!" looking up suddenly after Ichigo snapped his fingers, the side of a wall crumbled with Nightmare belly flopping onto Kenpachi, The little girl gone form view, Ichigo simply watched as Nightmare lay there, moving it's lone eye towards Ichigo it was suddenly flown off the ground by a groan Kenpachi who popped his neck.

"Ow!" watching the man get up form the Nightmare shaped crater around him, Ichigo and the sludge demon shared a glance before they got ready for a fight, returning Shadow to his tattoos, Ichigoo's right arm took on a black colour with slicked fur covering his entire arm with the tattoos turning white.

"OK, let's see how we do against this guy?" leaping forward with his arm twitching with the shape elongating into a twisting blade, Nightmare rushed forward towards Kenpachi who smiled as he rushed in return.

Sweeping down towards ichigo for being the closest, the large man's eyes widened somewhat as the teens changed arm easily held his own back, shoving him back, Kenpachi was left open by a backhand from nightmare, smashing into the wall for debris to fly upon impact, Kenpachi gave off a laugh as he rushed towards them. Startling Ichigo at his bleeding figure, he was smacked to the side with Nightmare moving to smash the man to the ground. Only to be held at bay by Kenpachi who was forced to one knee from the strike, making his laugh louder as he managed to shove Nightmare back, swinging his chipped sword into Nightmare's body, he watched in amazement at the lack of damage to the demon who merely looked at it's stomach before looking at Kenpachi who grinned widely. Which sudden vanished as the demons lone eye glowed brightly, making him duck to the left to avoid the jet of energy, reminding Kenpachi of the hollow's cero, looking to the damage behind him, his eyes widend in excitement at seeing how far the beam had gone.

Turning to Nightmare for more fun, he fell to his knee's as ichigo rushed behind him with his Kage no tsume.

Forming his arm into a small scythe, he rushed in front of Kenpachi with a slide, striking his unguarded chest, Blood flew everywhere with Kenpachi's grin growing wider.

Moving to attack ichigo, he was blindsided by Nightmare's arms slamming into him together. Sliding on his feet while the two followed after him, Kenpachi was about to charge back before his body stood ramrod straight from purple lightning from above.

Forcing his head to look up, Kenpachi's eyes widened as he gave a laugh.

"So that's the bird that shocked Gin, That meeting was funny" looking down as ichigo and Nightmare ran at him, Kenpachi lunged forward with ichigo's eyes widening at the sudden movement, he was suddenly on the defensive as Kenpachi struck against his bladed arm, he managed to deflect a few blows with his Cane. Allowing Nightmare to land a few hits that stumbled Kenpachi who ignored the wounds inflicted onto him, only focusing on enjoying this fight.

Moving to strike one another once more, the two clashed with sparks flying everywhere.

"You've lasted this long, got any more tricks up that sleeve of yours!?" shoving Ichigo back, the teen swung his arm at Kenpachi's head in an effort to strike more blood… only to take off his eyepatch to reveal a perfectly undamaged eye.

That was the first thing Ichigo realised was a bad thing, the second was a large mass of reiatsu exploding from Kenpachi. The result being Nightmare breaking down into tattoos much to Ichigo's alarmed shock. Moving to get up, ichigo was stabbed in the chest by a bored Kenpachi

"After all the fun I was having, it took only my reiatsu to take that thing down?" moving ichigo closer to him, the teen merely stared down at the blade in his chest.

"Don't tell me that's all you can do, right?" seeing Ichigo's frozen state, Kenpachi gave a scoff as he shoved the teen off. Turning to Griffin as he flapped his wings, Kenpachi stopped suddenly as the bird seemingly, grinned.

Feeling a rising pressure behind him, Kenpachi turned to see ichigo getting up with black sludge moving over his upper body, growing bone like shoulder pads that popped outward from the muscle like tar, the teens face was replaced by a familiar Single Eye.

Turning to Ichigo fully now, Kenpachi smirked.

"Well, that's more like it" the only response he got was a silent right hook.


	13. Bitch Slap!

Bitch SLAP!

**Found this gem while thinking of how to extend this fight, here you lot go**

**Tech N9ne - BITCH SLAP (Ft. CoreyTaylor, Hopsin, GreatDaeg)**

* * *

With the sole sight of the Captain before him his only focus upon summoning Nightmare's Akumu no Mokuteki, even after not being able to test it, the only thoughts running through his silent mind right now… was to see how much bones he can break in this Captain before him, hopin-NEEDING to cause nothing but pain and destruction, the essence that which was Nightmare overrode Ichigo's mind of logic as an insane grin broke beneath the lone eyed helmet he now wore.

Seeing Kenpachi Zaraki stare back at him with his own grin, the large man spoke as they began to circle each other.

"So you can take a hit and still stand, Goood. That means the funs still going!" moving to strike, he was stopped as Ichigo's silent berserk form shoulder checked him back, sending him into a wall the man grinned as he was tackled through the wall, feeling the building crumble around them he was tossed to the floor after escaping the crumbling building, Kenpachi grinned widely as Ichigo began to pummel him into the ground, Hurting, ACTUALLY HURTING HIM. Despite his reiatsu keeping him going, he could feel the damage as he kicked himself away from the berserk teen who gave guttural roar before crushing both hands into the ground, sending a tremor towards him, Kenpachi laughed as he jumped over the attack, landing he shot at the teen who responded in kind as they began trading blows, strike to Ichgo's chest, he gained a jab to his ribs that shook his entire body.

Sending sparks with each strike, the two didn't even bother looking at the damage the shockwaves caused as they fought, Kenpachi laughing all the while with a tooth flying from his mouth after a jab to his face and stomach.

Landing a hit with Ichigo's lone eye glowing after they separated, Kenpachi's eyes widened as Ichigo snapped to a steady stance, leaning forward with the eye about to fire.

Kenpachi lunged to the right to avoid the beam of literal destruction. Turning to admire the destruction that followed, he turned with a crazed grin to his opponent who flash stepped into his face with a clothesline, stabbing forward, he watched in amazement as ichigo ignored the fatal wound into his chest in favour of grabbing Kenpachi's face and slamming him into the concrete.

Jumping above Kenpachi with a small hop, Ichigo kicked the man's head to the left. Sending him through the wall where he followed.

Landing into a tumble from the kick with his ears ringing from the blow, Kenpachi gave a laugh of excitement as he stood up, turning to rush through the hole he made, he stopped as Ichigo crashed through an undamaged portion of the wall to spear tackle him.

Slamming him down once more, Ichigo's being elbow slammed him further into the ground, sending a web of cracks into the ground, he was about to follow up with a stomp that would finish the fight until the teen's covered head shot up suddenly.

Slamming focus back into the teens mind as he sensed Chad's Reiatsu vanish… leaving him frozen as Kenpachi gave a pained chuckle as he stood up.

Looking to the left to see over the Seireitei, ichigo spoke wth a warbled voice.

"_**Chad!?**_" moving to rush and find his friend, ichigo stopped and turned to Kenpachi who spoke.

"Hey!" turning to the captain as he wiped his face of blood, he grinned to show two front teeth missing.

"We ain't finished yet" turning back and forth between the captain and where he last sensed Chad, he gave a growl while turning back to Kenpachi.

"Let's make a gamble, you want to go so badly, let's make one final attack and see whose left standing" giving one more glance to the Seireitei, ichigo moved to give Kenpachi his full attention until he noticed a sliver, not big enough to be noticed, of Chad's reiatsu rising.

Relaxing somewhat at one of his friends still alive, Ichigo turned back to Kenpachi who grinned.

"So you want a little risk, good, cause I'm not gonna hold back on this one!" seeing the reiatsu condense around Kenpachi as he glowed an eerie gold, a roaring skull somehow formed from his reiatsu, glaring at Ichigo. He gave a guttural growl as he also exploded with reiatsu.

Startling Kenpachi as a full face formed from ichigo's reiatsu, it gave him a stern stare, sporting horns on it's head and cheek bones, it's mouth stretched open with a sinister grin.

Widening his eyes at sensing Hell within the teens own Reiatsu, Kenpachi grinned ferally.

"So, that's what hell feels like from a person, THIS WILL BE FUN!" rushing at one another with Ichigo. The entire area exploded from the shockwave the two gave out from the impact, the cloud of dust rising from the point of impact slowly faded with the wind.

Showing Kenpachi's Zanpakuto stabbed into ichigo's gut as Nightmare's power faded from his limit being reached, the teen's left fist was dug deeply against Kenpachi's ribs. Coughing up blood with a grin. The two stepped from one another. Staring at each other for a moment, Kenpachi spoke.

"That, actually hurt" falling onto his back with his wounds finally slowing him down.

Ichigo stared at the fallen captain for a minute before he began to walk forward in a stumble, his cane held limply in his right hand, Shadow rose from the ground to help him move, Griffin finally doing something by grabbing the back of his jacket to keep him upright.

Ichigo smiled slightly at seeing the tower in reach, his eyes dilated though before he fell to the ground, alarming Griffin and Shadow, the Panther licking Ichigo's wounds while Griffin moved about in worry until shadow gave a warning growl.

"_**He has a wound to the chest, how is he gonna be okay you big dumb CAT!**_" the only response Griffin got was an angered roar from Shadow who went to continue licking Ichigo's wounds before they perked up at hearing rushing footsteps, turning they were treated to the sight of Yoruichi rushing to them with a Katana on her right hip.

Dropping to her knees to check Ichigo's wounds, she gave a cry of horror at the wound in his chest, moving to apply healing Kido, she stopped however as seeing… a mask.

Eyes widening in horror as the wound was shown to be small and non-lethal, her eyes snapped to the mask in horror. Shaking the thought from her mind she lifted Ichigo from the floor to carry. Turning to see Shadow and griffin sink back into his tattoo's Yoruichi moved with haste.

"I'm here ichigo, I won't lose you too" flashing away to who knows where, Yoruichi prayed.

Leaving the mask crumbling on the ground as it broke down into purple reiatsu.


	14. Anger of a broken soul

Anger of a broken soul

"Really glad I brushed up on healing Kido"

'Yoru… ichi?" feeling his eyes open with a blur, he moved his head around groggily as a dark shape entered his vision with a gentle hand keeping him down

"Ichigo, just stay still, let me get your wounds closed" feeling his eyes focused as he stared into Yoruichi's own.

They showed relief and hope as his mind kept the focus for a minute before he groaned.

Setting his head back to the floor, allowing Yoruichi to continue.

"Where… where is Griffin and Shadow, I don't sense them in my tattoos?" sighing while resting her head gently on his unscathed six pack, she gave him a look of tired annoyance.

"Griffin decided to go on ahead with Shadow…. Thankfully Nightmare decided to stay" sitting up with full alert now, ichigo held his book to his chest.

"THEY DID WHAaarg!. Okay, bad idea!" groaning at his chest's wound igniting with a numbing pain, ichigo set himself down with Yoruichi keeping her glowing green hand over it.

"Didn't I just say to stay still!?"

"Sorry" getting an exhausted sigh from the woman, Ichigo closed his eyes to rest, his mind finally collecting itself.

"Hope those two don't do anything stupid"

Moving to speak a joke to her lover, they both turned however to the sounds of flapping wings and padded feet at the entrance of the current hiding spot they were in.

Inclining his head to the entrance which Shadow pushed open, Griffin flew in with a pant.

"_**Ichigo, I got news from eavesdropping, but you're not gonna like it, not one bit!**_"

"What is it, Griffin?" turning to Yoruichi as he landed on his feet, Griffin looked between them in panic.

"They're going to execute the little girl, in next week!" turning to Ichigo with wide eyes, the two shared a look, making Ichigo to move and go now until a firm hand forced him down. Alarming Yoruichi at the sudden appearance of Ichigo's main Zanpakuto spirit, the black haired being lightly rapped Ichigo's head with his white Cane.

"Did you not hear you're beloved, stay and rest" smiling down at his wielder, he gave a smile as ichigo stared up at him in confusion.

"When I return, we will discuss an important issue if we are to truly succeed this rescue" standing up to leave, Ichigo felt himself drain of Reiatsu slightly with Kuro turning to him with an apologetic smile.

"My apologies, but since you are far too wounded to move, allow me to scout ahead, it's the least I can do before our discussion" moving with a White Shadow rising from the ground beside him, ichigo called out to him in worry.

"Kuro!" turning to his friend, the two shared a look.

"Be careful" smiling with a nod to hide his surprise and gratitude, he turned to the black shadow and Griffin.

"Stay with him, This won't take long" watching the figure leave the opening with ichigo lowering his head, Yoruichi spoke.

"Was wondering when he was gonna pop up" letting Yoruichi move to put her healing Kido over ichigo's wounds, she stopped at his hand gently encasing her own.

Looking to his eyes with a questioning look, Ichigo nodded to her own Zanpakuto as it stood against the wall.

"So you found it?" seeing her bite her lip in hesitation, she turned to him with a sheepish look.

"Not exactly" raising an eyebrow of interest, Ichigo carefully propped himself up.

"Do tell?"

* * *

It didn't take Kuro long to find the white tower, not exactly hard to distinguish what it was from the little eavesdropping he did himself on a passing patrol, the Zanpakuto spirit looked to his surroundings before moving onward to a set of stairs, summoning his white Shadow he rode up with ease. Failing to realise his presence had alerted several others.

One being a certain noble whose eyes narrowed at the vaguely familiar reiatsu.

Brushing a strand of hair from his eyes upon finally arriving to the top, Kuro looked to the doors with a gleam of interest.

Approaching with the white Shadow and Griffin, he ran a hand over the large door with thought, frowning further as a plan came to fruition, Kuro spoke.

"If this succeeds then he will definitely need Bankai to escape this place" stepping back a considerable distance, Kuro shot his hand into the air with a click, erasing the black from his now snow white hair, a White Nightmare broke through reality to land on the bridge, shaking the entire tower as it stood up fully.

Turning it's lone eye to Kuro, he gave a nod.

"Crush it to ruins" turning to the door withit's right arm raised, it took only one punch to shatter it.

Showing a stunned petite inside.

Staring at Kuro's Nightmare as it sank into the ground with it's job finished, he stepped forward with a smile.

"Kuchiki Rukia I presume?" seeing her nod hesitantly, he gestured out the door.

"Then we must hurry if we are to successfully escape"

"But?" turning away without a word, Rukia followed hesitantly.

Looking at the white Shadow and Griffin as they followed this unknown man across the bridge.

Moving to follow the man Rukia stopped suddenly at sensing another… her brother.

Stopping himself as the Captain himself appeared, Kuro narrowed his eyes in unrestrained fury at the man who harmed Ichigo… and left him shattered within Ichigo's soul.

"Surrender, and I may spare you a long death" staring at the man while turning to Rukia who had frozen up, Kuro turned back to the Captain with his eyes darkening with his calm demeanor becoming hollowed with a scowl.

"You've already caused me to die as it is!" clenching his Cane tightly, Kuro inhaled deeply as the hollowification of his being receded, ignoring the stunned look from the Captains eyes, Kuro aimed his Cane at Byakuya Kuchiki with a playful smile.

"I'm done talking, shall we fight?" before the captain could even open his mouth to speak, he ducked suddnely as an Avian shape dive bombed his head's previous ocation.

Moving to severe the birds wings from it's body, his Zanpakuto was entrapped into the jaws of an angry looking white Panther.

Glaring back at yellow eyes, Byakuya was about to kick the large predator away if not for a snap of fingers to erupted from Kuro. Looking up an object landed on the bridge between them.

Followed by a white Nightmare to rise up with Byakuya's eyes widening alongside Rukia's.

"So it was you that allowed this beast to cause untold damage?" shaking his head with a sigh escaping his lips, Kuro gave a soft chuckle.

"No, it was not I that summoned Nightmare" readying for the bombshell as the left side of his face began to crack, Kuro's eyes showed fury.

"It was the boy you tried to kill" seeing eyes widen at the implication, Kuro spoke.

"My wielder, has a large grudge against you, why. Because you chose to forsake family for this empires flimsy laws" aiming his Cane, Kuro added another bombshell into the mix.

"You also made the mistake of condemning someone he loves to death because of you're arrogance" shunpo'ing to be face to face with a stunned Byakuya along with Rukia holding her chest at the implication.

"My arrogance?" seeing Byakuya's calm eyes glare at him with his reiatsu rising, Kuro ignored his skin cracking and peeling away.

"I am following the law of the Seireitei!" watching Byakuya raise a hand to strike at him, Kuro was about to attack in kind until a hand from nowhere grabbed his hand.

"That was close!" seeing another white haired man come into view, Kuro made a glance towards Rukia who stared at the man who had arrived.

"Indeed, he could have gotten himself hurt if he decided to attack me without proper reason" seeing Byakuya break his calm to glare fiercely at Kuro, the Zanpakutō merely smiled smugly as the man with white hair spoke.

"Who are you, for some reason you're reiatsu is near close to a Zanpakutō's, unless"

"Correct, I am the broken soul of Kurosaki ichigo's Zanpakutō" glaring at Byakuya now, Kuro's eyes became that of a hollows before they receded.

"Just felt like meeting with my would be murderer" sensing more Shinigami coming to arrive at the scene, Kuro watched as one by one more arrived with Zanpakutō drawn.

Sighing while turning back to Rukia, she gave him a regretful look as his face peeled away further.

"I am reaching my limit of my manifestation so I will leave a reminder of myself to you Kuchiki Byakuya" seeing the Captain narrow his eyes, Kuro grinned like Ichigo as he vanished and reappeared before Byakuya. His Cane swung full swing right between the captains legs. Making those watching wince at the force of the strike as the summons returned to the Zanpakutō's tattoos.

Watching Byakuya choke up saliva while holding his man hood, he forced himself to see Kuro wave before he vanished into Reiatsu.

Effectively leaving Rukia to watch her brother sit in silent agony.


	15. A broken Bankai

A broken Bankai

**This chapter will contain a lemon**

* * *

Sitting beside Yoruichi with alarm on his face, Ichigo stared at his Zanpakutō in slight horror at the bombshell dropped onto them, Yoruichi, the ever beauty she was responded first.

"What do you mean you're broken!?" turning to Yoruichi with a saddened smile as he thumbed the white Cane, Kuro spoke.

"It means I must be reforged in order for Ichigo to perform Bankai, and with the news that the execution had been upped to a mere three days. I feel that we must begin immediately" turning to the Tenshintai, he turned back to ichigo while reaching for the Wakizashi on his lower back, alarming Ichigo and Yoruichi as he dropped his Cane, leaving it calmly upright as he approached Ichigo.

"Due to my being fragmented within you, The Wakizashi is what was supposed to house my being, so at this moment" aiming his Wakizashi towards ichigo with a deadly gaze, the black haired being spoke with a cold voice.

"We shall fight with all we have, until you've figured out the name of you're bankai" turning to Yoruichi as she stood with her own Zanpakutō in hand, she looked it over with a frown until Kuro spoke.

"You must also train, Shihōin-san" turning to Kuro as Ichigo stood up and set his Cane down with care, the man smiled.

"I do not require the Tenshintai to remain manifested, it is all yours" nodding as she approached the doll, Yoruichi watched the two move a distance with Kuro speaking.

"I will not make this easy for you, Ichigo. For that I apologise" grabbing the sheath of the Wakizashi while the other hand held the hilt.

Spreading his legs with a calm face, Ichigo frowned at the stance, moving to mimic the stance, Kuro spoke.

"Do not copy me, Ichigo, you must gain this through your instincts, watch your opponent carefully" moving forward with Shunpo, Kuro gave Ichigo a fraction of a second for him to deflect an upward strike, making sparks fly as the teen was sent flying, Kuro spoke as he stepped towards Ichigo as he slowly sheathed the blade, and upon the clink, a small scratch appeared on Ichigo's right cheek.

Alarming the teen at the wound that he touched in alarm.

"Do as I say, ichigo. Trust your instincts. For they are what will truly keep you from dying"

Watching the two move out of her sight, Yoruichi looked to the doll before stabbing her Zanpakutō into it's chest.

Closing her eyes as the wind shot out around her like a hurricane.

Feeling her grip on her weapon loose as it vanished, she was about to lower her hand until another bigger hand grabbed her own.

Opening her eyes, Yoruichi gasped as she finally saw the form of her Zanpakutō.

Towering over her with a large hand gently grabbing her own, the being's helm showed two horns standing atop its head, with a pair of calm golden orbs peering down at her.

sporting a feminine figure with dark wings and a maw of teeth above the human face of a womans.

The being smirked down to Yoruichi who blinked in confusion.

"Wait, weren't you a male before?"

Giving a soft chuckle at it's wielder, the being knelt down.

"My form was still in metamorphosis, this is my new true form" standing upright now, Yoruichi stared at the claymore in it's hands as it's inner core glowed.

"Alright, shall we get this started?" giving a giggle while looking in the direction of Ichigo and Kuro wa Tamashi, the beings eyes gained a saddened gaze.

"He is correct in saying he was broken" following her Zanpakuto's gaze towards the battle between Ichigo and Kuro, the blade looked down to it's wielders worried stare, she gave a smile.

"Keep that love close, Shihoin-sama" turning back to her weapon as it raised it's own above it's head. The claymore came crashing down into the ground with Yoruichi backing away as red energy rose around it.

"For that Love will give _US_ strength!"

* * *

Feeling his back skid over the ground after another strike smacked him away, Kuro, to his mind, had become another being altogether after leaving his Cane.

Flipping onto his feet to avoid a downward slash from his Zanpakuto, Ichigo felt another scratch appear on his clothes as he shunpo'd a safe distance from his Zanpakuto as he stood calmly.

Giving him a look, Kuro spoke.

"You must strike back at some point, Ichigo. Unless we must abandon this method of training for you to heal from you're battle with Kenpachi Zaraki?" scowling as he stood up, Ichigo got into a stance, one which Kuro recognised as he followed suit.

Smiling slightly as they both vanished, they came back into view with a collision separating them once more.

Landing on their backs with a grunt, Ichigo got back up quickly as Kuro reappeared to swipe, only to be blocked by Ichigo, who for once did not gain another scratch.

Instead grabbed Kuro's blade hand.

Following his wielders suit, the two were set into a deadlock.

"Is there anything else I should know while I knock you down?" seeing the determination in his wielders eyes, Kuro spoke with a challenging smile.

"One-half of knowing what you want is knowing what you must give up before you get it." Seeing Ichigo frown at the cryptic hint, Kuro took that moment to trip Ichigo onto his back. Moving to strike down his wielder, he stopped suddenly at feeling his chest gain a cut on his chest.

Looking down to the rapidly healing wound, Ichigo leaped away from a stunned Kuro who gave a chuckle as he returned to his stance.

Moving to go for another strike, the two were stopped however as a large being came crashing between them.

Sliding on it's face with Yoruichi keeping it in a chokehold, the woman held a pair of greaves and Gauntlets that glowed a white colour from the white lines running through the charcoal colouring they possessed.

Slamming the beings head into the ground in order to flip off of her opponents, Yoruichi landed a distance away from the being as it lay on the ground.

Admiring Yoruichi's weapons as they vanished into her Zanpakuto. The being stood up slowly while readjusting its jaw back into place.

Flexing it's four wings as it turned to Yoruichi, the two stared at one another before they bowed.

"You've come far today, Shihōin-sama"

"Stop calling me that, you know I hate formalities" giving a shrug at the woman's response, the being glowed before the Doll replaced it.

Allowing Yoruichi to fall to her knees with ichigo immediately catching her in his arms.

Showing she had as much wounds on herself as he did.

"Okay, I'll admit, this has more skills then my old Zanpakutō." Helping the shunpo goddess to her feet, ichigo turned to Kuro who raised his eyebrow. Getting a frown in return, he gave a nod of acceptance as he faded away.

"We'll continue tomorrow" feeling his body further fade, Ichigo stopped at the next words to come from his Zanpakutō.

"Hopefully you'll understand the hint I gave you"

Watching the last of his Zanpakutō vanish, the two shared a glance before Ichigo helped Yoruichi move to the entrance.

Following her instructions to the entrance, she surprised him by telling him of the hot springs built in… by Kisuke… of all people.

Finding the area to the side of the entrance.

"You go on and rest up, I need to get another set of clothes" looking to the woman who gave him a smile, Ichigo gave one himself as she stepped off from his help with ease, though she did have a limp to her step, which showed her torn clothes now that he gave full focus.

Wincing at a scratch on his back. Ichigo shed his own clothing before slowly and carefully set himself into the nice, relaxing hot water. Sighing in contempt, looking to his scar riddled arms, he stared in fascination as they began to fade away.

"Huh, now that's useful, a healing Hotspring" shrugging as he scooped up a mouthful, he took a sip of it to heal any internal wounds. He set his head back to enjoy the warmth. Failing to notice footsteps approaching. He rolled his neck while also failing to hear clothing being shed from a body. He closed his eyes before he opened them suddenly as a body set against his own.

Turning to smiled as Yoruichi rested her head on his right shoulder.

"Ah, forgot how good these felt back in the day" giving a chuckle while wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Ichigo pulled Yoruichi close to him.

"Ooooh, getting a little daring aren't we, Ichigo?" leaning against him with a giggle, Ichigo gave a soft smile.

"After nearly losing my man hood to my Zanpakutō I have the right to get touchy" turning to her lover with wide eyes, she spoke.

"he didn't pull any punches did he?" shaking his head in response to her worry, Ichigo spoke with a frown.

"When he took the Wakizashi, it was almost like he became someone else?" turning to her worried frown, Ichigo continued.

"He became cold, to me even, and that worries me somewhat with you telling me Zanpakutō are a reflection of ourselves" worrying as she grabbed his shoulders, Yoruichi forced Ichigo to face her.

"That may be a side effect of his being damaged from Byakuya when he attacked you, he must be being cold against you so you can achieve Bankai" pulling him close, they were at eye level.

"You will not become a heartless man, you're too young to be one" smiling as he held her hand on his cheek, Yoruichi smiled back.

Merely enjoying each other's gaze before Ichigo did one thing that surprised her.

Pulling her into a kiss.

Which she returned with gusto.

Stunning her more as his tongue entered her mouth as his hands travelled down her hips, grabbing her tightly while pulling her onto his lap, making her "Eep" of all things as she now straddled him… allowing her to feel his large friend down under.

"Ichigo?" feeling him pull her close for another kiss, her mind froze before it melted from the passion.

Which she showed in return by wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts against his chest.

"Yoruichi?" feeling focus return to her, she stared into Ichigo's eyes with silence.

"If I fail, I want you to know that meeting you was the best thing to happen to me" staring at him for a second, Yoruich felt her eyes water before she kissed him, pulling away to rest her forehead on his own, she cupped his cheeks with both hands with a sad smile.

"You were for me too, Ichigo"

* * *

**Lemon warning little confession here, I tried looking for lemon stories for this inspiration… sorry if it's shit.**

* * *

leaning in for another kiss, the two melted into a rhythm of tongue play with Yoruichi reaching down to his erect member. She noticed him tense up for a second before she began to stroke him.

Feeling her smile under the passion between their lips, she lifted herself over Ichigo, making him frown before she plunged him deep.

Making them both gasp at the sudden action, Yoruichi winced at the size of his cock, startling her more as Ichigo gave a thrust upward.

"Gah!" feeling her lover hold her gently, Yoruichi gasped at the tenderness that followed. Looking into his eyes, they reflected mischief… mischief that she had.

Grinning at him as she set herself properly, she began to follow his thrusts, making them both moan at the sensation of each thrust given, increasing it in speed with the two battling with their tongues.

And the longer they moved, the faster Ichigo's hips moved in pace with Yoruichi's, going as far as to fondle her breasts, pulling away for a minute to nibble on her left nipple, she gave a moan of pleasure at both his thrusting and his gentle fondling.

Giggling as he continued at a faster pace, she felt her cheeks redden at her climate approaching and judging by how hard ichigo was beginning to hold her in his grip.

She smiled as she held him close, leaning to his ear, she spoke.

"You're coming close, aren't you?" the fact his pace became faster told Yoruichi all she needed as her own approached, biting her lip as her eyes rolled to the back of her head in ecstasy, she ran a hand down his chest as her toes curled from the pace.

It was the sudden hug to her waist that caused her to moan loudly as she climaxed, even feeling Ichigo cum inside her, she held him back as he began to pump into her. Feeling the warmth, she gave one final moan before falling slack against Ichigo's heaving chest. Feeling him pull her close, the two shared another bout of passion with their lips.

Leaning back with her breasts on full display, she resting on his back after turning around.

Reaching a hand to his neck, he wrapped her into an embrace, with Yoruichi subconsciously holding her lower stomach with a smile.

"Yoruichi?" looking up to him with a smile, he gave one as he kissed her.

"I love you" giggling as he attacked her with smooch's, she gave one back to his lips

"I love you too, Kurosaki ichigo"


	16. Mad Rush

Mad Rush

Shoving Kuro away once more from the third deadlock they had, Ichigo, once more with a renewed vigor, clashed with his Zanpakutō alongside Yoruichi and her own.

Ducking under a swipe from Kuro, Ichigo brought his Wakizashi up to strike Kuro as he blocked, followed by them both gaining a scratch from an unseen attack, sharing a scar on their left cheeks, Kuro smiled alongside Ichigo as they separated as Yoruichi was slammed into a pillar, sporting her greaves and boots, she gave her mouth a wipe of blood before grinning with her Zanpakutō.

"You're improving, ichigo, does that mean you are close to figuring out the release to you're Zanpakutō?" sliding under a swing, Ichigo stopped himself and backflipped over a backhand swing that he capitalised on by striking Kuro's sword arm. Shoving Kuro away, Ichigo spoke with his smile gone.

"I have an idea, but I want to be sure of it through you giving me a straight answer" aiming his Wakizashi at Kuro once more, the two were about to strike once more before an eruption from above made all stop and stare.

"Was wondering when he'd get here" relaxing somewhat as the sight of Abarai Renji dropped down to the floor, he stopped as Yoruichi body slammed her Zanpakuto into the ground.

Staring in wonder as Yoruichi glowed with her Zanpakuto.

Ichigo was surprised himself as she fell to her knees.

Watching as her body glowed, Ichigo shielded his eyes as an explosion of Reiatu covered the cave, with Renji closing his eyes.

Looking back, his eyes widened as Yoruichi floated in place with four demonic wings on her back, her Gauntlets and Greaves glowing like magma, she wore a corset with a pair of skintight pants that showed her perfect figure, her eyes glowed with fire as she admired her new power. Looking to her claymore, she twirled it slowly in an arc with eight ethereal red blades forming after her blade, she pointed her Claymore with all the swords shooting at a now pulverised boulder.

Falling to the ground with a crash, the Bankai dissipated with her panting with a shit eating grin on her lips as Ichigo ran to her and brought her into a hug, kissing her lips with enthusiasm, Kuro stood patiently before a throat being cleared gained their attention.

Turning to Renji he spoke with an awkward bow.

"Um, I know I don't deserve to ask this, and since we have no time at all, I'm just gonna train for my Bankai over there" frowning at his words, ichigo spoke.

"What do you mean no time at all?" seeing his awkward look fade away to one of seriousness, Renji spoke.

"Rukia's execution date has been moved" seeing alarm on their faces, Yoruichi spoke.

"When?"

"Noon Tomorrow" staring as Renji moved to train, Ichigo stood frozen in place before he turned to Kuro who had his own look of alarm, turning to Ichigo they were replaced by determination as they vanished and reappeared with a shockwave.

Startling Yoruichi at the sudden fighting, she went to stop them before she stopped at noticing large gashs appearing on the ground from each strike.

Moving away as another strike echoed in the cavern. She watched in awe as a perfect circle was being carved from each strike.

"Did he figure it out?" feeling another shockwave send her falling onto her ass. Yoruichi noticed it circle getting bigger, enticing her to move. She was sent flying as another strike echoed.

Getting up from the strike. She noticed the area over the circle darken before streams of white shot everywhere before it exploded.

"Just what kind of Zanpakuto was it supposed to be?" was all Yoruichi could say as the sounds of Renji's fight broke the silence. Followed by more clashes from ichigo and his Zanpakuto.

Feeling the area where Ichigo was fighting, Yoruichi moved to check on them after a minute of silence. What she saw startled her.

Standing above his Zanpakuto, Ichigo panted heavily as he sported a gash over his right eye, a split lip from a punch no doubt.

His arms holding the Wakisashi to his chest, Yoruichi stared in alarm as Kuro had his own wounds as he sat on the floor in defeat, his own Wakizashi in pieces.

"Are you Certain, that this is how you're reforged!?" growling at his Zanpakuto, Kuro nodded in defeat.

"Yes Ichigo. In order for me to be reborn, is through sacrificing myself by returning to you're soul"

* * *

The next day

* * *

Seeing those gathered around her as her neck was tethered by four strands, Kuchiki Rukia had a look of depression, it had been a mere two hours since she last sensed Renji's reiatsu fade, that and the revelation that Ichigo was here, and the black haired man from before stating he loved her… life just seemed to be cruel to her didn't it?

Her drive to fight for her life gone with despair from Gin's provocation before not helping.

Not even caring of those attending her execution, Rukia barely heard the Headcaptain speak.

"Let the execution.. begin" looking to those attending the arrival of Byakuya didn't even phase her anymore, her friend was most likely dead, the man that supposedly loved her nowhere either, she didn't even feel her heart beating from all the stress and pain she was put under.

Kuchiki Rukia… Have you any last words?" looking to the Headcaptain with near dead eyes, Rukia spoke softly.

"Yes… I wish for those that had come to rescue me, to be returned to the land of the living"

Seeing the Headcaptain give a nod, Rukia would have smiled if she weren't so bitter inside.

"Very well. In keeping with your wishes after the execution… the Ryoka will be safely returned home" seeing Rukia lower her head in doubt, Isane spoke from her position beside her captain, Unohana Retsu.

"That's just cruel. He doesn't intend to let them live" lowering her own head, she perked up as her Captain spoke softly.

"It isn't cruel, Isane" looking to her captain

"He was being Compassionate. At least she'll die with some peace of mind. At least she won't worry" sighing as her Captains words were spoken, Isane looked to the ground, before she frowned at seeing a shadow moving across from her… the shadow of a falcon.

Moving to look up, the voice of the head captain spoke.

"Let the Sokyoku… fall!"

Watching the threads holding the blade upright come undone, Isane took a glance upward in search for Griffin.

Stopping herself in favour of watching in alarm as the Helbard moved, it caught aflame. Taking the shape of a bird made of fire.

"The Sokyoku has taken its true form. It will impale the condemned, thereby ending the execution" turning to the head captain as he stood pateintly.

Staring death in the face and feeling nothing, probably should be a bad thing, but if it's your execution, who was she to correct her current mind.

Thinking back to her life's many ups, she let a lone tear fall from her eyes as she thought of Ichigo, and his supposed love for her.

Closing her eyes as she accepted death with bitterness in her heart, Rukia spoke more to herself than anyone else.

"Goodbye… Ichigo" listening to the raging fire that made up the bird before her, Rukia blocked out the raging inferno to at least give her mind silence… until.

SNAP!

opening her eyes in confusion, alongside those below, she looked around for said cause of the snap before she felt the urge to look upward at hearing the sounds of high winds.

Looking up after a thought, those watching were shocked suddenly as a large mass crashed down onto the bird with it's arms wrapping around it's neck. Thankfully at the angle whatever was falling from was sloped, the captains were spared from the sudden impact as a dust cloud erupted from the landing sight.

And hearing struggling from within, those watching eyes widened at seeing an enlarged Nightmare holding the Sokyoku down with one arm while raising the only, with Shunsui staring at it in shock and awe.

The other captains minus Retsu, did not share his awe as the sludge demon that had caused untold damage brought it's free arm down onto the Sokyoku, forcing it into a Helbard with one… mere… PUNCH!.

Staring at the sight of a demon thing effortlessly taking down the execution blade, Rukia's mind was in disarray. Until she felt a hand lightly tap her right shoulder.

Turning suddenly, her eyes widened as a smile greeted her.

"Hey, long time no see. Sorry to keep you waiting" watching the teen standing behind her with a smile.

Rukia couldn't help but cry in joy at seeing him alive"

"You, You foolishly brave boy" getting a chuckle from Ichigo as he held a Cane up, he pointed it at one of the cubes holding her up.

Confusing her until a Panther shot out of the Cane.

Hold up?

A cat shot out of a Cane.

"When did-?" feeling herself freed Ichigo snatched her from the air in order to hug her.

"I'll explain later, but in short, we have you're brother to thank for this" looking up to his smile, Rukia reached up to him suddenly and before Ichigo could question her she brought him into a kiss of passion.

Alarming Ichigo at the depraved nature of the kiss he returned it himself before they separated.

"You idiot, making me all flustered at a time like this?" shrugging with a smile. Ichigo spoke.

"Hey, took me a while to find a sex drive"


	17. Fate

Fate

The stares, by so many below. Was almost too much for Rukia as her mind came back to clarity after divulging herself onto Ichigo once more with her lips.

And looking up to the man who risked his own life for her, Rukia finally took notice to his attire, she nearly jumped at the Panther as it sat beside her with a chuff.

She relaxed somewhat as Ichigo gave it a calm scratch on it's head.

Looking down below, she watched as the giant monster turned to the Captains as they stood in shock. Rukia spoke.

"How are we going to leave with so many people watching us?" turning to answer her, Ichigo spun to the Helbard as it exploded into a fiery bird once more, moving to attack Nightmare, the sludge demon ignored the talons stabbing into it's being as it began to wrestle with the Sokyoku.

Feeling the struggle lesson, Ichigo was about to lift Rukia up to run until they stopped at seeing threads wrap around the birds neck.

Following the threads to the source, a white haired man holding a shield with Yoruichi's clan crest on the front. Looking to another thread on of the captains stood at the base of the other thread.

"Huh, guess we have more allies then expected"

"Stop them!" turning to a voice yelling below, Ichigo lifted Rukia up with one arm in preparation.

"They're going to destroy the Sokyoku!" watching the two stab into the shield, the bird vanished into the Helbard with Nightmare giving out a guttural roar of triumph before sinking into the ground, allowing Rukia to watch as a portion of Ichigo's returned.

"When did you-?"

"I said it before, I'll explain later, just be ready to hold on tight" moving to grab onto him, they stopped what they were doing to see Renji knocking out the smaller security group below.

Seeing this, ichigo looked to Byakuya Kuchiki below with his eyes narrowing.

Turning back to Renji, Ichigo suddenly appeared in front of the red head to give him Rukia.

"Go, I'll hold them off" not even sparing a second glance, Renji rushed away with Rukia giving protests.

Turning to the Captains and Lieutenants, Ichigo spun his Cane in hand as the same petite Captain gave an order.

Followed by the three lIeutenants charging at him, perking up somewhat at recognising Isane.

Watching them release their Zanpakuto, Ichigo gave a smirk as Griffin dive bombed the largest of them all with a mad cackle.

Smashing into the fat man's gut through a spiked Flail, the bird spun in the air with his wings sparking with thunder as a white haired man with an impressive mustache moved to attack ichigo.

Only to feel a million volts of purple lightning shot into his system courtesy of Griffin, all that left was a hesitant Isane.

Flashing behind her, the girl fell down with a chop to the back of her neck.

Catching her before she fell, ichigo set her down gently as a Reiatsu shot at him, spinning away from Isane while bringing his Cane to bare, Ichigo blocked a downward slash from Kuchiki Byakuya, making him smile as the man's calm demeanor had a vengeful anger of pain behind the mask, Ichigo spoke.

"We meet again, Kuchiki Byakuya" setting them both into a deadlock, Byakuya broke the silence.

"Why. Why do you insist on rescuing Rukia?" narrowing his eyes at the man, Ichigo spoke his own question.

"Why aren't you, family should be more important than a flimsy system of the law" shoving Byakuya away with the help of Shadow who gave an angered roar. The Captain kept himself upright.

"To answer you're question" spinning his Cane in hand, Ichigo held it by the shaft with a smile.

"Love makes people do funny things"

"Answering you're question would be pointless as you would not understand it, boy" seeing Byakuya tense up in readiness, the Captain spoke.

"Are you ready?" throwing each other away from the sudden strike, Ichigo sent a backhand with his Cane that stumbled Byakuya from how sturdy the Cane was.

Staring at Ichigo as he gave a defiant stare. Byakuya spoke.

"There is only one path ahead of me. And I must take it. Prepare to die, Kurosaki Ichigo" readying his blade, Shadow gave a roar at the Captains words while Griffin flew above.

"And after you, I will carry the deed of Execution myself" narrowing his eyes into a Glare, Ichigo spotted movement to his left where the petite Captain held one of the Lieutenants beneath her foot.

Looking back to Byakuya, he gave a mocking smile.

"Hey, Yoruichi, you coming out to play any time soon?" feeling alarm as he spun at sensing Reiatsu behind him, Byakuya looked up to a figure with four wings.

Watching the being hover for a second it dived downward with a red haze following its path.

Sooner sending itself and Captain Sui-feng off the edge, leaving Ichigo and Byakuya the only ones able bodied in battle.

Turning back to Ichigo as he held Griffin on his arm, Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

"Why did you not attack me when I was distracted?" giving a scoff at the man, Ichigo spoke.

"I was being fair, attacking you with you're back turned wouldn't sit right with me" setting his Cane standing beside him.

Byakuya watched as Ichigo unsheathed his Wakizashi with the Sheath in his other hand.

Narrowing his eyes, Byakuya's eyes widened suddenly as he brought his Zanpakuto up to block, seeing the deadly coldness to Ichigo's eyes, his own widened at sensing Reiatsu from the blade.

Flashing away to make distance from the two, he looked to ichigo who stood with sheathing the Wakizashi, hearing the click, he felt several scratch's on his back, he tensed up as he eye'd the wakizashi.

Seeing the teen flash once more, Byakuya leaned to the left to avoid touching the blade. Flashing away, Byakuya was about to move to strike himself as Ichigo sheathed his weapon. Stopping him as a scratch appeared on his left hands knuckles, Byakuya stopped in alarm as several more appeared on his arm.

"I suggest you take this duel seriously, Kuchiki!" looking up to a cold glare, Byakuya stared back with indifference as he stood calmly.

"You were going to kill me, weren't you. If so than I suggest you release you're Bankai…" moving into a stance with his legs spread wide, Ichigo spoke with a smirk.

"it wouldn't be fair otherwise" narrowing his eyes as the teen before him had the gall to call him out as weak, Byakuya spoke calmly.

"You talk big boy. No matter what you may say or think, using my Bankai on you will be as pointless as using it to trim grass. You're fate along with Rukia will remain the same. Use my Bankai against you. Do you truly think you can strike my power with that small blade… you speak as if you've achieved it" raising his blade to his had, Byakuya spoke.

"Scatter, Senbon Zakura" watching as a thousand pink petals moved towards him, ichigo's entire being was replaced by a summoned Nightmare, shielding Ichigo from the attack, the demon replied in return with a blast from it's eye, narrowly avoiding it with only a scar alongside a burn marking his left arm, Byakuya spoke.

"That demon… that thing resonates with the power of Hell… why is it fighting for you?" seeing Ichigo appeared beside Nightmare as it stood calmly. Ichigo spoke.

"He came into existence alongside Kuro wa Tamashi. thanks to you nearly killing me when we first met" clenching his Zanpakuto tighter as Reiatsu rose form ichigo, Nightmare, Shadow and Griffin followed suit.

"Now I won't say it again, release you're Bankai" staring at the teen as the name went through his mind, Byakuay spoke.

"Black is the Soul?. Such a name sounds like a story with a warriors sad death. Very well"

Holding his Zanpakuto with the blade to the floor, Byakuya spoke with his Reiatsu rising.

Watching the Zanpakuto fall and sink into the ground as if it were water, larger blades rose in two straight lines behind Byakuya.

"Bankai. SenbonZakura Kageyoshi" staring as the blades became clouds of pink petals, Griffin spoke.

"_**I think we bit off more than we could chew on this one?**_" flashing away as a cloud slammed into his previous spot. Ichigo was above to move towards Byakuya if not for a wall to block his attack. Backing away he stopped as a cloud crushed him from above.

Leaving Byakuya watching as the cloud left to show Ichigo on the ground with blood flowing from him, three orbs of ink around him.

"Yeah, that hurt, a lot" coughing with a small smile as he reached for the orbs, he turned away from Byakuya who watched in confusion as the orbs appeared on his body as tattoo's.

"Maybe going against a Bankai with my current abilities wasn't such a good idea"

"Have care how you speak boy. You make it sound as if you've achieved Bankai" watching the teen with his back towards him stand up. The sound of a soft chuckle escaped Ichigo as he raised the Wakizashi.

"I had my doubts, since you would be both correct and incorrect with that statement" separating his sheath from his Zanpakuto, Byakuya watched with a tense in his muscles bringing the pink petals forward.

"I don't have Bankai because my Zanpakuto was wounded by your own" stopping to watch in confusion as Ichigo brought his Zanpakuto above his head with both his hands, Byakuya's eyes widened as Ichigo spoke.

"A Sacrifice must be made, for my soul to heal" seeing as Ichigo plunged his own Zanpakuto into his chest, Byakuya watched as blood sprayed everywhere with Purple reiatsu rising from the teen who gave a went cough.

"Ban-KAI!"

Moving to speak at his foolishness at stabbing himself, Byakuya felt himself thrown violently back as Reality seemed to crack from the wave of Reiatsu from the teens shrouded being. Byakuya landed on his back before he stood up.

* * *

**Late Night Savior-Devil**

* * *

Watching the world a blinding white, all of the Seireitei stopped to stare at the bright light over Sokyoku hill before it began to fade.

Shielding his eyes from the bright flash, Byakuya lowered his arms at the sight of a figure replacing Ichigo.

The figure before him sported short silver white hair spiked back with hints of orange at the tips.

The being wore a black coat with serpentine patterns down with neon blue threads, three separated coattails tattered at the edge.

Watching the being turn to him with a cold glare aimed at him, the clothing beneath the coat showed itself to be a black sleeveless zippered-turtleneck beneath midnight blue formal vest. charcoal gray fingerless gloves, black pants and dark boots covered by teal gaiters with several straps. Byakuya sensed the power radiating from this being.

And in his hands was a mere Katana with gold dragon styled menuki inserted underneath the tsukamaki for grip. The tsuba gold and a deep navy blue, shaped like a hexagon with two trapezoidal halves, each with gold dot pattern patches and in a grove like motif with gold rings, inside of which various circles in clusters of three, arranged in triangular patterns, and the gold habaki a similar embossed pattern. The hamon featured is a kawazuko choji clove flower style.

The scabbard made from traditional lacquered wood with several metallic ornaments on its far end the sageo blue, with gold dot accents.

And seeing the Katana, the most simple Katana in the hands of a being who apparently was the power of a Bankai. Byakuya felt insulted.

"That feeble thing, is you're Bankai?" seeing the being glare fiercely at him with silence, Byakuya continued, not realising the thin ice he was treading over.

"It seems not only do you insult our traditions, but you insult the things we hold sacred" summoning his Zanpakuto once more, Byakuya spoke.

"I will cut you down. You will know the price for insulting our Hon-"

"Be silent" stopping himself at the voice of both Kurosaki ichigo and this being before him, Byakuya stared as the man raised his Zanpakuto above his head while approaching him, his glare still as fierce as before. The man continued.

"You refused to finish us off in the land of the living, you failed to even strike me on the bridge… you failed to stop us from becoming one." Swiping the air as the blade finally left the scabbard, the man spoke.

"I am the alpha and the Omega. Yamato no kowareta seishin" suddenly feeling a sharp point to his neck as the man vanished, Byakuya looked down to see the man poising his Katana at his throat.

"And you, are as dishonorable as they come, the time for words is over coward… now it is time to fight. O' Murderer mine"

**Hate it, like it, love it?. Leave a review on how you liked my introduction of Vergil, and I also have bad news… with Ichigo's Zanpakuto being restored/reforged through sacrifice… V may no longer show up… if you want him to stick around merely praise the V with reviews. **

**Next chapter will show the fight between Yoruichi and her former student Soi fon and her reaction to her new sword of rebellion.**


	18. Teacher vs Student

Teacher and student

* * *

**BAD OMENS - Blood**

* * *

Landing with a choke after this unknown had tossed her away, Suì-Fēng glared at the being above as she floated onto a large tree branch below her feet, eying the Claymore held in her right hand, Suì-Fēng spoke.

"Who are you?" watching with growing anger as the woman before her looked to her Claymore, she stabbed it into the root with a suave look.

"It's been this long and you've forgotten how my Reiatsu feels, I'm quite disappointed. Suì-Fēng" seeing the mouth guard and hood over her head fade away with a red glow, Yoruichi smiled at her old student as her four wings faded away with her shikai. Gilgamesh.

"Yoruichi!?" smiling the woman gave a nod of greeting despite the scowl she was getting.

Opening her mouth to speak, Suì-Fēng flashed towards her, seeing this Yoruichi followed in kind to meet her in the middle. With Suì-Fēng's unprotected shin against her greaves, she won that match which showed with Suì-Fēng holding back a cry of agony, putting on a strong face, she went to speak if not for Yoruichi speaking.

"Sorry about that, forgot metal hurts flesh when struck hard enough" scowling as she forced her reiatsu to numb the pain, Suì-Fēng stood straighter with a grimace.

"So you're down to using tools now, whatever happened to you're skills. Or have they faltered with you being gone for so long" seeing Yoruichi cross her arms with her head tilted, she looked to the right where she sensed Ichigo's reiatsu. She frowned in worry before being forced to give Suì-Fēng her full attention.

"You're in the talking mood today, feel like catching up with words or is that all pent up aggression?" looking down to her greaves, Yoruichi smiled.

"Judging by how these feel my old shoes may have been too big for you to fill?"

"Enough of this pointless banter, I surpassed you long ago SHihoin" unsheathing her blade with an angered scowl, Yoruichi raised an eyebrow as she felt many others around her, staring at Suì-Fēng as she stabbed her Zanpakuto into the ground, those waiting appeared with their hands behind their backs.

"You're time has passed, Yoruichi" smiling in victory to the sight of Yoruichi outnumbered, Suì-Fēng continued.

"As you know. When the Captain of the punishment division bares their sword, it signifies an execution. Anyone who opposes me will be utterly destroyed. That includes former captains. You abandoned you're position Yoruichi. You have nowhere to run even with that nameless blade" staring at the petite who had a victorious smile, Yoruichi sighed with a shake of her head.

"You forgot who I am" vanishing with speed far greater than what it was a hundred years before. Suì-Fēng stood frozen as a split blade was aimed directly at her face. Staring past the blade, she noticed the saddened frown on Yoruichi's face before it stiffened into a determined look.

"I haven't forgotten who I am, and I had no choice when I left" scowling with wide eyes, Suì-Fēng leaped back as she tore her Captains Haori off, revealing her attire beneath, leaving much to the imagination.

"The shozoku Uniform, my you must be daring, it's been far too long since I've seen that"

"Brings back memories?"

"A few good… and one bad" smiling sadly at the thought, Yoruichi shook her head of those thoughts in order to keep her mind on Suì-Fēng.

"Don't be shy, think back and compare. Who is it then. You or I. which of us, is the better warrior?" seeing her old student move to flash, Yoruichi struck first with a palm strike meant for Suì-Fēng's stomach. Only for the petite to roll over the strike to give a hammer kick which she failed to deliver as Yoruichi struck her with a rising knee. Sending her flying back, the Captain scowled before vanishing and reappearing above Yoruichi who spun in mid air to bring her Claymore to block a strike.

Grabbing the blade, Suì-Fēng gave a knee around the sword.

Feeling the strike, Yoruichi gave an excited smile as her mask returned.

"My turn little bee" feeling the support from Yoruichi's body vanish, Suì-Fēng looked to the right to see a boot slap her away.

Feeling her cheek flair in pain, she flipped herself to land on her feet.

"Hope that wasn't all you can dish out?" scowling at the woman's attitude, Suì-Fēng vanished and struck Yoruichi's stomach. Sending the woman flying, Suì-Fēng went to give chase if not for the back of her clothing to be grabbed and thrown forward, showing Yoruichi hovering with her wings.

"Those wings, where did you get them?" seeing Yoruichi look to the right upper wing, she spoke.

"Their my new Zanpakutō's abilities, quite useful when not needing to be in Bankai to use them" vanishing into a red swirl, Suì-Fēng's eyes widened in alarm as a clawed Gauntlet grabbed her head and forced her to stand, staring as Yoruichi stepped back, the Claymore glowed before returning to a sealed state. Showing it to be a Odachi.

Twirling it in one hand, Suì-Fēng blinked before she stepped back into a stance.

"That, that isn't you're original Zanpakutō?" smiling sadly at the once student, Yoruichi spoke.

"I was supposed to get that vile thing, but I got an upgrade… thanks to Dante sticking around" staring at the Odachi with a hint of confusion, Suì-Fēng watched as Yoruichi stabbed it into the ground beside her.

Cracking and popping her knuckles, Yoruichi stared at Suì-Fēng with a deadly serious expression.

"Try to keep up, my old student" vanishing at once, sonic booms echoed the area, tree's uproot from unseen forces, water churned into a vortex within ponds. One large boom echoed with the two skidding back from one another. Showing them both panting from excursion, Suì-Fēng scowling and Yoruichi smirking. The two vanished once more Yoruichi stopped after another boom before her eyes widened while looking to the blade over her neck, smirking as Suì-Fēng whispered into her ear.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi" watching her blade morph into a finger ornament blade, Yoruichi watched the stinger on Suì-Fēng's finger move close her neck before she flashed out of danger. Stopping short with a boom, Suì-Fēng had to recorrect her step to be right behind Yoruichi.

"There's no escape!" feeling her chest stabbed, Yoruichi flashed away to check her chest for the wound.

"I'm keeping up with you, Sensei." Staring at Suì-Fēng as her finger dripped with blood.

"Leaving yourself weaponless was a foolish decision, doing so has left me the stronger one in this fight." Glaring as Yoruichi stood calmly, Suì-Fēng spoke with rage.

"Leaving for one hundred years has given you an ego, Yoruichi. An ego you'll pay with you're life!" what followed was a small definition of her Zanpakutō's second strike death.

"I haven't forgotten about that weapon, Suì-Fēng" stunning Suì-Fēng suddenly as the wind escaped her lungs, she looked down to see Yoruichi looking up at her with a saddened frown before vanishing, reappearing to bring an axe kick onto Suì-Fēng, Yoruichi's eyes widened as another wound appeared on her leg, showing a white butterfly marking before she vanished, barely avoiding the second sting from Suì-Fēng who held her stomach with a scowl.

Looking to her leg and chest, Yoruichi looked up in time to avoid the sting aimed for the butterfly on her chest, flashing away Yoruich's eyes widened as another stab appeared on her body. Making her narrow her eyes before she stopped and caught the hand aimed for a scratch on her face, stunning Suì-Fēng as it morphed into a butterfly.

Smirking herself as she vanished, Yoruichi stiffened as a stinger struck through her chest. Looking down, Suì-Fēng was about to gloat until the woman before her vanished into red reiatsu.

Stepping back from the being, she turned to the left at the sound of hands slowly clapping.

Turning she spotted Yoruichi on a branch, marred with butterflies.

"Why are you running, afraid I'm better than you after all these years?" the response she was expecting, was not a proud smile from Yoruichi as she shook her head.

"I'm not running, just testing you" standing up from her spot, Suì-Fēng's eyes widened in rage.

"testing me. TESTING ME!?" nodding in response to the rage filled question, Yoruichi suddenly froze as Suì-Fēng exploded with reiatsu.

Watching it swirl around her right arm, Yoruichi watched her as she smirked.

"I'll show you something to be proud of!. This is a technique I invented in you're absence. A combination of Hakudo and Kido!" seeing the girl before her smiling widely.

"Feel honored, I only perfected it a day ago. And you'll be the first victim for a nameless technique"

"It's not nameless" stopping In surprise as Yoruichi stared at her with a passive expression

"What?"

"It's called Shunko" raising her right arm with the palm open, Suì-Fēng watched in awe as the Odachi flew into her grip, turning into the Claymore before she aimed it to right right.

"What?" watching as Reiatsu gathered around Yoruichi's arm and sword, the woman continued her explanation.

"Do you know why, the Shozoku is open at the back and shoulders?"

Looking up as her wings returned in full display, Suì-Fēng stood frozen as red reiatsu joined the gathered energy.

"When this move is perfected, a dense kido envelopes the user's back and shoulders. The kido draws power to the arms and legs which then explodes outwards. In other words."

"The moment the move is activated. Any fabric on the back and shoulders is blown off to shreds" to enphasise her point, the clothing on Yoruichi exploded with her wings glowing a crimson red.

"I'm sorry for hurting you with this, Suì-Fēng. But luckily for you with my new Zanpakutō…" aiming the Claymore at Suì-Fēng who paled considerably.

Yoruichi continued.

"All I have to do is aim it" watching the blade split open, Suì-Fēng stood frozen as a blast stretched around her, obliterating the entire area, she felt a bead of sweat fall from her head.

"Have you figured out why I never showed you this technique. Have you?"

"That…?" seeing Yoruichi dispel the move, Suì-Fēng felt her anger returning.

"I never taught you this, because it was too dangerous, even for me" scowling as she went to use her own Shunko, Suì-Fēng yelled with all her rage.

"YOU LIE!" aiming her hand to release it, she was stopped by Yoruichi holding her hand gently, startling her with how close she had gotten, she stared into the worried gaze of Yoruichi.

"Stop. I don't want to see you hurt yourself" staring at the hand as it glowed with a Kido, Suì-Fēng felt her anger fading as she scowled in defeat.

"Why. WHY DO YOU CARE AFTER LEAVING!?" moving to strike, Yoruichi leaned back to avoid a strike to her head, flying a foot from a follow up kick, Suì-Fēng ignored the tears from her eyes as she advanced her assault.

"YOU LEFT THE SEIREITEI, YOU LEFT YOU'RE FAMILY, YOU LEFT THE SCRAPS FOR ME TO PICK UP!" moving to strike Yoruichi from behind, Suì-Fēng failed to land another strike as Yoruichi ducked and hopped away with a worried look as Suì-Fēng went to use Shunko.

Freezing as Yoruichi swung her free hand with her own Shunko, Suì-Fēng watched as it shoot upward, avoiding her completely as she stared into the crying eyes of Yoruichi.

"Why…" falling to her knees as Yoruichi stood over her with her Claymore standing at her side. The woman stared at her pupil in her lowest.

"Why *Sob* Why?" looking up to the woman who stood by her in her youth, Suì-Fēng released her pride as she openly wept.

"Why didn't you take me with you?" looking down in shame for the first time in centuries, Suì-Fēng expected the woman before her to stand idle as she cried in her moment of weakness…

Only to feel herself pulled into a gentle embrace from her teacher who was crying in return, a sight shocking Suì-Fēng.

"I didn't… want to hurt you like I did Dante" staring up to the woman before her with wide eyes, Yoruichi closed her eyes with a sob.

"After I left, when I was plagued by those nightmares of me killing him over and over…"

Feeling the embrace tightened around them, the next words from Yoruichi stunned her.

"I would see you in his place" feeling tears fall once more, Yoruichi spoke with a sob.

"And I couldn't live with myself if that became a reality" sobbing with the girl in her arms staring up at her, Suì-Fēng scowled in defeat before doing the one thing she's wanted to do for years.

Reaching up to Yoruichi's face, the woman was stunned as she was brought into a gentle kiss.

Staring into one another's gaze, Yoruichi felt herself melting into the kiss just like Suì-Fēng.

Pulling away to hug the woman, Suì-Fēng spoke softly.

"I won't let that happen, Yoruichi-sama"

* * *

**who wants Orihime to have Red queen?**


	19. The Duel

The Duel

**Yamato is Ichigo and Ichigo is Yamato I'll use the names cause i confused myself when typing this chapter**

* * *

**Devil May Cry 5 OST - The Duel**

* * *

Staring at the very being before him with shock plastered over his entire being, he watched in shock as the man spung his blade slowly while backing away, flashing back to his previous spot, the man stood in wait, twirling his blade with a mocking lack of interest, Byakuya merely took this opportunity to strike while the man was distracted.

Sending a cloud of pink petal blades at Yamato, the man stopped as the cloud was cut to nothing, showing Yamato sheathing his Zanpakutō with his eyes closed, Byakuya felt his entire being shrouded in a dark Reiatsu as Yamato spoke one phrase that became the only warning he had.

"Judgement cut" flashing as the entire hill exploded into a dark aura, the ground was marred with slash marks. Falling to one knee as his chest bled, Byakuya forced himself upright while clutching a broken Senbonzakura.

Moving to stand up a blade was held to his throat, forcing him to look up to the calm expression of the Yamato.

Staring back at the being before him, Byakuya's eyes narrowed in focus as they were surrounded by pink Zanpakutō blades

Making the man look up with a raised eyebrow as the blades froze unmoving.

Looking back down to Byakuya the being flashed away as Byakuya spoke with renewed strength.

"Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" moving to speak to Ichigo, the noble stopped suddenly as the blades were severed in two by one swing of Ichigp's Zanpakuto.

Forcing them to reform with wide eyes, the Yamato glowed with purple Reiatsu.

Watching Yamato twirl the blade in hand, the man spoke.

"I'm waiting"

Holding a hand out for a Zanpakuto to fly to his grip, Byakuya flashed towards Ichigo who side stepped a stab to his abdomen, leaving Byakuya open for a backhand.

Wiping the blood from his nose at how hard that strike was, Byakuya glared at Ichigo who wiped the blood from his glove.

Moving to attack once more Byakuya stopped as Ichigo appeared above him, stopping himself to avoid a downward slash, Ichigo followed with another.

Forcing the Captain to once more avoid the strike, his eyes widened as he was surrounded by bright blue spiritual blades. Moving to avoid the attack, he stopped in place however as they shot into his being. Making him blanch at the small pricks in his chest. Byakuya looked up to Ichigo as he once more attempted a downward strike.

Only for Byakuya to summon a sword to parry.

Leaving the two at a deadlock.

"What's the matter, where did all this talk of killing us go" shoving the Captain away. Ichigo circled the captain while dragging their Zanpakuto along the ground, the Captain gave a groan as he stood up.

"Of all the Captain's we were hoping to fight, you are the most disappointing" swinging the blade once, the entire dome of pink blades were torn asunder once again.

"When you reawaken from you're defeat, I will be sure to repay the favour of what you did to us" moving to stand in front of Byakuya, the captain watched the being move to turn away if not for the man to lurch suddenly with a voice echoing.

"**You took to long**" seeing the being choke as a porcelain mask formed over Ichigo's face, the mask radiated hollow Reiatsu as Ichigo rose into a prideful stance.

* * *

**Crimson Cloud - V's battle theme from Devil May Cry 5**

* * *

Seeing yellow eyes stare at him through the mask with a V over the eyes. Byakuya stared at the being before him as it suddenly grabbed him by the throat and tossed him back.

"**I most likely have a limit to my presence, So I'm going to enjoy this as much as I may please**" hearing the smile in the voice, Byakuya watched as the being exploded with a sinister aura.

"**SURVIVE THIS, CAPTAIN KUCHIKI!**" watching as a wave of reiatsu spiralled throughout the battle field, the beings entire body took on a completely demonic appearance, though the Katana remained the same it did however radiate with power far beyond what it did before.

Seeing the human like face glare at him with clear insanity and power in it's eyes. Byakuya thanked his training for Captain as he brought his Zanpakutō to the right to block a strike, shocking him at seeing a clawed hand grinding against his Zanpakutō.

Flashing away while leaving the being laugh like a maniac, the beings head twitched with the laughter stopping, replacing itself with a calm air despite the hollowness permeating the air around them.

Staring at the being as it stared back, Byakuya's eyes widened as he turned to see the being standing behind him with it's back turned to him, it's hollow eyes simply staring at him.

Turning forward at sensing another presence, his eyes widened at the closeness of the yellow eyes boring into his own.

"**You vowed to kill the queen of the frozen lake**" feeling his limbs attacked with many slashes, the captain fell to his knee's in agony, forcing himself to look up to the merciless eyes of this being, he felt fear grip him as he watched the sheath release the Katana as it was poised for his throat.

"F**arewell in the waters of the afterlife, Kuchiki Byakuya**" seeing his life flash before his eyes as the blade moved towards him in slow motion, Byakuya's last thoughts were of Hisana, his deceased lover.

Or they would have if not for the other arm to suddenly grab the blade arm, the demonic appearance shattering like broken glass, showing the human arm beneath.

"We had this handled, Urizen!" dropping the Katana to stop the arm from reaching for the hollow mask, the being growled in protest.

"**He must be punished**!" seeing his death stumbling away with the Katana floating after it, Byakuya watched in shock as the reiatsu flickered between hells and Hollow.

"Do you think she would enjoy the news her brother had died by our hands!" seeing the being stop it's struggle with clarity, it stood up fully with a glare aimed at him.

"**No, the thought of seeing her weep would wound my very being… fine, we will end this you're way, Yamato**" reaching for the mask with both hands, the reiatsu flickered back to a calming aura as the mask was broken.

Leaving the Yamato in it's place.

Inhaling deeply to calm himself, Byakuya stood up with dignity as he watched the being turning to him.

"Our apologies, that was an unexpected interruption, shall we continue?" waiting for an answer, the being was about to attack if not for Byakuya raising a hand.

"Stop… I am at my limit of wounds" seeing the being stare in surprise, Byakuya winced as he finally took in his attire, his hair was loose like a wild mane, his haori was in tatters with only his squads insignia remaining recognizable.

And the large wound on his chest, he staggered to leave.

"Despite my honor to uphold the law, I will admit this victory to you, Kurosaki Ichigo, or whichever is in control at this moment." Shuffling away to the exit of the battlefield with his Bankai vanishing, Byakuya continued.

"This victory… belongs to you, just promise me one thing" stopping to turn to the being as it stood in silence, they made eye contact with respect.

"Protect Rukia, in my stead" with that the captain vanished with a flash.

Leaving the being in place before the changes receded to show Kurosaki Ichigo in his shikai's clothing. Panting as griffin emerged from his tattoo's alongside Shadow, they moved to his body to give him support.

"_**Well, that went better than expected, despite all things considered, he didn't even lay a finger on you when you went super Saiyan on his ass**_**" **giving a tired chuckle as he raised an arm for the bird to perch itself, Shadow smooched against Ichigo's legs with loud purrs, getting a head pat from the teen, they all stopped as Kuro appeared, though he looked… healthier than he did before, his skin gaining a livelier tan than it's borderline albino appearance, he smiled to Ichigo with tears falling from his eyes.

"Thank you, ichigo…. For healing me" smiling at the Zanpakutō spirit before him, Ichigo moved towards Kuro who blinked as he was brought into an embrace.

Leaving the two in silence.

"It was a team effort" turning to the unknown voice to the right, they both turned to the true form of Ichigo's Bankai, the being sitting on a throne with the Katana in hand, he gave a smile of respect.

"For now we must continue forth, for those who had helped us are still in battle" moving to speak, Ichigo felt himself about to fall if not for a body to grab him, forcing his Zanpakuto to vanish as Inoue Oirihime struggled to help him stand.

"Orihime, you beautiful creature, perfect timing" feeling himself set up, he turned to see the others approaching him in Shinigami robes.

And this… who was he.

"Who are you?" seeing the man stiffen he spoke quickly.

"Ignore me" shaking his head with a sigh.

The teen looked up with a bright smile that lit up the world, (in Orihime's opinion)

"I'm just glad you're all okay"

"Now let's go and catch up to Renji, I'm tired of fighting as of right now"

* * *

**Yeah, I didn't know weither to make this fight one sided or fair with Vergil's Yamato and Byakuya's Senbonzakura, I was trying to even it and not make ichigo op, but we got this instead.**

**Anyway I have a poll for red queen on my profile, have no idea if it's on my profile but there's one for Orihime to get red queen or Tatsuki.**

**Also along with one asking if I should genderbend either Grimjoww or Ulquiorra for the harem**


	20. Swords to cut through

Swords to cut through hypnosis

* * *

Moving through the Seireitei with the hill behind them Ichigo ran with a wince as Orihime healed his wounds that remained before his Bankai healed him, Ichigo gave Orihime many thanks which made the girl blush at every praise, they all ran after Griffin after a scouting.

With Shadow rushing beside them with a growl of confusion, making Ichigo turn to him with a raised eyebrow, making him and the panther stop and face each other, the others stopped in confusion.

"Kurosaki, we don't have much time!" ignoring Uryu as he watched Shadow sniff the air with deep chuff's of his whiskers, the demon cat looked up the stairs suddenly with an infuriated growl that evolved into a roar of rage, making the panther's being ripple like an agitated cuttlefish as spikes rose from the smooth fur.

"You can smell Rukia… and a monkey?" seeing the panther turn and growl at Ichigo softly, the teens eyes widened suddenly as the others stopped at hearing a faint ringing in their ears and minds, with Ichigo recognizing the voice of Isane echoing in his mind.

"Acquisition successful!"

Turning to the others who looked around in alarm, Shadow glared up the stairs.

"All captains, assistant captains proxy assistant captains of the thirteen court guard and… all Ryoka. This is Kotetsu Isane, lieutenant of Unohana Retsu of fourth division. Hear my words! This is an urgent message… from Unohana Retsu, captain of the fourth division and myself. Listen carefully, for what I am about to tell you, is the truth"

What followed next was alarming details of the supposed dead captains reemergence as a traitor with two others, this had the entire group discussing this revelation while Ichigo and Shadow looked up to the hill, focusing his reiatsu to sense anything. Ichigo's eyes widened as Kuro yelled in his mind.

"She's up there!" startling the others as he suddenly sprinted with renewed vigor to his body. The others shared a split second before rushing after the teen with Shadow running beside him. The others yelling for him to wait.

* * *

"What?" was all the came from Sōsuke Aizen as he stared at Abarai Renji with his false identity, the calm and caring Captain, with Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tousan behind him, Kaname sporting wounds and Gin… why was his hair stand up everywhere.

Neverminding that, the traitor stared at the resistant Renji before him as he growled in protest, Rukia in his arms protectively.

"I said… no. Aizen!" staring at Abarai with a small amount of irritation, Aizen noticed Gin about to unleash his zanpakutō until he spoke.

"I see. Wait, Gin" raising a hand to his fellow traitor, Aizen spoke.

"You're stubborn Abarai-san, if you won't give me Rukia. Then I cannot hep you. But I'll let you have you're way. Rukia will remain in you're arms. But the rest of you has to go" moving to strike the red haired man, his eyes stared in surprise as Abarai blocked all but one slash to his arms, leaving him bleeding while holding Rukia in his uninjured arm.

"You're defensive skills have improved, Abarai. You've grown. That pleases me, but…" smiling with hidden sadism now, Aizen spoke.

"You've chosen a bad time to be resistant"

Feeling his Reiatsu pulse in irritation as he sensed the battle, one sided as it was above the stairs, ichigo and Shadow were now on the clock as this Reiatsu began to overpower Renji's.

Looking to the right at sensing others approaching, Kuro appeared in his vision with a nod, getting one from ichigo himself, he focused fully into his flash step, making headway upward with record speed.

And upon finally arriving to the top, ichigo's and Kuro's world slowed to a crawl as he watched a brown haired captain lowering his zanpakutō onto a heavily wounded Renji, Rukia watching helplessly, Ichigo summoned Shadow in record time with his Cane aimed directly at the Captain.

Followed by Shadow's neck and head turning into a spear that shot at the Captain's zanpakutō in an intercept course.

The resounding clang was music to ichigo's strained ears as he flashed between Renji and this supposed dead Captain, holding his Cane like a golf club, he swung at Sosuke Aizen who did not anticipate the strike.

Which made Aizen stumble at the pain between his legs, he failed to keep his calm while stepping away. Feeling his legs quiver at the pain, he forced himself to stand calmly as Gin gave a silent snort, gaining a glare of pain from Aizen that silenced him.

Turning to Renji and Rukia with a worried glance, Ichigo spoke while turning back to the captains.

"Renji, you and Rukia alright?"

"Yeah, just didn't expect any of this shit to happen, especially the fucking bastard with glasses being a scumbag manipulator!"

"Well don't worry, I'll try and keep him off of you"

* * *

"I didn't want to intrude so I let him in" seeing Aizen keep his calm during the pain, he spoke with a strain in his voice.

"That's alright, despite my pain. Just another ant to step on. It makes no difference" seeing the two glare at him while Rukia frowned in worry.

* * *

"Renji, get ready to run" turning his eyes to ichigo as he unsheathed the Wakizashi, Rukia watched in worry as Ichigo held it with both hands.

"What makes you think I'm running, he's a cunning bastard now, he may have more tricks up his sleeve." Raising his broken Shikai, Renji continued.

"He may have broken Zabimaru. But I have my own tricks, plus running away will be pointless if they decide to use that ribbon again" glaring at Aizen as he shifted Rukia in his grip, Ichigo called upon shadow and Griffin for the upcoming fight.

"If we can stun them long enough, we can find a chance"

Smiling as Renji readied himself, ichigo spoke.

"Then let's get this party started shall we?"

"We have one chance at this so don't miss" raising his broken sword into the air, Renji stabbed it into the ground.

"Higa Zekkō!" seeing the broken segments of the zanpakutō float high into the air, they all converged onto Aizen, while Ichigo readied with the Wakizashi poised to strike, and seeing the explosion from the impact, ichigo flashed towards Aizen with a strike ready… only to stop dead in it's tracks… from one finger.

Seeing the smug bastard smile, ichigo's world flared into pain as he was grabbed by shadow and pulled to safety, the panther roaring at Aizen in rage, sending it's head flailing at an amused Aizen, his eyes widened suddenly as he felt thousands of volts hit his system, leaving him open for the spiked mace to hit his stomach. Flashing away in alarm as the two summons, his mind went through thoughts and plans in worry.

'They, are immune to my hypnosis' thinking back to the small hypnosis he had placed upon the boy as he struck. The two summons however, ignored what he made them see in favour of striking him. Staring at the two in alarming anger, he spoke to Gin who had his fox like smile.

"Gin, kill them" seeing the man from before, Griffin dived out of danger, his tail feathers taking a hit, Shadow roared as he swung his head as Gin who smiled passively as he dodged the attack. Allowing Aizen to appear behind a stunned Renji who fell from the strike he should have seen, allowing Aizen a small amount of worry to fade at his perfect Hypnosis still in affect, he turned to Rukia who stared at her two friends in horror.

"Now, get up. Kuchiki Rukia" feeling her collar grabbed roughly she was hoisted to her feet as Gin and the two summons fought.

Seeing the girl before him stand limply, Aizen spoke with a soft smile.

"Ah, I see. You're unresponsive from my Reiatsu"

Leading her towards Gin and Kaname, the bird was finally knocked down from a strike from Kaname who moved to end the birds life if not for Shadow to send a venus fly trap mouth at the blind man who jumped back just in time.

"But there's no need to worry, It just makes it easier to move you" hearing a shift from Ichigo, turning he saw Shadow urging the teen to move while griffin vanished into the teens tattoo's.

Making Aizen frown at the unexpected change for his future plans, he merely ignored it.

Turning to Gin, he spoke.

"Be sure their dead, I wish for no interruptions" feeling a landing behind him, Aizen sensed Komamura with ease, turning to the large wolf man as he swung down upon him, Aizen lifted his arm up with little care.

"AIZEN!"

Feeling the impact roll off of himself with little effort, Aizen smiled as the cloud faded away, Aizen spoke.

"Hado 90. Kurohitsugi" what followed next was a one sided battle with the large wolf man falling in defeat.

Failing to see Ichigo awake and setting himself upright with his right elbow, he watched in silence as Aizen summoned pillars of light around both him and Rukia, Ichigo watched helplessly as the Captain plunged his arm into Rukia's chest…

What followed next was a blinding rage, a rage mirrored by all three of the spirits within his soul, his eyes flashing between a calming blue a deep purple and an unnerving yellow.

Standing up with his wounds ignored for now, Aizens topped and turned in time to see Ichigo plunge hiszanpakutō into his chest, glaring at Aizen with a deep scowl, Aizen's eyes widened as Ichigo spoke with a calm voice among the wind.

"Bankai"

"Kill her Gin, I will handle this my-" was all Aizen managed to say before a vicious right hook sent him tumbling, startling him into releasing Rukia who was caught by the protective arms of Byakuya of all people, his attire somewhat repaired. Turning his eyes to ichigo they widened as Yamato stood with a calm rage in his eyes. Turning to Gin the man fell to his knee's as slash's appeared all over his being, Kaname fell to his own knees at the suffocating rage from the Reiatsu alone.

Turning back to Aizen, the man still had the soft smile on his lips as he held a gem in the hand he stabbed Rukia with.

And seeing the man acting smug.

IT JUST ANGERED YAMATO AND ICHIGO!.

_Let's see how he works with one arm, shall we?_

Moving fluidly into a stance, Aizen frowned at the quick slash and calm sheathing of the blade, the sound of the clink was all the warning he got before he felt numbness in his right wrist.

Looking down with fear, his eyes widened at seeing his pinky and ring finger absent.

_Or better yet, two fingers less…_

Feeling his arms open with fresh wounds, Aizen's eyes widened as he felt extreme pain in his now bleeding arms, looking to ichigo, his mind spoke in horror.

'_He's immune… to my hypnosis!?_'

Scowling in rage as he moved to strike with his remaining hand, Aizen's eyes widened in even more rage as his hand was gripped by Yoruichi of all people, and seeing a Claymore of all things aimed to stab his heart from Yoruichi and a Zanpakutō from Suì-Fēng.

Aizen froze in rage as he glared at Yamato/Ichigo who approached.

Moving to strike the man, Yamato/ichigo noticed Rukia staring at him in awe and shock.

"Don't move. You so much as twitch a finger"

"And you lose you're head" turning to both Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng respectively, Aizen spoke suddenly as he stared over the Seireitei.

"What about them?" turning to see three giants approaching with vicious grins, Yamato/Ichigo stared at the sight, turning to Aizen with a blank stare, the two shared a moment of eye contact before Yamato approached the ledge, raising his free hand, Aizen frowned in confusion before he watched Yamato/Ichigo snap their fingers.

Leaving nothing but silence until a blur slammed into Kaiwan, followed by Nightmare rising up from it's landing with a challenging roar, followed by another figure landing beside them.

"Hey, Yoruichi, I got bored so I came to watch the fun!"

"Kukaku!?" smiling at the woman with the four giants facing off, allowing Yamato/Ichigo to turn back to Aizen who stared back with a shocked look in his eyes. They widened further as he felt a small sharp prick at his adams apple.

And seeing the stoic face of Yamato/Ichigo.

"It's over" staring at the being before him as Aizen froze at the enchanting glare aimed at him, he forced his eyes to Yoruichi.

"What?"

"Can't you see. You're surrounded and at the mercy of a very angry zanpakutō spirit and it's wielder" staring as all the captains minus Kurotsuchi, Aizen stared at the sight for a second… before smiling.

"What's with the smile?" staring at the narrowed eyes of the being before him, he watched in amazement as he grabbed both Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng and leaped back, just as a yellow beam crashed down protectively around Aizen, a panting Gin, and a stoic Kaname who had recovered from the reiatsu.

Seeing the mass of Menos grande as they tore open into the Seireitei, Yoruichi felt herself held protectively by Yamato/ichigo as they all stared at the sight.

Not even hearing all watching the sight, Yamato/Ichigo looked to Aizen who smiled victoriously.

"He's rising" seeing the fat man speak true words, Yamato/Ichigo watched as they went to stop him until an old voice spoke an order.

"Stop!" choosing to ignore the old man to give a deep reminder to the man before him as he rose, Yamato/Ichigo released Yoruichi from his grip to step forward, seeing Aizen smiling at him. He lost the smile however as he watched Yamato slowly unsheathe his blade above his head, eyes glowing with power, the man spoke.

"Here's a reminder of us" swiping above his head once, those watching frowned in confusion as he slowly sheathed the zanpakutō.

And with the clink of it fully sheathed, a wave reiatsu stretched outward, with Aizen's glasses cut in two on his face… followed by a deep cut to forever scar his once flawless face, and the now absent right hand.

Leaving Aizen screaming in pain and rage as he fell to his knee's allowing those watching to stare at Yamato/ichigo in awe and shock.

Leaving his bankai to rest, ichigo suddenly felt his wounds weight as he fell to his knee's. clutching his stomach tightly, he turned to Rukia and Yoruichi as they ran to his aid before he fell unconscious.


	21. R&R part 1

Rest and recovery part 1

* * *

Feeling his eyes slowly flutter open at the comfy surface he currently lay upon, the feeling of a rough tongue against his right cheek made him chuckle softly, allowing his mind to note the fact he had Shadow laying beside his being.

Scanning the ceiling with a blurred vision, his eyes soon focused as his right arm reached and settled upon Shadow's head, gaining a loud purr from the Panther before he sat up slowly, noticing the exhaustion in his muscles, he looked around the room to see none other then Yoruichi sleeping against the wall beside the door. Smiling at the woman who helped him stand on his own feet, Ichigo stood up with a low groan as his muscles and bones creaked from the sudden use, reaching for his Cane, it manifested from nowhere.

Moving to Yoruichi he knelt down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, making her hum in her sleep as she stirred awake. Blinking as her mind registered his shape, she looked up slowly to see the smiling face of Ichigo mere inches from her own.

"Hey, how's life treating you?" what came next was a stunning sight.

Yoruichi stood up quickly, keeping her eyes on his own she pulled him into a soft embrace, allowing her to inhale his familiar scent, she gave a sigh of relief.

"Next time you're heavily injured, don't go Bankai until you're fully healed" holding her close while also enjoying her hairs scent, the growl of Shadow made them turn to the window where yelling was heard, making them frown before the door opened to show Rukia rushing in after Griffin who landed on ichigo's head, leaning down for eye contact.

"_**ICHIGO, you're awake, not sleepwalking at all, you're alive. walking with both eyes open, can you remember what happened, what we went through the fucking shit storm that followed you giving the prick a reminder, SAY SOMETHING!**_" staring at the Bird as it leaned up to hop onto Yoruichi's shoulder, Ichigo spoke.

"What happened after I fell unconscious?" seeing Yoruichi and Rukia laugh sheepishly at his question, Griffin chose to open his beak.

"_**A lot of pussy wanted a piece of that ass**_" seeing the two girls blush suddenly as they slowly turned to Griffin atop of Yoruichi's shoulder, he realised his mistake immediately.

Leaving Ichigo to rub his eyes.

"How bad is it?" seeing the two women share a look, Yoruichi spoke with a smile.

"I don't exactly know, all I know is that they're a lot of girls trying to see the hero of the Seireitei…" the serious face she gave next worried Ichigo.

"Including the Head captain after seeing both you're Bankai along with my Zanpakutō, it was almost like he recognised them from his time of youth" blinking at the revelation, Ichigo turned to Rukia who was currently toying with her robes.

"How are you doing Rukia, no one giving you trouble?" seeing the girl perk up, she gave a small smile.

"I've been fine, that giant construct however has been following me like a guard dog for some reason" seeing Ichigo blink, they jumped suddenly as the window was shattered by the demon Nightmare itself, it's lone eye scanning the room before it landed on Ichigo who stared at the sight with amusement.

Turning to Yoruichi who held a hand to her face, she looked to Ichigo with a soft smile before the door opened once more by Suì-Fēng.

"Lady Yoruichi I heard- what the?" stopping as the occupants of the room looked at her, the petite suddenly held Shadow protectively from Nightmare, showing the demon cat possessing a confused look, turning to an amused Ichigo the panther gave a confused growl.

"Not my fault you look like an oversized kitten" getting a warning growl from both Shadow _AND_ Suì-Fēng, Ichigo, Yoruichi and Rukia shared a quick laugh, making the captain blush deeply as Yoruichi wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck to kiss him.

"Wait, Lady Yoruichi, this is the man you spoke of as you're lover?" seeing the petite captain blush as the medical gown clung to ichigo's form, the captain cleared her throat before bowing to Ichigo, stunning him as she spoke.

"Thank you… for healing Yoruichi's heart" watching the woman stand up with another bow, she smiled thankfully towards Ichigo who smiled in return.

"It was my genuine pleasure" flicking his right hand, he covered his smile with his red book… like a certain shop owner.

Making Suì-Fēng give him a deadpan.

Which prompted Ichigo to lower the book.

"Too much?"

"Yeah… too much of Kisuke"

* * *

Walking through the Seireitei now without the need to fight constantly, Ichigo and shadow were enjoying the peace as they explored the sights, Rukia beside him with a book of the Seireitei's history, searching for any indication of Ichigo's bankai along with Yoruichi's the lady was having no luck.

Which she showed by growling while trying to rip apart the very thick book in hand.

Sighing as they stopped, Ichigo smiled in amusement, looking to Shadow who gave a rumble which made him snort in amusement.

"What's so funny?" turning to the little Shinigami, Ichigo took note to her white robes fading to black slowly.

"Nothing, he just thinks you look like an angry cub when angry" hearing this Rukia turned to Shadow who gave a soft growl of acknowledgement. Making her blush at being called adorable.

She stood stock straight however as the shadow of Nightmare loomed over her protectively.

Looking up to hear the low soft rumbled of Nightmare, ichigo raised an eyebrow as the rumbling finally registered as… purrs?

"Uh, why is it purring" moving to answer, Griffin appeared on Ichigo's shoulders, looking to Nightmare with it's own eyes widening.

"_**Whoa, it's actually, calm. It's at peace. Hey short stuff what attribute does you're Zanpakutō have?**_" jumping up to smack the bird, Griffin flapped his wings to avoid the angry midget who scowled at his bird face.

"Get down here you chicken!"

"_**NEVER**_!" flying away with a hysterical laugh, Ichigo sighed while rubbing his face.

"Anyway, to answer the question. My Zanpakutō, Sode no Shirayuki is an ice type. And I will admit she is a calm person… so I guess that would explain why this thing follows me" looking up to Nightmare's lone eye as it focused solely on her, it sank into the ground with a soft rumble, returning most of Ichigo's tattoo's, causing Rukia to perk up.

"That reminds me, when did you get tattoo's. are you trying to copy Renji?"

Smiling sheepishly while backing away, Shadow returned to his tattoo's causing Rukia's eyebrows to widen.

"Wait, is that where those animals come from?"

Seeing hope of avoiding a beating form his lovable friend, ichigo spoke.

"Yeah, though they also come out of the Cane" to emphasize his point, he summoned Shadow who landed with a roar, strutting around them with it's mouth open with a rumble in it's throat, Shadow approached Rukia for pets…

AND PETS IT RECEIVED!.

AND CUDDLES!

Never forget the cuddles.


	22. R&R part 2

R&R part 2

**Well, it seems Tatsuki is getting red queen by what the poll is saying, four votes against one at the moment, I'm just gonna say this is one sided so I'm taking it down and setting the other one up, which will be after this chapter is posted… **

**also Zoran, my man or girl, it's all good. you don't need to worry, to be honest the fact you're enjoying this story keeps me going, all of you do actually, so thanks. hopefully this will be my first successful Bleach Fic.**

**also yeah, the poll is on my profile to see who gets Gender bended for the harem Grimmjow or Ulquiorra. for the past two days I've been coming up with a OOC Arc before the Arrancar arc following the events of DMC 5. and since I've come up with enemies for it, I'll leave the naming to you guys, just make a review for hollow names.**

**also the ARC i'm creating will include Tatsuki gaining Red Queen and or Blue Rose.**

* * *

Walking through the halls of the medical ward with her captain, Isane held a tray of food in her hands with a small smile on her lips, her fellow medics nodding to her in greeting as she passed.

Her cheeks began to redden as she approached her current patients room, the patient having to be retreated of his wounds after another fight with Kenpachi.

Knocking on the door with a soft smile as her cheeks reddened at remembering having to hold Ichigo's six pack to slow the wounds bleeding, he merely gave a laugh as it healed itself along with her own healing.

"Doors not really locked, Isane-chan!" hearing Ichigo's voice with amusement in it, the woman opened the door with Unohana silently following.

Showing Ichigo sitting beside the window with shadow purring under his free hand while the other held his red book.

"How are you're wounds, Kurosaki-san?" turning to Unohana with respect, he gave a bow in response.

"It's healing fine, thank you… and sorry for the trouble" gaining a soft giggle from the Captain as Isane set the food down, Ichigo stood up to sit for his check up.

"Honestly, Ichigo, why did you even agree to a rematch with Captain Kenpachi?"

"Well, he wanted me to use my berserk state again… apparently he feels the blows I dish out" looking to the left, they all saw the eye of Nightmare stretching out of a vortex in the wall, gurgling it's monotone… gurgle. It turned it's lone eye to Unohana before stretching for a closer look at her, making the woman blink before it nudged her like a house pet before receding through the portal.

"Well, it seems Nightmare has become a good judge of character" turning to give Ichigo a smile, Ichigo gave one back as Retsu began to check on the bandages over his upper body.

"Tell me if you're feeling any discomfort, the fractures on you're ribcage may still be present" applying pressure onto the bandages with Ichigo holding his arms apart, he looked to Isane who sat patiently.

It was after a minute of Unohana applying soft pressure for longer than necessary did Ichigo turn in confusion… blinking in surprise as the woman's eyes had glazed over with a bit of drool from a lecherous smile did Ichigo reach and tap her shoulder, trying to wake her from the trance as his own cheeks reddened as she began to grind on his right knee.

The moment he tapped her she glomped onto him, surprising Isane who gasped in surprise as she watched Unohana cup her hands over Ichigo's cheeks to force her tongue down his throat…

The teens unexpectedly grabbing her ass firmly before the sound of Griffin laughing snapped the Captain back to her senses, staring into Ichigo's brown eyes.

She sat up while clearing her throat, she spoke.

"You're injuries seem to have healed perfectly *Ahem* you can, you can go on with you're day, Kurosaki-ku-san!" standing up she turned and quickly left… leaving Isane with Ichigo who had lost the bandages from his now bare torso.

"_**What a woman**_" turning to Griffin, Ichigo and Isane shared a look before Isane blushed as she found herself staring at his pecks, faint scars on his chest, she couldn't help herself and touched one before leaving with a blush, leaving Ichigo in place.

"What, just happened?"

"Something to cause some excitement if I'm correct" jumping at the sudden appearance of a smiling Yoruichi, the woman closed the door, turning to smile at Ichigo, he watched as she began to strip.

"_**I'll leave you two to you're fun**_" with that he return to Ichigo's tattoo's, just as Yoruichi sauntered over to his enlarged member.

"I think you gave me an exciting idea when we leave" grabbing her hips as she sat on his lap, Ichigo smiled.

"I'm all ears" with that they fell onto Ichigo's back.


	23. R&R finale

R&R part 3 finale

* * *

**Welp, Grimmjow is in the lead with 6 to 4 against Ulquiorra, to be honest I don't know if I should do both of them for you guys/gals? Reading. How about this, the vote limit will be to whichever get's to 15 votes.**

**Anyway enjoy this finale of the rest and recovery mini.**

* * *

Smut beginning starts

* * *

Sometimes, Ichigo wouldn't normally question his life, nor the luck he has to be surrounded by many gorgeous women… Yoruichi, Orihime, Suì-Fēng, Rukia, Isane… and her Captain Unohana.

The night before with Yoruichi legit dragging him to Suì-Fēng's private quarters with a blindfold over his eyes with Yoruichi's playful giggling his indication this was a doozy of a prank to her.

That went out the window as Ichigo's eyes were given freedom with the Blindfold yeeted from his face to reveal the women he knew sitting on a queen sized bed… wearing Neko bikini's… Orihime looking like she was struggling to not burst the top off of herself, the only one not wearing the neko outfit was retsu… my lord she only wore her captains Haori, revealing her toned body with a confidant smile on her reddened cheeks beside her heavily blushing Lieutenant who shyly hand her hands on the cat girl "Nya" motion.

Rukia sat with her face as red as a tomato like Orihime. Yoruichi stepped to the bed to sit between Suì-Fēng and Isane who "eeped" as her captain urged her closer to Yoruichi, making the poor girl blush as she played with her left nipple.

That was followed by one of the best sensations Ichigo ever experienced, the morning at this moment beating it instantly with his morning wood tended to by Isane and Retsu, his right arm held in place by a sleeping Yoruichi who held Suì-Fēng in her arms protectively.

His Left arm holding the cuddling forms of Orihime and Rukia.

And remembering the godly sensation on his manhood, Ichigo clenched his hands tightly as he let his release out, seeing this Retsu engulfed his cock into her readied mouth with Isane Licking any drops she missed. The pop from Retsu was followed by a giggle as Isane kissed her lovingly, sharing his cum with each other. Ichigo gave a sigh of pleasure, looking to the women in his arms he brought them closer with Suì-Fēng cuddling into his chest with a Purr, making Ichigo snort before he nearly jumped at the sensation of Retsu sitting on his member, making Ichigo drop his head back at the eager woman, he was trapped for several minutes in the goddess' ass cheeks while Isane moved to Ichigo's head, cradling it lovingly for him to enjoy the view.

* * *

Two hours later after the others had woken up.

SMUT section ended

* * *

Stepping out of Suì-Fēng's with hurt yet satisfied looks on their faces, Isane leaned against her Captain who shared her limp, Retsu showing a bright smile while her Haori hid her completely naked form beneath, her hands were cradling her stomach area with her joy growing. Following them with his own smile of satisfaction while holding a fully clothed Yoruichi in his arms alongside Orihime and Suì-Fēng, Rukia hissing with each step, she was the only one leaning against his chest.

The five shared sigh's with Orihime cuddling further into Ichigo.

"Ow, but totally worth it!" leaning his head back to enjoy the rising sun's rays, Suì-Fēng echoed his smile with her own words.

"Consider it training if you want" hissing as she tried to stand on her own strength, she gave a playful glare at Ichigo.

"If I knew you were that big I would have ignored Lady Yoruichi's persuasions" getting a gentle cuddle from both Yoruichi and Ichigo, the petite enjoyed the comforting hug with a soft smile.

"Consider it training if you want?" moving to give the second petite kisses on her neck, the woman perked up with a shiver from the kissing on her neck as her cheeks reddened.

"Using my own words against me, Yoruichi chose well" turning to get a kiss on her lips, making them all giggle before wincing at the numbing pain on their lips.

"Let's just worry on getting ourselves healed before the day actually gets going" giving nods of agreement with Yoruichi, they moved back into the guest room.

* * *

Standing before a senkaimon with Cane in hand.

Ichigo stared at the sight with ease beside, Chad, Uryu and a currently beaming Orihime.

Yoruichi was currently saying goodbye to Suì-Fēng who had a genuine smile as they shared an embrace.

Staring at the doorway back to the land of the living, Ichigo ran a hand through his hair before scratching it.

"Kurosaki!" turning to Rukia's Captain as he approached, he handed ichigo a tricket.

"This is for you" eying the skull like object, ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" before he could get an answer however, Ukitake had left, leaving those that had come to save Rukia to bid farewell.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now" getting a giggle from the woman before him, they shared a smile.

"Yeah, it is" standing in a comforting silence, Rukia lunged at Ichigo to hug him, making him chuckle as Shadow and Griffin emerged to join the hug… followed by Nightmare rising from the ground beneath them with it's arms gently hugging them.

* * *

Following that was the departure… with them all immediately rushing for the exit at realising where they were.

"I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THIS!" rushing with the others as the cleaner was heard in the distance, they were sprinting full tilt.

"Hey, Yoruichi, where exactly will we pop out in the living world?"

"I don't exactly know to be honest" was all the woman said as she sprinted in her human form, it was the sight of a doorway opening in front did they all get an answer…

Shit's high up.

"OH SHIT!"

FOOOM!

"Why's it all dark?" grabbing onto Yoruichi and Orihime in the darkness, Ichigo felt both Chad and Uryu against his back within this darkness, the muffled sounds outside gained his attention, feeling them impact something the darkness opened to show them on a magic platform… with Kisuke and Tessai showing themselves as they're saviours.

"Urahara?" turning to Ichigo from his Position, Kisuke went to speak until he noticed Yoruichi's Zanpakutō…

"That's… not what you're Zanpakutō looked like all those years ago" eying the weapon for a full minute, Yoruichi smiled fondly at the Odachi before it glowed red, transforming into the Claymore.

"A final gift from Dante" smiling softly at the woman, Kisuke turned to Ichigo as he sat down.

"Why didn't you say that my soul was fractured?" wincing at the question, Kisuke spoke.

"I didn't notice it when we started training, It was only when you went through the Senkaimon that I finally noticed the wound in you're soul, I'm sorry for not noticing, Kurosaki-san" sitting back beside Oirihime and Yoruichi, Ichigo rubbed his face with a sigh before he looked to the badge Ikutake gave him.

"Is that what Ukitake gave you, Kurosaki?" turning to uryu who had noticed the object, Ichigo nodded while holding it up for the others to look.

"Cute" turning to Orihime with a snort, Ichigo clipped it to his pants.

"This is my stop, Urahara-san" turning to Uryu as he stood up, they all bid him farewell.

Leaving them departing one by one before It was Ichigo's turn to leave. Hopping off to land on the road before his Clinic/house. Ichigo smiled softly before walking on air up to his window. Crouching to look inside, his face became stoic at Seeing Kon… with his hands in his own pants. Rapping the window with his cane, the thing shot up with anger after further knocking.

"Ichigo!"

Letting the mod soul open the window with ichigo's growing headache, he grabbed the badge and shoved it onto Kon's head, ejecting the mod soul from his body, ichigo set Kon into the lion plushy, letting the little lion look for Rukia.

"Where's Rukia?"

"She stayed behind" entering his body to set himself to bed, Ichigo sighed as Kon flopped down beside him… closing his eyes for a second, the sound of Rushing footsteps made Ichigo burst into motion with a wide grin.

Throwing his door open, he delivered a dropkick to his own father's face with a Mocking "GOOD MORNING GOAT CHIN!" sending the old man down the stairs. Standing with a wide smile, Isshin laid on his back with a laugh of pain.

"That's a first!" followed by him going unconscious.

"Good to be back" moving into his bedroom to change, he nearly jumped at the sight of a naked Yoruichi on his bed.


	24. Kubomi- Pit hollows

Kubomi- Pit hollows

**A little teaser for my OC Arc for Summoner of demons.**

* * *

_In the darkest pit of the Hueco Mundo, not many hollows strive, but only those that abandon any sign of themselves. The darkest demons exist in this pit. The cruelest, survive in this pit…_

_The Powerful, command this pit._

_They forsakened their fellow hollows above when they gave in to the Shinigami's control._

_They turned their backs on those who have forsaken their mask, their true selves for what, power watered down to mimic the powerful._

_This Pit, was home to the most violent and evil… this Pit is the Domain… of Mundus._

_The scourge of Hueco Mundo_

* * *

Sitting within a throne of the Pit, a large being made from a gathered shadows stared to the right with three glowing red orbs, it's being shrouded by the darkness, it looked up at sensing a fluctuation in the air, followed by a small lizard Hollow to drop down before the being in silence.

Stopping before the hollow with it's head held down in submission, the being stood up with creaking bones as it approached the Hollow.

"**Hollow To what news do you wish to share from the cowards above**?" seeing the hollow before him perk up in excitement, the hollow reigned itself in to show respect.

"The Shinigami… returned, one handed… scar over face… cursing one named Kurosaki!" seeing the little one jumping in joy, the Hollow known as Mundus reached for the little one to hold it at eye level, his own joy shown through cruel eyes.

"**You do not jest**?" seeing the hollow shake it's head in negative, Mundus looked on in thought before he grinned widely, summoning Reiatsu to his hands, the Hollow in them panicked slightly in fear.

"**You've been loyal to me the longest, young one, allow me to reward you after all these centuries**" clamping his hands on the Hollow, the sick sounds of bone and flesh rippling in his palms echoed through the dark cavern for miles, eliciting countless eyes to open in the darkness.

Kneeling down to set the corpse down.

It sooner showed the Nameless hollow to be whole. Showing a humanoid shape twitching erratically with claws lashing out wildly.

His body covered in darkened scales with spikes protruding from the back and elbows, the legs showing them to be double knee'd (Cant remember the technical name) with clawed feet, a tail swished at the end of it's spine, showing razor sharp blades running down to the tip. The newly born Vasto Lorde looked up to Mundus before bowing, gaining many howls from the cavern around them.

"**Stand above what you once were Kuruttu Kiba, new Vasto of the Kubomi**" turning to the many rows of cavern around him, Mundus spoke loudly.

"**Our cousins above have chosen a weak leader to their so called salvation. They are nothing but fools chasing a pointless hope, we however have become more then hollows… we have escaped the pits of hell itself, we have become more than them, we will rend them from existence, for staining this very land with their mixed FILTH. WE WILL REND THEM FROM LIFE AND TAKE WHAT IS OURS!**" the howling around him became loud with the cavern shaking from the pressure.

"**We will make Hell itself bow to our wills**" turning to the throne as it glowed with a Red Ruby gem on the back, the Hollow approached it to hold it above his head.

"**IT IS TIME FOR THE KUBOMI TO RISE!**" staring at the Gem in hand, it cracked with a ruby red weed to grow from the Sourushīdo (Soul seed).

"**And only I shall stand side by side with Eden**"


	25. A coming Storm

A coming storm

* * *

**Well, it looks like Grimmjoww is still in the lead, Ulquiorra one vote behind**

* * *

When Tatsuki arrived to school after the small break not two days ago, she immediately noticed things playing out differently with her best friend…

First was the new confidence the girl had gotten on the short break, that and the small muscle she had gained.

Second was the focus she showed in her studies from out of nowhere

Third, which she wasn't really complaining about was the Judo flip she had given Chizuru after an attempted molestation, and to be honest, Tatsuki should had taken a picture of Orihime profusely apologising to the Bi-sexual pervert afterwards.

The final sign, that thing had changed with her friend, was how closer she seemed to Kurosaki ichigo who had a genuine smile as he spoke to her and Chad.

Normally this wouldn't bother her, but something just nagged at her subconsciousness… especially seeing what could be described as Keychain on Ichigo's pants.

That and a red book he carried.

What was with that book anyway?.

Deciding to ignore this for the moment now, she looked forward as Miss Ocha entered the classroom, letting the day go ahead with business.

Thankfully, not much had happened during school for Ichigo and the others, well, except for Uryu to keep his distance from them, it felt pretty boring without Griffin flying around to get rid of the silence.

Sneaking a glance to a bubbly Orihime as she wrote down notes for the class, Ichigo went to put his own notes down before he nearly flinched as Griffin sat on his desk.

Staring at the bird with wide eyes, Ichigo whispered softly.

"How are you out here?"

"_**You're leaking Reiatsu like a waterfall, I noticed so I decided to jump out and fly around**_" looking at the classroom with a studious eye, Griffin jumped to another desk, completely unnoticed by everyone but Orihime, Chad and a certain raven haired girl who stared at the sight with wide eyes, looking around to the others students in alarm, she failed to see Orihime and Chad resume the class.

"_**This dipshit has the wrong answers**_" flapping onto another desk of Chizuru, the bird gave a gag of disgust.

"_**She's just drawing pornography, someone get her a psychiatrist!**_" flapping onto another desk, Shadow came out with a warning growl. Making Tatsuki visibly jump at the sight, the poor girl looking to everyone else in questioning as the panther moved towards Griffin who stood at the edge of a desk, conversing with his fellow, summons, he turned to a window.

"_**Hey, Rockstar, we're going to keep up a patrol around town, mind opening a window for us?**_" looking around the classroom, Chad opened a window beside him before going back to writing down notes, getting a nod from Griffin while Shadow leaped out with grace.

"_**Thanks Chad**_" seeing the classroom resume none the wiser… Tatsuki had a near heart attack as Nightmare emerged to follow, being extremely careful.

"I need to head to the nurses office" seeing Tatsuki walk out of the room, Ichigo, Chad and Orihime shared a look of alarm at how pale the girl had looked.

"Do you think?"

"Most likely"

"We'll have to make sure she's ok" nodding to the two, Ichigo looked out the window to see Nightmare walking down a street, being sure to avoid a passing car.

* * *

Flying through the air with Reiatsu lingering through it, Griffin gave a flap of his wings while keeping an eye out for any rogue hollows, looking down to the rooftops, Panther prowled with mighty bounds, the panther's head shot to the left where a tear in the sky appeared, showing a pyramid head shaped Hollow slowly stepped out, looking up to see Shadow make it's tail into a serrated blade that severed the head, landing with grace to make sure the Hollow died.

And seeing the body fade Shadow moved onward… failing to notice a pair of eyes following it.

Stepping out of the school with Orihime and Chad, they noticed Uryu leaving ahead. Moving to catch up to him they all stopped suddenly as an aura washed over them with the wind suddenly picking up violently, washing the entire air with the Reiatsu of a hollow. Making them all stop and look for the cause of the reiatsu with nothing happening.

Shielding his eyes from the wind, all the students began to quickly leave to their homes.

And as soon as the place was clear, Ichigo spoke.

"What's with this wind, is it a Hollow?"

Turning to Orihime to answer, Ichigo turned to the Shinigami pass Ukitake had given him, watching it vibrate wildly.

Looking to the sky as it shuddered with clouds rolling in, Ichigo turned to the others.

"We need to get to Urahara's, the fact this happens after we got back is not coincidence" following after Ichigo, they turned a corner. Failing to see two men walk by.

And if they had paid them attention, they would had noticed one sporting wolf ears.

* * *

Standing at the entrance of his shop with a hand on his hat, Kisuke frowned at the hollow induced weather with worry.

Looking to the right at sensing Ichigo and co approaching, Yoruichi stepped out to his side with her arms crossed, fully clothed mind you, with a serious expression on her face.

"What do you think this is, Kisuke?"

"I don't know Yoruichi, but it feels… ancient" turning his head at seeing Ichigo and the others turn the corner, Yoruichi's eyes lit up somewhat despite the darkening mood.

"At least it rules out Aizen for being one handed" looking to the sky once more as the others finally made it to them.

"Urahara, is it Aizen?"

Shaking his head as the clouds began to darken, he lead them inside where Tessai had set up a TV showing a news forecast.

"From what the news is saying about this sudden storm it's washing all over Japan, and it's spreading?"

"Do we know what it is?" sitting down around a table with the others ready for business, Kisuke spoke.

"No, but this is definitely the work of a hollow, the air is being flooded with the Reiatsu of both a hollow and Hells radiance" leaning down while cupping his chin in thought, they failed to sense the approaching reiatsu from outside.

"I'm surprise the gates of Hell haven't appeared with the amount of Reiatsu is flooding out"

"**That is because my master is gathering his forces**" jumping up in alarm at the chittering voice.

They all turned to see a humanoid hollow standing calmly, it's head small, the size of a humans… the only difference was the fact it's face was bare to see, it's mouth sporting jagged fangs in a hungry smile.

"Who are you?" seeing all move to fighting stances, the hollow gave a mocking laugh.

"**That would be telling you, Shinigami, but I'll do you a tiny favour by answering you're question**" leaning down with a hungry growl escaping it's throat, the hollow spoke with a soft click in it's jaw.

"**The lord of the Pit has grown tired of those above his domain, and has taken it upon himself to deny Aizen his pathetic plans for this world, Lord Mundus will rip this worlds souls from their mortal flesh and change it anew to his wishes, and when he is done, the Soul society will be next on the menu of his purge**" raising a single finger at them, they all panicked as a ball of blue and black reiatsu manifested at the tip.

"**The tree of Eden will be the beginning of this new world**" moving quickly with the soul pass, Ichigo severed the hand from the hollow it leaped back with a mad cackle, reveling in the pain as it's body changed to a more feral state, it's human hair growing to the floor.

"**You hurt Hito-gui!**" watching the thing laugh as it's hand regrew as the one on the ground shrivelled to dust, the Hollow let out a horrific roar, not even close to sounding like a hollows.

"**Hito-gui HURT YOU BACK!**" rushing at Ichigo who stood at the ready, Chad appeared before him with his arm ready, seeing this too late Hito-gui fell victim to it's head being crushed by the blow, sending it back once more, Ichigo gave Chad a nod of thanks, giving one back they all stopped in alarm as the thing cackled, slowly standing up with it's body mangled from the impact, it's head rolled to them with a cruel grin.

"**Eden approachs!**" moving to an open portal, everything stopped suddenly as a very loud gunshot echoed from above.

Leaving them all to watch as the creatures head was obliterated from a red hot projectile sending it through.

Looking up to the rooftops Ichigo spotted a figure leave his sight.

Moving to follow, Kisuke called out to him.

"Ichigo!" turning to Kisuke, Ichigo noticed the fear stricken faces he had alongside Yoruichi.

"We need to contact the Seireitei"


	26. Gathering Forces

Forces gathering

* * *

**well, Ulquiorra's votes just shot up on the poll keep it up peopes**

* * *

Sitting around the table with the air silent, Ichigo stared at Kisuke with a frown of thought, Shadow and Griffin standing guard having returned, Ichigo had sat as Kisuke had spoke to him of the Hollow responsible for the heavy wind outside, not long ago the News broadcasting a Hurricane warning off the coast of Japan, it was all coming down to Ichigo worrying for his family during this coming storm, not only did they have to deal with Aizen but now this Mundus of all things. Events were spiralling out of control for them, including that unknown from before sniping the thing before it could escape.

Thus leaving the sniper unknown.

"What do we do against this Mundus, we can't just sit back and let him do whatever?" seeing Kisuke nod in agreement, he stood up and began leaving to the back of the store.

"I know and we aren't planning to. We need help and I need to get into contact with the Seireitei" moving to leave, a voice at the entrance stopped him.

"You won't have to, the 12 division caught onto the surge of reiatsu the moment it began" turning to the entrance, Ichigo spotted Renji standing their in a… hippy get up… was that a guitar?.

"Renji, you're here?"

"Well, yeah, Who else would they send here, Also heads up!" leaning to the right, the form of Rukia came flying in with a kick aimed for Ichigo.

"Not even two days back and this mess starts!" blocking her kick with a yell, Ichigo summoned Shadow to distract the girl who began cuddling it.

"You could have just said hello before trying to kick me" seeing the woman perk up with her cheeks reddening, she stood beside Renji while clearing her throat.

"Is this all whose coming?" turning to Kisuke, Renji shook his head.

"No, the entire Seireitei is mobilizing, already has the moment Aizen left, this just had to speed up the process"

"So who else is coming to Karakura?"

"Captain Kuchiki is arriving later on, right now thanks to Rukia those seated are being brought up to speed on what goes here, thank you by the way for that update of modern times" giving a shrug to Renji, Ichigo perked up suddenly.

"Hey, did you see anyone on the rooftops on the way here?" seeing Renji raise an eyebrow, he spoke.

"That wasn't one of you guys?"

"No, did you get a good look of them?" turning to Rukia, she had a worried look.

"It varied, one point it looked like it became a werewolf when leaping over a freeway" giving Rukia an incredulous look, Ichigo banged his head on the table.

"Great, not only are we dealing with hollows we have werewolves, just great" just to add insult to injury, a howl echoed over the city at that moment.

"That was far too perfectly timed?"

Giving the petite he loved a deadpan, she gave a smile in return while Renji turned to Kisuke.

"Urahara, do you have anywhere to stay?" seeing the shopkeeper nod with a serious expression, he gestured for him to follow while Rukia approached to sit down.

"Has anything normal happened after you're return?"

"We think Tatsuki is aware of spirits now, she watched my summons leave the class room today" seeing the petite cup her chin in thought, Rukia spoke.

"Might want to keep an eye on her, aside form that, anything else"

What followed was the petite being brought up to speed by a very enthusiastic Orihime and Ichigo.

* * *

Stepping down the windy road with a bag of groceries in hand, Uryu Ishida held the hoodie of his head firmly as the wind picked up more violently. Nearly making him fall he felt a pair of arms catch him along with a chuckle.

"Easy kid, nearly had a fall there" feeling himself right with a pat on his back, Uryu went to thank the stranger before his eyes nearly widened at seeing a shape in the distance.

Not noticing his helper look at the sight as well, he failed to see the twitching wolf ears on his head.

Staring back at them… was a large tree with clouds gathering around the branches.

Turning to Uryu the stranger spoke.

"Might want to train up Ishida Uryu" stoppingto stare at the stranger knowing his name, Uryu turned to stare at a pair of golden orbs.

"Who are you?" seeing the man smirk beneath the full beard, he gave a chuckle.

"For now call me Fenris" seeing the man leave, Uryu stared in shock at the ears on the man's head before he became a cloud of ashes.

Flying away against the wind currents above.

Standing in place for a full moment, Uryu snapped to his senses while looking around the street.

"I need to tell Ichigo"

Rushing away with the tree of reiatsu slowly but surely manifesting to his sight, he would have stopped in thought at sensing the others with body feeling reinvigorated.

* * *

Sitting upon a rooftop with a bottle of alcohol in hand, The man known as Fenris watched the tree finish manifesting with a sigh, scratching his left ear with a growl, the sounds of footsteps behind him made him perk up.

"Bout time you lot got here, this shit getting worse by the second, going beyond a Hurricane at this moment"

"But we can fix this right?" turning to the female voice to his right, Fenris stared at a tanned blonde woman with red eyes, her attire being a golden intricate Leotard Gymnastics wore, a pair of braces also adorning gold vine décor and a pair of heeled boots, in her hands was a cat with a star constellation as it's form.

"**Any idea how we can stop this**?" turning to a man in cowboy attire, his head was a flaming skull that stared at the sight with a cigar on mouth.

"looking at how those here not seeing this, We're most likely on the clock" looking forward, another being stepped forward with a familiar red book in hand before snapping it shut.

"Then we have no time to waste"

Getting up with a grunt, Fenris rolled his shoulder while seeing the sun begin to be blocked by gathering clouds.

"Should we meet up with the locals?"

"Judging by what I sensed from one of them… I will hold out on introducing myself to spare you all the headaches" hearing footsteps fading after a swirling sound. Fenris turned to the two others.

"Well, Alua, Marston. We got work to do"


	27. A small war

A small war

* * *

**Well, I'm just gonna say, Ulquiorra won the Poll to be in Ichigo's Harem, I was hoping for Grimmjow but I can try and make this work.**

* * *

Running around the corner to Urahara's shop, Uryu spotted the group of teens exiting the shop with minutes to spare.

"GUYS!" seeing them turn to him, Ichigo went to call out in greeting before a large bony hand slammed between them, startling Uryu into action, he instinctively aimed his arm… shocking himself at seeing his Quincy bow burst to life, his mind took only a second to overcome his shock to fire at the hollows face… only to notice to his horror a lack of one.

Grinning with a pig like snout and forehead, the hollow gave a demonic squeal as it turned towards Uryu.

"**A quincy, Lord Mundus will enjoy you're sacrifice!" **reaching for the Quincy,several things happened.

One being several shots being fired into it's shaking head, the next a man in cowboy attire landed beside Uryu with two revolvers in hand, sporting a flaming Skull that laughed loudly at rapid fire.

The third came in the form of a Blonde woman flying into view with a Large tree in hand, the tree sporting an odd discolouration before impact.

Impaling the Hollow into the ground with a horrific shriek echoing over the area.

Followed by a moment of silence before the entire city exploded with others.

Hearing this, Kisuke turned to Ichigo with wide eyes.

"It's begun!" feeling the ground shake with the winds picking up, the sight of the tree reaching overhead was all the warning they had before they began to be pulled upward, letting out startled yells, Ichigo felt his world swirl as he noticed to his horror several people being pulled into the tree's embrace.

Looking to the tree once more, Ichigo reached for Orihime while summoning Nightmare.

* * *

Landing with a grunt at the sudden feeling of weightlessness, Tatsuki Arisawa hissed in pain at her rough landing, she looked around herself to find herself in an odd platform, standing up to approach the cliff, She stared at the distant city below.

Feeling herself begin to hyperventilate, she jumped as a screamed echoed behind her, turning to look up, she spotted a tanned blonde crash into a wall, sooner landing on her feet, the woman ran a finger through her hair to relieve it of any sticks and dirt, she spoke.

"Ow, ok, Alua, not the best landing" looking around the woman noticed Tatsuki staring at her with an accusing finger.

"You're that woman I saw flying across Karakura!" seeing the woman stare at her, her eyes widened suddenly while dashing towards Tatsuki, pulling her into a hiding spot just as a large beast climbed into view, moving upward out of sight.

"What the hell is going on?" turning to the woman as she scanned the area, she spoke.

"We're in the shit storm, simply put" moving to leave the area, Tatsuki soon followed with a silent cry.

* * *

Feeling Nightmare's arms release them from it's chest, Ichigo and Co flopped onto the ground with the Cowboy letting out a hiss that resembled close to a groan, Ichigo watched as the flames receded to show a human face with three scars.

"Should have brought the big guns Marston" giving a grunt while getting up, the man brushed himself off before noticing their surroundings.

"Aw hell" looking around with a wince, Ichigo stood up to help Orihime stand while Yoruichi stood beside Kisuke.

"Kisuke, where are we?" seeing the Cowboy turn to them, he spoke.

"We're in the heart of this shit show, where do you think we are?" watching the man scan over the area, Ichigo spoke with Nightmare returning to his tattoo's.

"Who are hell are you?" giving Ichigo a glance, the man spoke with his head igniting into a fiery skull.

"**Marston, John Marston**" turning to them while loading a revolver, he continued.

"**Undead bounty hunter. And you lot need to move out of here so me and my crew can get this shit down**"

"Whoa wait, what do you mean we gotta go?" turning to Yoruichi as she approached, John was about to give a response before a Hollow snatched Uryu away, aiming a revolver, John fired once, nailing the Hollow in the back. Only getting a flinch from his effort.

"**Mother fucker!**" moving to chase after it, the entire tree shook with a roar echoing.

"**Well, Senza's out for a walk**"

* * *

sitting upon a throne above the tree, Mudnus gave a sigh as roots sprouted from his back, his being glowing faintly as he took in the ambiant reiatsu in the air in droves, the scourge of Hueco Mundo looked down to a Hollow as it landed.

"**Sir, we have retrieved those with adequate Reiatsu, but... we have stragglers**" giving the small hollow before him a narrowed gaze, Mundus growled lowly with the hollow lowering it's head.

waving his right arm, Mundus spoke.

**"Go and relieve us of those insects, i want no interruptions when we sacrifice those weaklings we obtained from Las Nochez, and that thing, what was it called again, the Shinenju, keep it ready for the conversion**" reaching to his right, Mundus held a human head before crunching hard onto the cranium like a hard apple, ignoring the blood flowing from his mouth.

looking to the face, Mundus spoke in thought.

"**Thank you, ****Ganryū ****. but you've served you're purpose**" taking another bite from the head, Mundus gave a rumble from his chest.

closing his eyes they snapped open at feeling the tree shake violently, looking around, Mundus sighed.

"**I should have raised more competent children**"


	28. Unknown fighters

Unknown fighters

* * *

**DOOM Eternal OST - Meathook**

* * *

Things were, for the lack of a better word, spiralling out of control, for Ichigo and his group as they followed Marston through the tree's pathways, killing the occasional maskless hollow.

It was when they came into a large area did they see Uryu struggling to free himself from the clutches of a scorpian Hollow, it's upper body reminding him that movie with Branden Fraser, the Scorpion king.

Kneeling down as the Scorpion Hollow set Uryu into a cage made from the wood of the Tree, it went to leave if not for the Hollow from before swooping down to viciously kick the cage, giving an evil cackle as it circled above.

"**Go hunt the other sacrifices, we're wasting time with the Shinigami protecting the city!**" seeing the Scorpion gesture with an arc of it's only human arm, the flying Hollow gave a roar of protest.

"**I agreed to exact my revenge when Lord Mundus snatched me from hell, I intend to fullfill it, Sutoraikā. And Enjoy it I shall, you go hunt those weaklings, I'll watch the Quincy!**" flying higher for a more better advantage, the scorpion turned to Uryu with a hiss before climbing over a wall, second before another tremor shook the tree.

"How are we going to rescue Uryu?" turning to Marston, the cowboy sported a calculating look, they all looked up to see the Hollow above.

"Okay, I have an idea, I'll try and get it's attention while you lot get yer friend outta' that cage" bringing out a revolver, Marston turned his head to them as it ignited with blue fire.

Giving a nod, they gave one in return, allowing the cowboy to rush out from his hiding spot to fire a round at the hollow, making it flinch in the air, it turned it's head at his retreating for before he leaped off the ledge, the hollow following with a hungry roar.

Seeing their chance Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Kisuke and Yoruichi rushed towards the cage, Rukia keeping an eye on the sky with Renji.

Seeing them rush towards his cage, Uryu spoke.

"Quickly, quickly, I know we just met the guy and don't know his skills I am not taking any chances" seeing Ichigo bring out his Wakizashi. Uryu flinched as the teen gave a swing, sheathing the blade, they stopped and stared as the cut only formed half way through the vines, looking to the edge as gunfire echoed with roars.

Turning to the cage once more, the tree shook with a much closer tremor with an even more ferocious roar above them.

Swinging once more, they got the desired result of Uryu tumbling out of his confines, standing up quickly he fixed his glasses.

"Thanks but we need to save the reunion for later, just get me away from here!" seeing the normally stoic teen rushing to cover, Ichigo and co followed.

"Why are you so jumpy, usually you have a cool head?" turning to ichigo with a stop, Uryu spoke with a fearful yet hilarious look to his eyes.

"I have been given a very detailed monologue of my torture, the following events of this world being brought to an apocalyptic seasons, the sun being torn apart to be replaced by the moon, TENTACLES RISING FROM THE GROUND! *inhale slowly*. I am disturbed and horrified I hate it" moving to leave they all froze as John landed with a grunt from above.

Turning to look at the hollow as it landed, Ichigo, Chad and Rukia immediately recognised the Hollow, sporting scars on it's face and body, the human face the hollow sported grinned widely as it glared at both Chad and Ichigo.

"**My, my, what a pleasant reunion in such short time**" staring at the return of Shrieker, Ichigo and Chad tensed up as the Hollow gave a laugh while climbing on a branch to it's right.

"**The looks you're giving me says you recognise me, Good, that means the looks of hate you give me when I devour all of you will be worth it**" moving to fly at them a blast from John's revolver made Shrieker stop and glare hatefully at John as he stood up, his jaw hanging from his skull before being fixed back into place, John spoke.

"_**Why is it every bad guy I fight, they monologue**_" turning back to Shrieker, the hollow gave a laugh.

"**You're right, I should just focus on EATING YOU ALL!**" tensing up for preparation to fight, the world slowed down as a being roared behind the group from above, and seeing said being drop between the hollow and them, Ichigo watched as the humanoid grabbed Shrieker by the head under it's right arm before it leaned back to slam Shrieker face first into the ground, the momentum and sudden downward turn sending the two sliding towards the group with Marston giving a hearty chuckle.

"_**Where the hell have you been?**_" seeing the being standing up and toss shrieker back, they all flinched as it snapped it's head towards John with a soft snarl.

Looking skeletal in nature, it looked more like an exoskeletal in full detail, it's muscles covered in bone like armor, they all stared as it's skulls eye sockets glowed with a crimson orb each while four horns sprouted from it's head, two facing forward and two pointing backwards, and adorning it's legs were a pair of tattered jeans.

Shocking them all as it spoke in broken English.

"_**Souls, trapped above, trying to free them. Planning to break tree, from roots**_" turning to Shrieker as he got up, it gave a snarl as it turned fully to the hollow.

"**I'm going to enjoy ripping you open!**" the only response Shrieker had gotten was a loud rage filled roar before the being charged at him.

Seeing the two rush at each other, John gestured for them to follow to an opening up a slope.

"_**Come on, when he get's like this the vision ain't pretty, speaking from experience here**_" following the Cowboy, they felt the tremor below with Ichigo turning to see Shrieker being sucker punched in the face before having two enclosed fists knock him down.

Feeling himself pulled forward, ichigo followed, ignoring the roar of agony after a sickening crunch, the being chanting a strange war cry.

"What the hell is Kar en Tuk!?" turning to a shaken Uryu, John spoke while moving through a tunnel.

"_**It means rip and tear, he says that a lot after playing a Video game called DOOM eternal, if it's in this world you should try it, but right now we need to focus on finding these souls**_" running after the Cowboy, Kisuke spoke his mind.

"What or who was that?"

"_**That's my boss' trump card when the odds are against him or when it wants to go on a frenzy, it calls itself Senza Nome, Nameless in Egyptian I think, thing can take a nuke head on and walk it off like a minor tan" **_paling as another tremor shook the pathway. The area widened with Hollows digging themselves free from the walls, moving to bring out his revolvers, John watched Ichigo slide by him with a click of his fingers, followed by a very familiar goliath in his eyes.

Seeing Nightmare rising from the ground, it hunkered down before firing it's laser forward, incinerating anything in it's way.

"Huh, wonder what V would think of this?"

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Dropping down with the corpse of a Maskless Hollow beside him, a figure wielding a Wolf headed Cane stepped over a smaller hollows corpse, stepping over said corpse, the form of Victor Schnee read his red book with little care of the surrounding battle around him, reaching to his pocket to bring out a pair of connected headphones, the sounds of battle were drowned out by a familiar song.

**I'm the One (feat. Casey Lee Williams) by Jeff Williams**

Ducking under a Hollows bladed tail, a man in a hood caught it with claws resembling elongated swords, severing the tail, Alex Mercer gave a roar as he lunged into battle.

Leaving Victor giving a light skip while summoning Shadow to impale a creeping Hollow behind him as he read.

Gesturing with a flick of his hands, a Hollow was hit by a golden blast of fire before a cloaked robot rolled into view, aiming a black and white Hand cannon, giving a cheer the robot double jumped to avoid a lunged from behind him.

Simply enjoying the music, Victor jabbed his cane to the right to impale a hollows head, letting it drop, another Hollow went for a bite if not for a large sword with a hole near the hilt severed the head, allowing a pale skinned man to rush by with a cackle.

Looking up ahead of him as a hollow landed, Victor stared as it roared, moving to lunge at him it's chest burst open suddenly with a revving chainsaw ripping it open, showing a large man being the killer of the beast.

Seeing victor the man grabbed one earphone to listen himself, nodding at the drums and lyrics, Dominic Santiago gave an approving look before taking aim and walking off, firing the weapon with Victor returning to his book, before a small pebble hit his head, making him turn to see Princess Alua fly into view with a raven haired woman. Seeing her rush into the fray, the girl behind her watched in awe at the chaos unfolding around them.

Smiling at the woman, Alua allowed her Gravity magic to rip two chunks of tree away to bludgeon flying hollows above, her faithful companion Dusty meowing at his feet while admiring the princess fly over the battlefield.

Turning to the woman, Victors eyes widened suddenly as a hollow appeared behind her, it's body dangerously thin, it's wide mouth tore into her right arm with blood splattering everywhere, moving it's mouth to rip the now mangled arm off, it's head was impaled by Shadow while Victor rushed to the woman's aid.

Her eyes glued to what remained of her arm as she fell to her knee's as agony slowly krept into her mind, another group rushed into the sight with Orihime's voice echoing over the chaos

"TATSUKI!"

**Oh shiz, the new fighters step into the arena of bloodlust and carnage see if you can name those not called out ;D**


	29. Regrouping

Regrouping

Standing over the broken form of shrieker with deep rage filled breaths, the skeletal being stared down the former serial killer with it's own murderous gaze as memories of this piece of filth torturing a poor child's soul came forth, Shrieker looked up weakly as the being stepped towards his head, looking down upon the hollow, Shrieker's eyes widened slowly as he watched a foot stomp on his neck, keeping him pinned down, the killer thrashed about in panic until it's mouth was gripped tightly.

Feeling the jaw move against his wishes, Shrieker gave a gagged scream of panic and pain as his jaw was forced wider than it should be able to.

Forced to stare into crimson rage filled eyes, Shrieker gave a whimper as he felt the sides of his mouth slowly but surely bleed as it began to tear open.

Giving out a cry of agony, he was silenced as his jaw and head were torn apart, leaving his body to fall to the floor while the being tossed the head and jaw to the floor with a snarl, leaning back with a triumphant roar before it stopped and turned to follow the scent of John Marston, stopping suddenly as many other scents entered it's nostrils, it followed the scents to the left where a path lead further into the tree downward.

Stopping for a second to take in the scent, it distinguished itself to belong to two females and three males. Narrowing it's eyes with a snarl it stalked downward with an aura of rage exuding from itself.

* * *

Sitting within the confining cell set for her, a pair of amber eyes looked up at sensing a wave of rage approaching, curling further into the ball she sat in, her cell mate and her entourage grouping together in hopes for strength in numbers, Senna turned to the three odd hollows as they curled protectively around a green haired toddler who gave a whimper.

Looking to the cells entrance she quickly moved to them as well, ignoring her surprise as they welcomed her into the protective circle, the sounds of battle echoed from outside, followed by the sounds of dying roars as footsteps approaching over took the sounds of battle. Flinching as the cell door was banged upon from a heavy weight outside. Silence followed for a split second… before a Bull like head was shoved through the door before two large skeletal hands grabbed the forehead and tore the head in two, pulling it from the hole, a skull peered through with red orbs scanning inside before they landed on the small group.

Moving away the door was obliterated as the being calmly walked through the door, completely ignoring it like it was never there.

Staring at the group, the beats gave a soft growl of worry as it noticed the green haired girl, Nel was her name. seeing the beats reach and rub it's hand on the large crack on the girls hollow mask helmet, it looked to them for a second before turning to the door, gesturing for them to follow, Senna was hesitant until the insect hollow, Pesche, followed this unknown, sooner followed by the others.

Sitting in silence within the cell, she quickly followed them up a set of stairs.

Stepping closer to the beats as it's head scanned the area above, it lead them up stairs leading upward. And the closer they got through the stairs, the sounds of panic came to her ears.

"Orihime, why isn't her arm Healing!?"

"I don't know, this has never happened before!"

"Tatsuki… Tatsuki stay awake, we'll try and fix this!"

Following the behemoth as it kept moving. The hollows plus Soul stared at the gathered group as a woman laid on her back and what Senna could see her right arm was a mangled mess with white spikes sticking out with blood flowing from the puncture wounds, Senna stared sadly.

"It's Hollow venom, whoever is bitten has a vastly slim chances of surviving this unless an alternative is found, Sorry to say this but the only thing we can do is make her last moments comfortable" seeing a man in a striped hat sigh sadly, the behemoth approached with urgency in each step, making half the group turn to it with rising spirits.

One approaching, Senna stared at the robot man who showed no fear.

"Senza good you're here we may need that brilliant mind of Loki right about now, the girls dying from a hollow bite" seeing those around the girl turn to it, they all paled as the beast knelt down to examine the mangled arm of the girl, her pale face staring fearfully at the skull in silence.

Tilting it's head in though while lifting it's own right arm, it turned to the woman for a brief moment before ripping her mangled arm off, shocking those who knew the girl into silent horror, the woman's screams muffled by her own lip, Senna watched the being grab it's own right arm as it shifted into a small form before being torn off itself, stunning them all as the beast set it on the bleeding stump as the arm glowed.

Watching the sight with hitched breath, the arm straightened suddenly with a twitch as the bleeding stopped completely, showing the girls arm changed.

Staring at Tatsuki in shock after that horrific display of an arm transplant, Ichigo turned to the being as it looked to it's own stump with a growl of acceptance before ash particles gathered at the stump.

Shocking those watching as an arm regrew from the ashes.

Showing no sign the thing tore it's own arm off.

"Well, that's one way to do it?" turning to the cloaked robot with growing shock, Ichigo finally took notice to the hollows and soul following the behemoth known as Senza.

"**Here, not safe. Escape for now, come back with bigger forces**" seeing Senza gesture to the side of the tree, the city of Karakura was growing more distant the longer they stared.

"Shit, we need to move!" moving to the edge, they stopped as a white Vortex opened between them and the edge.

Stepping by them with a chuckle, John spoke.

"What, you think we're swimming all the way back, we're going the safer way" stepping through the vortex, Ichigo went to speak if not for a horde of hollows to roar from above.

Moving to Tatsuki as Orihime moved to carry her, they stared in horror at the amount of hollows above, Ichigo was gently moved aside by Senza who took a deep breath… before releasing a powerful roar that shook the entire tree and level.

Feeling Yoruichi Grab him to keep him moving, ichigo watched as Senza caught a Hollow by the neck before ripping it's spine out before his vision was enveloped by a blinding white, sooner replaced by the street entrance of Kisuke's shop.

Staring at the vortex as those not from their group brush themselves off, Ichigo, Orihime and Yoruichi waited with baited breath as the Vortex swirled before them…

Looking to Yoruichi, the woman was about to call to John if not for a Hollow's head to poke through before Senza stepped out below, showing the Hollow's body mangled and broken with it's spine visible broken.

Not even noticing the Vortex close to stare at the beast before them, Senza shoved the Hollow's corpse to the floor as his being glowed.

Sooner breaking away like burnt paper to reveal a man beneath sporting wolf ears and a coat.

Looking to the gathered, Loki Fenris spoke.

"That could had gone better"


	30. new faces and new powers

New faces and new powers

**Tatsuki's not gonna be out of this fight**

* * *

Sitting around a much larger table with the newest addition to this current crisis, Ichigo stared curiously towards the wolf eared man as he simply sat down with a curious gaze to the interior of the shop, Orihime stared at the robot as he reassembled a large hand-cannon.

Looking to the room where Tatsuki laid, Kisuke and Tessai were busy making sure she was safe soul wise with her arm being torn off and replaced, leaving her forever changed with the new limb giving off a small pulse of reiatsu every so often whenever Kisuke moved it to examine it for any harmful changes.

Sighing in wait for the rest of the Seireitei to mobilize into Karakura, he sighed once more with Yoruichi shaking his left shoulder with a small smile, making him smile back with the wolf man immediately taking notice.

"SO what's the story between you two?" making said dup turn to Loki, they spared a glance to one another, Ichigo shrugged with Yoruichi sighing.

"Why do you want to know?" seeing the wolf man chuckle with being caught, he spoke with a shine in his eyes.

"Well the normal timeline of this world usually leads you marrying Inoue over here at the end of the shit storms to come" giving the blushing girl a glance with a knowing smile, Loki also noticed this interaction with The hooded man, Alex and the big buff guy Dom laughing.

"Oh my god, he has a Harem" staring at the man who looked far too much like his Zanpakuto, ichigo spoke.

"What's you're stories?" looking amongst themselves, the Dom spoke with a sigh.

"I was in a war that lasted thirty years against a subterranean species we called the hive, I don't know what happens next due to blowing myself up to save a man I considered my brother, following that I was brought back in another world where I lived a full life with my wife and kids, then when that road came to an end, I met this guy" shoving Loki with a smile of gratitude, the wolf gave a soft chuckle.

"Everyone deserves a good life"

Turning to Alex, the man sat with a blank expression before he sighed.

"I'm a living virus, that's all I'm saying" getting a small shove from the robot, he spoke in annoyance.

"Alright, I may had also accidently unleashed a virus onto the island of manhattan, then fought a private army who made things worst with a nuke of all things, then I agreed to follow this kid across the multiverse… not like I had anything better to do" looking to the robot as he finished reassembling the revolver, he spoke.

"The names Cayde 6, adventurer, ladies robot, and all around badass" twirling the hand-cannon in hand he holstered it with a flair before being yanked back down by Alex whose arm had become a mass of spiked tendrils before rippling back into a human arm.

"Im an undead Bounty hunter brought back to life thanks to this kid, gave me a power from hell own bounty hunter, which is all I got going for me all things considered, John Marston" giving a nod, Ichigo turned to the blonde who sucked on a straw from a drink.

"I'm Alua but you can call me Kat, everyone in our ragtag group does, I can control gravity, I was a queen before sacrificing myself to save my own homeworld, this is Dusty" bringing up the cat, it gave a soft meow of greeting, seeing this, Loki stood up with a butlers bow.

"Loki Fenris, unintentional dimensional traveler, hero of Remnant, which is my old home until I can get back there without causing it to combust from my power output, I'm a father of several children from several beautiful women, they all know each other it was my first girlfriends idea to share so don't call me a pervert" sitting back down, Kisuke stepped out of the room Tatsuki laid in with his gaze levelled on Loki.

"What did you do to her?" turning to Kisuke with a raised eyebrow.

"I healed her… her arm was beyond saving so I had senza Improvise" seeing Kisuke rub his eyes, he spoke with annoyance.

"Her reiatsu levels are fluctuating, one second there at the lowest of the low, the next they are near the point of being Captain Commander levels, So please give me a straight answer"

"I simply gave her my arm while it was in a state of Metamorphosis, it hurts like a bitch but it worked… why?" seeing Kisuke gesture for them to follow, they all stepped after him to see Tatsuki sleeping soundly on a futon… with her once skeletal arm now a normal… sporting tattoo's resembling a skeletal gauntlet.

"Huh, all she needs is Red queen and Blue rose and she could be a female Nero" scratching his head in thought, Loki perked up suddenly while turning to Kisuke.

"How far is she from waking up?"

"I don't know… why?" approaching the girl to kneel down with a hand hovering her her eyes, Loki closed his eyes in focus before scowling.

"Crap, the hollow venom wasn't evaporated, it was absorbed into her blood cells" turning to Kisuke, Loki spoke.

"She'll need a small amount of Hollow Reiatsu to jump start her brainwaves" standing up, Loki continued.

"I didn't really want to bring the other members of our group here but we have no choice" seeing Kisuke narrow his eyes, they widened in realisation.

"You have hollows in you're group?"

Shaking his head, Loki spoke.

"Not exactly, they were Hollow, Vasto lorde to be exact" the alarmed look Kisuke gave him made Loki roll his eyes.

"Oh keep you're nickers on, I'll have him go "CLEAR BZZT!", wake her up and send him back, no problems at all" watching the wolf of Remnant leave the room, Kisuke turned to Tatsuki before following, seeing Loki poking his head through a vortex, he stepped aside as a figure stepped through with a yawn.

The man sported dark brown Unkept hair with blue eyes, his Hollow mask, which was a lower jaw, hung around his neck like a stylised necklace, his hollow hole sat at his sternum.

"Alright, let's get this over with so I can get back to my nap"

"And get away from Lillynette?" turning to Alex with a tired look, the hooded man gave a snort while Kat giggled.

"Shut up and let me get to work" stepping into the room, Coyote Starrk stopped dead in his tracks before turning to Loki.

"You tore her arm off didn't you?" seeing the wolf shrug, he sighed and entered the room, kneeling down beside her head, Starrk held both hands at the side of her head before sparks of Reiatsu travelled around her head.

Twitching his fingers with a larger spark entering Tatsuki's body, the girls eyes shot open with her body exploding into another form.

Sending Starrk back with Loki ducking under Kisuke, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu and Loki leaned in to see a shocking sight.

Standing with her back to them, Tatsuki stared at her being in awe, her hair having suddenly grown to a similar length to Orihime's, her lower body sporting a skirt of pale blue feathers with a tail swishing lazily on the floor, her feet were bare with the toes sporting claws.

She turned to the sound of Orihime gasping at the sight of two large astral wings on her back with claws resting on her shoulders.

Moving to look away from the sight of Tatsuki's bare chest, her longer hair thankfully blocking the sight of her breasts, she held her hands over them with her pale cheeks darkening at the males staring at her godmsacked, she spoke.

"Stop staring you perverts!" turning away the two astral arms reached for the males and shoved them from the doorway, leaving Orihime staring at Tatsuki in awe.

With Loki on the ground in pain.

"Yep, definitely a female Nero" with that he went limp.


	31. Preparations

Preparations

* * *

Sitting within his Lab of Hueco Mundo, the Octava Espada, Szayelaporro Granz went over her latest trial of replacing a human limb before him with gusto, a smirk of anticipation on his lips, the pink haired Arrancar perked up however as a ping from his scanner went off on a console far to his left.

Frowning at the monitor the Ping had come form, he rolled his wheeled chair to look over the data, his eyes widening gradually at the details displayed.

Standing up he moved with his Reiatsu pulsing in a pattern. Gaining eight in return, he sonido'd to the espada meeting room where Aizen sat, his face bandaged with his face sporting a furrowed brow in place of a calm rage, he turned to Szayelaporro with a silent request as the other espada arrived one by one.

The largest and most likely the most easily angered arrived with a grunt. Standing at par of the doors top, Yammy Llargo arrived and sat down.

Following him was Baraggan Louisenbairn and a spoon shaped arrancar named Nnoitra Gilga.

Behind them with a total silence was Zommari Rureaux.

Following him was the final… Male? Aaroniero Arruruerie.

Staring at the males of the Espada in wait, the sixth Espada arrived with the fourth Espada.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Ulquiorra Cifer.

Seeing the stoic female arriving with the Sexta Espada, Aizen paid them no mind as the other female Espada arrived, Tier Harribel.

Watching them all take their seats, Aizen spoke with a grate in his teeth due to the pain of his healing scar.

"Granz, what have you discovered?" seeing the pink haired spectacled Arrancar stand, he spoke with a gesture to the Pirmera, Coyote Starrk who frowned lazily.

"Just a moment ago, my scanners on the land of the living had detected an Arrancar's Reiatsu… completely similar to our dear Primera here" seeing all eyes turn to a confused Starrk. The man spoke in his own defence lazily.

"I wouldn't even be bothered to move, plus if I did you'd no doubt pick up Lillynette's signature as well" snapping his fingers with a smile, Szayelaporro continued.

"Indeed, You're Reiatsu was the only thing my scanners detected, there for am suggesting sending a small scouting team to determine if this is simply a glitch or another factor" staring at the Octava, Aizen spared a glance to Starrk who sat with his full attention on Szayelaporro as he continued speaking.

Looking to the mad scientist, Aizen spoke with his hand less arm raised.

"That will be enough Szayelapooro-san, I will send Ulquiorra and Harribal to investigate, whoever they choose to take will be up to them" waving them off, the Espada left in single file of Sonido, Starrk for once the first to leave.

* * *

Deciding to step out of the room with Tier Harribel, Ulquiorra joined her side with silence until Harribel spoke.

"Are you doing ok?" stopping to give her fellow female a stare, the pale raven haired beauty sighed as her mask faded away to show a tiredness in her eyes.

"Nnoitra tried to fight me once again, honestly can he take a hint and back off, it's bad enough Yammy looks down on me until I smack him down" placing a hand of sisterly affection on the girls shoulder, Ulquiorra showed one of her rare smiles those of her family get.

"He will one day meet his better, for now we can only tolerate his stupidity and arrogance" moving to speak, the voice of Grimmjoww spoke.

"I couldn't agree more" turning to the blue haired arrancar, his usually serious and arrogant demeanour was replaced with a worried frown.

"I'll say this again, Ulquiorra, if he tries anything, I will castrate him" bowing to the blue haired man, Ulquiorra spoke.

"Nī-san, I can handle myself" standing up straighter, the girl gave a soft smile he returned.

"But thank you nonetheless" ruffling her head due to being a head shorter, Grimmjow smirked.

"Anytime, now I gotta go to keep my angry cat persona" with that he left via Sonido.

Turning to Harribel the Tres Espada spoke with a nod.

"I will gather my fraccion and we will depart…" moving to leave, she stopped and turned to Ulquiorra with her eyes portraying a smile beneath her zipped up high collar jacket.

"And hopefully find something for you while we investigate" smiling at her sister figure, Ulquiorra left the hallway herself, not noticing Gin standing against a wall with his arms crossed before leaving himself.

* * *

**Persona 5 - Beneath the Mask**

* * *

Sitting within the underground area of Kisuke's shop, those not from this world sat with a campfire around them as the caverns roof showed a night sky.

Drinking a bottle of scotch with a sigh, Loki sat in a lawn chair with his feet close to the fire, John and Dom sitting in similar seats, Dom wearing a simple tank top instead of his armor, the man drinking a martini. Much to the others amusement.

Alex simply slept with his hood covering his eyes, Alua sang softly to a song from a previous world they had been to, the man with the big ass sword, Momochi Zabuza drank Vodka… Cayde sat with a stick of Marshmallows over the fire, his robotic head reflecting the fires light onto Victor as he read his book.

This sight was possibly the most normal sight this small group of Misfits would ever set themselves in, the wolf letting out a yawn while Alua scratched his head, the motion getting approving growls from Loki while Dom and John gave soft chuckles, Victor smirking at the sight.

"There's the puppy we all love and cherish" turning to Alex suddenly, Loki elbow dropped himself onto the living virus with a vicious war cry.

Making the others laugh as the two began to wrestle.

This was the sight Kisuke had arrived to witness… beside the Captain-commander himself.

Seeing Loki and Alex wrestling, the wolf was flung off of Alex who shifted his arms into hammerfists.

Seeing Loki crouch on the landing, his arms ignited with cracks spreading from his glowing fingertips. Both sporting challenging grins they moved to rush each other before the sound of a banging Cane gained their attention. Turning to see Kisuke and Yamamoto. They relaxed their arms while the others stood at attention, Cayde munching on his snacks.

His appearance in total was what gained the attention of Mayuri as the other Captains stood behind Yamamoto.

"Oh shit the whole Calvary's here" turning to Loki as he stared at the gathered Captains, Yamamoto spoke.

"I wish to speak to the one in command?" what followed was the small group sharing glances before turning to Yamamoto, pointing to Loki who had chosen that moment to wear toy detective glasses with a fake moustache.

The sight making those of serious nature immediately despise him for his lack of seriousness.

"Ok seriously whose in charge?" turning to Kenpachi, they all once again pointed at Loki who stood at attention with his eyes glowing.

"That would be me, seriously people need to take a moment to laugh" turning to Yamamoto, he gave a bow of respect.

"Loki Fenris, here to stop a dimensional wall from caving in and causing the apocalypse" staring at the wolf ears on his head, Yamamoto spoke.

"What are you, boy?" leaning back like a bitch slap just occurred, Loki spoke.

"Well that's just rude, to answer you're question I'm a wolf Faunus from the realm of Remnant, thankfully inaccessible from this dimension" seeing Komamura perk up at his species, Loki gave a nod of respect to the larger wolf who gave one back.

"Then come, we have much to discuss" seeing Yamamoto turn to leave, Loki spoke.

"Hold up, we'll need my second in command before heading out" turning back to Loki as he turned, they watched in amasement as his eyes glowed as his head shifted into a more wolf like shape, his muzzle growing outward, he breathed deeply before releasing a howl that echoed with a dark undertone, relaxing after his howl as his head returned to it's human state.

Followed by a vortex opening, making the captain tense up with Zanpakuto drawn, Yamamoto merely staring as a figure stepped out.

That figure shown to be a woman with a dress made entirely of a rainbow of feathers, the sounds of hooves hitting the ground, the woman sported a pair of deer ears with a set of horns styled after a halo.

Staring at Yamamoto, she gave a bow of respect.

"Greetings, My name is Hoshi" smiling gently to the elderly man, the head-captain felt an odd sensation as he returned the smile.


	32. Limbo

Limbo

Standing before the Head captain with Hoshi beside him, Loki held an orb of shattered glass in his hands with all the captains staring at him, all sporting eyes of awe.

"Are you certain this _Limbo_, will not touch the living world?" turning to Yamamoto, Loki spoke with the orb vanishing.

"As long as we have an anchor to keep it stable, then yes" turning to Hoshi, the beautiful creature spoke.

"I am willing to be the anchor as you're forces strike against Mundus, however I will need protection due to all my power being focused to keep the stability, the only downside to Limbo is it's chaotic nature and pursuit of spreading" giving a nod, Sui-Feng spoke.

"How exactly did you come to gain control of this sentient dimension?" the one to answer was Loki whose head had become covered by a horned skull helmet.

"I killed the demon king in one dimension" the many stares of disbelief was worth that little spat of info.

It didn't help he grinned as the mask vanished.

"Ironic his name was also Mundus, was a demon in human form, and he had the entire human race by the family jewels… before I tore his spin out and shoved it back in through his mouth" this gained him very uncomfortable looks.

* * *

Laying on Ichigo's chest as they slept through the stress, Yoruichi gave a soft hum as she snuggled further beneath the blanket, the beauty let out a soft sigh of contempt… before her eyes snapped open at feeling bile rising in her throat.

Flashing to outside, she relieved herself of this sudden vomit with a cough, leaving her stuck with the taste in her mouth.

"Oh god!" coughing with a shiver, the sound of a snort of amusement made her jump in alarm.

Turning she spotted a silver haired woman in leather attire holding a bottle of water to her.

"Don't worry, I'm part of Loki's group" tossing the water to Yoruichi, the werecat caught the bottle to drown the taste from her mouth.

Sighing as the taste faded away, Yoruichi turned to the woman to notice one thing… one she was floating, and two her eyes were glowing a soft silver.

"Names Aeron, now go back to sleep, I'm sure Unohana will be glad to check up on you tomorrow" giving a hesitant, nod, Yoruichi returned to ichigo's room with a smile, seeing him still asleep, she went to climb back into his bed until she froze at hearing a cleared throat behind her.

Turning she gulped at seeing Isshin with his arms crossed.

"We need to talk"

* * *

Sitting within the Kurosaki Kitchen as Isshin paced before her with an even look, he was speaking up a storm.

"When I asked you to keep an eye on my son, this is not what I meant Yoruichi" hell even his voice was even.

Looking down with a frown, the father continued.

"When he brought you home in you're cat form, I was fine with that, but when he started coming home with Hickey's and such after each training you gave him, I was beginning to suspect you were doing far more than training and tonight with you leaving his room and coming back has gotten me suspicious" leaning on the bench with an even stare, Yoruichi gulped at his seriousness and close proximity, Yoruichi began to worry until his goofy persona came out of nowhere.

"When's the wedding?" seeing the man smile like an idiot, Yoruichi nearly hit her head on the bench.

"You- you're not mad I'm literally sleeping with you're son!?" half yelling to make sure Yuzu and Karin didn't wake up, Isshin shrugged.

"To be honest I was suspecting he was gay, which I was okay with but than you actually helped him grow a pair. Which to me means I can expect grandkids in the future, just imagine kids turning into little kittens running around with you and Ichigo chasing them" smiling at the image, Yoruichi was about to yell at him before her eyes widened as bile rushed up her throat, making her rush to the sink with Isshin stopping his stupidity to rush to her side, reaching for a hand towel, he held it for her as she threw up, turning the tap on while wiping her mouth, the woman held a frown of worry.

"Yoruichi… did and Ichigo?" sighing at the man's question, she turned and gave a small nod of acceptance, and seeing Isshin's eyes widen he was about to yell out in joy until his mouth was clamped shut by an angry Yoruichi.

"You so much as yell I will sew you're lips shut!" nodding in fear at the angry woman, her eyes widened as she quickly released him. Sighing while rubbing her face with her hands, the woman slid down the cupboard as Isshin went to a medical cabinet.

"Oh god that taste" moving to get a glass of water, Isshin spoke as he held a box to her.

"Here, just to be sure" taking the box from the man, her eyes widened slightly at the pregnancy test in her hand, she turned to see Isshin at the kitchen table with a newspaper.

"Isshin, i-"

"Stop, just stop." Turning to the woman with a small smile, he spoke.

"Just be sure he doesn't fail you like I did Masaki" sitting down with Yoruichi looking to the box, she sighed while stepping up the stairs, staring into the toilet room beside Ichigo's door, she looked to the box before opening it quickly. Closing the door behind her quietly she failed to see Yuzu and Karin peeking out of their room with smiles, glad their Ichi-ni finally got a bit of joy in his life.

* * *

The next morning

* * *

Standing on the shoreline with Hoshi and the captains, Loki stared at the tree in the distance with a critical eye.

Seeing the clouds above swirling like a hurricane, he turned to Yamamoto as he stepped to his side.

"Do you mind if I question you to sate my curiosity?" turning to the head captain with a nod, he spoke.

"When you mentioned dimensions, you looked at the Gotei thirteen and myself with recognition" turning to Loki as he smiled with a shake of his head, he continued.

"How many other worlds like ours did you visit in a time of crisis?"

Turning to the head Captain with a respectful smile, Loki reached into a small vortex to bring out a haori… with the first divisions emblem on it.

Seeing the sight, Yamamoto looked to Loki who smiled sadly.

"You were a great sensei, Yamamoto, came close to being a surrogate Grandfather to me" staring at the man before him, Yamamoto gave a nod of acknowledgement before they turned to Hoshi after a ripple in the air spread out towards the tree.

"The rift is ready, Have Kurosaki and his friends arrived yet?" moving to answer her, Loki and Yamamoto noticed the ragtag group of teens arrive with Tatsuki wearing an… outfit.

Making him scratch out his idea of a female Nero due to her wearing an outfit mixed with Lady and Trish, her upper body sporting Ladies off-white leather short jacket with the white long sleeved blouse which showed her midriff it was accessorized with gray and black rider goggles and a black buckled belt which was connected to her jacket. And on her legs were a pair of trish's black leather pants with Nero's boots.

Staring at the group, Loki looked to Yamamoto before he approached the teens.

"HEY, glad you lot could make it" approaching them he stopped with a scent entering his noes, sniffing the air his eyes widened as the scent was exuding from Yoruichi who began to blush at his eyes.

Shaking his head he turned to Tatsuki who stood straight.

"You'll need gear if you're here to help" reaching into a vortex with both hands, he turned to Tatsuki.

"Ever fired a gun?" seeing the girl shrug she spoke.

"Once or twice on a dare, why?" seeing Loki grin, he pulled out of the vortex to show two weapons, a sword and a two barreled revolver.

"May I introduce you to Blue Rose" handing her the revolver, her eyes widened at the weightlessness it held, she looked it over before looking to the sword after Loki revved the Motorcycle handle.

"And Red Queen, these two belonged to a warrior by the name of Nero in a dimension I had visited, after he retired to raise his family, he allowed me to hold onto these" looking to the sword with a smile, he looked to Tatsuki who stared at it in awe.

"Now they are yours… take good care of them" holding the sword to the fighter, she held it with care until Loki spoke.

"They're not easy to break, give them a test drive before we jump feet first into a sentient hell" moving to leave, Ichigo spoke.

"Where exactly are we going, the tree is pretty far away?"

Smiling as he turned to them, Loki spoke.

"We're going to Limbo" saying that, the entire world shook as the air took on a yellow light despite it being midday, the clouds could be seen flying above.

Flinching as the ground shook beneath their feet, Ichigo and the others turned to see Karakura shifting upward like a rubics cube puzzle growing upward.

Seeing the sight, they heard a voices yell with a laugh.

"WELCOME TO LIMBO, KIDDOS!"

Turning to Loki as he grinned at their looks, they all failed to notice a Garganta open within the area of Limbo.


	33. Begin the assault

Begin the assault

Staring at the sky with a groan, Ichigo felt his head ringing as a Hollow flew overhead, one came into view with it's maw open to bite down on his face until a blue astral arm flew into view, grabbing the hollow by the neck, Ichigo watched it be decapitated by Tatsuki in her new form, she was looking around the battlefield before lunging towards a Hollow as it was held back by Chad.

Looking up as his thoughts slowly reasserted themselves, the form of Loki came into his line of sight.

"Come on kid, no time for a nap" feeling himself lifted onto his feet, Ichigo held his head as chaos ran rampant around them, flinching as Loki fired his hand-cannons, Ichigo called upon Griffin and Shadow, the two moving to aid anyone in need, he looked to the right to see Sui-Feng land beside him with a frown of worry.

"Ichigo-kun, are you in need of medical attention!?" shaking his head as his mind cleared of the ringing, he gave a grunt.

"Nope, I'm good, let's get to business" seeing her sigh with a smile, they jumped however as a large Hollow crashed through a wall before Kenpachi slashed it's head from it's shoulders, making those fighting in front move out of harms way as it fell dead.

"Oi, Save some for us old man!" seeing Kenpachi laugh at Loki, the two moved to the sides where the fighting as at the worst.

Turning to Sui-Feng she was simply shaking her head with a sigh.

"I hope he doesn't stick around after this" giving his second small lover a laugh, he pointed his Cane at a hollow before Shadow sawed through it's chest, effectively killing it before moving around the battlefield, Griffin above giving support lightning to Hitsugaya Toshiro on the level above with his lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku.

Looking to the right they saw Rukia severing a Hollows head alongside Uryu.

The hand-cannon fire from Cayde echoed with his laughter.

"How do we get to the roots?" turning to him, Sui-Feng spoke.

"The Head captain has acquired a squad to sever them, you've been chosen to attack Mundus, right now I'm looking for the other members so we can get climbing" Nodding in understanding, Ichigo saw her move to a crowd of hollows where Renji had gone Bankai, seeing the large snake skeleton, Ichigo rushed after her to help. Seeing a Hollow move to dive bomb Renji a large branch was thrown into it by a flying Alua who giggled as she obliterated a Hollow with a roundhouse.

"Alua, we require you're assistance!" hearing Sui-Feng call to the queen, the blonde gave a nod while flying after them, sending any flyers to death, they made it to Renji who was panting.

"Why the hell is there so many?" looking to Ichigo, Sui-Feng spoke.

"Lieutenant Abarai, with me, Lieutenant Kuchiki you as well!" seeing the two turn to her, they nodded before following, Renji cancelling his Bankai while Alua flew overhead.

"Has anyone seen Mercer?" in a way of answering her, the living Virus had landed beside them with his claws shrinking into his normal arms.

"You called?"

"Have you seen Fenris?"

"PRESENT!" looking above, the sight of a Dragon Hollow crashing into a wall made the entire level shake, the dragon hollow sooner losing it's head with Loki kicking it away from them before landing.

"We going after Mundus?" seeing the petite Captain nod, he grinned widely as his eyes glowed golden.

"Good, the sooner we get this done the sooner I can have a vacation!" this only gained a laugh from Alex and Alua.

"This is a vacation to you!"

"Not for the locals!"

Rushing into an opening in the tree, they all looked around as the inside was a spiral upward and downward pathway.

"Is he at the bottom of top, I can't figure out bad guys like I use to" turning to Sui-Feng, she spoke while pointing upward.

"Upward is where the most concentration of Reiatsu is located" nodding Ichigo spoke while running up a slope upward.

"Then let's go!" following the teen, the others followed with Hollows popping out of the woodwork literally with Loki ripping heads off alongside Alex, Renji and Rukia slashed as much as they could after they were surrounded at one point.

Seeing a gap above after a trek, the sounds of battle were fading the higher they had gotten.

It was instead replaced by the sounds of more fighting.

Making them all frown in confusion.

"Wait, aren't we the only ones up here?" turning to Ichigo as Sui-Feng frowned, she moved forward to feel the ground beneath them shake.

"Well, whoever it is, is putting up a decent fight" seeing an opening made from a blast above, they all shared a look before both Loki and Alex leaped upward.

Looking through the hole, Alex ducked as another blast shot through the hole, obliterating Loki's head, staring at the sight, they all watched Loki's body move aside they watched as his head began to rebuild itself.

"OK, OW!" leaping onto the wall across from the hole, Loki lunged through the wall, making the hole big enough for the others to follow.

Upon jumping through the entry to the large open area, Ichigo and his fellow Shinigami bare witness to the sight of a large being holding a blonde woman by her throat as three other women lay unconscious. Ichigo took notice to a black haired pale woman crouching down beside one of the unconscious women.

Seeing the sight and Mundus raise a hand to the woman's chest, he summoned Nightmare with it's lone eye glowing brightly.

"MOVE!" seeing the others turn and see Nightmare, they moved out of hells way before the beam shot at Mundus. The hollow turning it's head in time to feel himself sent flying with his Captive gasping for breath. Looking up, Ichigo rushed to her side.

"You alright?" seeing the blonde look at him in surprise, ichigo failed to notice Renji, Sui-Feng and Rukia slowly approach while Loki and Alex moved to help the others on the ground.

Staring at the boy before her with her thankfully hidden cheeks reddening, Tier Harribel gave a nod, she was further surprised as Ichigo helped her stand.

Moving to the others, an angry roar echoed behind them.

Turning the sight of Mundus climbing over the throne sent them all paling.

"**You filth, dare to interfere with my utopia!**" the only response he had gained was a bored look from Loki, Alua and Alex.

"Okay…" glaring at the two with growing rage, Mundus gave a roar a she rushed at the two, resulting with Loki leaping into Alex's arms with a scream! with Alua giving an "EEP!" while floating upward.


	34. Bury the Light

Bury the light

* * *

**Alright, should i add Tatsuki to the Harem, i don't know if i should or not.**

* * *

Sliding onto his back with Loki beside him, the wolf gave a groan as the battle had taken an unprecedented turn against them as a hidden horde of Hollows had answered Mundus' call, looking to Sui-Feng as she held her right side as Rukia and Renji defended against the horde, Alua was with the unconscious women defending herself and them alongside the pale woman, Alex had been thrown off the edge with a kick from Mundus. Ichigo crawled onto his feet as Loki followed suit, sparing a glance to a beaten Tres espada behind them. Ichigo turned to Mundus' approaching footsteps behind them, he turned his head to see Mundus glaring down onto Loki who gave a grin.

"Well, that hurt" scowling while reaching down to Loki's head, Ichigo watched helplessly as Mundus held Loki eye to eye.

"You put up a greater fight then expected. But like all mortals, you have no chance against a god" getting a chuckle from Loki, Mundus frowned as his eyes glowed a blood red.

"Let me tell you something you godly rip off" prying the hand from his head as his body before to flake away like burnt paper, Loki's head was the last thing to fade away into ashes as his inner demon surfaced.

"I've killed gods mo_**re powerful than you**_**!**" freeing himself from Mundus' grasp, Senza Nome sent the hollow king flying with a Kick, landing beside Ichigo, the beats released an earth shaking roar before turning to Ichigo who stood up with a wince.

Seeing the beast stare at him, he froze as Senza grabbed the ground and tossed it at a charging Mundus, Ichigo was left to himself as the beats of rage charged headfirst into a cero, completely ignoring it to punch Mundus in the face.

Seeing this and those around him losing, Kuro spoke beside him in urgency.

"We must release you're Bankai!" looking to see Renji and Rukia moving to be overrun, Ichigo snapped his head forward while lifting his Wakizashi above his head.

**Bury the Light- Vergil Theme DMC5**

"Bankai!" stabbing himself with Reiatsu surging outward, Senza and by extension Loki were bare witness to the sight of Ichigo fused with his Bankai, eerily looking like Vergil with orange tips in his silver hair, the beast turned to Mundus who decided then to back hand him away.

Glaring at Yamato as he stood calmly.

Tier Harribel and Ulquiorra stood frozen at the sight of the man who had severely wounded Aizen originating from the teen before.

Moving to get up, Harribel stood on shaky legs as Mundus and Yamato stepped towards one another, stopping a distance from one another, Yamato looked to the Horde of Hollows above before giving Mundus a bored expression.

"**Who are you, to dare stand against a god?**"

Looking up to Mundus with both hands reaching for his katana, Yamato spoke with Reiatsu surging through him.

"What's a god to a non-believer?" slashing the air several times, Mundus froze in shock as Yamato slowly sheathed his katana.

Upon the clink, the entire top of the tree crumbled to shreds with the Horde of Hollows howling in agony as they perished, exposing the battlefield to the sunlight of Limbo as clouds shot by.

This surge of power awakening the Fraccione of Harribel, the three women climbing to their knees to stare at the two standing before each other in silence, the very wind whistling by…

Until Mundus roared in rage as he rushed at Vergil, smacking a charging Senza aside, the beast gave a groan as Yamato summoned blue astral swords, dashing to the right, the swords shot towards Mundus who roared as they stabbed into his chest, he glared at Yamato who ducked to the left to avoid a kick.

Slashing Mundus' leg, the hollow roared as blood sprayed outward with Yamato flashing behind Mundus in mid-air, he gave another slash, resulting in many scars to mar Mundus' back, the hollow backhanded Yamato away while scowling.

Landing into a slide, Yamato glared at Mundus who roared as reiatsu surged from his being, healing his wounds Yamato took great notice as the tree glowed with Mundus' Reiatsu, seemingly feeding him power.

Seeing this, Yamato looked to the tree below his feet with a contemplative look.

"**YOU HAVE NO HOPE OF DEFEATING ME, WEAKLING, I AM THE NEW WORLDS GOD!**" looking up to Mundus as he grew in size, Yamato took a stance with the katana aimed at the tree beneath him.

"Then allow me to humble you" stabbing the Tree with his Reiatsu surging through his blade, Mundus' eyes widened as he felt the tree shake in pain, a quiet scream of pain reaching their ears, Yamato forced his katana deeper with cracks spreading from his position.

Showing the sight of the tree splitting apart from a glowing apparition of itself.

Separating its reiatsu from it's solid form, Mundus stood in shock as the astral form faded away with a pain filled cry.

Leaving the tree dying around them.

With Mundus roaring in rage he was about to charge if not for red astral blades to stab his legs, making him roar in more rage as Yoruichi landed beside Ichigo with her full Bankai.

Showing her to have grown horns in her hair along with slight scales on her skin.

Yoruichi's eyes glowed fiercely.

"Hope you don't mind if I join the party?" turning to her with a smile, Yamato spoke

"You're always welcome, beloved"

Stepping into stances, Mundus gave a roar while rushing towards them.

Seeing this, Yoruichi sent herself forward with her Claymore stabbing into Mundus' chest, the woman gave a final stab with enough force to send him back a step while she leaped into the air, allowing Ichigo to slide forward with a slash upward, leaving a deep wound up Mundus' chest, the hollow reached for Yamato who held his free hand in the air for Yoruichi to swoop in and leap upward. Leaving Mundus to fall onto his back, the hollow gave a gurgled growl of pain, he glared up to them with Ichigo using his Reiatsu to stand beside a hovering Yoruichi, the two shared a glance before they allowed themselves to fall.

Seeing this, Mundus raised a hand with a Cero charging, his eyes widened however as Ulquiorra flashed by him with his hand in her grip. Leaving Mundus staring at her in growing rage until two blades stabbed his heart.

Looking up he stared at the two lovers above him with stares of pity.

Seeing this Mundus, with his last effort, tossed them off of his chest as the now dead tree began to crumble around them.

"**I am a god… I was going to rebuild the world!**" growling in pain as he stood up, Mundus scowled at this turn of events.

Moving to attack an array of cero's fired through his chest from behind.

Startling those watching as Harribel and her Fraccione stood with their hands raised.

Turning to them, Mundus glared weakly at them before he fell face first, leaving him motionless until he crumbled to dust.

Allowing Harribel to fall to her knees if not for Yamato to catch her alongside Yoruichi.

Seeing this, the Tres was thrown through a loop as Senza gave a chuckle as it faded away for Loki to regain control.

Laying on the ground at the sight, Loki noticed Harribel's eyes stare into ichigo's own, his eyes widened however as the tree shook.

Moving to get up, a large hand reached over the ledge to pull up a larger Mundus, his three eyes glowing in pleasure.

His smile not doing any justice to the air washing over them.

Seeing this while snapping to his feet, Loki got up with a groan as he opened a vortex.

"MOVE IT!" seeing the vortex, Mundus gave a roar as he reached for Loki who leaped away.

Leading Mundus' attention from the others, they were nearly through until Loki was sent flying away, losing his focus on the vortex, Yamato/Ichigo stopped in his steps as the Vortex faded away, leaving him against Mundus who had an evil grin.

"**What was that, non-believer?**"


	35. God Slayers

God slayers

* * *

**Five Finger Death Punch - Mama Said Knock You Out ft. Tech N9Ne**

* * *

Staring up to the large hollow with wide eyes, Yamato/Ichigo took an instinctive step back as Mundus climbed to set his lower body against the tree, showing he had fused with the now living tree.

Leaping back to avoid the right arm from crushing him, Yamato slid back with both hands on his katana, slashing several times, Mundus gave a grunt of annoyance as millions of cuts formed on his being, only getting a deep laugh from him a she lurched forward, raising his right arm, Yamato slid to the right as it came down.

Looking he noticed convenient cracks riddling the joints of the hand.

Looking back to Mundus as he lifted it back up, Yamato looked for any other weak points, seeing many around the neck area of Mundus, Yamato spared a smirk as he watched both arms rise above him with enclosed fists.

Raising the Katana, the fists were repelled violently with a clash ringing in the air, forcing Mundus to set them down to balance himself due to his lack of legs, Yamato dashed to the right hand with an astral copy of himself forming beside him.

Striking with a downward slash, the clone dashed forward with a million stabs, severing the index finger, Mundus gave a roar of pain and annoyance while raising the arm as blood flew from the now fingerless joint. Scowling as Yamato flashed away to gain more distance, the clone mimicking his movements before it vanished, replaced by floating astral swords similar to Yoruichi's own Zanpakutō.

Sending them into the neck cracks, Mundus gained a look of panic as the pain shot through him in seconds.

Giving a roar while raising his left arm, Yamato dropped into a stance with his aura glowing brightly. Staring at the hands, he spoke.

"Judgement cut!" sending millions of strikes at the stomach of Mundus the hollow king lurched forward as his gut was slashed open, grabbing the wound to stop the bleeding, Mundus glared with his right hand raised to swipe Yamato/Ichigo.

Seeing the limb move to strike him, Yamato was about to move if not for a mask to form on his face, dashing at the last second, Yamato/Ichigo felt the mask in confusion until a voice spoke.

'_**Destroy this weakling!**_' looking to the limb with a question for later, Yamato/Ichigo moved with surprising ease. Severing two fingers while leaping over the hand, Yamato landed on the back of the hand to deliver more wounds, spraying blood everywhere, Yamato flashed away as Mundus raised it with anguish.

Standing himself up with a glare, Mundus' mouth opened wide with a Ball of Reiatsu forming in his mouth.

Seeing this Yamato/Ichigo's eyes widened as the ball grew bigger, radiating Reiatsu now, Yamato/Ichigo raised their right hand on instinct, channelling Reiatsu, Ichigo's mind took a second to register the name of this attack with Urizen smiling in his mind.

"**Cero**!" firing it into Mundus' own, the being flinched backwards with the tree crumbling, seeing the ocean below, Yamato/Ichigo waited for Mundus to rise up until he was forced to turn as Mundus rose up behind him with a fist direct at Yamato/Ichigo.

Missing completely, Mundus gave a roar of frustration as he threw his arms over the flat level wildly, continuously missing a flashing Yamato/Ichigo, they appeared above Mundus' head to stab the katana into one of his eyes, making the supposed god writhe in agony as blood flew from the eye, Yamato appeared on the platform as Mundus' head landed on the level. Leaving him exposed for Yamato to deliver another Judgement cut.

Making Mundus roar as he held his bleeding head, he flinched with a look of pain as slashes spread over his throat, making him gag and clutch his throat, Mundus' turned to glare at Yamato if not for a body to impact it with a kick.

Staring at the being, Yamato sighed in relief as Yoruichi landed beside him with wild hair from her mini panic attack of not seeing him with them after leaving.

"Ichigo, when this is over, we're gonna spend a few nights at Kisuke's" this in turn made the ever stoic Yamato/Ichigo snort while holding his mouth.

"I'm not joking either" seeing her smirk, Mundus gave a roar as he slammed his remaining hand in an attempted to crush the duo.

Only to gain missing fingers from both Yamato and Yoruichi's deflections, taking his thumb and pinky, Mundus roared with his head coming crashing down on them.

Moving aside to avoid the strike, Mundus turned his head with a glare while moving his arm towards them until the tree fell once more. Making them all stagger.

"Yoruichi, have the others below evacuated?" turning to the woman, she went to speak before she suddenly held her mouth in horror.

Throwing up her stomach, she coughed with a gag while falling to one knee. Seeing this Mundus went to strike if not for two larger arms made of stone rising up to hold his head back with his arms held back.

"ICHIGO, TAKE THE SHOT AT HIS THROAT!" turning to see Loki with his hands on the tree his attire torn, Yamato/Ichigo turned to a struggling Mundus whose eyes widened as he took a stance, staring at the target, he channelled Reiatsu into this one strike.

"Judgement cut!" slashing with all his might, Mundus' eyes widened in horror as his throat exploded open with blood spraying everywhere…

Seeing this Loki relaxed the stone arms to run to the duo, his eyes widening at seeing Yoruichi puking her guts out, Loki was about to speak before the entire tree began to shake violently.

"Time to go!" moving to open a portal, Mundus sat up slowly with a growl.

Seeing this, the trio scowled as they aimed their respective weapons at his head.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE JUST DIE!" startling them as Yamato/Ichigo sent a cero alongside Yoruichi's red summon swords, Mundus' entire head exploded into a gore shower, forcing Loki to step to the side to avoid an eye, he summoned a vortex with the three stepping through as the tree submerged into the oceans water.

* * *

Stepping out the vortex with a small trip, Ichigo stepped out of his Bankai to look over the area with a sigh. Falling onto his back, Yoruichi gave a small groan while joining his side.

"Can I please have a small break?" giggling at the victory, despite how small it was, the duo were joined by Ichigo's other lovers, including the Arrancar who followed hesitantly.

Allowing Orihime to use her shield despite not being injured, Ichigo allowed his muscles to relax as Loki stepped into view, blocking the sunlight from ichigo, Loki spoke.

"So, how does it feel to slay a god?" seeing all eyes turn to them, Ichigo spoke with a short pause.

"It feels awesome"

"Yeah, well, don't do it too often you're gonna make me look bad" grunting while readjusting his back, loud pops echoed throughout the area with those wincing.

"As for me… Imma go commit a starrk and nap" seeing the wolf of Remnant move away, Ichigo forced himself to sit up as Unohana approached with isane, smiling at the duo, Griffin chose that moment to pop out.

"_**BEHOLD, THE MIGHTY GOD SLAYER, ICHIGO!. That doesn't have a ring to it at all**_" giving a chuckle while reaching for the bird, Harribel approached slowly with Ulquiorra standing beside her with a frantic look over the many Shinigami around them, Harribel shocked her followers by her next action.

She bowed.

"Thank you for aiding us" staring at the bowing woman before him, Ichigo was about to decline the gratitude until Yoruichi spoke with a wide smile.

"I have an idea for a debt payment!" turning to the woman with confusion, the werecat merely wore the smile she wore when Ichigo had his first Orgy.

Seeing this Ichigo heard Loki and Cayde laughing in the distance while he fell back down… a long trail of blood flowing from his nose.

Making Orihime groan while giving a smiling Yoruichi a small glare until the woman lurched forward to throw up.

as this happened Unohana moved to her side with Ichigo snapping back to reality.

Moving to her side, they both winced as Yoruichi gagged.

Scanning over the woman with a diagnostic Kido, Unohana's eyes widened upon moving her hand to Yoruichi's stomach.

"Shihōin… you're pregnant!" what followed was Ichigo freezing up as Tatsuki gawked alongside Uryu and Chad.

Loki meanwhile, ran to them with a camera out.

"Shocking moment Selfie!" posing with his free hand giving a thumbs up, Ichigo and Yoruichi looked up to the camera with Loki grinning like an idiot.

Following that was Yoruichi chasing him with her Claymore.

* * *

**Mundus is dead, in the most violent way possible, different compared to the many other games defeats, I am excited for DMC 5 SE, I've been waiting for it ever since I fought Vergil in the Campaign…. I'm HYPED!.**

**Also Tatsuki isn't in the Harem, I've decided that.**

**Also if anyone has a Deviantart account, and if possible I would like to request a cover art for this story, if any volunteers come forward I will be thankful and give details on what I would like, I'd do it myself but I suck at drawing on a computer/laptop.**


	36. AfterMath

Aftermath

* * *

Despite the major victory against the once Kubomi Hollow King Mundus, the entirety of Karakura was still in the ever danger of Hollows, which Loki and his group had volunteered in helping as the Shinigami in the assault were on their last legs, no casualties thankfully, unless you count Alex losing an arm during the clean up.

During this time however, Ichigo for one was in a state of glee and worry… mostly glee but you get the picture. Which was of him and Yoruichi behind a Grinning Loki.

Staring at the photo in his hands, Ichigo looked to his clock to see it was time to go to school. Getting his school bag he left the clinic with his mind clearly preoccupied with the image of him beside Yoruichi holding a bundle in her arms, he was snapped out of his reverie as Griffin flew in front of his face, just in time for him to stop at a crossing a speeding car zooming by.

"_**Hey, Ichigo you don't have time to get distracted, we can deal with that on a later date, right now you need to focus on not getting hit by cars**_!" nodding in thought as he looked down the roads, Ichigo gave another nod of thanks as he made his way to school.

He was sooner joined by Orihime and Tatsuki, the girl hiding her now tattooed arm with a cast. They were on their way with Chad joining them alongside Uryu.

The near apocalyptic end of the world behind them… for now at least.

Thinking back to Yoruichi, Ichigo's mind kept going through the many scenarios he could think of, though easily answering any questions the Teacher sent his way, he was about to jot down notes before the door opened.

Looking up for a split second he shot his head up at seeing Loki.

"Excuse me, Ochi right, I need to borrow you're student Kurosaki-san" reaching into his coat, he held it to Miss Ochi who read it over.

"That's his fathers permission as this is an urgent matter" turning to ichigo with eyes of wild panic, Ichigo stood up with a frown.

"Fenris what's going on?" seeing the man raise a hand, he spoke.

"We'll talk on the way cause it regards you know who" turning to Miss Ochi the woman blinked at the note handed to her showing a picture of Isshin giving a thumbs up… and his signature.

Looking up Loki and Ichigo were already gone down the hallway, leaving the classroom in total silence...

Until Loki came back in with a smile.

"one other thing are you doing anything afterwards?" seeing Ochi perk up at the question she blushed deeply at Loki's lady killer smile until Loki ran back and dragged him away by the back of his coat.

"ACK!"

* * *

Running beside him now as the school was completely forgotten, Loki spoke.

"What's so important that you dragged me from school?" running on the sidewalk now, Loki spoke.

"Yoruichi is having mood swings and it's not helping the clean up effort because she keeps throwing up." Turning to Loki, he shrugged.

"I have a suggestion to help speed up her… well, development, but I wanted you there to keep you in the know, also congratulations, every other women you seem to know is also pregnant, Try and keep it in you're pants you're as bad as me when I was in Remnant" stopping suddenly as Loki's words went through his head, Loki slowed to a stop to turn towards Ichigo who stared into space.

"Ichigo come on we gotta go!" snapping the teen from his thoughts, the two rushed towards Kisuke's shop.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Sitting within a spare bedroom with the hollows from her time as a prisoner, Senna and the little girl named Nel Tu sat in wait while the voice of Yoruichi yelled outside the room, Tier Harribel and her fellow Arrancar sat opposite of them with Tier giving Nel curious looks, her attention was often taken by a loud bang from outsie the room with the sounds of Kisuke getting hurt and Yoruichi growling in frustration, the Espada decided then and there, Yoruichi Shihōin is damn scary

Looking to the door as rushing footseps echoed, Senna perked up as a voice echoed.

"ICHIGO GET YOUR ASS IN HERE SHE'S HURTING ME!" hearing the voice of Urahara as another sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed, the sound of Yoruichi squealing in delight, her voice spoke.

"Ichigo, Give me a hug!"

"UH, ok" waiting for an explosion of pain to follow, the guests were relived as the silence followed.

For a short while.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO LEAVE THE DIMENSION, LOKI!?"

"IT WAS JUST A SUGGESTION YORUICHI, YOU WOULD LEAVE FOR THE DURATION OF YOU'RE PREGNANCY UNTIL YOU'VE GIVEN BIRTH, HERE YOU'LL BE GONE FOR THREE WEEKS!" turning to the door with a raised eyebrow, Tier turned to her fellow guests until a scream echoed.

"ICHIGO SAVE ME!" what followed was silence, though the sounds of furniture being thrown outside echoed loudly.

Moving to get up, the voice of Ichigo echoed.

"Yourichi calm down and let him go, please" what followed was the wolf being thrown through the wall, landing on Harribel.

"Ow" with that he fell unconscious.

…

"Is this what human mating is?" turning to Ulquiorra as she fixed her hair in her silence. Ichigo spoke from the new window into the room.

"Not in the slightest"

* * *

Sitting with her arms crossed and her brows furrowed in annoyance, staring at Loki and Hoshi as they spoke.

Yoruichi leaned against Ichigo with a sigh.

"I'm still not sure this is a good idea" feeling Ichigo wrap an arm around her, he spoke.

"It will most likely be the safest for you when you give birth" giving him a smile, Hoshi approached them with a soft smile.

"Well, luckily for you, we've found another dimension for you to reside in during you're… growth. I hope you'll enjoy the sunny beaches and free room service, a favour one of our contacts in that dimension owes Loki" staring at the woman as Loki had his head through a vortex, Yoruichi spoke her question.

"Where am I being sent to exactly?" smiling, Hoshi spoke.

"A tropical island off the coast of a city called Republic city, where we helped save a world from a war from happening again, I'm sure Korra will like the company for a change" seeing the woman smile, Yoruichi looked to Ichigo who frowned in worry.

"Don't worry, I made sure nothing will happen to her… I killed off the threats to that worlds peace a few years back… actually now that I think about it it's been only a year since I've been there" shrugging as he stepped to a vortex, Loki reeled back as a woman's head popped through, locking lips with him the women backed out with a giggle with Loki raising a hand.

"I forgot how wild our nights got during the small war" staggering away with a dazed smile, Yoruichi stood up with Ichigo following suit.

"Are you sure only three weeks will pass during my off days?" getting a nod from Hoshi, the woman sighed while turning to Ichigo, a soft smile on his lips, Yoruichi moved his hand to her stomach.

"I'll be sure to visit the gift shop" giving a chuckle, Ichigo and Yoruichi shared a kiss with Loki opening the vortex wider.

"Alright, we'll be sure the place is the same as it was when you left, and remember enjoy yourself" giving a nod, Yoruichi held up a duffel bag with small supplies.

Staring into the vortex with a sigh, she turned to Ichigo once more before turning to the vortex, seeing Loki holding a detonator to her, she frowned at him questioningly.

"It'll signal me when you're ready to come back, just be sure not to lose it" taking it with an unimpressed look, she sighed while looking forward… before stepping through the vortex. Staring at it for a second longer Loki closed it with ichigo sighing while rubbing his head.

"God damn, this shit happened so suddenly it's a shocker I'm still a high school student" getting a pat on the back from Loki, he spoke with agreement.

'I know how you feel, I was a father at the tender age of seventeen back home, I wonder how Blake is?" moving aside with Kisuke sitting at his shops table with a bag of ice against his left cheek, Loki turned to Ichigo suddenly with a pointing finger.

"That reminds me are you having trouble with an inner Hollow?" staring at the wolf, Ichigo spoke.

"You mean Urizen, Not so far, he's been quiet ever since I invaded the Seireitei… Why?" seeing Loki turn to Kisuke, he smiled widely with Kisuke perking up.

"Kisuke, we need to train up Ichigo"


	37. Now we wait (And cause a Slaughter)

Now we wait (And cause a slaughter)

* * *

Stepping into the shop with Orihime on the request of Loki, the two stopped to take in the sight of Loki and his crew lounging about with the man known as Coyote Starrk being used as a seat by a blonde woman whose head held a Crown with a lone Horn.

They all turned to them with Loki getting up from his spot, he gestured for them to follow to the guest room at the back of the shop where Tier and the others set up for now.

"What's the problem, Fenris-san?" seeing him simply gesture for them to follow, he opened a door to show Senna and Nel Tu reading a book beside Pesche and Dondochakka, Tier Harribel and her fraccione stayed a bit away to mind themselves, it was when Loki gently lifted Nel from Senna's lap to face Orihime.

"Use you're Shun Shun Rikka on this child" seeing the confused looks the two were giving him, Loki sighed.

"Just trust me" giving a nod while reaching for her hairpins, Oirihime summoned her hairpins that surrounded the little girl with Loki's arms still holding her up.

"Sōten Kisshun, I reject!" watching the girl hold her hands on the shield, Nel began to glow as her mask fragment glowed, making Loki yelp as his arm steamed, those watching stood in alarm and awe as in the little girls place stood a goddess of a woman with hazel eyes and green hair. The most noticeable thing however… was the three tattooed on her lower back that was exposed by her… Ahem… revealing her curvaceous figure.

None were as shocked as Harribel.

"O-Onē-san" seeing Neliel turn to Harribel, her eyes widened in recognition until she began to sway in place.

"Uh oh, get ready to catch her, Get ready!" seeing the woman drop into ichigo's arms, he gave a huff.

"Wow she's actually lighter than I expected" moving his arms to get a better hold of her, Ichigo turned to Loki who had a neutral look, his eyes snapping down and back up every so often.

Frowning Ichigo's eyes widened as he turned to Harribel who had stood in shock.

"Get her some clothes please" snapping the current Tres Espada from her stupor she moved with grace, opening a drawer provided she held a set of clothes before she turned to the dark skinned Amazon.

"Mila, help me set her down!" moving with as much speed as she could in that second, Neliel was set on a bed with Loki staring off into space while Senna blinked in surprise.

Seeing this the two Hollows turned to Orihime with hopeful eyes.

"Um, excuse me, Lady Inoue?" turning to the with a shy look, the insect looking Hollow spoke softly.

"Would you be able to restore our masks?" blinking at the gentle request, Orihime nodded as she summoned her shield once more.

"Hey Loki, Starrk's found that "Empire and Jail" you wanted to get out of the way!" turning to the doorway where an native American man stood.

Snapping Loki from his trance, he snapped into action with Ichigo raising an eyebrow as he pointed to Neliel as she was being hidden from the males.

"Either you hit that or I will" leaving the teen a blushing mess, Orihime wasn't handling it as well as she hoped.

"Wait, Jail. Whose being held prisoner?" moving to follow, Ichigo nearly crashed into a wall of a man known as Coyote Starrk… of Loki's crew.

"Sorry but I need to speak to Harribel and Ulquiorra" seeing the man share a quick glance to the Tres duo, she stared at him in surprise alongside Ulquiorra.

"What are-?" raising a hand to silent Harribel, Starrk stepped aside for the two humans to step by.

Closing the door behind him, Starrk turned to Harrible before he sighed.

"Before you go asking me questions here's the run down of who I actually am…. I'm from an alternate reality like Loki." Seeing the women stare at him, he continued.

"An alternate reality where we indirectly bring the apocalypse" seeing the looks of alarm on Harribels and Ulquiorra's faces. Harribel spoke with a quiet voice.

"What happened?" seeing his gaze narrowed with anger, Starrk spoke with a growl.

"Aizen stabs us in the back!"

* * *

Following Loki out of the room and outside, Ichigo spoke.

"Loki, whose in Jail?" turning to him, Loki spoke.

"It's not a place, it's a who. And right now you lot aren't strong enough to fight them, so I'll do what I can for now, hopefully slaughter a couple of evil cunts during this little mission" stepping backwards towards a Vortex, Loki spoke.

"Be sure to look into that Address Kisuke gave you" with that he leaped through the vortex, leaving Ichigo in place before he sighed, running a hand through his hair he turned to Orihime who joined his side with a confused frown.

"Where did Fenris-san go?"

"Hell if I know, all I know is he had a serious look on his face" moving away, they left for their homes.

* * *

Landing in a quiet little place with a growl, Loki looked to his surroundings with his nose sniffing the air with deep breaths, keeping his being from changing to a full wolf. He stood to his full height.

Sensing the reiatsu around his being, Loki scoffed as he stepped towards his current goal.

"Hiding within the Seireitei, never knew you be a coward in every dimension Yhwach" stepping around an ice covered wall, the sight of a frozen building greeted Loki.

"Ah, the Silbern, still lifeless as I remember" looking over the gap between his current location and the Quincy base, he leaped across the ledge with a snort.

"So hard to infiltrate, bullshit" moving up a set of stairs, Loki stopped as he was suddenly surrounded by hooded figures.

Stopping him in his tracks, Loki looked at the nameless quincy around him with a raised eyebrow.

"Is this all the welcoming committee I get?" looking to those behind him, they remained silent with their weapons raised.

Reaching for his weapons, Loki was about to let loose until all eyes turned to the doors up the stairs opening.

Turning to the extra bodies, Loki grinned at seeing the entirety of the Sternritter before him.

"Who the fuck are you!?" turning to the one known as Candice Catnipp, his eyes lingered on her in silence until he tilted his head to the right, avoiding an outstretched mouth.

Smacking it with a "Soft" pat, the mouth was obliterated with Liltotto Lamperd holding her bleeding mouth with a muffled cry.

"HELLO, soon to be corpses, My name is Loki Fenris, Dimensional Traveler and all around hero!" moving to the right, the quincy near him exploded into clouds of blood.

Moving to speak once more, Loki stopped as Reiatsu hammered down onto his being, not even fazing him as he gave a bored look.

"Most of you will be corpses anyway" turning to the Stenritter once more, Loki grinned widely.

"Should I also mention you're so called leader betrays you in the future?" seeing the looks of confusion on the Stenritter, the one known as Bambietta rushed him in a rage.

Sending a punch into Loki's face, he exploded from her strike with the woman smiling cruelly.

"Soon to be corpse my ass, look who the corpse is now!?" turning to gloat to the motionless Sternritter, her eyes widened however as an aura formed behind her, her only warning was the stunned looks from her fellow quincy before she was smacked into a Vortex, showing Senza Nome hissing angrily as his being fully reformed.

* * *

**Mick Gordon - Metal Hell**

* * *

"**Lambs… TO THE SLAUGHTER!**" with that roar, the bloodbath began with Senza sending a few other Sternritter through a vortex with "Gentle" slaps, he let himself loose upon those he didn't like with ease.

When he was finished defeating them, those he sent away returned to witness Meninas McAllon being held in place by a blood covered Senza Nome.

Shocking them as the Power failed to free herself from Senza's iron grip.

Gripping the woman's throat tightly while grabbing her shoulder, Senza reared his head back before bringing it down onto Meninas face, making her cry at a broken nose, she was ignored entirely as the beats bashed his head repeatedly before he lifted her off the ground to send her flying with a right hook.

Leaving a limping Giselle sneaking away to those spared the chaos.

Those spared being Liltotto, Bazz B, Bambietta and finally Candice.

The four staring as Giselle moved to them with wide eyes, they jumped back however as the Zombie was lifted off the ground by her head that was turned to a snarling Senza Nome.

"**ZOMBIE**, **welcome to death**" with that they bare witnessed to Giselle's head being turned to paste with what looked like little effort.

Turning to those he spared, Senza spoke.

"**Flee from coward, Yhwach. Pawns to him you are, live for yourselves instead of a cowardly weakling**" moving away to the open doorway, Senza turned to the large hand as it twitched, stepping to it for a second he stomped it's eye with ease, leaving it permanently blind.

Allowing Senza to leave through a vortex in silence.


	38. Truths and Warnings

Truths and warnings

* * *

With What Starrk, a different Starrk had said before, Harribel and her Fracción along with Ulquorra sat entranced with Starrk's tale of betrayal and constant fighting from his own dimension, including his small encounters with the splintered groups of Shinigami, he had spoken highly of them on more than one occasion with Harribel frowning when he had gotten to the revival of Lillynette after the meeting of him and this Loki Fenris who had gained the most praise and respect… why you ask…

He did the impossible.

He rewound time to a century before it ever happened, with the use of a mixture of tools and techniques, one called a time turner and another he failed to pronounce correctly.

And seeing the most laziest of the Espada smile with life, he shook his head.

"After the war with the Quincy was over and done with an order was restored, he gave me an offer to join him on his travels… and I couldn't say no to a man who actually fought alongside us through thick and thin of the apocalypse and the past. So I accepted and as the more worlds we visited, the more I felt at peace with our ragtag group growing" looking down to his hand, Harribel took notice to the bandage wrapped firmly around his wrist.

"What happened with you're hand?" looking to his hand, Starrk spoke with a sheepish snort.

"Let's just say Loki and I's first meeting, wasn't one of pleasantries, I thought he was there to kill the survivors I was watching over until he took a hit for one" raising the wounded hand, Starrk smiled.

"He rendered my Hierro almost useless when he actually let loose" unwrapping the bandages with a smile, those staring winced at the sight of bruises and scars riddling the hand, the fingers and knuckles untouched by the wounds.

"It hurt like a bitch… for the first two years" shrugging while reapplying the bandages, Starrk sat back with contempt as Harribel sat in shock.

"We all die?" nodding in silence, Ulquiorra blinked several times in denial before she stood up and left quickly, making Starrk turn to her as the door closed, he caught the eyes of Alua frowning in worry at him.

Sooner extending the gaze as Harribel followed her with her Fracción hot on her heels.

"Ulquiorra!?" following the pale woman outside the Arrancar stopped and inhaled sharply as Harribel approached her.

Reaching for Ulquiorra's right shoulder the Cuatro vanished with a buzz before Harribel could even stop her, followed by her Fracción and Starrk running out.

"Where'd she go?" turning to Starrk while looking to her fingers with a sorrowful gaze, she turned to him with a frown.

"I don't know" turning to Starrk, the man ran a hand over his face with a muffled yell before turning to the others from Loki's group.

* * *

Miles above the city Ulquiorra hovered/sat in the air with her arms holding her knees to her chest while staring over the city in silence, her mind in turmoil at the revelation of the man who had given her a voice after centuries of silence, was nothing but a heartless monster with a desire to become a god for selfish reasons.

This going through her mind Ulquiorra closed them for a second before tears slowly flowed from her emerald orbs, followed by soft wails of agony as she buried her face in her arms.

Her cries also echoing down to a certain clinic.

Turning in his sleep with a frown, Ichigo's arms subconsciously reaching in his sleep, the sounds of cries echoed through his window.

Completely ignored… by all but one set of ears.

* * *

Appearing on the desk with his head looking at the ceiling, Griffon moved to Ichigo's side to gently peck his shoulder, making the teen grunt in his sleep, Griffon head butted his head with Ichigo growling awake while holding his face.

"Griffon, what the hel-huh?" looking up to the sobs and cries, Ichigo turned to Griffon who gave a bird equivalent of an annoyed look.

Ejecting himself from his body the duo jumped out of the open window to look around from the vantage point of a lamppost.

Frowning as the cries echoed around them with no owner in sight, they suddenly looked up to see a small body above.

"_**Is that one of those hotties from Urahara's shop?**_" giving the bird a chastising look, the bird spoke softly.

"_**Right damsel crying alone, sorry**_" looking up with a sigh, Ichigo flashed upwards with his Reiatsu keeping him from falling.

Seeing the figure up in the air still, he once more flashed up to them to see Ulquiorra crying her eyes out.

Staring at the sight with a frown of worry, ichigo approached quietly.

"Hey?" seeing the woman's head shoot up with her right arm.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the green reiatsu gathering he ducked to the left to avoid the possibly point blank attack, which last only a second with the woman sporting a look of horror at her actions, bringing her arm back to her chest, she stared at Ichigo who looked at her in surprise, he cleared his throat before speaking.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump" this in turn made the woman defensive with her pale cheeks gaining a tiny amount of colour.

"I did not jump, I just wasn't expecting someone to come up here" looking away from ichigo in an attempt to hide her face, ichigo moved to her side with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing up here aside from crying?" looking to give Ichigo a look of annoyance, she saw him raise an eyebrow, reaching for her face, he ran a finger on her cheek to show a lone tear, making Ulquiorra's eyes widen slightly as it fell between them, she looked away as Griffon finally joined them, huffing tiredly.

"_**Hey, what's the big idea flying up without a warning, left me behind down there**_" looking to the pale beauty beside Ichigo, the demon bird stared at her studious gaze before she held her arm out for him to land.

Seeing the offered rest, Griffon gently landed on her arm with Ichigo smiling as she ran a curious hand through his back feathers.

"What are you?" turning Griffon to her with bright eyes, Griffon spoke.

"_**I'm a part of his Zanpakutō**_" turning to Ichigo for confirmation, he gave a nod with a smile while holding his Cane firmly.

"Such an odd occurrence" reaching to run her hand through his feathers once more, she plucked one out with Griffon yelping at the sensation. Flapping his wings to get away, they both turned to see her examining the dark coloured feather with interest.

"You alright, you may deny It but you were crying before?" turning to Ichigo with a blank stare, they stared for a second before the woman sighed.

Dropping her empty mask, she spoke while covering her face with both hands.

"I was just informed that a man I admired and respected turned out to be a ego maniac" this in turn gained an "Aaah" from both Bird and teen as he looked forward to the moon above until the woman continued with tears falling from her eyes.

"And not only that, But I'm nothing but a pawn for his desires and goals, the others like me nothing but stepping stones for a cruel bastards ambitions!" seeing the woman openly weeping while throwing her arms around, Ichigo sat on air listening.

"My trust and respect to him was nothing but empty pointess promises to him, my skills, tools to him, my intellect… I don't even know what to do anymore?" seeing the woman moving to sob further, Ichigo pulled her gently into a hug, eliciting cries of anguish that was muffled by the woman burying her face into his now dampening chest.

Running a hand on her back in a comforting motion, Ichigo sighed as he held her tighter, surprising him as she hugged him back in her anguish.

"It's ok, I know it may just be words to you, but it will no doubt be different with you knowing what to expect now" feeling her sobs lessen to a silent shake, the two sat in the air, miles above Karakura in silence… feeling the woman stop her shaking, she sat back while wiping her eyes of tears, showing them to be red from her crying she inhaled slowly before smiling softly.

Turning to ichigo with said smile, he returned it himself.

"Better?" nodding to him with a smile of graditude, she climbed off of his lap to sit herself… wrapping her arms around her knees, Ichigo sighed while leaning back.

"Thank you, for letting me let that out" turning to the woman with a look, he gave a shrug.

"It may not be much but, you're welcome. Everyone has to let it out sometimes" sitting in a not so awkward silence, the two merely enjoyed the silence.

Until Ichigo turned to speak to the girl who had chosen that moment to turn her head as well…

Leaving their lips touching before Ulquiorra leaned away with her cheeks glowing and Ichigo blinking, oddly enough tasting Blueberry.

Licking his lips to memorise the taste, Ulquiorra looked away with her arms unintentionally pressing her ample sized breasts together towards Ichigo as she avoided looking in his direction.

Looking away himself, ichigo sighed while running a hand down his face.

"Sorry" turning to the woman, Ichigo smiled in response.

"You gonna be ok?" seeing the woman look up with a sigh, she spoke.

"I no doubt will be getting a verbal lashing from the woman I see as a sister, I will say no, I will not" giving a chuckle in response, Ichigo spoke as he stood up from his pose.

"I can bunk on my floor if you want, it wont be any trouble" seeing this human give her an offer to avoid Harribel's rants was music to Ulquiorra's ears.

Smiling as she stood up, she held a hand to Ichigo who took it like a gentlemen.

"That would be lovely, good sir" giggling at her own joke, Ichigo gave a snort in response as they began to slowly descend to the street below.

Stepping out of a vortex with his crew staring at him, Alex Mercer was the first to speak at the sight of a tiredly breathing blood covered Loki.

"I take it you had fun?" the only response he got was a tired thumbs up from a smiling before the wolf of Remnant fell unconscious.

**So yeah, as you can see this Ulquiorra is vastly different from her male counterpart, unlike the male variant, she hid her emotions from her fellow Espada, the only ones to know the real her is Grimmjow and Harribel/ and her Fracción. Also hope you liked this little interaction between these two.**

**Also Zoran I hope you actually got my PM's cause my laptop has been having spaz attacks as of lately. Anyway hope you all enjoyed. PEACE!**


	39. Cleaning up the Kubomi

Clean up of the Kubomi

* * *

Stepping into a suburban area with Starrk and Harribel's fraccion in tow, Ichigo and Loki looked over the area with full focus with Ulquiorra standing close to Ichigo.

Stepping away from the Vortex they had arrived in, Loki spoke with a confused snort.

"Are you sure you lot sensed the Kubomi here?" turning to Starrk he gave a nod while scanning over the houses, narrowing his eyes he vanished suddenly to reappeared with a small humanoid in his grip.

"Here's one" stepping towards the struggling hollow, it's human face looking around wildly.

"So, should we interrogate him for the location of the other stragglers or- OOF!" turning to Loki as he was pushed to the ground, a pair of identical hollows held his arms while bladed tails hovered over his neck, Starrk noticed them glaring fearfully at him as he held the small one calmly.

"Let him go!" turning to the hollow to the right, Starrk nodded to Loki who had a frown at the two holding him.

"You first"

"No, we know how you Shinigami work, the moment we show weakness you stab us in the backs!" looking to the left hollow, Starrk loosened his grip on the third Kubomi, letting it breath.

"And what's stopping you from killing him when I let go" seeing the two stare at Loki, they removed their tails from his neck, surprising Ichigo at the act of mercy.

Raising his hand, Loki spoke.

"Question, will you lot leave to Hueco Mundo after?" turning to him the third one spoke.

"We have been forced to stay here with the vacuum of Mundus' absence, we've been hunted by our fellow Kubomi who have fallen to savagery, it is not safe for our kind anymore, and the Shinigami there is showing cruelty beyond Mundus" turning to the one held in Starrk's grip, he stunned them by letting it go.

"What's you're names?" seeing the two hollows holding Loki release him, they snatched the smaller Hollow from his position.

"Why do you want to know?" seeing Starrk's eyes soften, he spoke.

"We can protect you when the vacuum subsides, we have a separate dimension you three could hide in until then" seeing Loki rub his neck, he petted one on the back.

Snapping his fingers a vortex opened.

"Just tell them Loki sent you to hide" seeing the vortex, they gave bows of gratitude before leaving through, allowing Loki to close it with Harribel crossing her arms, sneaking a glance to Ulquiorra beside Ichigo, she spoke.

"Are you sure it was wise, for all we know they will backstab you" getting a chuckle from Loki and Starrk, the wolf spoke.

"I've had seven hundred centuries to know when someone is planning to backstab me, they were on desperation alone. They would have run when we had our backs turned" seeing his eyes showing age for once, Harribel sighed, looking to Ulquiorra as she followed Ichigo closely, her eyes frowned in worry.

"I don't sense any other Kubomi nearby, onto the next area" seeing Loki open a vortex, Ichigo and Ulquiorra followed him through until Starrk held a hand in front of Harribel, confusing her until he spoke.

"What is you're relationship with Ulquiorra, in my world he was a masochist with a kill ifrst ask questions later… what's she like?" seeing Harribel look to her Fraccion, she looked to him with a sigh.

"She has become the sister I never knew I wanted. Even when she was unable to speak with her mask stealing that voice of hers, her eyes spoke volumes of her emotions." Smiling beneath her collar and hidden mask, Harribel held her hips in deep thought.

"The most gentle creature I ever met in the hell that was Hueco Mundo" staring at Starrk, he gave a chuckle.

"And that sisterly love is making you suspicious of the closeness she has with the kid?" seeing her perk up at being caught, her fraccion blushed as well, making Starrk laugh softly.

"If he's anything like my dimensions Kurosaki, you have nothing to worry about" moving through the vortex, he poked his head through with a smirk,

"Give him a chance, sit with him and talk or something it's already been one week" with that he left through the vortex, Harribel and her entourage were about to follow until she felt her tattoo vibrate. Making her turn with wide eyes before she sighed.

"It seems our time here is approaching it's end" turning to her fraccion, her eyes softened at their down trodden expressions.

"Damn, I was enjoying that kids cooking" turning to Apacci who blushed at her words, she quickly left through the vortex.

Making Harribel turn to her fraccion who quickly followed, leaving Harribel alone.

"Kurosaki does cook a feast" following calmly, she failed to see a human watching them with his arms crossed.

* * *

Several hours of clean up and nest slaughters later, the small ragtag group finally returned to Urahara's shop's basement, where the majority of the Shinigami had set up camp, with Kenpach immediately asking Loki for a spar… no hold bars.

Which led to the entire fight to be spectated by the captains present.

Ichigo sitting beside Rukia and Renji while the Arrancar kept their distance… all but Ulquiorra who had managed to sit behind Ichigo ti set her chin on his left shoulder, startling Rukia who jumped at the buzz of Sonido.

"Sorry" turning his head to the duo, Ichigo immediately notice they sported the same hair style.

Snorting at the two now sitting beside each other, the man known as Delsin Rowe arrived with a box of popcorn, handing it to the two ladies Ichigo smiled widely as Ulquiorra taste tested it with her eyes showing clear bliss, taking a handful to be at least thoughtful, she held one out to ichigo who gave a snort, moving to reach it he felt it plopped into his mouth by a smiling Ulquiorra, his cheeks reddening as Rukia began to do the same, the two feeding him with cute looks of determination.

Leaving Renji shaking his head in amusement.

Looking to the dug out arena, they all watched as Yamamoto stepped out to their view point with his lieutenant, sparing a glance to a giggling Ulquiorra, his eyes narrowed slightly before he looked forward at sensing Kenpachi and Loki step onto the field.

"Are you certain the Barrier will hold, Urahara?" seeing the shop keeper arrive beside him, Kisuke spoke.

"I've prepared for just this occasion in case anyone of you're power comes to finally end us, I believe it will hold" sitting down to watched the spectacle, Yamamoto followed suit.

"How much damage do you think will be caused?" moving to answer, the voice of Cayde echoed.

"This wont hold!"

Moving to question, a ring resounded with Kenpachi rushing at Loki gave a roar as he charged, showing a more feral appearance, the two charged with reiatsu bursting from them.

Colliding with one another, those watching came close to falling to their knees as a cloud of dust rose from the constant clashing of Loki's claws and Kenpachi's zanpakuto.

Seeing Kenpachi fly from a cloud, the deafening sound of a wolf howling made them all turn to see a pitch black blur rush out with snarls.

Making Kenpachi laugh as he was tackled into the air, then slammed down with the ground cracking beneath him.

"Come on, show me that berserk form you have!" slashign Loki on the face, the wound showed itself healing rapidly with a soft orange glow, showing a smirk, Loki stood up fully, matching Komamura's height, his fur and skin cracked like burning paper.

"**SO you want to fight Senza**" chuckling as his fur was replaced by a bone coloured exoskeleton, Loki was replaced by Senza Nome who cracked his knuckles.

"**Bring it**" moving to strike Senza, the beast gave a roar that sent a shockwave, sending Kenpachi Staggering, it reared it's right hand back before sending it into Kenpachi's face, making him slide on his feet several yards, the captain had a grin on his face, thought two of his teeth fell out with spits and sickening crunchs.

"That Hurt" moving towards Senza the beast gave purr as he stood still. Waiting for Kenpachi, he sent a jab to intercept Kenpachi's sword hand, knocking the blade into the air, Senza snatched it calmy as he glowed with excitement, stunning those watching as the Zanpakuto glowe.d

"**A gift**" holding the blade on his shoulder, Senza Nome glowed brightly.

"**Drink, Nozarashi**" shaking the entire battlefield as the blade glowed with a transformation, Senza now held a large great axe or was it a war cleaver? hybrid with a long, cloth-wrapped handle and a green tassel attached to the top.

All In all, it made for a terrifying sight with Senza skeletal appearance holding the massive axe cleaver with one hand, the beast swung it behind his back with Kenpachi standing up with a grin.

"So that's my Zanpakuto… amazing" snapping back into focus, he ducked In time to avoid the slash that decimated the arena with the Kid shield flickering, spinning with the blade skidding on the ground, Senza flipped with the blade acting as a saw towards Kenpachi who leaped away, seeing this, Senza spun once more, throwing the blade back at it's owner, Kenpachi felt a weight on his shoulders as he caught it by the handle, gripping tightly, the voice of his Zanpakuto echoed.

"_Hmmph, so you've finally listened, show me you deserve this strength_!" looking up to Senza as he rushed at him with a berserkers charge, Kenpachi spun around like Senza had done, the two clashed with a shockwave sending the spectators onto their backs.

Showing a mushroom cloud rising from the arena, the clearing smoke showed the two lying on their backs, with Senza fading away with a satisfied look in it's red orbs, Loki perched himself onto his elbows while Kenpachi gave a weak groan while following suit, pointing his now Odachi sized Nozorashi at him, he spoke tiredly.

"You are now my go to sparring partner" falling onto his back, he spoke once more.

"And thank you… for opening my ears" seeing his favourite captain fall unconscious, Loki gave a laugh a she climbed to his feet, only to notice his legs on the floor.

"Oh, oh shit" looking around for Hoshi, he spotted Ichigo and the others rushing to them with wide eyes, turning to his legs they slowly slid to his exposed spinal cord to give sickening cracks as his flesh began to heal.

"Anyone have straight up vodka and scotch, I need a drink" falling onto his back, Alua sighed in amusement.

* * *

**Also, ever since Loki and his crew have arrived i forgot to put this in the beginning of the Kubomi Arc**

**the members are listed below and where they are from.**

**Leader: Loki Fenris. from my story Salvation of Remnant**

**Co leader: Hoshi also from SOR**

**Alex mercer: Prototype**

**John Marston: Red dead redemption**

**Kat/Alua: Gravity rush (Still get butterflies in my stomach whenever i hear the music from that masterpiece)**

**Cayde (The legend) 6: Destiny 1&2**

**Coyote Starrk & adult formed Lillynette Gingerbuck Bleach alternate reality (Don't know if I'll ever write that fic)**

**Delsin Rowe: Part time member Infamous second son hero role**

**Momochi Zabuza: Naruto with a Vizored mask**

**Male Ulquiorra Cifer: You already know where he's from**

**V: DMC 5**

**and Dominic Santiago: Gears of war**

**Handsome JACK: Borderlands**

**and that's it for now**


	40. ending of the Kubomi Arc

the end of the Kubomi Arc

* * *

Leaping over a wall with a limp to it's step, a large elephant sized dog ran down the road with fear evident in it's eyes.

Looking back to search for it's attackers, the Kubomi looked forward to see a large astral blue hand grab it by the neck and pull it into the sky, it found itself staring into a pair of gold slitted eyes… and two barrels of a revolver.

Which was the last sight it lived to see as it was purified.

Leaving Tatsuki in the air with a smirk, turning to Ichigo as he stood on air, he gave a nod before they vanished, reappearing before the Urahara Shoten, the sight of the arrancar standing out the front made the duo frown in worry.

Seeing Ulquiorra in a heated discussion with Harribel until they spotted Ichigo, seeing the four woman give him looks of hope, Harribel and Ulquiorra approached him with Tatsuki moving inside to get a drink.

"Ulquiorra, Harribel, what's wrong?" seeing the two share a look, Harribel spoke with a soft voice.

"We are… at a crossroads of a decision you seem to have caused with you're acts of kindness" giving the Tres a look, Ichigo went to speak until Ulquiorra continued.

"You have shown us that there is a possibility for us here in the land of the living instead of the housing of Las Noches" stepping close to him with a shy look, she placed a hand on his chest… where his heart was.

"You've shown me what love is with you're kindess" smiling up to his eyes, Ichigo looked to Harribel as she stepped up as well.

"You've helped someone I consider family when I could do nothing" looking to Ulquiorra as she stared up to Ichigo, they spoke in unison.

"We wish to stay here with you!" what startled them was Harribel's fraccion's appearing beside an excited Neliel, mimicking their words, the three turned in surprise and confusion at Neliel's appearance.

It didn't help Loki appeared from nowhere.

"Damn, I take it back you might have more luck then me with the women" giving the wolf a look, Loki grinned wickedly.

"Be sure to use protection"

"You had a hand in this didn't you?" seeing him shrug, the women turned to him as he suddenly wore a chef's apron.

"I merely taught you the way into a girls heart, Hearts in this case" glaring at his manipulation now, he spoke with a chuckle.

"Hey don't give me those looks, think about it, you're feeling happier here, right?" hearing this as they all shared a look, Ulquiorra turned to Ichigo as he stared at Loki, she pulled him towards her to give into her lust…

Making Loki give a whistle before ducking to avoid a bala from Harribel. Making him laugh like the Joker as he left to the inside of the shop, failing to see all the Arrancar moving to give Ichigo a reward for his kindness, even if it was cause of a man's need to ship others.

* * *

**(I HAVE NO REGRETS)**

* * *

Moving on, Ichigo and the others had came back inside to show him covered in lipstick. Seeing this Dom spat out a mouthful of food to laugh as Ichigo was led into a guest room, the sounds of locks being set alongside all noise form the room suddenly vanishing.

Loki sat beside Kisuke who handed him a grand, making Loki grin while keeping it to himself of his cheating of the bet.

Standing up, Loki stretched with his mouth stretching into a muzzle before it shrunk down back to a humans face.

"I'm gonna go for a run" upon saying that, a vortex opened to show a regally dressed man stepping through, taking off a fedora, he spoke.

"Sorry for the wait, I had business to attend to" turning to the man, Loki smiled while gesturing for him to follow.

"Ardyn, follow me we're going for a run" staring at Loki with a raised eyebrow, the former King turned to the others with a frown.

"How much did I miss?"

"We stopped the apocalypse" seeing the alarmed face on Ardyn's face, Alex nodded.

"Yep, you're beyond late, now go and deal with you're punishment or reassignment" shooing the king away after Loki, the man gave a sigh while following Loki outside.

"He knows I get busy helping the kingdoms, why am I getting punished?"

"It's not a punishment!" hearing Loki outside, the others moved about to prepare.

* * *

"Right so what is my reassignment?" turning to Ardyn Lucis Caelum, Loki spoke with a vortex open.

"I have an idea to help these people when we leave, and since you're late you can stay behind longer when we leave" seeing Ardyn nod in understanding, his head shot up to Loki at his next words.

"And since the main hero of this world has V's powers and my luck with the ladies of steroids… they've decided to stay here, which leaves an opening for you to worm you're way into" seeing where this was going, Ardyn spoke with his appearance gaining a demonic edge to it.

"Don't tell me, do I get to be like Zabuza and Starrk, correct?" giving a nod, Loki spoke with a reassuring tone.

"Only temporarily, which means after Aizen get's his ass handed to him you drop out and signal for a Vortex. think you can get into Aizen's inner circle?" gaining a scoff from Ardyn, he tipped his fedora.

"Who do you take me for, I've had centuries to plan a revenge against my family…" looking into Loki's amused eyes, he spoke.

"This will be child's play to me"

Nodding at the man's words, Loki opened a vortex.

"Be as cruel as you can, feel free to get any loyal followers if you want" getting a chuckle from Ardyn, he looked to the vortex before tipping his hat as his body glowed, showing the glimpse of a goblin like appearance as he stepped through before it closed, leaving Loki alone before he began to jog.

* * *

**Alright since most of you are wondering, I've been messaging Zoran and since he/she hasn't been replying, which I don't blame them for it, but since the Kobumi arc is coming to a close, I will put up three names on a Poll for Ichigo and Yoruichi's daughter, yes it will be a girl, so sorry if you lot wanted a son.**

**Anyway the names will be the three below.**

**Name one: Shizukesa**

**Name two: Megami**

**Name three: Nozomu**


	41. Goodbyes and Hellos

Farewells and hellos

* * *

**Screw it the Poll is cancelled don't worry about it.**

* * *

Staring at the closing Garganta beside a beaten Loki, Ichigo along with Apacci and Sung-sun stood patiently for the Garganta to close fully before turning to Loki as he reposition his jaw back into place.

"Fucking hell that hurt" giving a raised eyebrow, Ichigo spoke as they turned to urahara's shop, Neliel and her fraccion watched the sight with keen interest.

"Starting you're plan with. "You lot need to leave" probably wasn't the smartest way to give them the idea of being double agents" seeing Loki wave him off, he merely left the trio with Apacci rubbing her left elbow nervously.

"Now what?" turning to Cyan Sung-sun and Apacci, the two shrugged before Ichigo looked to the address Kisuke had given him, his nerves at their most stressed at the moment due the weeks of Yoruichi's absence at their end, he sighed while running a hand through his hair, which had grown to resemble Kuro's.

"I don't know, for all I know I'm supposedly a father when my first girlfriend finally sends a signal to be brought back, I'm running on anxiety and nerves as of right now" moving to follow Ichigo as he turned to the shop.

"I hope Harribel-sama will be ok, we did have to attack her to make it seem authentic"

Turning to the snake mistress, Ichigo smiled.

"With what Loki and Starrk did with Ulquiorra's eye thing they made sure it showed what we want them to see, not that I like seeing that happened no matter what Ulquiorra says" sighing as they moved to enter the shop, Urahara came into view with two faux bodies for both Sung-sun and Apacci, thankfully clothed.

"Right on time I managed to finish these for you two lovely ladies" tossing the gigai to Apacci and Sung-sun, the two quickly entered to get a feel for them.

Testing their limbs with stretches, Ichigo entered his own body, showing his exhaustion as he began to leave with the two. Failing to notice a man watching from a rooftop upside down.

Stepping into his room and closing the door, Ichigo opened his window for Apacci and Sung-sun to climb through, the snake mistress giggled softly.

"You're father is the most funniest thing I've witnessed?" giving the quiet woman an amused look, Ichigo spoke.

"You haven't seen him in the mornings" setting himself down, Ichigo felt the two climb into his bed with him, both showing smiles of contempt.

"I should invest in a lock for my door"

"You are one lucky bastard" turning his head, the sight of a broken Kon made him blink.

"What the hell happened to you, Kon?"

The only response he got was a plush toy trying in vain to strangle him.

* * *

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-" BAM!

"Go!?" was all Keigo could say as Ichigo stood with his arm outstretched to clothesline his friend, Apacci following him in amusement with her own uniform on, walking by Mizuiro as he stared at her with hearts in his eyes, confusing himself at the action, he failed to notice Apacci follow Ichigo to the faculty office to get her a student pass.

Stepping into the classroom, Orihime, Chad and Uryu greeted him, ignoring Keigo's outburst, Mizuiro attempted to once more grope Orihime, the bi-pervert was knocked down by both Orihime and Tatsuki who had her arm covered by a cast and glove.

The two shared a fist bump.

"Hey, Tatsuki"

"Hey Ichigo" moving to sit down with their group, the door to the class opened with Ochi entering.

"GOOOOD MORNING. Now sit you're butts down" moving to said seats, Ichigo sat in wait as Ochi called out the classroom, Ichigo's Shinigami badge suddenly yelled wildly of a hollow until it stopped.

Making those that had been to the tree relax as they spotted Alua flying in the distance.

"Hopefully they remembered to hide themselves" turning to Chad, Ichigo nodded with a shrug before turning to Ochi.

"Alright, we got two new students for this semester, so I don't want any news of trouble you hear" moving to the doors, Ochi lead two people inside, one being Apacci… the other a blonde guy.

"Alright, please introduce yourselves." Seeing her chance, Apacci spoke while smiling.

"Names Emilou Apacci, yes I have different coloured eyes, even think about talking shit about them I will break bones" giving a friendly wave, Ichigo held back a snort at the arrancars words, his eyes lingered on how the uniform clung to her curves, she was directed to a seat beside Ichigo.

What followed next was the blonde to introduce himself…

'Hirako Shinji… why backwards, wait, didn't Loki and Kisuke mention him during a discussion?' deciding to keep an eye on this man, the class resumed with Shinji sitting ahead of him.

Giving a friendly greeting, Ichigo's soul badge rung loudly, sitting down calmly with it still ringing, Ichigo sent out Griffon and Shadow to deal with a patrol, Nightmare remaining in his soul tattoo's those spiritually aware failing to see Shinji stop himself from gawking at the animals outside the windows.

* * *

Setting himself down with a book in hand, Cyan Sung-sun and Apacci lazed against him with contempt smiles.

"If that is what high school is like I might enjoy it" giving the woman a smile, ichigo spoke.

"It's not always like that" was all he said as they ignored Kon's mumbling on the desk, the trio stared at him thrashing.

"Good idea with sewing his mouth shut by the way Cyan" seeing the woman smile at the praise, she spoke.

"If only I could do that to another annoying male in Hueco Mundo" moving to question her, his soul badge went off with him sighing, waiting for a minute, he took it and ejected his soul out with his Cane clicking on the wooden floor.

Opening the window, he turned to the duo who were mid way of undressing his body.

"If you wanted to do that you could have just asked"

"Sorry" shaking his head in amusement, he flashed towards the Hollow.

* * *

Seeing the pig faced being turn towards him, Shadow appeared above it to saw it's head in half with a gesture of Ichigo's cane.

Moving to return home, his sensed came to life with his Cane shooting up to deflect a strike from behind… showing Hirako Shinji smiling at him.

"Hirako… ok I'm not as surprised as I should be" seeing the man give him a raised eyebrow, he spoke.

"I don't know whether to be insulted or not at that" moving to apologise, the two sensed more hollows arrive.

Turning to Shinji, Ichigo spoke.

"Excuse me one moment" with that he left Shinji on the rooftop, sighing at this he kicked dirt with a pout before he jumped at Ichigo's return.

"Okay, back on track, why exactly did you attack me?" summoning Shadow to his side, the panther snarled warningly towards Shinji and blinked at the demon cat, he flinched as griffon joined the interrogation… thought he felt like something was missing from this.

"Well, I didn't think you'd react like that so I was gonna go with the mysterious approach… you kind of ruined it" shrugging at the teen, ichigo snorted while leaning on his Cane with both hands.

"Cut the jokes just tell me what you want?"

"Have you been hearing a voice in you're head… a voice not you're Zanpakutō?" seeing Ichigo narrow his eyes in thought, he snapped his fingers with a look of realization.

"Oh, you mean Urizen, I thought he was a part of my Zanpakuto as well" seeing the casual air of Ichigo, Shinji gawked at him.

"He's a inner Hollow you moron, hasn't he tried to take control at all!?" seeing Ichigo blink with a raised eyebrow, he shrugged.

"Not as of lately, he did try and fight a captain, but that's about it, when that tree was here he spoke rarely, gave me a mask though-" it was that moment of dawning that ichigo came to the realisation.

'_Kuro… what exactly is Urizen?_'

The one to answer him, was both welcoming and worrying.

'_**You speak as if I'm not here**_' turning to Shinji with wide eyes, they stared in alarm as Shinji now wore a Hollows mask that resembled an Egyptian pharaohs mask.

"I see he spoke to you just now. To answer you're un-asked question, I am a visored, one of them at least, just like you" relaxing his stance as Ichigo stood frozen, Shinji continued.

"Despite what they say, they will either turn on you when all is done. You don't belong with them, join us and-" turning to the right as a hand shot out of an opening in the air, it was reaching for Ichigo if not for Griffon to grab the raised hand to pull him beside Shinji who stared at the sight.

Watching a large being step out, the mask all but recognisable with ichigo's rage building up.

"Grand Fisher, you disgusting bastard!" growling as Shadow roared at the hollow as it's human eyes peered out of his hollow mask, Shinji stared at the hollow with indifference.

"It seems you two have history?" turning to Shinji with narrowed eyes, Ichigo brought his Wakizashi out.

"This vile thing killed my mother!" this gained an evil laugh of cruelty from Grand Fisher who now floated above them.

"And she tasted good for a powerless quincy" it was that moment of revelations that costed Ichigo a free hit as he was sent flying by a strike from Fisher's free hand, moving to attack Shinji, the blonde sent him back with a simple kick before joining Ichigo's side.

"Need help?" reaching down to help the teen out, he stopped however as Ichigo's face was covered by a human mask made of porcelain material, a V painted over the eyes, it's blank face showed rage as he stood up, glaring at fisher, Ichigo turned to Shinji with his Wakisashi raised above his head.

"**Sever his legs for me**" plunging his Zanpakuto into his chest, Shinji shielded his eyes to feel an ominous aura around him, looking back to ichigo he was paid the vision of a demonic being before him holding a Katana.

"**Because his head is ours**" watching Grand Fisher land a foot from them, he stopped at the sight of Ichigo/Yamato/Urizen glaring at him with unadulterated hatred.

Seeing the mask, he gave out a laugh.

"So, you've fallen from grace, This will be more enjoyable than-UGK!" feeling his legs fail him, Grand Fisher turned behind him to see Shinji giving a lazy Salute before pointing past him.

Turning back to Ichigo, his eyes widened as the fused being stalked towards him with violent intentions.

"Y**o**u, w**il**l be **noth**ing **but a memory**, as yo**u should **have **always been**" fully unsheathing the Katana, the being before Fisher swung several times with his entire being encompassed by a ball of darkened energy, Ichigo swung one mighty swing that sent him sliding behind Grand Fisher who stood on his arms.

Approaching Ichigo as the mask receded, Shinji watched the teen carefully wipe blood from the blade before slowly sheathing it.

"What exac-" was as far as Shinji got before after it was fully sheathed, did Grand Fisher exploded into perfectly cut square pieces that faded, the only remains were the filthy blood stains.

Turning back to Shinji as his Bankai receded, Ichigo spoke.

"I have school tomorrow as you most likely already know, so just hand me an address so I can go back home, I've hand it for tonight with avenging my mom, killing the fucker with my own hands, I need a nap… maybe a vacation" watching the teen walk by with Shadow prodding beside him with a hop in it's step, Griffon landed beside Shinji.

"He is way to laid back about a hollow residing in his soul" turning to Griffon, the two stared for a minute before Griffon spoke.

"_**After that tree fiasco he'll expect anything wild to happen**_" the response Shinji gave was.

"YOU CAN TALK!?" the look of amusement Griffin had was one of contempt.

"_**Aaaaah, get's em every time. See ya Pharaoh wannabe**_" with that he followed after Ichigo with a flap of his wings.

* * *

Meanwhile in Urahara's shop

* * *

Stepping out of an open Vortex with a sigh, Golden eyes opened with renewed life as they took in Urahara's shop, looking to the left, Loki looked at her with a smile as she held a bundle of cloth in her arms, she smiled as Loki suddenly gushed over the baby in her arms, showing the baby held heterochromia in her eyes, the left sporting Ichigo's brown, while the right held Yoruichi's Gold.

"So, does it have a name?"

"Looking up to Ichigo as he stepped into the shop with a wide smile, Yoruichi approached him with confidence, grabbing his collar, she brought him into a gentle kiss, releasing her lover, Yoruichi spoke with her head against his chest.

"Masuyo, it means Benefit the world… Thought you'd like it"

Giving a chuckle while looking down to their daughter, his daughter, he smiled while tickling the infants nose.

"Like it… I love it" looking up to Yoruichi's tearful eyes, they shared an embrace with Masuyo giggling at them.

The moment however was ruined by the sound of sniffling behind them.

Turning the sight of Loki wiping his eyes, he waved them off.

"Don't worry about me, just a softy for this kind of shit, It'll pass"

Turning back to each other, Yoruichi smiled.

"So, what did I miss?"

"Well, where do I start?"


	42. Arrancar

Arrancar

* * *

The morning started as any other, with Ichigo's revelation of his mother being a quincy… he was in heavy thought as of this moment, though he gained a small smile at the image of Yoruichi and Masuyo, feeling at peace with the students entering, Orihime greeted him with a small wave like usual, which he gave back with a pleasant smile, before he sighed as Shinji brought her into a hug after they exchanged greetings… which followed by Keigo defending Orihime, which was followed by Chizuru moving to defend Orihime until Ichigo stood up and pulled Shinji out of the classroom, shooting Chizuru a small glare that made her gulp loudly while leaning away from Orihime.

Watching the two leave, Chizuru spoke quietly.

"He's scary"

Setting Shinji onto a junction box on the roof, Ichigo sat across from him with his arms crossed.

"Alright, I get the reason of why you're here, but please be as normal as possible, I have a lot on my plate as of this moment, with me being a recent father which I want no one else to know about, I will go to the Address you gave me last night, so please… be normal" moving up now, he left Shinji blinking at his words before turning to him in confusion.

"He knocked a woman up?"

Moving to follow him back to class, he was suddenly socked in the mouth by Ichigo before he continued on.

"I have a reputation to keep up so deal with the loose tooth until later"

Holding his mouth in surprising pain, Shinji spoke.

"YOUGH DICSSHH!"

* * *

Following that, was a silent walk after school to Urahara's. with Ichigo's mood rising with a smile, the feeling of his hands holding his daughter last night returning with a swell of emotions.

Opening the door to the shop, Ichigo smiled at the sight of Yoruichi holding a sleeping Masuyo as Cyan Sung-sun and Apacci looked at her adorableness.

It was this moment Ichigo froze up as emotions moved through his being, emotions originating from his Supposed Inner Hollow.

The emotions being joy, love, worry, protectiveness… pride.

Moving to his lover and daughter, Ichigo smiled as the little girl looked up to him with her dual coloured eyes, he poked her nose while admiring the skin colour of Yoruichi, the little one sporting her hair colour with patch's of Ichigo's orange like a leopard, the two shared a smile as they simply enjoyed the moment, before Loki stepped into the room with a serious expression. Gaining their attention he spoke with a small smile.

"We'll be going soon" staring at the wolf as he rubbed his hands together, Ichigo was about to speak before they froze at sensing Reiatsu… hollow reiatsu.

Looking to Loki as he stared at the ceiling.

"Ulquiorra is back, and she's brought another Espada!" moving to the door with his body falling to the floor, Ichigo stopped as Yoruichi called out to him as Apacci helped her stand up.

"Be careful, it may have been three weeks to you but it was months for me" staring at her worried orbs, ichigo smiled.

"I'll be careful" with that he left via flash step, leaving a frowning Loki as he turned to meet up with the others, stopping at seeing Masuyo… his eyes hardened before moving after Ichigo, flicking his right arm out, a Katana appeared in his grip with Yoruichi and the Arrancar flinching at the aura it radiated… bloodlust and insanity.

Staring at Loki's back as he stepped outside, he crouched low before vanishing with the ominous aura following.

* * *

Moving towards the source of the Reiatsu with a purpose in his step, Ichigo spoke to himself.

'_Urizen, can I count on you to help me, protect my home?_' seeing the sight of streams rising from the source, a growl echoed in his mind.

'_**I have been given a purpose, you will have my aid**_' nodding at the calm tone in the hollows voice, ichigo sensed the presence of Chad and Orihime alongside Tatsuki moving against the unknown arrancar, he increased his speed with Griffon appearing beside him.

"_**So, game plan, any ideas?**_" moving to answer, Ichigo's eyes widened in alarm as Chad's reiatsu plummeted after a rise from the hollowed one.

Moving faster beyond his limit, Griffon disappeared into his tattoo's as Orihime's Reiatsu fluctuated.

Seeing the park now with Orihime standing before a large man, Ichigo's mind froze as a large hand moved to crush Orihime.

Until he arrived with his Cane deflecting the blow with surprising ease, feeling his Hollow relax in his mind at Orihime being safe, ichigo turned to the girl who fell to her knee's in exhaustion.

"Ichigo?" placing a hand on her shoulder, he gave a nod with the girl smiling before she stood up and moved to Chad as his… oh god.

Staring at his friend as his arm lay in pieces, reforming as a whole thanks to orihime, Tatsuki sat crouched with her right arm mangled beyond reason, sickening cracks and pops rising from the limb as it slowly but surely healed, Ichigo turned to the large man with Ulquiorra showing a look of horror at the scene, the Yammy Llargo spoke.

"Ulquiorra… this is him, right?" glaring at the man as he showed a smirk full of cruelty, Ulquiorra spoke with a silent hesitation before she spoke with a soft quiet voice.

"Yes… it is him" staring at Ichigo with pleading eyes, the teen scowled at the face that had grown so vibrant not too long ago, Ichigo impaled himself with his Wakizashi with his reiatsu exploding outward, making Yammy step back with unease, he stared at the form of Yamato who glared at Yammy with rage as Yammy smirked.

"Que Suerte" raising a hand, Yammy spoke.

"You saved us the trouble of…" rearing his arm back, Yammy let his reiatsu wash over the area with Yamato's eyes hardening at it coming close to his own outlet.

"Hunting for you!" seeing the large fist flying towards him, Yamato raised his zanpakuto to block the strike, sending a small shockwave from the attack, Yammy stared at the sight with alarm as Yamato's Katana held his arm back half way unsheathed.

"You took Yasotora's arm…" staring into the eyes of Yamato with worry forming in his gut, the feeling increased as Reiatsu rippled from the Katana.

"Allow me to take yours" reeling his arm back with Yamato snapping the katana in it's sheath, Yammy's eyes widened as his arm flew from his reaction, followed by strikes against his Heirro, Yammy's entire body began to be littered with deep scars.

Moving to strike back, Yammy was sent flying on his feet as his chest now sported a much deeper wound, eyes widening in anger, he failed to see the relieved smile from Ulquiorra before she steeled her expression.

"You seem to be having trouble, Yammy, do you wish for me to take over?" seeing her hide her amusement, it only made Yammy angrier.

"Shut up!" reaching for his Zanpakutō, Ichigo/Yamato watched the large man move to unsheathe his weapon, the voice of Urizen roared in alarm within his mind alongside Kuro's.

'_**STOP HIM!**_" moving to strike, Yammy sent the teen to the floor suddenly with a renewed speed, moving to kick the teen back as Urizen sent hollow reiatsu to Ichigo's sudden wounds, only for Yammy to capitalise on this by sending him flying with Ulquiorra's eyes widening in horror, moving to stop she turned her head at sensing three approaching reiatsu. Seeing Yammy move to end Ichigo, a blood red shield appeared between Yammy and Ichigo, showing Kisuke and a furious Yoruichi who held her Claymore with her knuckles paling, Ichigo coughed up blood as his wounds slowly healed.

"More ants?" moving to strike Kisuke's shield, Yammy was suddenly sent flying from his left, sending him skidding on the floor, all eyes turned to the chains slithering on the floor towards Yammy and Ulquiorra. Loki's eyes glowed with an eerie gold compared to his more vibrant ones.

In his hand, was his Zanpakuto…

* * *

**Berserkir · Danheim**

* * *

Seeing him unsheathe it with a wide grin on his lips, his eyes showed nothing… but insanity as he set his head between the sheath and his zanpakuto, those watching felt sick as the blade sunk through his head and into the sheath as his being roared with Reiatsu.

"Bankai!" feeling a weight crashing down solely on yammy alone as he was Loki's main focus, Loki stood in cloud of smoke with his eyes glowing within.

"Kyōki shōkōgun" watching the cloud fade away, Loki stood with a slouched pose with his head unscarred, his grin stretching to the back of his jaw, his skin had grown paler with faded scars marring his now exposed chest, the sight of an upside down cross was branded over his heart that glowed beneath the skin, beating strongly.

In his hands were chains wrapping around his wrists with Butcher hooks hanging from the chains, norse runes on his arms and abdomen, his legs wore wolf skin pants with boots with steel capped toes designed like wolf paws.

Letting out a low snarl, Loki dropped the hooks to the ground before walking forward, swinging them like one would a skipping rope, the chains tore through the dirt with ease as Loki and Yammy had a stare down.

Before Loki rushed forward, seeing this, Yammy fired bala at the man who leaped into the air with his arms held behind his head with the hooks poised to rip and tear flesh.

* * *

**Kyōki shōkōgun translation Insanity Syndrome**

**on another note, I'm thinking of putting another story to explain Loki's reason for him owning a Zanpakuto, i know i hinted it during the Kubomi Arc i did, but i thought i'd do a seperate story anyway cheers**


	43. Change of Plans

Change of plans

* * *

The moment Loki had gone onto a self induced blood phage, Yoruichi moved to Ichigo and Orihime with Chad's arm fully recovered, the woman let out a soft sob at the state of Ichigo as his face was covered by a human mask, the eyes covered with a paint V. the once calming eyes turned yellow orbs turned to her as Ichigo held Orihime protectively until he relaxed.

Moving to them with medicine provided by Urahara, Yoruichi set to heal Orihime before they all froze at the sight of Loki being swatted in half by Yammy who had a bleeding eye and a cruel smile of victory… until he froze and rewinded like an old video recorder until he stood where he stood at the beginning of the battle, with Loki grinning as Yammy along with everyone present stared at them in surprise and alarm.

Seeing the confused faces, Loki's look of madness melted away to show his normal face in a serious glare.

"You may be wondering what just happened, right?" seeing Yammy growl as he fell to his knee's in pain, Loki smirked at the sight with his arms relaxed.

"My Zanpakutō's main ability, definition. Used enough times against one opponent, when done enough damage will rewind time to the beginning of the battle, healing me… and leaving my opponent with their wounds" flicking his right hand the chain shot by him with the hook landing in his grip, approaching Yammy as he tried to stand, Loki flashed to the arrancar with a stern look.

"You lack a resolve to fight, that so called one you have will leave you easy to kill, you're quick to anger which is no doubt you're aspect of death… such a foolish thing to use as inspiration" lifting his right leg, Yammy was sent to Ulquiorra who watched with a blank look on her features, but they knew deep down… she was smiling in relief as Ichigo stood up with his Katana ready for round two. Glaring at Yammy as he joined Loki's side, they were about to strike if not for a Garganta to open with Yammy grabbing his severed arm.

"Yammy, Leave" turning to the woman with a grumble, glaring at Loki the snap of a chain made him flinch, enraging him further at the fact he flinched.

Scowling as Loki raised his hand to strike, he left through the Garganta.

waiting for it to close did Ulquiorra move to Ichigo's side, hugging him tightly with a sob, Urizen's mask faded into wisps as Ichigo held her with his Bankai following suit.

Looking to Loki as he moved to a corpse, he shook his head softly with a sigh, standing up, his eyes looked over the area before he snapped his fingers… followed by white wisps flowing back into the bodies with Ulquiorra stunned by the sight, looking to Loki they noticed his shoulders lowering further before he fell to one knee, showing sweat pouring from his body, he gave a gasp of breath as the last of the souls consumed were reversed back into their bodies.

"What was that?" turning to Ichigo with a tired smirk, Loki reached for his face before he tipped a top hat with his entire attire changing, showing his face hidden behind a black and white opera mask, giving a groan as he fell onto his back with the form fading away, he spoke.

"Forgot how taxing that was" moving to Orihime after checking on a fully recovered Tatsuki, the girl gave a reassuring smile before passing out, seeing this Ichigo stood up in worry along with Loki and Ulquiorra.

Pressing a hand on her neck, Loki sighed in relief.

"It's all good, she needs rest" turning to Kisuke as Yoruichi stood close to Ichigo, he spoke.

"We should get them to the shop to heal, I'll have Hoshi help" nodding in agreement they moved with extreme care.

Turning to Ulquiorra as Loki ran a hand through his hair, the two shared a small smile.

"Why is it as soon as the Soul society sends itself back home, the Arrancar decided to strike?" turning to Loki as he approached, Ulquiorra gave a soft sigh.

"Aizen has the entirety of Karakura in his sights, the moment the area was clear of Shinigami did he send us… I'm sorry I didn't do anything" waving her apology off with a shrug, Loki look over the destroyed area.

"It did feel good to use Kyōki shōkōgun again" rolling his right shoulder, he began to leave until he stopped.

"Oh yeah, Ichigo" turning to the wolf as he sported a serious look, he grinned.

"Change of plans" frowning at the wolf he flashed away with Ichigo and Ulquiorra the only ones in the field.

"I guess this will be another see you later?" turning to Ulquiorra as she smiled softly, she nodded before she gave him a quick kiss.

"Tell Loki the eye trick worked" with that she blasted herself with a cero, damaging her clothing, she looked like she was in a recent squabble.

"Bye, Ichigo-kun" watching the garganta close, Ichigo sighed as Urizen's emotions echoed in his mind.

Defeat, sorrow, anger… vengeance.

Feeling these emotions Ichigo turned and left, hoping tomorrow would be less hurtful.

* * *

which the world chose to kick him in the metaphorical balls as the moment classes got into gear did Ichigo groan as he turned to the doorway to see Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Toshiro…

staring at the sight with the classroom being empty, ichigo closed the door after them after pushing them in, Hitsugaya gave a small protest at being shoved until Ichigo spoke.

"So you guys decided to come back?"… seeing them about to speak they all stopped at the presence of Apacci in her seat, shyly raising a hand to give a wave, Toshiro was about to attack until ichigo stopped him.

"Wait, she's with us along with the other one" seeing them give him looks od disbelief, the presence of Rukia at the window made him turn.

"Hey Ichigo"

* * *

Stepping into the shop with the Shinigami in tow, Rukia and Rangiku's eyes immediately zeroed in on little Masuyo sleeping in her mother's arms as she lazed against a wall, smiling in contempt before turning to them with confusion as the two suddenly sat on either side of her cooing the infant.

Staring at the little on in Yoruichi's arms, Toshiro spoke.

"You do realise you'll have to inform her clan… right?" sighing with a proud smile, ichigo spoke.

"And you ruined the moment"

Giving the teen a look as he moved to Yoruichi, they all stopped as Loki stepped into the room with a bowel of ramen in hand.

Stopping to stare at them… he shrugged and moved into a room, where the sudden sound of gun fire and metal music echoed out of before total silence greeted them.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Leaving the meeting room with the other Arrancar, Grimmjow followed after Ulquiorra with a frown on his face.

Ever since she and Harribel had come back from the Soul tree fiasco, she and Harribel have been silent, Harribel he could understand with two of her fraccion staying behind for a human, but Ulquiorra had come close to shutting him out entirely, interacting enough with him to not notice, he followed her with his reiatsu lowering to a bare minimum, it was when she was alone near her palaces entrance did she pull out a device, seeing it to be a human phone, Ulquiorra tapped away at it.

"Have to warn Ichigo" hearing her mutter the Shinigami's name, grimmjow's eyes frowned in worry and confusion.

Appearing behind her with his arms crossed, Grimmjow spoke.

"Warn who?" seeing his sister figure jump in place, his eyes snapped upward to the device to see it showing the word "Sent" on screen, snatching it from the air, he looked to Ulquiorra who had gained a look of pure horror on her face.

Seeing this with alarm bells ringing in his head, Grimmjow spoke lowly.

"Ulquiorra, what have you been doing?" seeing her look around in panic, Grimmjow grabbed her shoulders gently as she began to twitch.

"Hey-hey-hey-hey. It's alright" seeing her inhale slowly, he looked to the phone to speak.

"Who have you been talking to?" seeing Ulquiorra look around, she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him through the doors to her palace.

Stepping into view with narrowed eyes, several more Arrancar stepped into view with half their faces bandaged due to wounds they had sustained from Grimmjow. They all looked amongst each other before leaving.


	44. Visoreds

Visoreds

* * *

**alright people... i am at a slump right now regarding a plan for Loki's time in my later fic and was wondering if you lot want me to actually go through with it. let it be known I'll still continue this fic i was just wondering if you all wouldn't care if i did it, still in the process of being planned, Kind of. anyway just felt like asking that question since it's been bugging me every time i brainstorm for this story, anyway enjoy this one.**

**also Zoran, dude or dudette, get some sleep, it's not fun when you have little sleep XD speaking from experience here.**

* * *

Stepping into the abandoned part of the warehouse district within Karakura, Ichigo followed after Griffon as the bird flew ahead, Ichigo followed at a calming pace beside Shadow.

Looking over the warehouses with an air of silence, Shadow gave a soft growl as they explored, the sounds of wings pushing air made them look up to see Griffon fly into view.

Raising an arm for him to land, ichigo spoke.

"Find anything?"

"Yeah, a warehouse with a huge ass hole in the roof, hard to miss when flying" flying into the air with Ichigo and Shadow following, they flashed after him.

Walking on the rooftop with his eyes looming over the rooftops for said huge as hole, he stopped at seeing it in the distance he ran towards it without a word.

Stepping towards the door with Griffon and Shadow beside him, the teen observed the door to the inside with a frown, reaching into his pocket to bring out the address, Ichigo shrugged while summoning Nightmare, gesturing to the door while stepping aside, the demon sent a punch forward, sending the doors caving in, Ichigo stepped inside with Nightmare following.

The moment he stepped inside, he was on high alert as he ducked under a sandal thrown at his head, pointlessly hitting Nightmare with little reaction.

The demon's lone eye simply lowered down to examine the sandal before looming up to stare at the eight figures standing at the ready to attack… until Shinji spoke.

"Ichigo, you finally got here?" turning to Shinji as he approached, Shadow gave a growl of greeting before a green and white blur flew into him, showing a green haired girl petting his ears.

Staring at the panther as it showed a look of annoyance, a white haired man in a black tank top with camo pants and boots approached her with a frown of annoyance.

"Mashiro, let the thing go!"

"But it's so fluffy" lifting a hand for Griffon to perch on, the bird spoke.

"**How come no one wants to hug the bird, we can be cute too ya know!?" **flaring his wings at his statement… he expected them all to stare at him in shock… only for a man with a star shaped afro to hand Shinji a billion yen, turning to Ichigo he split it in half before tossing it, making Ichigo raise a hand in amusement, pocketing the money, he gave a nod to Shinji before he sensed a malicious forced running towards him, turning to defend himself, he was met with the sight of a child sized girl wearing red track attire with an angry look on her face.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" staring at the girl as she charged at him, Ichigo blinked in surprise before he brought his cane up to block a Zanpakutō aimed for his head. Staring at the angry glare, the girls eyes widened as Urizen's mask formed over his face, sending the girl back, Ichigo reached for the mask to slide it to the right.

'_Thank you but it was unneeded, Urizen_' feeling the hollow within chuff in amusement, the hollow spoke.

"_**I sense infighting within their souls, Ichigo. They are imbalanced against their hollows**_" seeing the Visoreds tense up at his mask, Ichigo shrugged nervously.

"How the hell did you summon that mask!?" turning to a woman in school girl attire… Ichigo felt his disobeying eyes lingering over her figure before he shook his head.

"I didn't summon it, Urizen did… he's my inner hollow if you're wondering?" seeing the looks he had gained, the girl trying to attack him stopped and frowned.

"Wait, you named it, don't trust it or else it'll try and take over!" seeing the alarm on her face, ichigo was about to speak if not for him to freeze up as Kuro and Yamato formed beside him… along with a third figure, much larger than them… larger than Yammy and Nightmare if put into comparison… his skin was a dark grey with scales and chitin forming a six pack, muscle and chitin forming armor over his entire body, his face was a near mirror to Ichigo's, his hair style though, looked exactly like Yamato's.

Standing in silence for a moment, the hollow and Zanpakutō released a surge of Reiatsu, leaving all but Ichigo to their knee's with their hollow masks forced into existence.

Looking up to Urizen as he glared fiercely towards them all, he spoke one word as he began to return to Ichigo's mindscape.

"_**Behave**_" with that he left with The mask's hastily leaving their faces, the woman in the school uniform and glasses stood shakily, the green haired woman had an odd look on her face, Ichigo suddenly had the unfortunate or CRAZY LUCK!.

For as soon as the others had regained themselves, they were met with the sight of the two woman cuddling into Ichigo like cats in heat… with Ichigo turning to an amused Shadow as he sat beside Griffon.

"Is this what it feels like?" turning to Shadow as Mashiro nudged her right cheek against his left, she turned and gave a smooch while the girl in glasses grabbed his right arm and rubbed it... between her wet legs.

"Shinji, Help. i need an adult!?"

* * *

Standing within Garganta beside Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and his fraccion wore cloaks over themselves as they scanned the city below, Grimmjow spoke.

"You sure he's trustworthy?" turning to Grimmjow with a soft smile, Ulquiorra spoke with true emotion in her voice.

"Yes, yes he is, now let us go before Tousen or Gin become suspicious" leaving the garganta with sonido, the others follow suit before they arrived in front of a shop, leaving Grimmjow in confusion as Ulquiorra stepped forward.

Only to stop as she was suddenly surrounded by a mismatch of individuals, one man in a hood had his whole arm as a long blade, a woman was glowing black with a boulder in the air behind her and… holy shit is that a robot and flaming skull?

Staring at the sight before them, Grimmjow and his fraccion were about to defend the untitled princess of Las Nochez until she lowered her hood, making all of the strangers perk up and bring her into a group hug.

"ULQUIORRA. Quick you got to meet Masuyo-chan!" seeing the group move to lead her inside, Grimmjow relaxed with a smile at the sight at the sight, moving to wait a hand grabbed his shoulder, alarming him as he turned to the sight of a man with wolf ears resting a sheathed Zanpakutō on is left shoulder, seeing this man looking forward, his eyes turned to Grimmjow before he grinned.

"You're not gonna leave her alone with complete strangers are you?" seeing the man stepped forward, Grimmjow blinked several times before he and his followers… well, followed.

* * *

**Persona 5 OST- Beneath the Mask (for those who are fans, this theme will put possibly all of you to sleep, it did for me :P)**

* * *

The moment he stepped into the shop, he immediately took notice to the music playing, feeling his muscles relax he gave a groan as an odd sensation filled his being along with an odd greeting of "Ahh, you're back" in his head, he looked at the interior to see Ulquiorra standing beside… huh, so that's where Harribel's fraccion went?

Seeing his sister in all but blood sitting before a chocolate coloured woman with a look of awe, Grimmjow approached to see the bundle in the woman's arms…

Seeing a pair of mismatched eyes staring at him with innocent curiosity, Grimmjow stared for a second, before his heart melted at the toothless smile aimed at him.

"Ok, that is just too fuckin' cute" turning away he immediately muffled his mouth with a bite to his arm, screaming for a moment he turned back with a smile.

"Hey cub, names Grimmjow, feel free to call me King" crouching low he tickled the babies nose with his finger, the little one grabbed his finger with him fainting a look of pain, making all but his fraccion laugh at the scene until Grimmjow turned to them with a frown.

"Oh come on guys show at least some emotion!" seeing the fraccion standing there, a tall man with half his face covered gave a cough.

"We… we are trying very hard not to gush over the infant, I fear I may hug the little one to tightly if I let my emotions out" seeing Shawlong face turn red from the confession, Grimmjow gave a laugh until Kisuke spoke.

"So… judging by you all accompanying Ulquiorra-chan here, what can we do for you all?" seeing Grimmjow grin, he spoke.

"I heard about a defection against Aizen and was wondering one thing…" smirking the sexta espada flipped the hood off to show his bright blue hair.

"Where do I sign up?"


	45. Fakers

Fakers

* * *

Stepping out of the shop with his fraccion, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked to the sky as Loki left to relay an plan to those spiritually aware.

The sexta sighed.

"So, we're supposed to attack in this… original timeline?" turning to his sister figure, the woman nodded while admiring the moon above.

"Yes, from what Starrk and Loki-san have been saying, you attacked after my male counterpart returned from my previous scouting mission." Shivering at the sight of her male counterpart inside the Shop, Grimmjow spoke.

"That guy is just creepy" turning to Grimmjow, Ulquiorra giggled as his fraccion left.

"How do you think I feel knowing I could have been like him if things were different?" sighing while running a hand through his hair, Grimmjow spoke softly.

"And my fraccion are killed because of my old heartlessness" placing a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder, the two shared a smirk.

"Just be sure they're careful alright" giving a nod, Grimmjow stepped forward before vanishing through sonido.

Leaving Ulquiorra in place before she opened a Garganta, looking back to the shop, she reached for her stomach with a small frown, looking up in contemplation she stepped through quickly as it closed, leaving Loki at the shops doors with a male variant of Ulquiorra, wearing a black hoodie with grey pants and shoes, he turned to Loki who had a small smile.

"When you said I had a female counterpart smittened with Kurosaki… you didn't have to mention their nightly activities to me" snorting in amusement, Loki spoke.

"Just thought I'd see you have a small mental break down, and be honest, you most likely had the same thoughts when we encountered a female Ichigo, and if I remember correctly, you were smitten by _Her_." Saying this, M. Ulquiorra unsheathed his zanpakuto with his eyes overshadowed with Loki fleeing like Zoidberg, making Ulquiorra bite his mouth to stop himself from laughing, he gave a groan while sheathing his weapon.

"I need a fucking drink" jumping suddenly as a chibi Loki appeared in front of him, the wolf held a sign above his head.

"You sweareded!" was all Loki said before vanishing, leaving M. Ulquiorra clenching his hands tightly as reiatsu signatures began to reveal themselves, moving into the shop, Starrk sat with Lillynette while watching the TV.

"He does that to get you riled up, you know that right?" deciding to flip the older Primera off, he sat down to grab a bottle of Bourbon.

"Whatever, I'll express my emotions when I want to" taking a swig, Yoruichi stepped into the room with a yawn, rubbing her eyes she went to the Kitchen to get a glass of milk. Taking it with her, The three shared a look before Lillynette spoke.

"So, how powerful do you think that kitten will be when she's older?"

"Most likely as powerful as her father no doubt"

* * *

Standing above Karakura after giving his fraccion an order to attack but not kill, Grimmjow spoke to them to inform their opponents of the plan, He merely stood in the air in wait while letting his reiatsu roar above, he waited patiently before his head snapped towards a certain signature, making him grin expectantly.

"Alright Kurosaki… let's see if you have the right to love my sister"

* * *

Stepping away from the warehouse with his clothes loosely hanging from his body, Ichigo fixed his pants while lipstick stuck to his face, the teen shook himself to rid himself of the sudden yet welcoming sensation of two women on him, he moved away with Shinji's recommendation, the teen left with a look on his face, ignoring Griffons laughing and Shadows purrs, they all stood stock straight however as they began to sense multiple Arrancar over karakura… near their friends and allies.

Rushing forward with Shadow and Griffon behind him, Ichigo's only thought was Orihime and Chad.


	46. Kicking back, Starrk style

Kicking back, Starrk style

* * *

Sitting on the rooftops with his crew of misfits, Loki sat on the lawn chair with alcohol in hand, the others with him sat back enjoying the chaos above.

"Hey, did we tell them to say it's an act?" turning to Alex as Starrk and his Lillynette enjoyed the show, John spoke with a snort.

"I think so, Hey Loki, did we?" turning to the wolf as he chugged a bottle down, he gave a sigh with Lillynette snorting as Loki turned to them.

"I think so" wincing at a bright flash above, the others sat back to watch further before Loki reached to his right over the edge of the rooftop, catching an entranced Ururu by her collar, Loki jabbed a nerve, rendering the girl unconscious as he sat her down between him and Alua, just in time to see an explosion light up the sky.

"Damn, that's gonna hurt tomorrow" snorting with laughter as Loki made a whipping sound, the others looked over the areal battlefield before they all sensed Grimmjow letting his reiatsu out.

"And there's ichigo responding" sighing, Loki spoke while standing up.

"Fuck it, this is ending way to much like canon, don't mind me my friends" leaping away, they suddenly held bowels of popcorn.

"How long do you think this will go?" turning to answer, the fraccion were suddenly behind them beaten.

"OW!" landing with a grunt while dusting himself off, Loki sat down to watch as Ichigo was seen running on the rooftops.

"Ahh, there's the hero" watching the two go at it, Loki held a flag with Ichigo's name on it while Alua held one with Grimmjow on it, and as the fight progressed, did the two go into an argument on who the better fighter was, not noticing the Shinigami arriving at the scene to see the pile of unconscious Arrancar, Toshiro gawked at the uncaring group with utter horror until he flinched as a Grimmjow and Ichigo clashed, seeing a cero fired into the air, the telltale sign of Nightmare's death beam lit up the night sky.

"What the hell are you lot DOING!?" turning to the voice of Yoruichi, Masuyo slept in her arms.

"Watching bully beat down, Popcorn?" holding the food to the goddess of flash, her eyes snapped to the battle between Ichigo and Grimmjow with growing worry.

Only to flinch as the espada was sent to the floor.

With moments passing with nothing happening until they all turned to see the arrancar shrouded by Negacion from above.

Seeing this, Loki let out a yawn.

"Alright, I'm going for a run" standing up, he left through a vortex.


	47. Masquerade

Masquerade

* * *

**Ok, first order of business, sorry for the last chapters of this story, cause i've hit a small roadblock due to one review making me think and wonder, how much do i want to follow Canon, and i mean with Loki and his crew in the picture, I'm hesitant to keep them in the story, so I'm gonna ask you all one thing... should i have Loki and his crew leave? oh and i posted a story called Hollow of the msit, first chapter is down just gotta figure out what to do for the second one, anyway, enjoy. also Nakeem will be ooc just a heads up.**

* * *

Stepping into the Urahara shop with a stagger, his cane held tightly, Ichigo went to ask for a glass of water before he came to the sight of Yoruichi, his beautiful girlfriend, slamming the enigmatic wolf's head into the kitchen bench multiple times, words empathized with each slam.

"You!"

"Ow"

"Didn't!"

"Ow"

"Say!"

"Ow"

"The!"

"Ow"

"PLAN!" with one final slam of Loki's head against the bench, Ichigo flinched at the brain matter splattering everywhere with Loki falling limp to the floor, leaving Yoruichi panting she turned to ichigo, showing her angry glare was replaced by a worried look.

Smiling at his woman, Ichigo spoke.

"It's not as worse as it looks" seeing the woman point to a guest room, she spoke with no room for arguments.

"Heal, NOW!" nodding while moving to the room, Loki stood up with a sway in his step, he shook his head while slowly and awkwardly, moving to his groups guest room, his skull healing with a soft glow, Yoruichi was left to herself before moving to Ichigo's room.

Seeing the teen sitting down, she smiled at the sight of Masuyo sleeping in her fathers arms.

Seeing him smiling down to the little one, Yoruichi stepped into the room to sit herself beside Ichigo, setting healing Kido to work, they both sighed.

* * *

The next morning

* * *

Stepping towards the Vizored warehouse with Zabuza beside him, the man holding his large sword on his back, his eyes were scanning the surrounding area.

"So, have you actually had any problems with you're hollow?" turning to ichigo with a raised eyebrow, Zabuza shook his head.

"No, unlike these guys I never developed a inner hollow, purely just me kid" seeing the doors to the warehouse open, the sounds of fighting were heard with the telltale clangs of metal against metal.

Followed by a hole to burst through the roof, making Zabuza blink before he followed Ichigo.

The moment they stepped inside did four sets of eyes zoom in on Ichigo, followed by Zabuza leaning back slowly as Mashiro and Lisa clung to him…

"Holy shit, you weren't kidding… what the hell did you're hollow do?" turning to Zabuza as much a she could, Ichigo spoke.

"He flooded the area with his reiatsu… I don't know why these two are acting like this?"

"You're hollow made our own calm down is what he did" looking up to Shinji as he had his mask to the side of his head, his eyes showed excitement.

"At first these hollows were rabid, violent beings, now though, whatever this "Urizen" did. He calmed them down they're acting like us now… though them two are the only oddities form that outburst" gesturing to Lisa as she licked Ichigo's neck, Mashiro was purring against him enthusiastically.

"His hollow basically told them "Step out of line, I eat you". Damn and I thought Alex had a atmosphere to him" turning to Zabuza, Shinji spoke.

"Who are you?" instead of answering, Zabuza ran a hand down his face, alarming all but Lisa and Mashiro as an Oni mask formed over his face.

"**I have a mask too**" flapping his wings as he exited Ichigo's tattoo's, Griffon spoke.

"_**This guys entire group is like a power house on their own, the leader, Loki. He's the top dog, can become this badass hulk thing on a whim**_" turning back to Zabuza with a disbelieving look, he gave a nod.

"Alright, so what are you doing here, Ichigo I can understand, but the way you said it made it sound like you have no problems?" smirking under the mask, Zabuza called out to the visoreds with a deep growl.

"**Hollows, front and centre**!" the following actions stunned Them all as Lisa and Mashiro were snapped out of their funk with Ichigo beside them.

Snapping into focus from the sudden movement, Zabuza gave a snort of amusement.

"**Alright, you little shits, today we'll be increasing the skillset of you're hollows, which means one thing, and one thing only**" turning to them with a sadistic grin.

"**We're gonna have a free for all brawl**" unsheathing his faithful weapon, the Kubikiribōchō, the Shinigami gulped at the weapon with increasing unease.

* * *

Sitting upon his throne with a grimace at his healed scar, Sosuke Aizen gave a grunt at the stinging sensation from his newly acquired hand, he gave it a test use with Szayelaporro stepping back with a pleased look to his eyes. Watching Aizen lift his new hand up, he gave it another test of use, seeing promising results the pinky finger suddenly flexed backwards while the other fingers remained usable.

Growling as Szayelaporro moved to adjust the finger, until they turned to the sight of Nakeem Grindina stepping towards them, stopping with a bow, Aizen spoke.

"Nakeem, to what business do you have here?" resting his head against his remaining hand, Nakeem spoke.

"I have news of my travels under Grimmjow's orders to the land of the living… and the betrayal of Ulquiorra Cifer" staring at the arrancar with a stern gaze, Aizen spoke as his new hand clenched tightly.

"Be wary of how you speak of her Grindina, she is the most loyal to me" seeing the Arrancar smirk, he spoke.

"I speak only truth, and with our recent trip to the land of the living… I have discovered a most noteworthy of information that will be music to you're ears, Aizen-sama" staring at the arrancar, Aizen spoke

"And what is this information?"

"Why the very existence of the child between Shihōin Yoruichi and Kurosaki ichigo… and the star-crossed love between Cifer and Kurosaki, Aizen-sama"

Staring at the arrancar with eyes of a plan forming, Aizen looked down in thought before he smiled, turning to Szayelaporrro, he spoke.

"Szayel, I have a new task for you" turning to the supposedly loyal fraccion of Grimmjow, Nakeem held back a smile.

"And you, do not speak of this to anyone, but please inform Aaroniero of a retrieval mission for him on the upcoming days ahead…" turning away with a bow, Aizen spoke.

"And please, do so with the utmost discretion to Grimmjow and Cifer-chan" watching the large man leave, Szayel spoke in curiosity as he finished the hands adjustments.

"May I enquire as to what you have planned, Aizen-sama?" smiling wickedly as he tested the new hand, Aizen spoke.

"Oh, simply planning the ironic death of a nuisance caused by his own flesh and blood" looking to the hand as it shined from it's golden colouring, Aizen smiled wickedly once more.

"For what is a greater insult then to have your own child used against you?"


	48. Hard cold Training

Hard cold training

* * *

Feeling the hard flat side of Zabuza's weapon send him flying onto his back, ichigo gave a cough with a groan, joining his side with his face bruised, Shinji stared at the ceiling with a tired look, his mask fragmented from the blow his right eye took, he turned his head to a sitting Ichigo who ducked under Love and Rose flew over head, landing on Hachigan while Hiyori gave her all at attacking Zabuza who at this very moment was ducking and weaving through her barrage of swings, it was when she went for a leg swipe did her eyes widen in alarm as he hopped into the air. Looking up to see Zabuza's hollow mask grinning with mist rising from his exposed skin, his voice spoke.

"**You're too slow**!" sending the blonde petite flying with a kick connecting with her face, her mask was shattered as she flew straight into ichigo's arms, making her glare tiredly at him, she did however speak.

"Nice catch!" growling as she was set down, she gave a wince at her bloodied lip while Ichigo set his cane down, showing his attire shredded with only his pants and left sandal unharmed.

Watching as Kensei, Mashiro and Lisa attempted to strike the ex-shinobi, he held his arms in a strange formation.

"**Kirigakure no jutsu!**" watching as he exploded into a cloud of mist, the sounds of fighting stopped momentarily… before Kensei flew out with his chest sporting a large bruise, Lisa joined him with her colliding with Ichigo, Mashiro following her fellow visored with a flip, landing with a giggle, she charged back in with her mask showing it mid way of evolving, sporting antennae in the middle of her forehead.

Losing sight of her in the mist, Zabuza gave a laugh as swords striking against swords echoed.

Before she was sent flying out with a cry of surprise, shattering her mask, Ichigo flopped to the ground as a timer ran out, followed by the mist fading away to show Zabuza missing his shirt, the remnants hanging around his waist, he gave a nod while setting his sword down.

"**Get yourselves something to eat, after a two hour rest we will continue, Hiyori, came close to hitting me, Shinji…**" seeing the blonde stare at him with an annoyed frown, Zabuza waved him off.

"**Kurosaki!**" sitting up while Lisa sat beside him, her hand holding her side with a grimace, Zabuza continued.

"**Be sure to give Lisa a helping hand in healing, Love, Rose. You both gave a good start in team work, keep it up and Mashiro!**" turning to the bubbly girl as she stood at attention… Zabuza gave a snort.

"**Go find Kensei, I think I sent him out the warehouse**" seeing the girl give a salute, she left with a flash step.

Moving to sit down, ichigo reached for his face to summon his hollow mask, relieving his face of said object, he stared at it with a calmness one wouldn't have when staring down a hollow.

Staring at the deep blue mask, it looked completely human in appearance, the only thing standing out was the Two V's one it, one rising from the tip of the nose, and one starting from between the Eyebrows that shot back.

Staring at the mask, it shined by itself with amusement rising from Urizen's mental connection between it and Ichigo.

Smiling at the feeling, Ichigo was about to stand up if not for Lisa to sit on his lap, eating bento she held a box to him, failing to see his questioning look, she simply snuggled further into his chest.

Sighing while taking the box. They all perked up suddenly as a figure appeared before Zabuza.

Making them all tense up until Loki's voice echoed behind the Metal helmet, sporting a metal beard over the human face plate, a crown sat atop it's forehead with two smooth horns curving upward _**(Masque of Clavicus Vile)**_, the attire making ichigo compare it to his Bankai's attire… only this one was red and black… and the Zanpakutō was set into an… odd, contraption holding on his left hip, beside the sheath in a holster… was that a handgun trigger.

Blinking at the outfit, he snapped to attention as Loki looked to them.

Stopping his head towards Ichigo's location, the teen sensed a proud aura rising from Loki as he approached.

"Kurosaki, guess who just called Urahara!" seeing the man holding himself at bay, Ichigo frowned.

"Um, Yamamoto?"

Snorting at the teens confusion, Loki spoke after crouching beside him, wrapping an arm around his neck, Loki spoke.

"Masuyo's gonna be an older sibling…." The entire warehouse had gone silent at that statement… with all eyes on Ichigo as he froze up.

"Who?" watching Loki stand up, he spoke.

"Well, did you at any point have an orgy?" smacking his own face at Loki's question, he suddenly looked up in alarm.

"Inoue-"

"Is safe… apparently she did the smart thing and took the pill" raising his right hand, he began to count off names.

"Unohana, Isane, Rukia, Sui-Feng shall I go on?" staring at the man before him, Ichigo fell backwards with his face blank.

Leaving Loki standing over him with his eyes glowing beneath the mas in amusement.

"Congratulations, kid" patting him on the chest, Loki turned to Zabuza.

"Report" the action was immediate, standing at attention as Loki Approached, Zabuza spoke.

"**Training is going well, thanks to Kurosaki's inner hollow "Urizen" their hollows have been more cooperative after a show of dominance, their not acting as a pack yet but progress is rolling smoothly**" nodding as he walked by Zabuza, he turned to the Visoreds who were eating calmly with Lisa feeding Ichigo.

Smiling as a memory rushed into his vision, Loki sighed with his shoulders sagging.

Looking to his right wrist, a bracelet with wedding rings hung securely.

"One day… one day I'll come back to you all" turning back to Ichigo as he began to come to, he smiled.

"But for now, I'm needed here" with that he left through a vortex.

* * *

The moment he stepped through, he ducked suddenly as the Shinigami stationed there were in battle positions, staring at Hitsugaya who was the one to nearly behead him, Loki spoke.

"Captain Hitsugaya" seeing the child formed captain, he brought his right hand down onto the captains head.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?" seeing Loki standing over a crouching Toshiro, Rangiku giggled at the scene, moving to at least tease her captain, all their heads shot up as a garganata opened above them.

Seeing this, Loki raised his left hand to see a wrist watch ticking by.

"Hmm, half a second off" looking up to the Garganta, the sight of Grimmjow missing his right arm made him narrow his eyes, seeing Yammy and the man child… Luffi? Lubby… no that's not right, was it luffy with a y… no that's one piece, damn it.

Cupping his hands over his mouth area, Loki called up to them with eh Shinigami turning to him in alarm.

"Hey, Faggoty guy with the long sleeves, what's you're name!?" the response was instantaneous.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAGGOTY!?" flashing to be level with the arrancar, Grimmjow scanned the area with a scoff, turning to Loki, he turned away and left.

"Grimmjow!?"

Turning to Yammy, the giant spoke with a glare aimed directly at Loki.

"Leave him, he want's a rematch, than so be it" grinning suddenly as he stepped out of the Garganta, Yammy spoke while cracking his knuckles.

"I have my rematch right here" seeing Loki tilt his head towards Wonderweiss, the wolf flashed to stand before the dazed teen who looked up to him in curiosity, staring at one another, Loki to the shock of everyone, petted Wonderweiss on his head, making him give out a purr like sound.

"Sit back little one" turning to Yammy with a smile in his voice, Loki appeared before Yammy's face with his sheath aimed at his face.

"Think fast" the sound of a gun firing was all the warning Yammy had before the Zanpakutō was fired into his nose, breaking it in one swift impact, he stared at the blade with Loki grabbing the hilt to swing, ducking under the strike, he swung his right to send Loki flying, seeing the wolf laugh , he sheathed the blade with Yammy narrowing his eyes at it.

"Why's you're Zanpakutō different from last time?" smirking at the man's intelligence, Loki spoke.

"I'm a bit of a wild card, you could say" glaring at the mask on the wolf's face, Luppi spoke.

"Yammy, quit toying with him and kill him, Aizen's orders" moving to strike Loki, the wolf appeared behind Luppi who froze up as a fresh cut appeared on his left cheek, looking to a clawed hand as it pulled away from his face, Loki spoke with Luppi paling.

"So you can bleed…" turning to Loki's evil look, the helmet not doing him justice.

"Good" saying this, Loki SPARTA kicked Luppi towards the ground below, seeing the arrancar stop his descent, Loki raised his left arm to block the right hook from Yammy.

"How's the arm?" seeing Yammy scowl at him, Toshiro appeared behind him to strike Yammy's back, entrapping his upper body, Yammy gave a roar as he crushed the ice to dust by flexing, turning to Toshiro, he growled.

"Stay out of this rat!" turning to Loki, Yammy's eyes widened at a very powerful bitchslap sending him flying, walking past Wonderweiss as he admired birds around him, Loki snorted while patting his head, making him purr once more before Loki flashed away, leaving a Confused Rangiku as she stared at Wonderweiss.

"Uhm, what do I do?"

"FUCK IT, I'll take you all on!" turning to Luppi as he rose to their level, he had an enraged smile on his face.

"Strangle him, Trepadora!"

Moving to gloat, Loki's voice echoed over the area.

"OH GOD TENTACLE HENTAI!" this only ensured Luppi to grow more infuriated.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	49. Parent's Nightmare

Parents nightmare

* * *

"I'LL KILL YOU!" flipping over a swung tentacle, Loki summoned Reiatsu to his hands to flip himself over the second tentacle, bringing his arms before him to block a third, he was sent flying across the sky with the impact on his arms smoking.

Giving a chuckle as he stood up calmly, Loki stared at the enraged Luppi as he focused most of his tentacles to keep the others at bay, seeing him charge a cero, Loki set himself into a stance, his left hand gripping the trigger handle on his sheath, his right hand gripped the handle of his Zanpakutō tightly.

Seeing the cero fire at him, Yammy chose that moment to appear behind him, slowly turning to Yammy, he gave a laugh, making Yammy frown before his eyes widened as Loki flashed away, leaving Yammy the victim of a Cero.

and him enraged.

"You MORON!" seeing the arrancar glare at each other, Loki appeared between them.

Laughing hysterically, the Shinigami at that moment, mainly Rangiku, scored a lucky hit on Luppi's back, making him growl as he moved back to them, Loki turned to Yammy who scowled at him.

"So, Mr Cero Espada… what have ya got for me!?" seeing the man smile, did not make Loki feel good, seeing him reach into his coat, Yammy held up a familiar capsule… Hollow bait, hollow bait the size of a frizbee.

"Oh shit" moving to stop the espada, he felt a shockwave of hollow reiatsu rise into the air.

Staring at a grinning Yammy as he crossed his arms, Loki looked around as hollows tore into the land of the living.

Turning back to Yammy in horror, Loki spoke.

"Oh fudge nuggets"

"Yammy, I thought we were gonna use that after they were all dead!?" turning to Luppi as the others were pressed as it was against Luppi, Loki growled as he radiated energy.

Raising his arms with Yammy's eyes widening at the reiatsu output, Loki gave a roar.

"**Gu gàirdeanan!**"

Looking over the city, Yammy's eyes widened at sensing several signatures spreading over the city.

Turning to Loki, the wolf growled as he unsheathed his weapon.

"Deceive them, Torikkusutā!" swinging the blade into a reverse grip, Loki exploded with power.

Summoning a cloud over his position, Yammy glared intently, waiting for an attack, his eyes widened before turning around, seeing Loki swinging down, Yammy brought his hand up in time for him to see it was a Jester's cane with the tip a Metal clown skull cackling madly, it's hat spikes viciously.

"You have more then one zanpakuto!?" shoving Loki back, the wolf's attire remained the same… minus the scarf wrapped around Loki's neck.

"Like I said before, I'm a wild card" surging forward with his Cane shooting forward, Yammy felt his Heirro fail him as he felt several spikes stab into his gut, sending him back, he growled.

* * *

Putting down a hollow with Kurai Kishi, Yoruichi gave out a sigh as she looked over the city with Hollows flocking for prey, luckily for the locals, they were distracted by Yourichi… unfortunately for Yoruichi, the proud mother gave a roar as she send a wave of red swords with one swing, nailing several hollows in the head, she was joined by Apacci and Cyan Sung-sun in defending the shop after Loki's crew had left. The three women left Masuyo in the caring arms of Tessai.

"Yoru-chan, on you're right!" turning in said direction to decapitate a hollow, she gave Apacci a thankful nod as they advanced towards the coming horde.

Failing to sense a Garganta opening in the shadows.

Looking to the right at sensing Ichigo unleash his reiatsu, Yoruichi smiled with pride, looking forward herself, she threw her claymore like a buzzsaw through several hollows.

Catching it with one hand, Yoruichi smiled as she flew forward.

"Akuma no hōkō!" swinging it down with a smirk, she sent another wave of swords.

* * *

Sliding on his feet with Grimmjow panting heavily, the two shared a staredown with Yamato/Ichigo grinning at Grimmjow who returned it tiredly.

The sight confusing Rukia as she stood on the sidelines.

"Well, Kurosaki… it seems you do got the balls" moving at one another, their swords roared in excitement, Pantera challenging Yamato.

Grinning as they came face to face, Grimmjow gave a headbutt to Ichigo's face, making him reel back, he leaned into a backflip to kick Grimmjow in the chin, landing in a crouch, Yamato sent a torrent of slashes, Grimmjow's upper body became riddled with scratch's, his Heirro holding out until a foot sent him back.

Landing with a bloodied lip, Grimmjow gave a chuckle as Yamato/Ichigo stood above him, Zanpakutō in place over his throat, the fused being spoke.

"So… Did I pass this test?" smirking at Ichigo from his position, Grimmjow groaned.

"Yeah, I guess you did" standing up with a groan, he smirked widely as he gripped his Zanpakutō.

"But sorry to say, I got one more thing to do" seeing Yamato/Ichigo flicker to a distance, they took a stance with the katana poised at the ready.

"Grind! Pante-MPH!" freezing up as a cloth wrapped around his mouth, Grimmjow's eyes widened as he turned to see.

"**That is enough, Grmmjow. **Mission accomplished!" Aaroniero Arruruerie said while his right arm held a small bundle with care, his towering mask hiding his head.

"What's with the cloth?" gesturing to the bundle, Yamato/Ichigo frowned at the bundle before he froze, with all hearing a wail rise from it.

"No…"

"Let us go Grimmjow. **We are done here**" feeling himself dragged into the garganta, Grimmjow turned to ichigo as he rushed forward, the arrancar having his own look of horror.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" reaching a hand towards Masuyo, the little girls eyes stared at him with open curiosity before she was cut from view, leaving Ichigo tripping over on rubble.

"NO. No no no no no no, NOOOO!" giving a roar with a hysterical strike to the concrete, Urizen's roars of rage echoed within his mind along side Yamato and Kuro's sadness joining him.

* * *

**Immortalized by Hidden Citizens (Feat. Keeley Bumford)**

* * *

"Masuyo…. !" falling into sobs, Rukia rushed to his side with tears gathering in her eyes, she brought him into an embrace.

"Masuyo... damn it... **DAMN IT ALL!**"

* * *

"Lady Yoruichi!" ingoring the voice of Tessai to stare at a wall, Yoruichi stood with her tears flowing down as the sight of the shops interior and front lay in pieces, the woman fell to her knee's, Apacci cradling a wounded Cyan in her arms, the arrancar held the unconscious woman close as Tessai limped towards them, his glasses missing to show a look of untold rage, not at them, but at himself, falling to a kneeling position before Yoruichi, a lone tear fell from his eye.

"I failed you"

Seeing the smile Aizen had, did not bode well to the Espada as they sat in wait, the man's ever growing or decreasing sanity, not helping matters as his goals were beginning to switch to one of grandoir to ones of vengeful rage towards Kurosaki Ichigo.

even Baraggan began to frown at the man's ramblings.

sitting in wait for a moment longer, a Garganta opened with Aizen's smile widening.

"Ahh, Aaroniero, mission successful i take it?" seeing the Espada approach Aizen, Ulquiorra and Harribel took notice to the stunned look Grimmjow had behind Yammy and Luppi, the two shared a discreet look, before they both froze as a familiar bubbling giggle echoed.

and seeing Aizen holding Kurosaki Masuyo in his arms, his smile never before looked so threatening.

"Szayelaporro..." seeing the pink haired man perk up, Aizen spoke.

"Prepare you're device, we have what we need" stepping to the door with Szayel following, Aizen failed to see the look of horror on Harribel's and Ulquiorra's faces, with Gin for once... not showing a smile.

* * *

**DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!**


	50. Invasion

Invasion

* * *

Sitting out front of Urahara's shop with Kisuke, Loki held his head against his Zanpakutō the wolf gave Kisuke a look as he exhaled smoke.

Lowering his head to rest on the hilt once more. The two looked down the street to see a somber Ichigo approaching, hands clenched in rage and vengeance, Loki stood up.

"Good you're here…" turning away to enter his shop, Kisuke spoke.

"Follow me" following after Kisuke with Loki also, the inside of the shop was still in shambles with Loki's crew helping with repairs. Turning to them, Cayde, Alua and Alex moved to attention.

Followed by Apacci, Sung-sun and Yoruichi, the poor mother holding a strong front as she stared at Ichigo, seeing her hands clench tightly, Loki nodded for them to follow him to the training area.

Leaving the two lovers together, walking to Yoruichi Ichigo brought her into a gentle embrace.

"We'll get her back, Yoruichi… I promise" feeling her face bury itself into his chest, the woman held him in place for a minute before they separated, showing her tears at the edge of her eyes, Yoruichi sniffled slightly while wiping her eyes.

"Don't make that promise" staring at her lover who stared back, they smirked with a vengeance.

"We will get her back" moving after the others… they failed to see Keigo and Mizuiro peek around the corner.

* * *

Sitting within his palace with a look of contemplation, Baraggan looked to his fraccion at attention with a bored look, but in truth he was worried and confused. This all started when he and the little one had stared at one another for a moment when Aizen had her brought to them, and from those small, innocent eyes. Baraggan felt his right hand crush his throne slightly at the emotions those pure orbs held.

Fear and innocence.

Inhaling slightly to calm himself, Baraggan closed his eyes in thought while stretching his Pesquisa out to the other espada, he frowned suddenly at Grimmjow, Harribal and Ulquiorra within the forth's palace.

Opening his eyes in thought, he stood up with his fraccion standing up to attention.

"Remain here… I will be but a moment" with that he vanished through sonido.

Appearing before Ulquiorra's doors, he gave a knock to be polite, sensing the trio freeze up behind the door, the door opened to show the emotionless face of Ulquiorra.

"Baraggan, to what do I owe the visit?" staring at the woman he threw the door open to show both Grimmjow and Harribel.

Staring at them for a moment, he spoke words that shocked them.

"Whatever you're planning against Aizen…" turning to a shocked Ulquiorra, their jaws hit the ground.

"I want to assist"

"Count us in too" turning to behind him, Baraggan and the others spotted Starrk and Lillynette approaching.

"Starrk?" staring at the gathered group, he spoke.

"I got a visitor while the others were in the land of the living…"

"Who visited you, if you don't mind me asking?" turning to Baraggan, Starrk sighed.

"I got a warning from my counterpart" looking to Grimmjow, he reached behind his back to bring out a small orb of writhing ashes, startling them all.

"And he gave me this for Grimmjow" tossing it to the former Sexta Espada, Grimmjow went to catch it, only for it to explode into a liquid, startling him as it splattering over his left side, the sight of the thing snaking over his body alarming everyone.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" moving to help him, Ulquiorra stopped as the mass stopped and flowed to the stump of his arm, stretching to his lower back, they all watched in awe as it stretched down to form an arm… followed by a hand.

Looking to the arm as skin began to show, Grimmjow felt it come alive at his command.

Reaching for his face with his restored limb, Grimmjow looked down with a snort, before it became a full blown laugh, tears falling from his eyes, Grimmjow clenched it tightly before a note appeared on his face, snatching it from his face with an annoyed look, his eyes widened in glee.

"Oh, this gives me an idea" holding it out to Ulquiorra, the girl took one look before she held it to Harribel, who took one look.

"Starrk, who gave you this?" turning to the Primera, Starrk shrugged.

"Either a really good copy, or a future me all I know is he was just as lazy as me" failing to see Grimmjow stalk away with a wide grin, they failed to notice his Six tattoo had been restored.

Looking to the note, Baraggan gave a hum as it showed Grimmjow impaling Luppi through the chest… frowning at the name below on the bottom corner, he spoke.

"Whose Tite Kubo?" the only response he gained was a collective shrug.

Before they perked up at sensing multiple reiatsu entering Hueco Mundo.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

* * *

Smashing through the wall between worlds, Loki skid to a stop as Ichigo and the others followed.

Landing on their feet, Yoruichi looked around before her eyes narrowed.

"Where are we?"

"Below the surface of Hueco Mundo" turning to Apacci, the arrancar of the group stepped out with Neliel inhaling the air before sighing.

"Good to be back here, all things considered" failing to see Cayde Perk up he aimed a hand-cannon down to the left where an arm reached around a corner, the sudden discharge alarmed them all as four rounds exploded into the head, killing the arrancar with ease, twirling his Ace of spades on his hand, Cayde holstered it before walking after Loki and Ichigo.

"That's one nuisance down, now for the bird looking one" turning to Loki as he held his Zanpakutō, Ichigo spoke.

"SO how many Zanpakutō do you have?" turning to the Ichigo with a raised eyebrow, Loki spoke.

"Just one," waiting for a more thorough answer, Ichigo watched Loki walk ahead with silence.

"That was vague as fuck" seeing Loki turn and shrug, they stepped into an open area…

Looking over the area, Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

Looking over the area, Yoruichi flashed out of sight, followed by her falling to the floor with her Claymore imbedded in an arrancars back.

"Where's the exit!?" moving to dig her claymore further Loki spoke up.

"It's up the stairs" seeing the wolf point to the left, Yoruichi blinked several times before the others began to move.

"Oh!" stomping onto the arrancar's neck, a loud snap echoed with Loki yelling out.

"RUN LIKE HELL!" turning to question his outburst, they all looked up at the ceiling collapsing.

Rushing after Loki to the stairs, Uryu looked back to see Sand rising up after them.

"MOVE IT PEOPLE!" looking back at it now, they should have left while the bird man was at Yoruichi's mercy.

Leaping forward with a geyser of sand behind them, Tatsuki landed beside Uryu with coughs, releasing sand from their mouths, Cayde gave a laugh at being the only one unaffected by the sand.

Gaining multiple punchs from Ichigo's group, only for them to hold their hands at hitting his metal body.

They all however perked up at seeing the castle before them.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I present to you, Los Nochez?" turning to Neliel as she smiled at the sight, Apacci and Cyan nodding in agreement.

"It feels weird being back here"

Moving to speak, the Arrancar, Loki and his group were already moving towards it, leaving Ichigo beside Yoruichi staring at the castle.

"Masuyo's in there?" placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, Ichigo spoke.

"We'll get her back, now let's go and make that happen" rushing after the others, they all nearly tripped as the sand beneath them shook violently.

Caching up the others as they stopped, Ichigo took notice to Loki kneeling down.

"What's Fenris doing?" turning to them, Apacci shrugged.

"Apparently summoning us a ride"

"He can do that-BOOM!" turning to the right as sand rose like a tidal wave.

Seeing a pair of… large horns emerge with a helmeted head, those form the world paled as it rose.

"Is that a hollow?" turning to them with a grin, Alua spoke.

"TERRAGON!" seeing the giant stop its movement, they gulped as it turned to their direction, it's menacing gaze melting into a friendly smile.

Lifting itself out of the ground, it began to make it's way to them.

"Uh, what is that?" turning to Loki, the wolf grinned.

"My son" turning to him with wide eyes, Ichigo yelled.

"WAIT YOU'RE SON!" shrugging, Loki spoke.

"Not in the normal sense, He was in my head with my other kids until I died my first death!" seeing him smile with such a casualness… the others stared at him like he had grown a second head.

"WHAT!?" waving them off as the giant (Terragon) approached with his hand held down to them.

"Oh calm down, just get on and sit back, simply enjoy the view" climbing onto the giants hand, Ichigo stared at him with a deadpan look, before Yoruichi rushed onto the hand, turning back to Ichigo… she gave a smirk.

"Well, we're not gonna get our daughter back from here"

Smirking at the woman, Ichigo leaped onto the hand as it rose.

Seeing this, Loki waved to Terragon.

"Let's move out Terra!"

"**No need to shout**"

"NO'VE IGNORED ME PLENTY OF TIMES IN THE PAST BECAUSE I GOT YOU'RE SMOOTHIE WRONG!"


	51. Stepping stones

Stepping stones

* * *

"I, Runuganga of the white sa-" Stepping onto the hollow with stride, Ichigo watched with a relaxed stance as the hollow reformed from the sand, moving to sit down, Loki watched Las Noches.

Turning his head as the others stretched in preparation before Terragon stopped, making Ichigo frown before Loki walked to the ledge, seeing his sons leg entrapped in ice, Loki turned to ichigo.

"Hey, you're third girlfriend is here" walking to the ledge, Ichigo blinked as two dots ran towards them, tapping Terragon's hand the giant lowered its hand for Ichigo to wave.

"YO, RUKIA, RENJI!"

"ICHIGO!?" smiling at the two Shinigami as they approached, Rukia leaped into Ichigo's arms while Loki helped Renji up, tapping Terragon's hands.

"So how are we gonna get into that thing?" rising up with Loki grinning, his answer made them all look at him.

"Smash the roof open" seeing all eyes on him with incredulous stares, he spoke with a frown.

"What?"

Alua was the first to answer.

"Loki, that is the most simple yet stupid plan you've come up with during the entirety we've followed you" seeing the wolf flinch like a slap was given to his face, Loki spoke while approaching her.

"Hey, the plans I came up with during my time in you're world were top notch!" seeing Alua cross her arms.

"You destroyed a continent sized island to rescue Raven, who proceeded to suck your face off for seven days as thanks" the stares Loki had gained… left him blank for a reply.

"It was worth it" moving away Terragon stopped, lowering them down to an entrance, Loki turned.

"Wha-wait wait, terragon what are you doing?"

"We do not have time for dynamic entries Father, we must proceed with caution for the life of a child is on the line" stepping off of his hand with Ichigo patting his palm, Loki sighed.

"Alright, go back to the land of the living, if anything happens help them" nodding to them, Terragon crossed his arms before his body paled, sooner falling to the ground in pieces.

Staring at the entrance beside Yoruichi, Ichigo sighed, gaining her attention.

Patting him on the shoulder, her other hand set her Claymore on her back.

"I call dibs on the bastard who took her" snorting as they stepped forward, Griffon and Shadow appeared beside them.

"_**Don't count us out of this one**_" turning to Griffon with smirks, Shadow gave a growl of approval.

Looking to his companions, Ichigo gave a snort.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" coming to the entrance it was after a moment of complete darkness did Ichigo speak.

"So anyone have a light?" turning to them with clear vision, Loki looked to Cayde who turned to him with his eyes the only light right now, Loki reached into a vortex before bringing out a rope.

"I got a rope, hold on to it until we find a bright- Flash!" blinking at the sudden light illuminating the area, Loki gave a growl of pain while holding his eyes.

"SON OF A BITCH!" seeing him stagger into Alex, the virus sighed while holding him up.

"I take it he has night vision?" turning to Ichigo with a nod, Apacci, Yoruichi and Cyan Sung-sun winced at the implications.

"Ouch" groaning while his eyes glowed softly, Loki spoke.

"You're telling me, sometimes I hate being a Faunus with night vision" moving to walk ahead, they all stopped however as a figure approached, flanked by two girls, one black haired with twin pigtails, the other blonde with her hair spiked back.

Tensing up at the sight, Ichigo went to send shadow at them until the man spoke.

"HELLO, HELLO, good day to you all" seeing the man bow with a wing like accessory on his left arm.

Standing tall with a fedora on his head, the man removed it to show a smile.

"wonderful time for a walk, no?" smiling with his mask fragment being a pair of glasses over his eyes, Ardyn Lucis Caelum set his fedora back over his hair with Loki approaching with a laugh.

"Ardyn, so Aizen did take an interest" seeing Ardyn approach Loki, the two girls turned to each other before stepping between Ardyn and Loki, making him stop as they flashed daggers.

"Not one step closer towards Ardyn-sama!" seeing this, Ardyn placed hands on their shoulders gently, making the two turn to him in confusion.

"It is alright my dears… they are the friends I spoke to you of?" turning back to Loki as he gave a nod in greeting, the black haired girl blinked.

"Lord Loki" frowning at the two awed looks he gained, Loki turned to Ardyn who gave a snort of amusement.

"What exactly did you tell them?"

"Oh I merely told them of the time you and I traversed the lands of Skyrim" giving a chuckle at Loki's sigh, He spoke.

"If I could I would fus ro dah you to pieces for reminding me of that shit storm"

If I remember correctly you got so drunk one time you married several women, that includes the high queen" stalking by Ardyn who laughed, the wolf turned and sucker punched him to the floor.

"ALRIGHT, LET'S GO SAVE A CHILD FROM A POTENTIAL PEDOPHILE!" laughing after Loki's moment of embarrassment, Ichigo and Yoruichi approached the duo arrancar who stood stalk straight with fear.

"We need to ask you several questions?" turning to Ichigo, Yoruichi spoke next.

"Where's the girl brought here?"

Perking up with her cheeks reddening, Menoly spoke.

"She's been sent to Szayelaporro's lab. I was able to hear him mutter a few things when walking with Aizen" narrowing their eyes, Ichigo spoke with Shadow growling.

"What did they say?" sharing a look with Loly, shaking in fear beside her, the blonde spoke.

"They were discussing… cloning, and some parts about failures being disposed of, few occasions they would mention Cifer-sama along with Harribel-sama, and any female Arrancar with a strong enough reiatsu"

"Do you know where exactly the girl is?"

"She was recently set under the protection of Harribel-sama" seeing their eyes light up in hope, the two lovers shared a look before Yoruichi brought them into a hug.

"Thank you" getting a nod form ichigo, the two watched them run off after the others.

Leaving them sagging to the floor with sighs of relief.

"That's the man who harmed Aizen-sama?"

"He felt like I was being judged by a Vasto Lorde"


	52. Tossing Boulders

Tossing boulders

* * *

Standing in an area with multiple hallways, Ichigo stood beside Yoruichi as Apacci and Cyan Sung-sun stood to their right.

Looking in the many directions, Loki spoke.

"Ichigo, Yoruichi, go get you're kid!" turning to the wolf as he stared down a certain hallway, Loki turned to them with a fanged grin.

"We'll cause some chaos!" seeing Loki and his crew smiling, Ichigo and his friends gulped as their eyes glowed menacingly.

"Uh, ok, go ahead" waving them off, Yoruichi spoke up suddenly.

"If you see the bastard who took Masuyo, let me have a go at his head!" brandishing her claymore, Loki gave a laugh before he lunged forward, Ardyn and his current duo standing in wait.

Watching the others move to corridors not taken, they all spared a look.

"We get out of this alive. No one gets left behind" seeing the many nods, he turned to Yoruichi who showed a small smile.

"Alright, let's get moving, Loki isn't gonna have all the fun!" moving after Apacci and Sung-sun, Yoruichi hot on his heels, the parents failed to notice themselves followed.

* * *

Running after the two arrancar, Ichigo and Yoruichi ran with growing excitement as they began to notice the reiatsu following them in the darkness, looking over the area the four stumbled as the entirety of Las Noches shook.

"_**Jesus, what do those people eat. Concrete!?**_" turning to griffon as he flew ahead, Yoruichi, scowling at those moving to stop her from getting back their daughter, swung her claymore with red astral sword shooting towards several figures in the shadows, nailing them with perfect accuracy, Apacci cursed.

"The Exequias!" turning back to Apacci with confused looks, Cyan spoke.

"Keep running!" following after them, Ichigo grit his teeth in annoyance at sensing more followers.

"Damn it how many of these guys are there?"

"Enough" skidding to a stop behind Apacci and Cyan, Ichigo and Yoruichi glared at the Arrancar before them, his head obscured by a bull like head.

"Rudbornn Chelute, a pleasure" seeing this arrancar bow, Ichigo spoke.

"Out of our way" seeing the man and his look alikes, Rudbornn spoke calmly.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, under the orders of Espada Szayelaporro Granz… I have been tasked with hindering your progress of relieving him of prime research material" glaring at the stoic arrancar, Ichigo scowled as his hollow mask formed over his face, His Bankai following suit, it however had taken a demonic appearance.

"**That so called research material, is my daughter!**" slashing with one hand, Ichigo appeared before Rudbornn who looked up in alarm as the copies were cut to shreds, flinching as the Zanpakutō was set against his throat, he gulped as he stared into the eyes of Urizen and Ichigo, the human mask growing fanged with an angry visage.

"**Choose you're next words wisely, Arrancar. I am in no mood"** gulping at the blade a this neck, Rudbornn spoke.

"Well, oh dear" vanishing with a burst of static, Yoruichi looked to the right.

"**I'll go after him, you just get Masuyo**" turning to Ichigo as he moved to give chase, Yoruichi went to move after him until he turned and spoke softly.

"**You're daughter needs you, Yoruichi. I'll meet back with you when this guys down and under**" nodding with hesitation, Yoruichi, Apacci and Cyan turned and ran down the hallway. Leaving Ichigo with a demonic visage to stalk after the Arrancar's reiatsu.

Moving after the feint Reiatsu with a critical eye. Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he stepped into an open area.

Unsheathing his weapon calmly while holding the sheath, his eyes scanned the area as a shadow moved above.

Looking over the area with a frown, Ichigo took notice to the faint reiatsu… of Uryu.

Humming in thought he scratched his head.

"I can sense Uryu has been here before… along with Pesche and Alua?" looking around for any sign of his companions, Ichigo looked behind him at the sound of buzzing sound. Spinning with his Yamato drawn, Ichigo held it before him as a golden disk like weapon roared in his face before it was pulled back. Showing a woman who had a thing for gothic Lolita attire… which wasn't too bad on the eyes… and the angle he had wasn't helping his train of thought.

Staring at the woman above him, Ichigo spoke.

"Lace panties today?" seeing the woman blushed while her hands moved to her skirt, she scowled fiercely.

"Don't look you pervert!" snorting at her reaction, Ichigo took a stance, sheathing Yamato, he swung before him twice before sheathing the Zanpakutō, confusing the gothic maid.

"What was that supposed to-" stumbling on the pedestal below herself, Cirucci Sanderwicci fell to the floor with a cry.

Grunting upon landing, she stood up while brushing herself off, she turned and glared at Ichigo. Only for her to pale as he appeared in front of her with a glare, his mask fiving a terrifying visage.

Watching the thing before her lift the katana to her throat, she felt her Heirro fail her as a trickle of warm liquid fell down her throat.

"I'm going to ask a question, and I expect an answer" nodding in fear at the being before her, Cirucci was all for giving answers at this very moment.

"Good, Tell me where I can find the lab of Szayelaporro, and while you're at it, where can I find Rudbornn?" seeing the man before her lower the blade, she stood up with a shake.

"Szayelaporro's lab is to the north of Las Noches, and Rudbornn usually cleans up after fights" seeing the being stare at her with his head tilted, Ichigo spoke.

"Very well then, I won't kill you, but I will defeat you to draw him out"

Staring at the man before her with wide eyes, Cirucci blinked as he turned away from her, stepping back he turned back to her after gaining a small distance.

"Are you ready?" staring at the man before her, Cirucci took her own stance.

"Rip off! Golondrina!" watching the woman before him explode with reiatsu, he watched as she emerged with an avian appeared with long arms and wings.

Seeing the arrancar scowl at him, ichigo gave a respectful bow.

Thus making her blush at the chivalry before she prepared to strike.

Throwing her wings blades at him, Cirucci watched with a grin.

Only for her to duck under a swing form a katana aimed directly for her head, followed by akick to her face that sent her back, showing Ichigo slide into a stance.

Seeing the smile aimed at her made Cirucci growl.

"You bastard!" rushing towards Ichigo as he stood in wait, her vanished with Cirucci's tail missing completely, leaving her stunned and open. Looking up at sensing Ichigo, he struck with a downward slash that severed her wings and tail, staring forward with shock on her delecate features, Cirucci turned slowly to Ichigo as he sheathed his katana, the moment the clink echoed did Cirucci feel the wounds appear over her form, shutting her Resurrección off, she fell to her knees with pain over her being. Watching the floor approaching her form she felt a pair of arms gently stop her descent.

Looking up to Ichigo, he set her down gently before his hands took on a green glow, watching his hands move over her body the pain began to fade with her eyes staring at his demonic form giving a calm look.

Feeling the last of her wounds healed, Cirucci stared at Ichigo in shock as his mask smiled at her, a gentle caring smile.

"I never stood a chance… did i?" seeing him sigh, he nodded.

"It comes with my Zanpakuto… one of my current companions had told me in another dimension it can cut through anything with no resistance, ironically called the Yamato" standing up he held his hand down to her, stunning her at his actions.

"He also said to spare as many of you as possible, with you're fate in most worlds unfair to you and few others" staring at the hand for a moment, Cirucci took a hold of it slowly, gripping the hand she felt herself lifted to her feet.

Moving to ask a question, they were surrounded by Rudbornn and his clones.

"Treason is it, Cirucci?" turning his eyes to the horned one, Ichigo struck for a second with Cirucci's eyes widening at the aura that had radiated for a split second, patting herself down as Ichigo relaxed, he turned to Rudbornn who had stood still as a statue, not even moving as ichigo approached.

"Loki also told me to kill you along with one known as Szayelaporro, which I will admit wont be a problem for me" pushing the arrancar away, Circcui flinched as he exploded with blood spraying from wounds all over his body.

Turning to ichigo as he began to lave, she followed.

"Tell me, do you know the exact way to the Lab?" nodding with enthusiasm, Cirucci lead him forward with a blush on her cheeks at his kind smile.

"Thank you"

* * *

Standing over his opponent with his arms returning to normal along with his mind growing confused at the sky showing a sunny day, Ysaotora spoke.

"Strange, I thought we were within the walls, but we're not. We should be under the dome by now?" Narrowing his eyes in thought, Chad looked around.

"But where's the ceiling. Outside the moon never moved" before he could ponder the sunlight any further, Chad's felt his hairs stand up at hearing a faint laugh of hysteria, looking around as the area began to be washed over with an unnoticeable amount of reiatsu, Chad turned at his opponent's warning.

"Run" turning around, Chad stared at the oddly shaped man before him with narrowed eyes, the laugh once more echoing with the arrancar showing no sign of hearing it, seeing the odd weapon, the arrancar spoke.

"SO, you're here for the girl, right?" seeing Chad tense up in preparation for a fight, Nnoitra Gilga gave a sinister laugh.

"Should have killed the rat from the start, But I think I'll let Aizen decided what to do with it" seeing Chad move, Nnoitra grinned wider until they perked up at feeling an impact to the left of them.

Turning to the cloud of dust, the two watched it for a moment before a silhouette began to show within… along with the sounds of chains rattling.

What stepped out of the dust cloud, made Chad's hairs stand up once more as the being before them gave off a demented giggle as he swung chains at his side, Butcher hooks adorning the ends.

The man had a wild look to his entire being, shirtless with many scars marring his upper body, his legs wearing skinny jeans with steel capped boots, his hands sporting fingerless leather gloves. His eyes glowing with heterochromia, one blood red while the other was cerulean blue, but the most haunting feature this man possessed… was the lipless grin he had.

Watching him give a guttural growl that evolved into a hysterical, high pitch laugh, the man swung his right chain at Nnoitra who was sent flying from the strike.

Staring at the man as he stalked by Chad, he stopped and turned to him with a growl of warning, a tongue licking the teeth like a hungry predator, his menacing appearance…

Sent Chad through a loop as he smiled pleasantly, sporting a Scottish accent with a hint of… a lot of others.

"G'day, names Zecromac, mate" turning to where Nnoitra was sent flying towards, the Espada was stalking towards them with an angry look on his face.

Making Zecromac grin widely before rushing forward.

"**MURDER TIME IS FUN TIIIIIME, HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA!**" watching the man rush at the enraged Espada, Chad and Gantenbainne Mosqueda stared at the madman with full interest.

"Is he with you?" turning to the Arrancar, Chad spoke in his own confusion.

"I thought he was with you?"


	53. Vengeful mother and Cruel Fates

Vengeful mother and cruel fate

* * *

Panting heavily with wounds upon her body, Rukia fell to one knee as she glared at the abomination before her, the abomination wearing the face of Kaien Shiba, Rukia forced herself to stand as the thing spun his Trident with a smirk.

Rukia scowled at this thing.

Smirking suddenly as she went through several Kido and Hado, the final one sent a blast through the wall behind the imposter.

Making him screaming as the face of Kaien faded away from the light, showing the head to be a jar with two smaller ones.

Staring at the heads, Rukia felt a shiver up her spine.

"What, what are you?" seeing the espada move to speak, Rukia and the Espada perked up suddenly at a familiar reiatsu appearing behind Rukia, followed by four others.

Standing behind her with an intense glare, Yoruichi, Harribel and her fraccion stood calmly, the mother holding her daughter protectively.

"Whatever I was expecting… a copy cat wasn't one of them" turning to Harribel to hand over Masuyo, Yoruichi stepped to Rukia's side while Summoning Jigoku no kurai kishi to her right hand, the Espada watched with alarm as it's core ignited with red energy.

"Rukia, go with Harribel and the others" glaring further with rage now, she spoke.

"This bastard is mine" seeing this Aaroniero felt his skin crawl in fright as the woman threw her Claymore forward, seeing the Claymore float in the air as it glowed with red reiatsu, Yoruichi stood calmly as her eyes took on a red glare.

"I don't care if this is Overkill against you, but you took my daughter, the thing that had made me proud of myself in years" stepping away from the others with her floating sword following her movement, Aaroniero took notice to the glow growing more intense.

Staring wide eyed as four wings appeared behind Yoruichi's back, her arms and legs were adorned with graves and bracers.

"I hope you're ready for this, Aaroniero Arruruerie" clicking her fingers with her Claymore shooting through her chest, Yoruichi's body barely moved as her reiatsu surged into a fiery twister.

"Bankai!" watching the sight beside the arrancar in awe, the fire died down to show Yoruichi in the air, her body taking a draconic appearance, her skin darkened further, her chin sprouting two small horns, her head held four horns that radiated with fire. Her chest sporting a glowing crack that glowed within, her claymore remained the same, though it roared in rage as it was pointed towards Aaroniero who paled.

"Sensō no akuryō" staring at the woman with fear in his eyes, Aaroniero did the only thing he could think of.

He fought.

"Devour, Gloton-" feeling his being shift as Yoruichi was suddenly in front of him, he stared in shock as his Zanpakuto was in her free hand, shattered to shards, she had a calm look to her eyes which made him freeze up as she raised her Claymore with the tip aimed at his head.

"This is for taking my daughter… Shunko!" throwing it forward, the canister holding the espada's heads exploded with his entire body obliterated.

Showering Yoruichi in blood and ichor, she raised her free hand to wipe her eyes and face, she turned to Harribel… only to flinch as water was sent over her being, making her blink in acceptance she wiped the blood from her body thanks to Harribel's water attack, she sighed while approaching Harribel who held a giggling Masuyo.

Smiling at each other, Harribel held the daughter to her mother who took her with care, seeing her daughter safe and sound, Yoruichi was about to smile if not for her eyes to see a marking… Syringes?

The bastard, stuck her daughter with SYRINGES!?.

Sobbing as she held Masuyo to her chest, the mother fell to her knee's in relief as Rukia approached in worry.

Though the markings didn't matter… her daughter was safe and alive.

Looking up with intense eyes, Yoruichi hoped Ichigo was dealing with the one who had done this to Masuyo.

* * *

Stepping into the lab with Cirucci behind him, Ichigo glared at the area with narrowed eyes, He stepped forward until his way was blocked by several… oddly shaped Arrancar, looking beyond mutated.

Seeing them surrounding him and Cirucci, Ichigo spoke.

"Get down, please" heeding his warning, Ichigo spun while spinning Yamato in hand, he sheathed it calmly, leaving the hallway silent. Until it exploded into a horror show of gore and blood, leaving Cirucci gulping at the sight, he turned to her with a smile.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Cirucci, if you find one of my allies, tell them you're with us" nodding quickly with enthusiasm, the woman left, returning a second later with ichigo confused as she approached him, pecking his cheek, she spoke.

"Thank you for sparing me" with that she left quickly, leaving Ichigo in place before he turned and continued, ignoring the deep chuckles of Yamato and Urizen within his mind.

Stepping through the hallway with no hindrance to his stride, Ichigo stopped however as a pink haird man stepped out of the shadows, smiling pleasantly.

"Well, the man who wounded Aizen-sama finally graces me with his presence, my what luck of mine" glaring at the man before him, Ichigo went to draw his katana until he felt his bankai vanish, leaving him alarmed as Shadow and Griffon came to his defense.

"_**What the hell?**_" hearing the pink haired man chuckle before them, Szayelaporro spoke.

"I merely deactivated you're Bankai, simply put, though I never accounted for you two to appear" seeing griffon and Shadow stalk around him, Ichigo approached with a glare

"I hope you made peace with yourself, Szayelaporro Granz… Because I have no mercy for my daughter being taken" seeing the man smile at his imminent approach, ichigo frowned at the man as he stood laid back and relaxed.

"I've made peace with myself already, Shinigami… all thanks to you're daughter and her genes, you're genes to be precise" narrowing his eyes as he stopped, ichigo frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?" smiling wider now if possible, Szayelaporro spoke.

"You're daughter and you're genes she carried have allowed me to work wonders in my latest experiments!" clapping twice, Ichigo's eyes widened as two figures appeared behind Szayelaporro who grinned with an evil glint to his eyes.

Because what stood behind him, two women with blindfolds over their eyes stood at attention.

The one to the right, sporting a skin colour close to Harribel's, held his hair colour with a single bang of Harribel's colouring falling between her covered eyes, the one on the left resembled Ulquiorra far too much, the only difference was she held Ichigo's hair and what could be Ulquiorra's tear markings running down her exposed cheeks.

Staring at the two motionless figures, Szayelaporro grinned widely as he spoke with a tone of mockery.

"Allow me to introduce you to you're new daughters" gesturing to the woman of Harribel's appearance, her name was.

"Samehime, Harribel" turning to the other one, Griffon gulped as they began to radiated reiatsu.

"Vacía, Cifer"

"Lord Aizen had given me the special task, to give you despair when you die, to die at the hands of your own flesh and blood"

Staring at Ichigo with a victorious smile, Szayelaporro stepped back as the two women approached their biological father with Zanpakuto drawn.

"Have fun!"

Was all Szayelaporro said with a hysterical laugh.


	54. Bloodline

Blood

* * *

Letting out a grunt of pain as he was sent flying from an explosion, Ichigo tumbled across the courtyard like area of Las Noches, flipping onto his feet while stabbing his Cane into the ground, Ichigo gave a groan while standing up, wiping his mouth of the blood, he gave a pant as his two apparent daughters stepped out of the entrance.

Seeing the two step after him with an unnerving silence, Ichigo focused with a frown as their reiatsu fluctuated with each movement.

Landing to his right, Griffon spoke.

"_**How the hell are we gonna get through this**_?" turning to the bird with a sigh, Ichigo spoke while getting up.

"I don't know, but I'm betting those blindfolds aren't just for show" seeing the teen stand up, Griffon flew into the sky, Shadow growling in warning to the two women, Vacía, unsheathed her Zanpakutō with practiced ease, running her index finger along the blade, Ichigo braced himself at her voice.

"Take flight, Gavilán" shielding his eyes at the shockwave from the release, Ichigo looked in time to see Vacía now looked like… a Valkyrie, a pair of black wings of fire. Her head now sported a horned helmet fashioned from a skull, her eyes still hidden beneath the blindfold.

Seeing the lance in her right hand, Ichigo watched the girl flap her wings once. Before his instincts forced him to lean to the left, narrowly avoiding the sudden dive from Vacía who turning her head towards him.

Hearing a static burst behind him, Ichigo brought his Cane up to block the downward slash from Samehime behind him. Seeing her Zanpakuto was a decorative Cutlass. Ichigo flash stepped away to gain distance, seeing them stand motionless, they slowly turned in his direction, moving to chase if not for Shadow to leap from the ground to morph into a saw, blocked by Vacia's wings, the girl left herself open to Griffon's lightning, startling Samehime at her sisters cries of pain, the women went to help if not for Ichigo to appear above her, making her head shoot up towards him in time to meet the kick to her face.

Sending her into Vacía who gave a groan, moving to stand, Vacia patted Samehime's head worriedly, scowling a scowl similar to ichigo. The woman stood up with her wings flared in response to her anger, she surged towards ichigo who backed up as she had used her wings to attack, swiping in a wild manner, she gave a roar while sending both her wings towards ichigo, who ducked as the wings had sprouted blades among the feathers.

While this was happening, Griffon flew to the downed Samehime to stare at the blindfold over her eyes.

Looking to ichigo as he defended himself against Vacía, Griffon was about to take the blindfold off if not for Szayelaporro to kick him away, wagging his left index finger at him, the espada spoke.

"Ah, ah, ah. I don't think so" moving to kill the bird, Szayelaporro was assaulted with purple lightning, leaving him twitching violently as the surge entering his body, he lashed out at Griffon who smiled.

"My, those Blindfolds must be important" turning to the left to the voice, Szayelaporro stared at the crouching form of Alex Mercer as he stared down at the unmoving woman, looking to ichigo as he and Shadow fended off the wild wings of terror.

He looked back down to the blindfold.

"Who are you?" looking up to Szayelaporro with a raised eyebrow, Alex stood up with a sigh.

"Alex Mercer… A dimension traveler" nodding in greeting to the Espada who frowned at him, he spoke.

"Why do I not sense reiatsu from you?" smiling at the Espada, Szayelaporro gulped suddenly at feeling like a deer being hunted by a predator.

The man before him not helping ease that feeling he hadn't felt since he was a lowly hollow.

"It's a simple answer to a simple question" flicking his hands out with a grin, stepping back in alarm, Szayelaporro stared at the deadly claws Alex sported with his arms looking like pure muscle instead of the jacket sleeves from before, hearing Alex chuckle, the living virus looked up to show his eyes a crimson red that held one emotion…

Hunger.

* * *

Moving through the halls of Starrk's palace with Harribel and her reunited followers, Yoruichi blinked at the sight of a child like Lillynette about to plunge her hand into Starrk's mouth as he slept, the loli turned to them in surprise.

"Oh, hey" waving at the four (five if you counted Masuyo) the child arrancar went and shoved her hand down his throat, making Starrk erupt into a coughing fit.

"Lillynette, what the hell!?" turning to Yoruichi as Harribel cleared her throat for attention, Starrk spoke.

"Oh right" standing up with a grunt, Starrk gave a nod.

"Have you told her our plan?" seeing Harribel nod, He sighed tiredly and in relief.

"Good I don't have to explain it" opening a Garganta, Yoruichi stared at the sight with Apacci and Cyan turning to him.

"Thank you, Lord Starrk" turning to Harribel, Yoruichi spoke.

"Be sure Ichigo stays unharmed, please" moving to enter the Garganta, they all froze as the air shuddered, the faint sound of hysterical laughter echoing around them.

"Go, now quickly" turning to Starrk, Yoruichi followed quickly after Apacci.

Leaving the espada and remaining fraccion.

Looking up as another shudder moved over the air, Harribel spoke.

"Hmm, it seems Nnoitra has a playmate" turning in alarm suddenly with her eyes widened, Harribel spoke.

"Who is ichigo Fighting!?"

* * *

Sliding on the sands within the artificial sunlight of Las Noches, Zecromac gave a hysterical laugh as he flipped himself onto his feet, the life threatening wound on his chest healing within seconds, the psycho gave a deep purr of violent ecstasy as Nnoitra panted with a berserk look in his eyes, he held his chest as blood flowed down his body with a scowl showing a missing tooth.

"You fucking bastard… HOW THE HELL DID YOU CUT ME!?" grinning widely at the question, Zecromac spoke with a crazed look going further into the rabbit hole.

"BITCH TITS MCGEE! SEVERING HIS HEAD FROM THE WORLD TO SHOW HIS LITTLE MIND INSIDE!"

* * *

**(I'm literally channelling my inner Krieg for this XD)**

* * *

Staring at the man with a dumbfounded look, Nnora scowled deeply as he rushed at Zecromac who gave a laugh while stepping forward, spinning the Butcher hook and Chain in his right hand, he spun himself before bringing out down towards Nnoitra who ducked to the right, keeping his charge at full speed, he flinched as a roaring maw of teeth flashed before his face, a demented laugh echoing afterwards, Nnoitra glared at Zecromac who had thrown his second hook, nailing him in the face, Nnotra was sent flying onto his back while Zecromac hopped in place like an excited child.

"SPOON HEAD DOWN call the medibag to salt his EGO!"

Sitting up to show a bloodied nose, Nnoitra growled in further frustration.


	55. No Mercy for the mad

No Mercy for the mad

* * *

Leaping away with a grimace as his right arm bled profusely, Szayelaporro held it firmly as he slid on the ground, looking up he leaped away once more as a mass of tendrils shot at his previous position, glaring at Alex the Living Virus grinned as he walked towards him calmly.

"This is who Loki had warned me of… I'm firmly disappointed" shrugging his mutated arm Szayelaporro watched as the flesh rippled into a human arm, flexing his fingers his aner rose at the bored look Alex had triggered him.

"You, you are not human, are you!?" staring at Alex as he stood calmly… he smirked with Szayelaporro glaring with froth forming on his mouth..

"GIVE ME A STRAIGHT ANSWER DAMN IT!" Vanishing in a burst of Sonido, Szayelaporro appeared behind Alex to stab Fornicarás into his heart. Laughing with hysterics at thinking he had won with such a cheep attack, Alex suddenly bashed him away with his hammerfists.

Sending Szayelaporro to the floor with a bloodied nose, the espada looked at Alex in shock as the virus turned to him with his Zanpakuto still in his chest, not even fazing Alex who had a bored look in his eyes.

Grabbing the hilt on his back, Alex gave a grunt as he tore it out from his side, making Szayelaporro watching in horror and fascination of the sight before him, he didn't even move when his Zanpakuto was tossed to his knees, grabbing it quickly to avoid Alex's stomp.

Alex looked up to sense ichigo's fight against the woman.

Seeing the two clash with Wings swiping wildly in an attempt to hit Ichigo, Alex looked back down to Scayelaporro.

"Don't tell me that's all you can do?" crossing his arms, Szayelaporro twitched at the sight, eliciting a growl from him.

"Don't you dare look down on me, you weak HUMAN!" standing up with a scowl, he tore his Zanpakuto from it's sheath.

Leaving Alex watch watch as it slid down his throat, giving a look of disinterest as Szayelaporro's body swelled with Reaistu, sooner exploding into a mist, sooner clearing away to show Szayelaporro… with his legs a mass of purple tentacles.

Leaving Alex bored at the release of the Espada who had a wide grin on his lips.

Moving to speak, Alex was engulfed in the wing like appendages of Szayelaporro before ripping himself free, landing with a scoff, he turned to Szayelaporro with a glare.

"Don't ever do that again!" flicking his arms to his side, his claws emerged once more, until he frowned at seeing oen of the wing things bulge and pop… showing a doll version of himself.

Seeing Szayelaporro grin like he was victorious.

Grabbing the doll, Alex felt his chest compress… like a hand was holding him tightly.

Watching the Espada pop the top off of the doll, Alex raised an eyebrow as Szayelaporro took a heart shaped piece out, grinning more widely, the Espada crushed it with Alex feeling something in his compress before morphing back into shape, patting his chest down after his right arm morphed back to a human standard, looking around before turning back to Szayelaporro he noticed he had a shocked look on his face.

"I… I crushed you're heart… YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!?" seeing Szayelaporro move to strike him, he flinched as a Blade erupted from his chest, moving to turn his head, Alex's Claws impaled him in the chest, forcing Szayelaporro to look forward as tendrils erupted from Alex's body, sinking into Szayelaporro's body, the espada's eyes widened in horror at feeling his Reiatsu feeding into Alex.

"You made the mistake in thinking I'm human" with that was Alex's smile the last thing he witnessed before he screamed in agony as his body was broke down into flesh, joining Alex's mass as his mind melted into the web of memories… A labyrinth from his travels with Loki, it still took him seconds to sort through the memories of Szayelaporro.

Feeling his neck twitch, Alex cracked his neck joints with a groan.

Turning to Renji, the red head had a sickened look to his face.

"What?"

"That was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen?" rolling his eyes as he stepped away from the puddle of blood at his feet, Alex and Renji turned in time to see Ichigo sent flying with Nightmare's essence rising from him, the Teen stood up with his arms morphing into claws and talons.

Staring at the panting woman, she sported several healed scars over her exposed skin, scowling the two rushed at one another, the collision causing a shockwave that sent the unconscious Samehime flying.

Seeing this Alex reached past himself to catch her.

Tearing the Blindfold from her face, he was exposed to the most innocent deep sea green eyes to exist.

Seeing said eyes dart around in panic, the woman's eyes snapped towards the fighting duo with alarm.

Shoving Alex off of her, the woman fell on shaking knee's.

Alarming Renji with her hysterical muttering.

"Papa is hurt. Must help papa" falling to her hands and knees, the woman looked up to see Vacía impale Ichigo with her right wing before it was backhanded away, followed by Ichigo firing a point blank death beam, resulting in the two being shrouded in dust.

"Pa… pa?" moving to the confused woman's side, Alex looked her head over with a frown while Renji looked at her in dumbfound.

"What… the hell?" turning to Renji, Alex spoke.

"According to what Szayelaporro discovered when cloning these two… they possessed a tracker instinct in their brains set to track down their parent for nourishment… those Blindfolds cancelled those instincts" looking up to see Vacía panted heavily, moving to strike, her right wing was struck by a Bolt of Reiatsu, turning with a vicious snarl, Uryu Ishida flinched as she sent her fiery feathers towards Uryu who vanished from view. Reappearing beside Renji and Alex, stopping at seeing the struggling woman, he went to finish her off if not for Alex stopping him.

"What are you doing?" turning to him for a second, Alex spoke while turning back to the fight.

"That's a clone daughter of Ichigo and Tia Harribel… the tres Espada" ignoring the gawk he got while Uryu looked down to the crawling woman.

"Why are they attacking Ichigo then?"

"The blindfolds were designed to block an instinctual radar the two possess…" noticing the fabric on the ground, Uryu knelt down and picked it up with a frown, ignoring the area shake, he turned back to Alex.

"They can track their parent with that instinct like radar" dropping the fabric, Uryu went to speak if not for the air to shudder, making them all flinch as Ichigo had taken his Bankai form.

Only his being looked far more demonic than usual, oh and he now had wings only they looked half rotten.

"Ok, that's new" seeing the two clash, Alex rushed forward suddenly with the two combatants turning in his direction.

Snatching the blindfold from Vacía's eyes, her eyes focused within seconds before she fell to her knee's, her body returning to it's sealed state, Ichigo was left in the air with a frown, turning to Alex, he held the blindfold up for him to see.

"Did you even try and get it off?" Ichigo had the decency to look sheepish.

"I was trying not to get skewered" shaking his head, Ichigo was suddenly held in a death grip by both Vacía and Samehime.

Leaving the teen alarmed at the closeness, moving to grab the two they began to glow.

Making Renji move to help ichigo until he notice the glow shrink down, allowing him to see the two woman… had shrunk down to being toddlers, sleeping soundly in his arms.

Falling to his knee's in amazement, Alex spoke.

"Huh, so that's one of Szayelaporro's hypothesis proven wrong"

* * *

Stepping forward with a purpose, Harribel and Mila Rose were heading straight to Ichigo's reiatsu with haste, slowing down in confusion at the two other unknown signatures shrunk close to his own Harribel moved if not for a Arrancar kneeling before them, seeing this one, Harribel mentally cursed the timing.

"Harribel-Sama. Lord Aizen has called to prepare the assault on Karakura" seeing the woman freeze up in alarm, the messenger left via Sonido. Failing to see Harribel clench her hands tightly in frustration.

"Mila… Go and protect Ichigo and whoever or whatever he was fighting. I will have to do this next task alongside my fellow Vasto lords" turning to leave, Mila gave a nod herself before vanishing.

Leaving Harribel in the empty hallway… before she punched the wall to her right, giving it a vicious reminder of what Harribel was not to be trifled with.


	56. Death of the sexist and Loyal

Death of the sexist and loyal

* * *

Giving a roar as he swung his axe down onto Zecromac, the man before Nnoitra was cut in two before he vanished, reappearing as a whole crouched on the upper blade of Santa Teresa, Nnoitra gave another roar of frustration as the laughing maniac flipped in the air.

Seeing him open once more, Nnoitra went to cut him in half once more, not even caring the human had left before when another come by. His sole focus was killing this bastard and his weird dialogue.

Only to be blocked by a hand… turning to whoever the fuck stopped his attack, Nnoitra's eyes widened at the sight of an old rage.

Shoving the weapon away, NNoitra glared hatefully at the woman before him who had the guts to smile pleasantly.

"It's been a while Nnoitra, still as battle hungry I see" scowling as Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck smiled back, Nnoitra growled.

"How are you still alive, in you're true form no doubt!?" her only answer was to point to a group of people waiting in the distance, covered by a golden dome.

"My fellow future wife healed my mask…" turning back to Nnoitra who scowled at the dome, the sight of the man beside her giggling at them only made it worse.

"And also restored my fraccion" turning to Nelliel with wide eyes, a large spiked club smacked the side of his face, sending him flying into a purple cero. Sending him towards a right hook that furthered his distance from the attackers.

Landing and looking back up, Nnoitra's eyes widened at the sight of Nelliel and her restored fraccion, Pesche showing a smirk on his human face, Dondochakka stood with dark skin with his hollow mask now forming over his mouth, his eyes glaring hatefully at Nnoitra.

Turning to the newest opponent, Nnoitra stared at the robot before him with a frown.

Staring at the Hunter bad ass as he stood beside Nelliel, his only response was.

"Sup spoonhead!" this in turn made Nelliel giggle with a snort, Pesche and Dondochakka giving him incredulous looks.

"We made a bad ass entrance and you go an say that?" turning to Pesche with a shrug, Nelliel however shoved him out of the way to avoid Santa Teresa aimed for his head.

Rolling onto his feet, Cayde went to fire only for Nnoitra to roar in rage.

"PRAY, SANTA TERESA!" feeling himself and the others sent flying from the outburst of Reiatsu, Cayde gave a cough as he stood up, looking at Nnoitra as he was held at bay by chains from Zecromac, Nelliel held four scythes back herself with a bored look towards Nnoitra who had now sported four arms, two looking insectoid in appearance, Cayde stood up with a grunt while Pesche and Dondochakka moved to assist until Nelliel spoke.

"Don't" raising her hand to them, Nnoitra stared in confusion before he was struck by her foot.

"He's mine" seeing the need for vengeance in her eyes, Nnoitra spoke.

"So you've finally grown a pair have you, THAT STILL WONT DO SHIT FOR YOU!" rushing at the woman who held her Zanpakutō calmly, her eyes flashed dangerously while holding her Zanpakuto horizontally.

"Declare! Gamuza!" flinching at the Reiatsu, Nnoitra felt sweat fall from his head as Nelliel was set on full display.

Her form of a brownish-green ibex-like centaur, complete with a black horse's tail. Her Hollow mask's horns become longer and more curved, framing the sides of her face, particularly the cheeks. Her shoulders were covered by white spaulders that came across her shoulder blades to her neck. She also wore white elbow guards and white gauntlets. The parts of her arm that weren't covered by armor were covered by a black material, which also covered her hands.

Glaring at Nnoitra who grinned back, they rushed forward with Nelliel aiming her lance forward.

Vanishing in sonido before they could collide, Nnoitra spun around to attack, only to see no one behind him.

"Where DI-GCK!" turning forward to see his stomach bleeding, he looked up in time to see Nelliel turn and hoof kick him in the face, breaking his nose further, he fell onto his back with a slide. Looking up the sight of Zecromac grinning down at him made him scowl as he struck the man, who laughed wickedly as he stepped back, healing within seconds while Nnoitra stood up, turning to Nelliel he felt himself stagger as he was wrapped in chains, turning to Zecromac as he stood between him and Nelliel, his grin grew wider.

"Lanzador Verde!" feeling fear rise in his gut for the first time, Nnoitra felt the chains tighten around his body and arms, struggling for freedom Nnoitra's head was grabbed tightly, forcing him to watch the attack flying at him, he froze as it struck through Zecromac before it obliterated his head. Leaving Zecromac standing with the corpse before his own headless body tossed the corpse aside, leaving his head to heal while turning to Cayde.

"Well, that was anticlimactic" turning to the Cayde, Nelliel froze as a presence appeared behind her.

Showing a smiling Kenpachi mid swing until he stopped at the sight of Cayde waving his hands at him.

"DON'T!"

Looking at the woman with confusion, Kenpachi spoke.

"I was late wasn't i?" seeing her nod slowly, Kenpachi groaned.

"Oh come on!"

* * *

Stepping into the palace that was once Aaroniero's, Loki looked to the darkened building with open curiosity. Seeing the mess that was once the Espada, Loki stepped towards it before stopping at the sight of Kaien Shiba's Zanpakutō.

Stepping to retrieve it, Loki's eyes looked to the right as his ears twitched.

Retrieving the weapon with care, he unsheathed it half way to check it's condition, aware of the presence, Loki looked to the left to see the approaching form of Byakuya Kuchiki, making him grin while his right hand pointed away from him. Turning with a grin at the staring form of Zommari Rureaux.

Watching the Espada leap away with a chuckle, Loki spoke.

"Zommari Rureaux, the Séptima Espada, Fenris Loki" bowing in respect to his opponent as Byakuya stepped into the open area, the arrancar spoke calmly.

"You are well informed… would this be information from Ulquiorra-san?" Seeing Loki frown in confusion, he snorted with a shake of his head.

"No, not really, I'm a traveler of sorts, I've lived so many lives and times It's been a long ride" rubbing his neck while his Zanpakutō changed, the colours melted into a smooth leather grip found on Motorcycle handles.

"What are you?" seeing Loki chuckle as his eyes glowed in the dark, he spoke.

"I'm a hero banished from his world for killing a queen set on genocidal conquest, a mission set for another warrior" smiling sadly at the memories, Loki turned to Byakuya.

"Hello, Captain, don't mind me, I'll take care of this one" staring at Loki with an impassive look, Byakuya spoke though Loki could still hear the hesitance in the voice.

"Very well, Do not lose this" stepping back with Loki grinning, staring at Zommari, he spoke.

"You also asked what I was, want me to answer that?" seeing this man before them grin, Zommari's eyes widened a fraction as Loki gave a chuckle as he wiped a hand over his lower mouth, wiping it aside, all were stunned as his mouth wore a mouth guard fashioned to resemble a snarling wolf muzzle.

"I have lived as both Shinigami and Hollow, the only thing I refuse to become, is quincy." Seeing another Zanpakutō materialize on his other hip, Zommari spoke.

"SO you are the dimensional traveler Nakeem spoke of to Lord Aizen, that means I must remove you from his plans" moving to Sonido, Zommari turned his head to see Loki behind him with his arms crossed.

"Was wondering what that look he had was for?" turning to look behind him, another Zommari blinked at him with his Zanpakutō swung. Followed by Loki appearing beside himself, chuckling at the confused Espada, Loki reappeared before Zommari.

Unsheathing both Zanpakutō

"Hunt for the sun and Moon, Skoll Soshite Hati!" feeling the surge of Hollow and Shinigami reiatsu, Byakuya watched in shock as Loki's body now sported a wolf pelt over his shoulders, fur bracers leading to clawed fingers, Loki's face now sported black fur.

In his hands were the handles of his Zanpakutō… however the blades were replaced by leashes made of chains that lead to tow large wolves snarling hungrily at Zommari

"Remove me, just try it, My boys are hungry" to emphasize the point, the wolves howled before rushing at Zommari. Loki running along side them with a grin beneath his mask fragment from another timeline.

Stopping with the wolves rushing by him, Loki shoved his hands forward with the two wolves diving onto Zommari, chomping down onto him, a second Zommari appeared, only to gain the same treatment from the Norse wolves. Repeating the process five times before Zommari appeared behind Loki who spun with a back hand to his Zanpakutō blade.

Leaving Zommari open for the harsh kick to his chest.

Sending him onto his back, the last thing Zommari saw was the hungry jaws of two predators.

Leaving Byakuya watching them feast with Loki running a hand down his face, removing his mask.

Moving to leave, Byakuya spoke.

"What you said, living as a hollow in another time… were we enemies?" turning to Byakuya with a raised eyebrow, Loki spoke with a snort.

"No, the moment I was out of my hollow form I gave Aizen a right hook before fleeing, and the funny thing was, I was supposed to be his Cero Espada." Raising a hand to pet Skoll and Hati, the wolves gave soft growls of pleasure before they melted back into their Zanpakutō forms.

Sheathing blades, Loki smiled at Byakuya.

"Despite what you are now, in another timeline you and i… We became friends, hell you invited me to you're wedding" staring at Loki in surprise, the wolf began to leave before he perked up, his ears tall in alarm before his eyes narrowed.

"Aizen's gone and I don't sense the Hogyoku… or Yoruichi and Masuyo for that matter"

"They returned to Karakura" turning in surprise at the sudden presence beside him, Loki stared at a tired Cirucci, followed by Ardyn and his two followers, all sporting a grim expression.

"Then we need to finish clean up here and get over there"

* * *

Landing within Karakura with Cyan and Apacci, Yoruichi moved straight to the Shop where Kisuke stood waiting.

Quick get in, we're just about done with our countermeasure" following after him, Masuyo giggled up at her mother.

"We're moving the entire town to the soul society"


	57. Protect those you care

Protect those you care for

* * *

**So, i descovered brave souls, don't know whether I'll like it haven't played it yet,** but** the forms they gave the Espada, Harribel the most... OH MY GOOOOOOOD, she looks more of a goddess than before, anyway here's the chapter, enjoy**

* * *

Slamming a fist into a wall in frustration, Ichigo sighed as the two infants in his arms cried at his anger, an anger due to Aizen's voice speaking to them like Isane's had done.

Ichigo looked to Vacía in his arms, Alex and Renji stood to the side with Uryu tending to any wounds he had sustained.

It was the appearance of Ulquiorra that made them all jump in alert until they noticed her worried expression.

"I have news but it is not the favourable kind" moving to her lover quickly, Ulquiorra froze suddenly as she stared at the infants in Ichigo's arms… though her eyes focusing solely on Vacía.

Kneeling down beside Ichigo, she held shaking hands towards the infant.

"Is-Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes" turning to Alex as he approached, he took his hood down.

"Szayelaporro created an artificial child with you, Harribel and Kurosaki here, the base being Masuyo Kurosaki due to her DNA being fresh out the womb, according to Szayelaporro's tones and thoughts" shuddering at the dirtiest genius' mind in his own now, Alex spoke.

"Sadly this isn't the only successful clones he hatched" turning to Alex as he ran a hand through his short hair, Renji gave him a horrified look.

"What are you getting at, we have more clones of Ichigo?" shaking his head, Alex spoke.

"No, he cloned the Last loyal Espada to keep his assault going due to the Hokyoku… wait hold on" looking away with his eyes glowing a soft red, Ulquiorra turned to the infant in ichigo's hands.

Gently reaching for the little one, Ichigo held Vacía to her.

Getting a small cry of protest until Vacia snuggled close to Ulquiorra's chest, making Ulquiorra sob gently with a smile as she held the child close.

"She packs quite a punch" looking to ichigo as he held Samehime in his hands, he spoke.

"She grew wings that doubled for terrifying blades" rubbing his bandaged shoulders, Ulquiorra winced at the implication.

"Speaking from short experience here" moving to get up, they all jumped at the sight of the others arriving.

Even Grimmjow and his fraccion arrived.

"We've got bad news" turning to Loki as he stepped towards them, he aimed a Handcannon at Nakeem who froze up.

"You sold us out to Aizen" moving to make an excuse, Grimmjow glared at the fat arrancar who scowled in anger at being found out he aimed a hand at ichigo with a cero charging.

Seeing this, Grimmjow went to stop him if not for Ardyn to appear between the cero and Ichigo.

Clapping his hands around the cero, Nakeem felt his body fall to it's knees with exhaustion.

Looking at Ardyn who smiled at him.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do such a thing against two young children, therefore I am obligated to do this" pressing his left index finger against Nakeem's forehead, all present watched his body shrivel up to skin and bone before falling dead, showing Ardyn shaking his finger as smoke rose form it.

"Now, shall we come to an escape plan?"

"Son of a bitch" turning to Alex as he snapped out of a trance, he turned to Loki who perked up.

"We need to get to Karakura, now"

* * *

"Come, my espada" hearing the call of Aizen from within the Garganta, Harribel, Starrk and Baraggan stepped into the open before Aizen, Kaname and Gin with their respective fraccion. Seeing the whole of the Gotei 13 and others before them.

Harribel shared a glance with Starrk and Baraggan. The three turned to Aizen with narrowed eyes, the once calm man showing insanity in his eyes. Looking to the Shinigami before them, they all perked up in alarm as more Garganta opened, one showing Yammy stepping out, one showed Zommari following through with a blindfold over his eyes, Aaroniero stepped out his own Garganta, only his jar head was shown on full display with his mini heads a pitch black, stepping out with a stumble, Nnoitra followed suit with his own blindfold on, and last but not least was a calm Zommari.

What startled the remaining espada was emotionless expressions all but Yammy had.

The large arrancar grinned viciously.

Seeing no one making a move, Harribel, Starrk and Baraggan stepped forward to stand between Aizen and the Shinigami, confusing the traitorous captain.

"What are you three doing?" not turning from the captains, the three spoke.

"No need to worry, Aizen-sama" turning to Harribel as she called her reiatsu, the three joined her with their own.

"We will end this shortly" was all Baraggan said before both he, Starrk and Harribel turned to Aizen with Gran ray cero's primed at him, startling the man as they fired with no warning.

Stunning the Gotei 13 at the betrayal, the three stood before the remaining Espada as Aizen was surrounded by a cloud of smoke, Kaname and Gin moving aside to avoid the blast, the sounds of laughter on the edge of insanity echoed from the cloud.

"I should have known you three would have turned against me, ever since I had Aaroniero bring that child to me, so weak hearted!" turning to Baraggan he continued.

"Baraggan, you were the least I suspected to betray me" snarling at the man before them, Baraggan spoke with his Fraccion joining his side.

"I may be many things, but a cruel man to an innocent child is what I am not" glaring at Aizen with Harribel, Aizen turned to Starrk who had his back to him with Lillynette crossing her arms.

"And Starrk, I gave you what you wanted, powerful allies, a place to be with others!" turning to the man with a small glare, Starrk looked to his right where a casually dressed Starrk appeared, startling Aizen

As an adult formed Lillynette joined his side.

"You used us, Aizen. We were just pawns to you" turning to this worlds Starrk, they shared a nod before turning to a scowling Aizen before he shook his head, calming himself down, he spoke.

"Than die with these weaklings" raising a hand, he clicked his fingers with the cloned Arrancar glowing, making him smile.

"Allow me to show you what I had achieved then"

Turning to the Arrancar as the glow faded, the sight stunned them.

Looking to Aaroniero as he gave a laugh, his dual voice echoed as his being was shown.

Now sporting a skirt of red-black Reiatsu originating in the shape of a gash on his torso, giving the illusion of it being split open. Six large, toothed tentacles transitioning from black to purple with four suckers that have red centers originate from three mouths circling his pelvis next to a giant eye on his back. his feet replaced with two hands corresponding to their original orientation, while his left hand retains its base appearance of the sealed form of Glotonería, only much larger with additional tentacles and teeth as well as a tendril of red-black Reiatsu extending from the center looking like a tongue. Aaroniero's two heads grown in size and attached to his body by two individual necks, around which lies an obscuring and shifting veil of red-black Reiatsu that crossed the center of one head's face while encircling the left eye of the other head. Both heads have visible, pulsing veins on their left side, one of which extends to their chest. Behind the head lies a maroon hood resembling flesh stretched between phalanges.

Reaching for his face, the Blindfold was torn off with Aaroniero laughing.

Turning to Nnotria, he too had taken a new form.

Now wearing a black, armor-like carapace with cracks filled with yellow Reiatsu on his arms, legs, and chest, lacking the additional arms of Santa Teresa. The armor formed spikes on his kneecaps, with long, jagged, curving blades stemming from his forearms and arching over his hands. Nnoitra had gained two large, curving horns on his head, the left one being longer, comprised of yellow-black Reiatsu, while his hair grew to a considerable length. Nnoitra wore black clothing on the lower half of his body that flares out to resemble a tail. Around him were four scythes made of yellow-black Reiatsu that also radiated in his hollow hole within his head, forming an eye so to speak.

Looking to Szayelaporro's clone, the man was now naked from the waist up with the exception of four long, red-pink, flowing strips of flesh attached to his pectorals in an inward-arrow fashion that float and extend far behind him, ending in teardrop-shaped globules of pink Reiatsu, and his pelvis is decorated with a pink uterus-like tattoo. He now had a jagged, oval-shaped hole in his chest, and crack-like fissures on his arms and upper abdomen, all of which were filled with pink energy. His lower half undergoes a drastic change: Szayelaporro's legs now resembled those of a canine by arching back from the kneecaps and are covered in white fur. His feet become bird-like with elongated toes, talons, and three phalanges in front and one on each heel, colored deep maroon and transitioning to his leg's coloration with a heart-shaped pattern. His pelvis covered by a pair of white wings that transition to a faint blue at the tips, and his backside was covered by a large pink-red carapace shaped like a pair of wings. Six flesh-colored tendrils ending in large eyes with black sclera and white pupils extend from under the carapace, and a long, thin, black appendage widening toward the ending into a two-petaled inverted flower.

Turning to Yammy as he gave a loud laugh, he now stood much more muscular with a gray, armor-like carapace covering his shoulders, abdominal muscles, thighs, knees, and tail. Gaining a large horn on top of his head, four gigantic horns jutting out of his upper and lower back in a V-shape, and thick claws on his fingers, emitting red Reiatsu from his brow, jaw, and horn tips. His eyes had also shown to have turned yellow. Cracks across his arms, legs, and chest shining with Reiatsu, and his palms, feet, tips of his horns on his back, Hollow hole, and tail are filled with the same Reiatsu, resembling molten lava.

Looking to Zommari, he too had taken a change.

This form resembled Zommari's standard Resurrección, Brujería, but he now lacked the white carapace covering his body, gifting him two additional arms while also increasing his muscularity. Zommari retained the eyes on his body granted by Brujería, but they were distributed in a much more random pattern and vary in size to some degree, with three floating above his head. Instead of possessing eight additional hidden eyes on his forehead, Zommari now possessed a single large vertical eye in the center of his forehead, surrounded by the mark of his Amor technique.

Gaining a necklace resembling his Hollow mask fragments composed of purple-black Reiatsu that floats around his neck. cracks across his body spreading from his Hollow hole that was filled with purple Reiatsu. Floating around Zommari were four tiki like skull shields. He now sat cross-legged in a fleshy membrane that covers his lower part of his body and is similar in appearance to that of his Brujería, though now resembling an open pink lotus flower.

Smiling at this, Aizen spoke with his arms raised in praise.

"Behold, my gift to my loyal espada, Semidiós Resurrección!" hearing this, Yammy gave a roar like laugh as flexed his muscles, seeing this, the Starrk from Loki's crew sighed.

"Great, we got this shit to deal with" moving past the three stunned now former Espada, this Starrk began to glow with a pulsing Reiatsu, turning to Aizen, he spoke.

"Don't think you're the only one with this trick" looking to Yammy, Coyote exploded with reiatsu.

His last action before being encompassed by his reiatsu was a Grin aimed at Aizen.

"Loki did a better j**o_b than you anyway_**"

* * *

**Slipknot Nero Forte**

* * *

Shielding themselves from the surge, Lillynette gave a grin as she vanished from sight.

Soon the surge faded away to show Starrk kneeling with his head down before he stood up, showing he was now shirtless save for a sleeveless vest and pants that were composed of jagged black Reiatsu, with flame-like blue Reiatsu emanating from his hips and thighs. He also wore long, dark gray gloves that possessed light gray lines running down the arm sections and only cover his middle fingers and thumbs. sporting cracks spreading over his torso, with his chest hole being filled with blue energy and a bandoleer of segmented Reiatsu that transitions from its color to that of the other hole as it stretches out behind Starrk and circle around, connecting to his guns as ammo.

Instead of an eyepatch, Coyote now had flame-like blue-black Reiatsu covering his left eye, as well as a red flame tattoo around it, and his right eye had red sclera and a thin black pupil. His hair along with a new beard, were now gray, hip-length and tied in an unkempt ponytail at the back, emanating blue-black Reiatsu from its tip. Coyote's pistols now resembled short, one-handed Henry rifles and were largely black, with the light gray-colored design of a crescent moon unleashing rays of light on the barrels and a stylized wolf skull at the base of the grip. He also wore knee-length heeled boots of a similar design and material, resembling assault rifles at the back and top, and which emanated blue-black Reiatsu from the base of the heels.

Joining his side was a large wolf, larger than a Direwolf if put to comparison, sporting eyes of light pink, they held an intensity of a hunter on the hunt, baring it's teeth at Aizen.

"_**Loki and I haven't really gotten the chance to name this trick yet, but we were close to agreeing with one name to it**_" grinning at Aizen, Coyote showed his canines had grown.

"_**Dios Lobo Renacido**_" swiping his right hand with the gun, Coyote smirked.

* * *

**Translation: Reborn wolf god**

**hopefully i got the description of those bad ass forms correct, if not well fuck it, that's all i could do, sadly it ended up me just retyping what the wiki said in some parts, anyway cheers I'm gonna get a drink of vodka... it's been a long rough week for me.**


End file.
